IN THE LETHE De TEAANDCHES (Season 1 - Vs en español - Completa)
by TheMistik81
Summary: -La muerte de Meg la encontró en un lugar extraño de paz y olvido. Hasta que algo irrumpe y la arranca de allí, sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias-
1. Chapter 1

**In the Lethe 1x01 Sumergido (Cuando los demonios mueren)**

En el momento que tomó conciencia, no había ningún recuerdo de cómo llego ni porque estaba ahí. No era importante. Simplemente no había nada de que preocuparse. Sentía paz y esa sensación era tan extraña para un alma inquieta como la suya que se aferró a ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

No sabía cuanto tiempo hacia q estaba allí, podrían haber sido semanas, días o tan sólo unas horas… ¿tal vez segundos?

"**Yo tenia un nombre"** piensa para si misma.

**-**_**Un nombre robado**_**- **una voz le murmura cerca del oído.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia la suave brisa que siente detrás. Raspa los dedos de sus pies contra las baldosas frías del suelo y exhala lentamente, solo para aliviar la tensión, porque esta segura de que aquí no tiene que respirar.

Solamente recuerda fragmentos de tiempo en este lugar. La voz le había explicado que ella estaba allí para sanar y encontrar la paz antes de dar el siguiente paso y que iba a necesitar un cuerpo para caminar. Debía elegir uno y así lo hizo.

Había resuelto por uno que parecía correcto y familiar y al instante se había disparado hacia arriba desde la bañera dónde había estado sumergida.

El cuerpo le agrada a pesar de que no está segura de por qué. Pequeño en forma y el pelo una mezcla de oro y negro, ya que no había decidido qué le gustaba más. La carne no estaba marcada por cicatrices o hematomas, pero la cabeza se encontraba llena de pensamientos revueltos. Sin embargo un aire caliente y el abrazo repentino de toallas en todo su cuerpo desnudo la había hecho sentirse abrazada y protegida. Le había traído tranquilidad. Fue una sensación sumamente agradable. Ella comienza a sentirse cómoda, mientras su alma toma una nueva forma.

Después de las caricias del suave algodón, se alejó sin rumbo, no sabia donde iba, no le importaba. Todo era paz y confort.

_**-Estás a salvo aquí. No habrá más dolor- **_le dice la voz.

De repente llega un recuerdo de jaulas de hueso, sangre, humo, fuego y azufre alrededor. Baja la cabeza y presiona el talón de la mano contra su ojo para tratar de detener ese dolor punzante que de golpe le producen esos pensamientos.

_**-No temas, estas protegida, sigue avanzando-**_

**"Sí",** susurra y se sigue moviendo.

Los pasillos son un laberinto de grises, monotonía monocromática construido para calmar la mente y mantenerla en blanco. No hay dolor, no hay ningún sentimiento, solo una pequeña sequedad en la garganta.

Ella continúa caminando por los pasillos vacíos, de vez en cuando se encuentra con puertas que llevan a otros ambientes. Por lo general con una cama de sábanas blancas donde puede acostarse y descansar durante todo el tiempo que quiera. Envolverse a sí misma en la seda la hace sentir amada y como si fuese una niña, podía dormir por lo que parecían largas horas.

La primera vez que se acostó sintió angustia al tocar las almohadas y por eso las quitó. La sensación de plumas le hinca fuerte en su interior, trayéndole consigo un agudo dolor, pero no fue importante, ese aguijón en su memoria se desvaneció cuando optó por seguir caminando. El caminar hace que no recuerde, el caminar hace que olvide.

Deslizando los dedos contra la pared, se detiene e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y mira hacia abajo a sus pies desnudos y pálidos saliendo de sus holgados pantalones blancos.

_**-Paciencia, ten paciencia-**_

"**¿No hay algo más fácil por aquí?" **como de costumbre, ella piensa irónicamente.

No hay nada que hacer más que caminar, pero sin embargo eso la hacía feliz.

Un sonido suave corta el aire por encima de su hombro.

**Meg.**

Mira hacia atrás, solamente salas vacías se extienden detrás de ella.

**Meg.**

La pared se resquebraja un poco por la presión que ejerce con los dedos sobre la misma. Se da la vuelta, mira hacia abajo a sus pies con una amplia mirada de pánico y miedo.

_**-No hagas caso. Estas protegida-**_

Se despertó sobresaltada de una siesta, cerca de la cama había una ventana por la cual atravesaban los rayos de sol. Había soñado algo que no podía recordar, vino a ella una sensación repentina de miedo y sed al mismo tiempo. Se sentó en la cama y sus pies tocaron el suelo.

**"Tú sabes que estas soñando por primera vez desde que eras humana? Es el cielo en la tierra. O… en el infierno" **Se dijo con voz ronca. Tomó conciencia entonces de su voz. Sabía que era la suya. Un sonido prestado pero eran sus palabras.

**¿Soñar?**, pensó **¿Qué podía soñar aquí que no sea paz y calor?**

_**-Tranquila, tienes sed. Bebe y olvida-**_

**"Sí,"** ella susurra. Cuando se paró, tambaleó ligeramente y comenzó a caminar de nuevo a través de los grises. De repente los pasillos se abren en un gran ambiente con una fuente de agua en su centro. Desesperado por una gota de agua, su estómago se vuelve impaciente. Ella sabe que tiene que beber, que el agua le traerá paz. La sed se hace más intensa, sólo necesita llegar a la fuente.

**ABOMINACIÓN**

**PUTA**

**PERRA**

**DEMONIO**

Una chispa de agonía corría en su cerebro a través de esas palabras, grita y corre hacia la fuente. Vuelve a tambalearse y cae al piso. Siente una fuerza invisible que la arrastra hacia atrás.

**Meg**

Otra vez esa voz como un sonido suave y seductor, diferente a la otra.

**Meg**

**"No, no, no, no, no, ese no es mi nombre"**

Sus uñas rasguñan las frías baldosas y siente el aumento de dolor hasta que su garganta se vuelve demasiado seca para incluso tragar. La fuente de agua esta cerca, pero parece a millas de distancia. La fuerza la jala hacia atrás otra vez. Cae algo cerca de ella, pinceles sobre la parte baja de la espalda, como si fuesen dedos acariciándola y se le instala en el cuerpo con calidez fantasma.

**Meg.**

**"Ese no es mi nombre real"**, aprieta los dientes de los nervios.

**"¿Qué está pasando?"**

_**-Ignóralo. El dolor se irá una vez que bebas-**_

Con una última sacudida desesperada hacia delante, logra levantarse del suelo y corre hacia el centro del salón. Toca el borde metálico de la fuente y la enciende. El agua sale a borbotones y ella acerca los labios a la boquilla. Permanece con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en el placer puro, traga el agua helada hasta que toda su cara se empapa y le caen gotas por el mentón. Con cada trago, la incertidumbre y el miedo se desvanecen y ella olvida el significado del dolor.

_**-Eres amada. Estas protegida-**_

Esas horas calmas luego de beber de la fuente comienzan a disminuir y sabe que es porque tiene que olvidar más y más. De alguna manera intuye que ha recogido siglos de memorias de odio y dolor y quiere olvidarse de todo. Porque no hay dolor en el olvido. No puede recordar por qué odiaba, sólo que lo hacia desde hace mucho tiempo.

El agua facilita la transición, trae brillo a su mente y no hay sufrimiento. Ella sabe que el agua va a barrer sus recuerdos hasta hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Los murmullos de la voz indicándole que bebiera continúan hasta que se siente feliz. Alguien quiere que ella sea feliz y por primera vez así se siente.

La inmensa sala lleva a otros lugares, donde otros están vagando. Ninguno de ellos la saludan, cada uno esta tan perdido como ella en la inmensidad del edificio. Forman líneas a medida que caminan lentamente. Intercambian una sonrisa de vez en cuando, pero ni una sola vez existe un reconocimiento real. Uno de ellos, un hombre guapo con el pelo negro y los ojos de color gris azulado, le hace un pinchazo en la memoria otra vez y ella no quiere saber por qué. Se detiene en otra fuente y bebe para olvidar, luego continúa su camino.

Un chasquido, como una presencia con alto poder corta el aire del lugar y la cola de gente que estaba siguiendo se detiene de un momento a otro. No hay ningún cambio en los rostros, todos permanecen quietos y esperando. Ella se da cuenta de que cuánto más quieta permanece, más extraño todo se vuelve y empieza a sentir como el miedo va creciendo nuevamente dentro de su ser. Tiene que moverse. Si se queda quieta, recordará.

Empieza a abrirse paso a través de las filas. Una puerta esta cerca, entra a otra sala y bebe de la fuente allí. Se relaja hasta que oye un silbido de llamas.

_**-No le hagas caso. Tú estas segura si bebes-**_

Es entonces cuando ve un cordón de fuego que rodea a uno de los hombres. Los demás comienzan a caminar de nuevo sin percatarse de ello. Ella se queda, es la única que lo mira. El sujeto permanece allí, quieto sin tratar de apagar las llamas, sin gritar. La piel se le achicharra y huele a podredumbre, pero nadie va a salvarlo.

Sin saber por qué, las manos van a su estómago y roza con los dedos debajo de la camiseta para tocar el suave tramo de piel entre el pecho y la cadera.

**"¿No puedes matar demonios, no? Estas desconectado de la fuente y no tienes el poder necesario. ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer ahora?"** Era su voz en un recuerdo lejano.

**"Yo puedo hacer esto."** Una voz ronca, seductora y caliente como el fuego le devuelve la dolorosa sed en la garganta. Siente sed, dolor y humillación.

La agonía se abre paso en su cuerpo y grita fuerte tapándose los oídos para tratar de bloquear el pensamiento. No es sólo el dolor del fuego, es la memoria de que había sido humillada y derrotada.

Parpadea en la pálida luz a la distancia. De alguna manera había sido llevada fuera, transportada y ahora esta en una playa, con sus pies hundidos en la arena negra y caliente. Es un contacto suave y placentero.

El murmullo de las olas rompiendo en la costa dan un zumbido y siguen. Mira al horizonte, de lejos el sol como un enorme signo. Su luz resaltaba el azul y verde de las aguas. Sentía como los rayos caían sobre ella y la calentaban, se sentía cómoda y acogida.

**Meg **

Hubo un silencio, una pausa…

**"No quiero recordar. Estoy contenta, estoy en paz, soy feliz"** Repite una y otra vez, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, queriendo ignorar la angustia que comenzaba a invadirla otra vez.

**¡Despierta!**

Siente un enorme dolor estrellar en su cuerpo entero. Cada fibra de su ser le dolía profundamente.

_**-Olvida-**_

_**-Bebe y olvida. Sumérgete en Leteo-**_

Levanto una pierna para acercarse al agua, el movimiento tambaleante sucede otra vez y tropieza no pudiendo controlar sus pasos de nuevo. Casi llega a las olas que giran en la oscuridad de la arena, pero antes de que las toquen los dedos de sus pies, su conciencia amarga vuelve a florecer.

"**El infierno es una cárcel, hecho de carne, hueso, sangre y miedo"**

**"¿Qué soy yo?" **Ella pregunta mientras mira al horizonte y trata de recordar. De repente esto es lo importante y no sabe porqué cambió y ahora necesita recordar.

_**-Estoy haciendo esto por las mismas razones que haces lo que haces-lealtad- Me encanta-**_

_**-Tú tienes una causa y has de servirla-**_

_**-Ahora no es importarte recordar, porque tú renacerás-**_

**¡Despierta!**

El cielo comienza a agrietarse como fragmentos de vidrio y las olas que habían estado tocando sus dedos repentinamente se secan en sal que quema la piel.

Siente otra vez ese toque invisible, una mano que la tira con fuerza hacia atrás y acompaña con un frío nudo de presión en la boca del estómago. Cuando mira nadie la toca, pero el agarre es realmente fuerte.

**OLVIDAR**

**RECORDAR**

Las dos palabras comienzan a superponerse en su mente. La paz y la comodidad, el calor y la protección, todo eso se esta borrando, se esta yendo. La confusión, la desesperación y el revoltoso dolor dentro de ella empiezan a imperar.

Las palabras comienzan a sonar una más fuerte que la otra, un nuevo tirón a su alma y en un instante, la pura agonía al rojo vivo de las quemaduras aparecen otra vez dentro de ella. Su alma se va del cristalino blanco a la oscuridad llena de humo en cuestión de segundos. El cielo se cae finalmente cuando inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y grita, mientras la fuerza de una magia y gran poder la arrancan del olvido.

**"Meg?"**

Castiel esta sentado en el borde de la cama mirando fijamente al demonio acurrucado en el centro de las sábanas. Lo único que sabía era el mito de que los demonios se destruyen cuando sus almas son recicladas y purificadas. Pero al final son consumidos por el olvido. Ni siquiera está seguro de lo que les pasa, pero las barreras en su contra fueron realmente difíciles de atravesar.

Exhausto hasta la médula, había tomado prestado el poder de una antigua magia y ejecutó una gran presión mediante si mismo para tirar de ella hacia atrás.

Con el más grande esfuerzo que realizo en su existencia, logró deslizar la columna de humo a través de los portales ínter dimensionales y traerla de regreso, pero aún no se evidenciaban signos de éxito en lo que acababa de hacer.

El hechizo había tomado mucho de él, puede advertir las heridas que brotaron espontáneamente en su piel mientras se concentraba permitiendo que la fuerza se abra camino en su esencia. Nunca antes había usado tanto poder a la vez y siente un inmenso cansancio a través de su gracia. La sangre aún esta pegoteada en la ropa y la quema del dolor le consume todo el ser. Sin embargo, allí esta, a su lado, tomándola de la mano y llamándola por su nombre reiteradas veces esperando una señal.

El no soportó la idea de no haber podido protegerla, quiso traerla de regreso porque siente que todavía le debe un favor.

**"Meg?"**

Ha pasado más de una hora desde que había sido asesinada, atravesada por la cuchilla que una vez había dejado a su uso.

Dean y Sam están dormidos en los sillones, no les gustaba la idea de hacer esto, pero en una rara señal de solidaridad se quedaron a su lado.

Hay un leve movimiento en la cama y un gemido que suena ronco. Cerca de él, Sam se despierta y mira fijamente a lo que había sido un cadáver.

**"¿Funcionó?"**

"**No estoy seguro" **Tratando de mantener un poco de esperanza **"Meg?"**

Sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada, abre los ojos y se mueve un poco en la cama. Aún con una de sus manos sujetando la de ella, Castiel se arrodilla a su lado y la mira a los ojos. Desliza una caricia en su frente llevándole las ondas del cabello ensangrentado hacia atrás y buscando alguna otra reacción en su aparente despertar.

Pasan unos cuantos segundos en los cuales ella procesa el flujo de recuerdos y el grito que tira es salvaje y furioso, como un animal herido frente a un depredador. Se sacude en la cama, su cuerpo choca contra la cabecera con un fuerte golpe y dispara una mirada de odio hacia el ángel. No hay ni siquiera una pizca de gratitud en esa mirada.

**"¿Qué has hecho?"** Susurra ella, levantando las manos a la cara. Como él, ella puede ver su propia oscuridad justo debajo de la superficie de la piel robada y en lugar de su habitual orgullo hay disgusto y repugnancia. Sus ojos se ciernen sobre él. **"¿Qué has hecho?"**

**"Te he traído de vuelta."** Él espera que ella haga lo que siempre hace. Aceptar y seguir adelante.

Pero algo cambia y se retuerce en su rostro, algo que no estaba allí antes.

El susurro se convierte en un grito **"¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?! "**

El grito fuerte despierta a Dean, pero Castiel mantiene la atención en la angustia que desprenden los ojos del demonio. No hay espinas en su interior. No ve el mal, no ve el odio. Tampoco la extraña belleza. Sólo percibe dolor y miedo. Nunca la había visto tan perdida en sí misma, tan fuera de control.

Los demonios fueron torturados en el infierno por lo que el dolor es algo a lo que no les temen. Pero ahora que el dolor se mezcla con el miedo, es una combinación volátil y verdaderamente explosiva. Sus manos tiemblan y niega con la cabeza varias veces. **"Yo quiero volver"**

Dean y Sam se lanzan una mirada el uno al otro. Dean traga saliva, mirando el cuchillo demonio especulativamente, pero Sam niega con la cabeza, señalando a Castiel.

Meg ignora las miradas y sus ojos se posan sobre el ángel que seguía sentado a su lado. Cautelosamente él junta las manos y dirige la mirada hacia el suelo. Esta vez la derrota en su cara es real y como el filo de un cuchillo se retuerce dentro de él, más profundo de lo que debería. El sabe que aceptaría mejor ver odio dentro de ella en vez de esa angustia y ese terror. Y por primera vez, sucede que un ángel pide disculpas a un demonio…

**"Lo siento."**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Lethe 1x02 "Superficie" (Cuando los demonios resucitan)**

**"¿Qué has hecho?"**  
** "Te he traído de vuelta." **

La visión de la pequeña mujer cerca de la ventana debería haber sido pacífica y tranquila. Pero no fue así. Había un mundo malo en ella, un pozo sin fin y todo era justo debajo de la superficie, como si alguien hubiera dejado caer una máscara sobre su rostro para tratar de ocultar las grietas que se muestran a través. No había la menor señal de que sienta el sol que entraba por la ventana sucia o si la brisa helada que se colaba por el vidrio roto hacía algún efecto sobre su piel. Lo que cualquiera pudiera estar mirando, estaba muerto, vacío, desecho y totalmente destruido.  
Dean la observaba en silencio y con pena se preguntó si hubiera sido un favor para ella acuchillarla cuando despertó. Nunca había imaginado que iba a sentir misericordia para con Meg.

**"Ella sólo se sienta allí. Desde que ustedes la trajeron aquí hace un par de días" **

La voz de Kevin fue fuerte en el casco tranquilo, por lo que Dean se sobresaltó en su lugar. Meg ni siquiera miró alrededor. El joven se inclinó sobre la porción de tableta, corriendo un dedo sobre sus bordes gastados mientras trataba de leer. Su concentración en eso duró unos segundos y se volvió a Dean…

**"Garth está molesto, ya sabes. Dijo que un cazador que proteja a un demonio bajo su techo está en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza. Iba a gritarle a Cas y todo, pero este no ha aparecido, excepto para verla en horas extrañas cuando Garth no se encuentra aqui " **

**"Sí, bueno, Garth está haciendo esto por mí y yo estoy haciendo esto por Cas. Él lo superará." Dean se movió a través de la luz de la lámpara, pero sin quitar la vista de Meg. "Y tú en realidad no te preocupas por su presencia aquí?" **

Kevin se encogió de hombros.

**"Nunca he tenido un problema con Meg. Ella nunca trató de hacerme daño. Garth es el que está molesto,aunque en un principio intentó utilizar al Sr. Fizzles para hablar con ella y Meg lo arrojó al fuego. Tuvimos que tener un mini funeral antes de ir a Wal-Mart para comprar un nuevo calcetín." **  
Trato de volver a centrarse, golpeando su pluma contra el mentón. Pero luego sucumbió a la intriga volviéndose hacia Dean **"¿Cas realmente la sacó del infierno?"**

**"No."** Dean miraba fijo al demonio "No era el infierno. Era otro lugar que ni siquiera sabía que existía."

**"¿Existe algún lugar peor que el infierno?" Kevin silbó antes de voltear para mirarla. "No es de extrañar que ella este así." **

**"No estoy seguro de que era peor"** murmuró Dean. El no había olvidado los extraños, gritos angustiados de Meg o la forma en la cual Castiel se había disculpado con ella en voz tan baja. Ni tampoco se había olvidado de las advertencias de Sam cuando él se dispuso a acuchillarla si Cas no lo hacía.  
El día que llegaron al casco de Garth, Sam se había quedado mirándolos confundido, quizás con un dejo de culpa en su interior. Pero él no estaba de acuerdo en todo esto, vaya! para nada de acuerdo. Pero al ver a Meg ahora, lo único que siente es lástima y el desconcierto de hasta dónde llegaría todo esta nueva obra de Castiel.  
Dean no le quitaba los ojos de encima pudiendo verla en detalle. Totalmente ida,fuera de allí, si no estaría sentada junto a la ventana podía haber jurado que era un cadáver. El pelo manchado de sangre y anudado descuidadamente en la nuca le causó repulsión.  
Tomó otro largo trago de su cerveza y suspiró pensativo. _*Un día un ángel se disculpó con un demonio ¿Que significaba eso? El apocalipsis estaría por venir de nuevo*_

Castiel nunca iba a la vieja casa flotante cuando la estaba cerca. A pesar de que era consciente del afecto amistoso de Dean para la mujer de más edad, no tenia ganas de ser acosado con preguntas y ahora más aún,bajo su desconfianza hacia Meg. La madre de kevin era un poco sobrecogedora de tratar y a veces se sentía un poco incómodo por su fuerza. Era más fácil esperar a que se fuera.

**"Hola, Cas"** Kevin saludó, sentándose en la cama dónde había estado acostado hasta el momento en el que oyó el batir de las alas. **"Dean y Sam acaban de salir a la caza de un Wendigo"**

**"Sí, lo sé." **Castiel dejó la bolsa que había estado llevando y se quedó mirando a la cara agotada de Kevin. **"Estás enfermo?" **

** "Estoy bien. Cuida de tu demonio otra vez y déjame dormir." **Kevin hundió la cabeza bajo la almohada para poner fin a la conversación. Aunque Castiel sospechaba que escuchaba a escondidas y le contaba a Dean lo que oía.

Meg seguía sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, con la cabeza inclinada contra el cristal. Sólo llevaba una de las viejas camisas de tela escocesa de Sam que colgaba mucho más allá de sus rodillas y un par de boxers que Dean había abandonado. Era un espectáculo lamentable comparado a lo que los humanos llamaban "hermoso". Su pelo de color extraño, anudado y manchado de sangre, apestaba a humo, tan fuerte que se podía oler a través del cuarto.

** "Estoy de vuelta"**, anunció innecesariamente, caminando despacio hacia ella recogiendo el botiquín de primeros auxilios en su camino. Se le acercó para mirar las heridas. La única señal que percibió de ella fue un ligero temblor cuando su mano se poso sobre la rodilla lastimada. Las vendas que había envuelto alrededor de sus viejas heridas ya estaban viejas y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. **"Es necesario cambiar los vendajes" **

Él estaba hablando sólo para sí mismo sino fuera por una voz apagada que intervino **"No dejaría a Garth cerca de ella después del episodio del Sr. Fizzles " **

**"Vuelve a dormir, Kevin."** Él inclinó la cabeza y casi tuvo que forzar su voluntad sobre el profeta, pero sólo después de que él habló se oyó el fuerte ronquido de Kevin. El joven estaba agotado y no había necesitado mucho poder para dormirlo profundamente. Sabiendo que estaban solos, Castiel tomó una de las sillas y la acercó delante de Meg en la ventana.

** "¿Has estado durmiendo?" **  
No hay respuesta, aunque tampoco había esperado una. Le tomo la mano y la dio vuelta, observó las uñas rotas y los dedos ensangrentados. Captaron su atención unos rasguños profundos desde la parte posterior de la mano hacia la palma. Las heridas eran de rojo intenso, frescas y realmente dolorosas al mirar.

**"Estas no estaban aquí ayer, Meg" **Castiel murmuró, los ojos van a la cara. Ella solo suspiró todavía mirando hacia la ventana. Con una expresión de desesperanza el ángel volvió la mano y trazó con el dedo la herida abierta en el centro de la palma **"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" **

El demonio seguía mirando lejos aunque él la sintió tensarse un poco cuando le limpió con antiséptico las lesiones.

**"Me gustaría que hagas o digas algo, que al menos grites o que me muerdas" Él comenzó a envolver la mano de nuevo con la gasa. "Lo que sea. Nunca pensé que ibas a perder, incluso, la capacidad para hacer tus terribles bromas"**

Meg no dijo nada así que él siguió envolviendo y pronunció una baja letanía. Sus palabras eran una tontería realmente. Ella no estaba escuchando y cuanto más hablaba, más la sentía retirada. Su voz no parece estar ayudando. El demonio era una sombra de lo que había sido una vez y él se esforzaba por ignorar el cambio.  
Recordaba cuando estaba en el hospital. Cuando absorbió la maldición de Sam, lo que lo retiró del mundo. Ella siempre había estado a su lado, le había hablado y gruñido, le había hecho bromas y a veces había logrado que la peor alucinación se haga más clara, logrando que el se centrara en su voz, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Ella lo había ayudado cuando los demás se habían alejado de él con rabia.  
Le resultó familiar esta situación, se dio cuenta entonces que ella lo necesitaba. Pero de manera diferente de Dean, de Sam, y muy diferente de la misión. Ella no quería sus intentos de redención, sino que pensaba que lo necesitaba para olvidar el dolor de de lo que acaba de pesarle.

**"Tenías razón cuando dijiste…" **Sintió la mirada fija en él de repente y suspiró,escondiendo una sonrisa. Había pensado en llamar su atención. **"Las cosas eran más simples cuando nos conocimos. Cuando todo era blanco y negro. Nunca pensé que estaría envolviendo las heridas de un demonio al tratar de hacerla hablar para que me diga por qué no quería que la traiga de vuelta." **

Se inclinó y arrancó el resto de la gasa con los dientes, la nariz le rozó la piel y Meg retrocedió un poco, a pesar que el roce le produjo un cosquilleo extraño en su estómago. Discretamente comprobó sus otras heridas,las internas infligidas por Crowley y algunas que todavía estaba tratando de averiguar por qué no sanaban. Cuando levantó la cabeza, ella seguía mirándolo,enjaulada y enojada por debajo de esa superficie plácida.  
** "¿A dónde fuiste?",** le preguntó, con los ojos azules buscando en su rostro maltrecho sin encontrar nada allí. **"¿Dónde estás ahora?"**

Había pasado una semana desde que había logrado sanar sus heridas y luego la dejó en el casco, una vez más. Castiel no estaba seguro de qué hacer con ella. Junto con Sam y Dean estaban luchando una guerra contra los ángeles y los demonios y él no podía permitirse el lujo de permanecer en un solo lugar. Se encontraba viajando por toda la Tierra, en busca de algún lugar seguro donde esconder la tableta ángel. Sus problemas han aumentado y Meg se había convertido en parte de ellos.

Cuanto más la miraba, más profunda su desolación era. **"Hace frío aquí afuera." **

De alguna manera Garth había logrado pasar a Meg a la cubierta superior y ella todavía estaba allí por la noche cuando Castiel se acercó después de una hora de mirarla de lejos. Ella no se voltio, solo continúo quieta y en silencio. Perdida.

Castiel mantuvo los ojos en ella mientras extendió el brazo por la puerta abierta de la sala de máquinas. Tomo de adentro una manta vieja y camino a su encuentro. Se ubico detrás de ella, desenrolló la cobija y la envolvió suavemente. Meg tenía la ropa húmeda y fría, por eso cuando sintió la calidez de la suave fibra se aferró a la misma cerrando lentamente los ojos. En sólo un instante, él pudo sentir cómo los hombros pálidos se tensaron un poco bajo su tacto, antes de que la suelte y se siente a su lado con cuidado. Técnicamente,los demonios no tienen por qué ser más cálidos que los ángeles, pero él se sentía más tranquilo sabiéndola acogida. Quería sentir que todavía podía proteger algo.

**"Garth dijo que parecía que te gustaba estar cerca del agua. Dijo que estabas menos molesta aquí." Castiel sentía como cada palabra crea un sentido más profundo de la tensión entre ellos y era una tensión que no lograba cortar. "¿Te gusta estar aquí?" **

Por un momento, pensó que iba a responder. Después de unos minutos, sin decir una palabra, Meg se puso de pie y caminó hacia abajo de la cubierta. La manta cae de su diminuto cuerpo y queda tirada sobre la escalera.

Castiel se quedó mirando las aguas en silencio y luego, en un breve latido de tiempo, desapareció.

** "No puede quedarse aquí."** Garth cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. **"Es malo para mi reputación." **

"¿Tu reputación?" Dean preguntó incrédulo, levantando una mano para mantener a Castiel tranquilo. **"Utilizas una marioneta para interrogar. Tu "reputación" no puede ser más dañada." **

Garth miró. **"Ese no es el punto. Sea lo que sea ella, no es algo que necesito aquí" **

**"Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con *lo que ella es*?"** Sam señaló.

**"Ella es un demonio. ¿Has visto a un demonio morir y revivir?"** Espetó Garth.

Meg seguía sentada en el alféizar de la ventana mirando hacia fuera, no pareció importarle que estuvieran hablando de ella y gritándose el uno al otro. Había estado allí durante las últimas horas y no se parecía en nada a aquel demonio que alguna vez hubiera estado en el medio de todo aquel lío. O ella no los oyó o simplemente no le importaba.

En un momento, sus pequeñas manos se flexionaron un poco mirando hacia la mesa baja al lado de la ventana. Sam había dejado allí el cuchillo demonio luego de la limpieza de sus armas y ella estaba apunto de dar un movimiento rápido para tomarlo. Castiel pudo advertir esto y aunque la reacción de ella, sin lugar a dudas no fue para nada buena, se emocionó verla de alguna manera conectada al mundo. Fue entonces que se interpuso entre ella y la mesa de forma discreta y con la cabeza levantada.

**"No soy estúpido." **Garth hizo un gesto hacia el demonio **"Donde quiera que haya ido ha revuelto sus circuitos. El purgatorio, tal vez…"**

Dean y Sam negaron con la cabeza. **"Eso es para monstruos. No para los demonios. Sin embargo, tendría sentido que existiera un lugar para los demonios. ¿Nos das la derecha Cas? " **

Ante el silencio al llamado de Dean, los tres se voltearon para encontrar al ángel y al demonio mirándose el uno al otro. Era imposible adivinar qué estaba pasando. Castiel permanecía hecho un muro con la expresión de piedra y no les trasmitía nada.  
Meg apartó la mirada primero y con un gemido estrangulado, dio un puñetazo en la ventana de cristal que se rompió en pedazos.

Dean se exasperó bastante, ya que era notorio que a Castiel se le estaba yendo de las manos esta situación. Meg era inmanejable en sus manos. Pero el ángel suplicó y le rogó ayuda por primera vez con algo que no tenía que ver con ángeles ni hermanos cazadores. Esa silenciosa desesperación en su voz tiró de la debilidad de Dean para con él.  
Así se resolvió que el demonio iba a ser encerrado en el equivalente de un cuarto de pánico en el búnker, a menos que Castiel este allí para mantenerla controlada. Era lo único que cualquiera de ellos podría hacer por él, ya que ninguno confiaba en ella.  
En la biblioteca principal, Dean miró a Castiel pacientemente envolver la última herida de Meg que obstinadamente ella se había negado a curar. Para su opinión, el ángel se estaba tomando con cantidad preocupante de entusiasmo el paquete de responsabilidad que Meg significaba.

**"Creo que matarla haría que Cas vuelva a la normalidad."** dijo Dean mientras se pasó una mano por la mandíbula desaliñada.

Sam negó con la cabeza. **"Lo dudo". **

El mayor de los Winchester miró a su hermano con preocupación **"¿Por qué eres tan insistente en no matarla, Sam?"**

**"Porque…"**. Sam tosió discretamente en el pañuelo manchándolo de sangre **"Siempre respetamos a las personas que murieron por nosotros. Nos guste o no, eso es lo que ella hizo. ¿Recuerdas? "**

Se escuchó el murmullo de Castiel para con Meg que seguía inmóvil. Dean cerról os ojos. **"Bien, pero nunca pensamos que se aplicaría a un demonio"**

**"Nosotros no somos demonios, Dean. O monstruos."** Se levantó de su silla favorita **"Creo que a veces se te olvida."** Y se alejó de Dean, quién se perdió pensativo, en el gesto de dolor de su hermano.

Meg se encontraba acostada en el suelo cuando Castiel aparece en la habitación llevando una bolsa que había preparado para ella. Había sido extraño encontrar cosas para una mujer y un demonio, pero le pareció que hizo un trabajo bastantea aceptable obsequiándole lo que pudiera necesitar. Observó que ella se estremeció cuando él se agachó junto a su lugar en el suelo. Las estanterías que se alzaban a su alrededor la hacían parecer pequeña e incluso ella misma se sintió un poco pequeña.

**"Encontré esto para usted."** Se la mostró con entusiasmo. Era una revista de chismes, una de esas sin sentido y ridículas. El no entendía porque el peso de la celebridad le importaba a la gente, pero estaba seguro de que era una de las que le había visto leer en más de una ocasión. Por algún motivo al demonio le gustaban, aunque nunca explicó por qué. Sus ojos se clavaron en la revista y él la apoyó suavemente en su regazo. Meg tocó las páginas, como si anhelara abrirlas pero se detuvo, antes de dar vuelta al menos una.

** "Puedes leerla cuando quieras"** ofreció tentativamente, contento de ver una reacción. Los ojos de Meg se levantaron hacia él y con un toque sutil de manos, cogió la revista y la rompió en dos arrojándola a sus pies.  
Castiel se quedó mirando el montón de páginas brillantes dispersas en el suelo. Su expresión no se alteró y lentamente se deslizó hasta la altura de su cara.

**"¿A dónde fuiste?"**, le susurró mientras la miraba. La misma pregunta que hizo antes. Meg sólo lo miró.

Castiel se sentó en un sillón de la habitación y se perdió en un trance meditativo, más para pasar el tiempo que cualquier otra cosa. Era más fácil que esperar a que los seres humanos consigan el sueño o que los demonios detengan su catatonia.  
La única razón por la que salió del aquel estado fue la sensación de unos dedos delgados colándose dentro de su abrigo. La invasión era fría y brusca, deliberada. Antes de abrir los ojos, sintió la presencia de Meg de rodillas junto a él y al momento de abrirlos se detuvieron en los de ella, ojos negros y planos,llenos de rabia como animal enjaulado. Lo miraba fijamente, mientras blandía la espada ángel cerca de su pecho. Sólo a un centímetro de apuñalarlo.

Durante un instante, pensó que entendía. **"Sería mejor ¿no?"** -preguntó y la dejó hacer, sintiendo el punto de presión contra su camisa y la piel.  
Meg fijó los ojos en la punta brillante del cuchillo y luego clavó hacia dentro. El movimiento fue corto pero lo suficiente como para que Castiel sienta una chispa de dolor cuando la sangre y la luz comenzaron a brotar de la herida. Ella dejó caer la espada y se lanzó en pos de él, tambaleando y casi temblando se acurrucó nuevamente junto al estante de libros.  
Tomó toda su voluntad para no abofetearla, algo serio estaba sucediendo con ella y él podía sentirlo. Su cara de dolor cambió a preocupación y miedo sobre las consecuencias de haberla traído de vuelta.

No tardó mucho para encontrar a Muerte. A la entidad le gustaba ir por las almas pequeñas e insignificantes, dejando a sus parcas hacer la mayoría de los trabajos gloriosos. El disfrutaba de los menos importantes, porque de alguna manera los encontró más significativos en su simplicidad.  
Sabiendo esto, Castiel se limitó a esperar junto a la cama de un paciente que había sido abandonado por su familia y estaba a punto de morir por viejo y senil.  
El ángel se preguntó si estaba cometiendo un error. Pero justo antes de que en un arrebato decidiera marcharse, la realidad se comenzó a deformar por la habitación y el paciente tomó su último aliento.

**"La última vez que te vi ..."** La muerte apareció en la puerta, la cara delgada le arroja un crudo ceño "Tú estabas más saturado que una esponja y sobre todo, loco de estupidez."

Castiel se levantó de la silla incómoda que había estado sentado y de la misma forma en que podría dirigirse un duelista a un enemigo respetado, inclino la cabeza con cortesía. A Muerte le causó gracia aquel gesto y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

**"Así que…Castiel. ¿Porqué estas esperándome? Todavía no es el momento." **miró su reloj. **"¿Es por el Winchester y su hermano otra vez?" **

Poso los ojos inexpresivos en el rostro de Castiel, lo que leyó le hizo sacudir su cabeza.**"Ya veo"** La figura delgada y pálida entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama del hospital **"Estás aquí para una clase diferente de cosas. Un tipo diferente de devoción" **

**"Tengo que hacerle una pregunta." **

**"Ella no está loca, si esa es la cuestión."** Muerte hizo un gesto con la mano. **"Su pequeño demonio-mascota. Lo sé todo sobre ella. Dudo que haya un dios, ángel o demonio, que tenga ojos y la mitad de cerebro, que no sea consciente de lo extraño que pasa entre ustedes dos. Ella no está loca y tampoco redimida"** lo cubrió con una intensa mirada **"¿Estás sensible por ella Castiel? ¿Es eso? ¿Te importa ella? Ella es un demonio, un alma torturada… Qué cosa más poética y profundamente trágica. Disfruto estos dramas". **

**"Ella merecía algo mejor que la muerte." **

**"Tal vez. O tal vez era necesario."** La muerte no esperó a que el ángel lo interrumpa. **"Pero lo que has hecho es algo que no debería haber sucedido. Se interrumpió el orden natural de las cosas. Tú robaste un alma una vez más. La tercera vez es el encanto. ¿Qué pasa contigo Castiel? ¿No puedes respetar las cosas como deben ser? " **

**"¿Adónde se fue?"** Muerte ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. **"Cuando la saqué de aquel lugar que se encontraba y volvió al cuerpo que había tomado... " **

**"¿La sacaste? ¡Oh no, Castiel! ¿Has tirado de ella hacia fuera en contra de su voluntad? ¿Tironeaste de ella por más que gritara y pataleara? "**

**"Yo no sab…"**

** "Al final…**-interrumpió Muerte- **tú eres el que la torturó peor de lo que cualquier demonio podría imaginar y de una forma que muchos nunca experimentarán " **Se puso de pie y comenzó a arrancar pelusa imaginaria de su traje negro. **"Los demonios no son ángeles. No van a ser absorbidos en forma de luz. No van al cielo cuando muertos y rara vez regresan al infierno. Tampoco son monstruos, para los cuales Dios creó una jaula especial"**

**"Los demonios eran humanos y ..." **

**"Ellos *FUERON***- volvió a interrumpirlo con mirada penetrante- **Han sido torturados con insistencia, torcidos y en mi opinión, algunos fueron realmente perfeccionados."** La entidad se acercó a la ventana detrás de él **"Ella fue trasladada a un lugar de olvido. Uno de mis favoritos. Ha existido siempre que las almas han existido. Por lo tanto, es tan antigua como Dios y como la creación. Dirigido por otra antigua entidad que hace su trabajo, como todos lo hacemos." **

** "Pero si no podía ir al cielo y no podía ir al infierno…" **Castiel luchó para mantener el ritmo. Los demonios habían envuelto en un poco de secreto con respecto a su vida futura.  
Muerte le dirigió una mirada exasperada a fondo.

** "¿No te olvidas un gran defecto de personalidad de tu Padre? Él ama absolutamente tanto a todos los seres que esta dispuesto a perdonar todos y cada uno de los pecados de alguna manera y con el tiempo."** El viejo dibujó con el dedo, una cara sonriente en el cristal **"Leteo. Una especie de centro de terapia. Directamente junto al infierno y justo bajo el cielo. Lethe los lava, dejándolos completamente limpios de toda maldad, dolor y recuerdos. Toma algo de tiempo, por supuesto. Los demonios jóvenes se reciclan rápidamente, pero los viejos como Meg requieren más tiempo y una cuota de esfuerzo y atención adicional. Seria el equivalente a estar fregando las manchas de sangre de un pavimento con un cepillo de dientes" **Golpeó el puño sobre el dibujo del vidrio para borrarlo y frunció el ceño. **"Ella nunca había sentido ese amor y protección desde antes de ser condenada. El amor y la protección, el perdón y el olvido. Esa es la naturaleza de Leteo. Les sucede a todos, incluso a los más antiguos. Con el tiempo van olvidando todo pecado,toda acción malévola, toda lealtad, devoción y dolor, dando la bienvenida a las buenas gracias de Dios." ** Muerte miró al par más desesperado de ojos azules que había visto en mucho tiempo.

** "Yo la quité del olvido" **Castiel susurró, con voz tensa por la ira, comprendiendo perfectamente el significado y pudiendo darse cuenta de lo que había hecho en su arrogancia. Por un segundo quiso volver las cosas a como estaban, aunque eso significaba perderla.

**"Bien, Castiel. Usted se las arregló para armar todo una vez más. Aprenderá con el tiempo, pero por favor dese prisa." **  
Él se había ido antes de que el ángel pudiera responder. Lo dejó solo con un cadáver y una cara feliz destruida en el vidrio.

Tumbada en la cama, Meg estaba mirando el techo de la habitación de pánico ubicada en el sótano. El ángel se apoyó contra la puerta y la miró.

"Lo siento." Ella se movió un poco, pero se negó a mirarlo. **"Yo sé dónde estabas."**El ángel caminó con pasos lentos hasta el límite de la trampa del diablo **"Leteo" **

Por primera vez en semanas, Meg se movió rápido. Se lanzó de la cama y corrió hacia él a toda velocidad, sólo para encontrarse con la barrera invisible la cual le mandó un impulso brusco hacia atrás. Castiel entro en la trampa y la agarró antes de que caiga al suelo por la fuerza. El supo por primera vez que ella sentía algo cuando vio la ira con la que comenzó a pegarle y a arañarlo. **"Estabas en el olvido..." **continuó a pesar de sus gemidos y gruñidos que acompañaban los furiosos puñetazos en medio de las profundidades del abrigo.** "Tú eras feliz. Se preocuparon por ti. Te sentiste amada. Yo te tome de eso. Te robe a la fuerza. Y lo siento."**

En ese instante, dejó de luchar, como si la disculpa hubiera drenado en ella y simplemente caminó de vuelta a su cama y se sentó. Como un padre paciente él le alisó el pelo enmarañado de la cara.

**"No puedo devolverte."** Los dedos largos y fuertes tomaron su mentón y le levantó la cabeza. **"Mírame."** El demonio miró hacia otro lado y fijó sus ojos en el suelo **"Yo te quería de vuelta. Voy a estar contigo y ayudarte con esto hasta que te recuperes y puedas pelear de nuevo con nosotros. Hasta que puedas perdonarme." **

Se inclinó hacia su oído torpemente **"Yo me ocuparé de ti."** , se estremeció al sentir la respiración de ella en su cuello **"Yo cuidaré de ti, como tú me hiciste conmigo. Hasta que estés lista"**

En las siguientes semanas los Winchester se vieron sorprendidos al ver como Castiel cuidaba del demonio como si fuera un padre. Hasta hubieran jurado que utilizaba sus alas para protegerla de todo aquello que pudiera hacerle daño y eso los incluía a ellos también. Para su sorpresa, Meg se había estado comportando serena y calmada, aunque no se había despojado aún de la mirada puesta en algún lugar del cosmos.

** "Es raro ver a estos dos."** Dean casi sintió ganas de vomitar. **"Es como ver a un hombre adulto con una muñeca fetiche." **

Sam casi se ahoga con el café. **"Uff, de verdad que si Dean" **

** "Quiero decir, ya de un principio es cursi y repugnante. Pero con ellos es cursi, repugnante y además extraño" **

Ambos miraron como el ángel limpiaba pacientemente las viejas heridas que habían vuelto a supurar. Y cómo luego comprobó el resto de magulladuras. Realmente se estaba desviviendo por ella.  
Mientras terminaba con las vendas, Sam podría haber jurado que había visto una sonrisa en el rostro de Meg.

**"Extraño"**, él estuvo de acuerdo.

Castiel esperó hasta que Sam y Dean se durmieran antes de cepillar el pelo de Meg en la sala común. El televisor, ajustado a alguna estación pública, sonaba de fondo sólo para actuar como un ruido bajo en el ambiente.  
Para él, el acto de cepillar el pelo era sorprendentemente simple pero íntimo y se había dado cuenta de esto en la primera vez que lo había realizado. Ella había hecho lo mismo por él en el hospital, pero no recuerda como lo había hecho sentir entonces.  
Meg ahora tenía el cabello limpio y sedoso, gracias al shampoo que él le había dado. Ella lo usó en otro de sus baños, que por propia voluntad decidía hacer. Gracias a esto, habían vuelto aquellas hermosas ondas sedosas que lo habían cautivado desde un principio. El cepillado parecía relajarla y sintió que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como su cuidador.  
Con movimientos suaves y lentos, desliza el cepillo desde la cabeza hasta su espalda, prestando suma atención a cualquier reacción que ella pudiera tener. El quería estar seguro de que ella se sentía bien, porque él estaba ahí para eso.

Después de semanas de silencio y calma entre ellos, él deseaba que ella tenga algún movimiento, aunque no sea más que para una pelea. Anhelaba saber si podía sentir algo más que apatía. Pero Meg simplemente se quedo quieta en el sillón, a espaldas de él y acompañando el toque del cepillo lo suficiente para hacerle saber que estaba al tanto del cepillado, mientras cerraba los ojos profundamente.

** "Has estado tranquila"** Quitó el cepillo y se adelantó a medias para mirarla a los ojos y analizar con cautela su rostro. Pero tuvo que llenar el silencio de alguna manera cuando se sintió un poco nervioso al ver su mirada fija en él. **"Bueno, por así decirlo, has estado tranquila en las últimas semanas, ya sabes…todo lo que tú eres últimamente es tranquilidad y me preguntaba si no hay algo más…" **– hizo una pausa breve y continúo peinándola. Ella pestañeó, realmente lo estaba escuchando- **"Echo de menos lo espinoso. Incluso cuando me decías que me callara la mayor parte del tiempo." **

Meg voltio la cabeza para mirarlo y se detuvo en la forma en que los ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos. Bajó la mirada y se deslizó un poco más hacia atrás en el sofá. Vio como las rodillas del ángel se desplazaron a cada lado de ella, para acompañar el movimiento que había dado. La distancia ahora era más corta entre ellos. Castiel se perdió en el aroma a canela y azufre que desprendía el cabello y permaneció quieto mientras que ella tembló al escuchar tan cerca el suave murmullo de su respiración.  
Ella rompió el momento para voltear a ver la película vieja que se estaba emitiendo a esas altas horas de la madrugada. El prosiguió con el cepillado.

En un momento se inclina bruscamente hacia delante haciendo que el cepillo caiga al suelo.

**"¡Meg!"**

**"Te llamé como en una película de Navidad, ¿recuerdas?"** dijo sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

**"No, yo..." **

La imagen en blanco y negro estaba distorsionada y parpadeaba mostrando un hombre alto y delgado _**"Clarence !Clarence! Ayúdame,Clarence! Lévame de vuelta! Cómo regreso? Quiero volver a vivir…quiero volver a vivir!" **_

Se dio la vuelta y lo miro fijo **"¿Recuerdas, Clarence?" **

Lo que vio en ella por un momento casi le robó el aliento. Por debajo de la superficie agrietada, esta vez pudo ver profundo en sus ojos brillantes y logró encontrar de nuevo la oscuridad de sus espinas y todo el dolor. Y era hermoso.


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Lethe 1x03 "Dulce olvido" (Cuando los demonios sueñan)**

Estaba inquieto.

No se había visto afectado, ya que Dios había decidido que la carrera contra el libre albedrío sería entretenida y a decir verdad, fue un experimento bastante turbulento.

Había una sola entidad que podía perturbarlo y no era nada que había permanecido en la Tierra o en cualquiera de las realidades inherentes a su poder.

La muerte había tenido visiones de belleza y pureza, una y otra vez y nunca lo habían vez lo más parecido a eso fue la primera vez que vio a un agujero negro destrozar una estrella con hambre, pero más allá de aquel episodio, encontró a la mayoría de la creación aburrido.

Encontró aburrido a los seres humanos, que habían sido los favoritos de Dios. A los ángeles y demonios, los encontró aburrido también. ¿Monstruos? Tal vez interesante para ver el caos que causan,pero en última instancia: aburrido.

Todos ellos hacen lo mismo. Todos ellos mueren.

Pero incluso una entidad obsoleta como él, pudo encontrar la belleza en la arquitectura compleja del Leteo. Ese sentido de la realidad cambia constantemente y él sabía que no iba a durar mucho. Lethe recogió percepciones de sus visitas a la Tierra para tratar de deformar y adaptar a lo que pensó que a él le gustaría. Las ventanas, enmarcadas en hierro y hielo daban a las playas mientras que las altas paredes y los muebles se unieron para crear la ilusiónde la libertad. Era un capullo de protección contra la dura realidad. La totalidad de Lethe estaba muy bien diseñada para dar una ilusión de absoluta comodidad y libertad.

Tal vez por eso sabía que era muy hermosa en su total complejidad. El suave flujo de luz que se mueve a través de la habitación le llamó la atención y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Luego, con un suave zumbido comenzó a tomar forma desde su propio caos.

La mujer que se reveló era preciosa,aunque era sólo una máscara a lo que "ella" era. Pelo rubio rizado,ropa de moda probablemente sacado de la mente de las personas en é, y un pequeñocuerpo engañoso, sus ojos eran negro antes de ir lentamente a marrón. Su rostro era la viva imagen de una criatura muerta que había cosechado meses antes, después de un episodio desafortunado con el Rey del Infierno.

Su vestido era blanco flotando alrededor de sus pies descalzos. Los labios rojos entreabiertos, mientras giró como un bailarín para mostrarse a él. **"¿Tegusta? Es muy cómodo. "**

**"Tenía entendido que no te gustaba la idea de la forma humana. De tomar forma a partir del caos"**

"**Estaba un tanto… aburrida de mi aspecto" **

Muerte asintió con la cabeza de todos modos. "**Te queda bien."**

**"Mm,eso creí yo. La tuya es asquerosamente delgada. Podrías pensar en usar una cara bonita también ¿No lo crees?"**

Ni siquiera Dios podía hablarle de esa manera, pero solo Olvido estaba en la misma categoría que sí mismo y ella todavía encontraba cierto placer en aquella manera de hablar.

**"Me llamaste y yo estaba bastante ocupado, pero eras bastante ruidosa en mis pensamientos."** Él se sentó en un sofá bajo, de estilo romano y dejó su bolsa en el suelo, empujándola debajo, para que no pueda tocarla si lo intentaba. **"¿Por qué?"**

**"El ángel encontró a su demonio."** Olvido miró al techo mientras caminaba lentamente a su alrededor. **"Lo sentí, en el momento en que él la tocaba. Me había preguntado si usted lo sabía."**

Muerte observaba sus movimientos gráciles. **"Así es. Él vino a mí. Quería respuestas y le dije la verdad. Pero su mente sigue siendo tan joven que apenas es capaz de entender lo que tenía que hacer".**

Los ojos oscuros de Olvido se posaron sobre él y arqueó una ceja rojiza. **"¿Te gusta él?"**

**"Mmmm Es una criatura muy contradictoria y su papel cada vez más amplio hace que me pregunte qué es exactamente lo que Dios tiene planeado para él."** Muerte cruzó las piernas y puso sumano en la rodilla. **"¿Por qué has permitido que la tocara a través del Leteo? Una cosa que ningún ángel puede hacer ni tampoco se le permite. Tú eres muy posesiva a veces"**

Ella miró su brazo como si estuvierabuscando a la hora en un reloj invisible.

**"A partir de ahora se acabó el tiempo para nuestra pequeña charla de bienvenida"**Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Olvido lanzó el cuarto en relieve blanco brillante y Muerte parpadeó ante su nuevo entorno.

En lugar de arcos y la estructura casi gótica, las paredes eran de color blanco puro, de arriba abajo, como si le hubiera puesto en una burbuja. En el suelo habían diez tabletas dispuestas en orden las cinco primeras eran negras,las cinco restantes eran blancas, pero todas ellas le eran conocidas.

**"Usted mantiene sus copias en perfectas condiciones." **Él los miró.** "Metatron siempre tenía esa habilidad con las palabras, si no era... un poco obsesionado con ellas."**

Muerte leyó una y luego otra.

**"Los contratos para todos los de la Tierra están llegando a su fin, con todas las cláusulas y la excepción de haber sido cumplidas. El experimento terminará pronto"**

"**Los dejó antes de que sean cumplidos,"** Muerte comentó mientras miraba las tabletas de color blanco.

El olvido estaba frente a él, y cuando él no miró barrio con las faldas la última tableta de manera que desapareció.Muerte mantuvo sus ojos en las otras tabletas y fingió no darse cuenta.

**"Él era un cobarde. Viejo tonto sentimental"**.Dijo Muerte mientras suspiraba.

Olvido amaba profundamente y fácilmente cualquier asunto suyo. Ella se ocupaba de las almas podridas que dejaban las cosechas de elección del Cielo y el Infierno y había estado en paz haciéndolo,hasta hace poco, cuando el Apocalipsis se había evitado. Luego ella había ido cambiando las cosas y estaba siendo muy ajustada a su propósito.

**"El ha ido despacio, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar con el tiempo. Las acciones de Lucifer tiraron todo por la borda. Pero los Winchester pueden traerlo de todos modos"**

**"Lo que va a pasar pronto es lo que quiero. Estoy molesta, hermano."** Ella negó con la cabeza. **"Sé que tú eres así. Pero yo...estas almas,están con hambre para el rescate y protección y yo se los doy, sólo para que luego el mundo los destruya a todos de nuevo"**

**"Teníamos un acuerdo."** Lamuerte la estaba regañando, queriendo hacerle ver sus razones para no interferir.

**"Y se rompió hace mucho tiempo con el abandono de todos ellos. Es hora de tomar el control."** No había maldad en la curva de su sonrisa.**"Es por eso que la dejé ir cuando el ángel llamó para ella, su casi-Eurídice****[1]****. Pero cada alma tiene un costo que debe pagarse. Tú y yo sabemos eso."**

**"No estoy en el negocio de organizar ese tipo de cosas. Yo no estoy más que para mantener el orden natural. Ya lo sabes"** Muerte miró la tablilla demonio. Sabiendo lo que significaba lo que ella estaba queriendo hacer. Como Olvido, el tenía cada tableta y cada una de las cláusulas memorizadas.

**"La tableta demonio será el comienzo de todo y el final de todo. El rompió con las leyes, las normas y la estupidez."** Olvido levantó lasmanos con disgusto. **"Ha sido una espera molesta mientras él encontró la forma de salir airoso de todo trato,mediante la eliminación de sí mismo de la creación. Así que arreglé el orden delos contratos".**

**"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?"** Le preguntó con voz aburrida, pero posando los agudosojos en su rostro.

**"Se está interrumpiendo. Estoy siendo brillante".**

**"No hay vuelta atrás en..."**

**"¿Yo?"** Sus ojos se encontraron, y esta vez susonrisa era hermosa dentro de su agonía y tristeza **"Sólo en ocasiones muy especiales."**

Meg abrió la canilla y a los minutos empezó a sentir como el agua caliente iba quemando su piel abrazándola de a poco. Era más fácil pensar cuando estaba sola, sin un ángel de la guarda con ojos saltones vigilándola y dos "_Labradoodles_[ii]"alrededor, ambos molestos con ella por estar allí.

Ahora era sencillo estar sola en su propia cabeza, ya que desde que había vuelto del Leteo, el traje de carne se encontraba vacío; sin el alma de la joven actriz que había poseído. Un ser humano que no había estado del lado del bien ni del mal, solo en el descansaba en algún lugar, tal vez en el Leteo o tal vez había ascendido al cielo cuando Crowley la apuñalo.

Mientras el agua subía por encima de la curva de su estómago y de la suavidad de sus piernas, le brindaba a su cuerpo helado un poco de calor. Apoyó la cabeza en el borde y cerró los ojos.

Se sentía extraña haciendo un esfuerzo por distenderse y por intentar comprender por qué quería volver a aquel lugar que le había dado protección.

Nunca había pensado siendo demonio,después de siglos de tortura, sangre y dolor, ella no querría eso. Sin embargo,allí estaba. Toda tensión había empezado a desaparecer mientras se concentraba en el único sonido que se podía oír en el ambiente, el del agua cayendo y envolviéndola lentamente, como un manto de calma y quietud.

_**-"Estás a salvo aquí. No habrá más dolor. Estarás lista pronto"-**_

Una la voz retumbó en su familiar, esa voz estaba en su cabeza. Un zumbido verdadero. De pronto se sintió extasiada por la dulce sensación del agua cálida acaparando su cuerpo. Suspiró y se deslizó lentamente, sumergiéndose por completo. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras que su pelo flotaba serpenteante a su alrededor.

_**-"Tan hermosa y leal, absolutamente leal. Eras muy diferente a los demás. Eres única, Meg."-**_

Esa voz era áspera, sin sexo. Sonaba protectora con ella. Curioso… se llevó toda la incertidumbre que había estado sintiendo.

Esto era como en el Leteo, flotando en el agua, ella se sentía protegida y tranquila. Y tal vez si bebía lo suficiente no le haría daño.

**"Meg"** Una voz distorsionada, profundizada por el agua, rompió su concentración. **"Deberías salir pronto."**

Meg abrió los ojos bajo el agua y vio a Castiel inclinado sobre el borde de la bañera, con la cara borrosa por las ondas. Suspiró tragando una bocanada de agua y al tiempo que él tiró de ella hacia arriba, emergió enviando una ola de agua en un arco a su alrededor. El ángel no se movió cuando las gotas empaparon su abrigo; sino todo lo contrario,se inclinó sobre ella cuando la vio agarrarse del borde de la bañera,apretándose un poco contra él para no perder el equilibrio. Meg tosió y comenzó temblar. Sintió la fuerza de su mirada del tipo desconcertante sobre ella.

**"¡Maldita sea!" **Se frotó la garganta y volvió sentarse en la bañera, ocultando su no se inmutó y no pareció llamarle la atención. Simplemente se sentó en el borde. **"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"**

**"Estaba preocupado por ti. No estabas abajo, donde se supone que tienes que estar cuando yo me voy."**En la celda demonio eso no fue hablado, pero ella sabía que el no admitiría lo que la trampa de demonio sutilmente rota y las puertas abiertas de la jaula significaban.

Castiel miró de cerca y ella se cubrió los pechos con los brazos, no sabía por qué la expresión de su rostro la hacía sentirse cohibida. No se había sentido así nunca. No era que él la mirara con lujuria, ya que rara vez fue esa la emoción que mostró, había algo más allí que la hacía sentirse incómoda.

**"No llegarías lejos si tratas de irte. Crowley y los ángeles están en busca de la encontrarían con facilidad. "**

**"No es como si pudiera salir de todos modos. Ya han pasado unos días desde que estuviste aquí. Yo quería un baño y los Winchester no estaban cerca"** Meg se apresuró a conseguir la toalla pero él estaba sentado sobre la misma. Ya sea conciente o inconscientemente él se sentó allí.

**"He estado ocupado y pensé en no apresurarme, ya que no me quieres cerca por lo que recuerdo".**

_*Viejo argumento* _Meg pensó mientras miraba a su ángel de la guarda no deseado **"Te dije que necesitaba que dejes de respirar en mi cuello. Soy una niña grande, capaz de caminar. Y también de manejar perfectamente las armas blancas, si me dejaras"**

**"No ha pasado mucho tiempo. Estoy preocupado."**

Incapaz de soportarlo, Meg se levantó del agua y lo miró desafiá su crédito, sus ojos se mantuvieron en su cara mientras ella goteaba agua de nuevo, con el cabello pegado a su cara y la piel reluciente. Cuando atinó a salir de la bañera, la mano de él estaba allí, tomando la de ella para estabilizarla. Saco una pierna y luego la otra, pero entumecidas por el calor, cediero y tambaleó, hubiera caído al piso si no hubiese estado sostenida por Castiel.

"**¿Estas bien?"**

"**¡Si,estoy bien!" **Contesto furiosa y bufando.

Miró hacia debajode su hombro y viendo la expresión seria de él de nuevo; se soltó de la mano, apartando la mirada. Mientras las gotas caían de su cuerpo mojado, camino hacia el espejo, tiritando por la corriente de aire frío que entraba por la puerta.**"Todavía no sé por qué estás tan obsesionado conmigo Castiel ¿Acaso soy una especie de proyecto personal para ti? ¿Una forma de deshacerte del sentimiento de culpa? "**

Ella abrió sus brazos y se apoyo en el lavabo, inclinándose un poco; mientras miraba la máquina de afeitar que Dean había dejado. Unas rápidas rebanadas matarían a un ser humano en tiempo breve. ¿Pero a un demonio? No. Sería demasiado estúpido como para intentarlo. Aunque el dolor podría ser una alternativa.

Como alas venidas a desterrar todos los pensamientos de muerte y tortura, Castiel apoyó la esponjosa y suave toalla en su espalda por debajo de sus hombros. Haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia que ella le lanzó a través del espejo; sus brazos la envolvieron cuidadosamente, llevando los extremos de la toalla hacia el centro de su pecho.

Los movimientos eran lentos como siempre, no era por miedo a hacerle daño, sino era porque sabía que ella podía escabullirse en cuestión de segundos.

Meg sujetó los extremos de la toalla rozando apenas las manos del ángel y sólo eso bastó para que instintivamente cerrara los ojos al tiempo que una tensión venía a robarle el cuerpo en sutotalidad, algo que siempre sucedía cuando los contactos entre ellos eran demasiados largos.

El consume la atención en su protección y con delicadeza, comienza a frotarle una toalla pequeña por los brazos y los hombros. Incapaz de evitarlo, ella se rindió a la dulce sensación de aquellos toques que parecían irradiar el calor del mismo sol. Cerró los ojos y se comenzó a relajarse.

Castiel se estremeció y sintió una extraña rigidez en su recipiente, pero hizo caso omiso de aquello. Se concentro en aquel momento, se sentía bien cuidando de ella y trató de olvidar lo que había hecho en los últimos días para mantener seguros a los Winchester y a la tableta ángel. A veces, se sentía usado cuando trabajaban juntos. Y aunque era inquietante en ese papel, tenia conciencia de que él era como un tutor para ellos.

Le había quitado la humedad lo mejor posible cuando se dirigió al cabello. Lo envolvió dentro de la toalla masajeándolo lentamente. En la fracción de un segundo, sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos rápidamente. Castiel ofreció un lento pestañeo y sus ojos se volvieron a los mechones mojados que colgaban sobre la espalda. Se encontraba observándola en detalle y se sintió afortunado que ella continuara con los parpados bajos para no incomodarla mientras lo extraño, podía percibirla pero no lograba descifrar que lo que estaba sucediendo con ella.

Movió el cuello hacia un lado, él divisó las crestas de los músculos y lo frágil y vulnerable que parecía. Había advertido los pensamientos suicidas de ella hacia tan solo unos escasos minutos atrás y se preguntó si quería que él la matase por la forma en que estuvo comportándose,frustrándolo constantemente. Aunque él sabía perfectamente que jamás sería capaz de hacer eso.

Apoyo la toalla pequeña a un lado y sus dedos fueron a peinar el cabello enredado. Debido a un tirón descuidado, una breve chispa de dolor la despertó de su estupor.

"**Lo siento"** Ceño frunciéndose triste, cercando los ojos azules.

Meg irguió la cabeza para ver elreflejo en el espejo y vio su concentración

**"¿Porqué eres tan dulce conmigo, Clarence?"**

La pregunta familiar hizo a Castiel mirar hacia arriba y luego al espejo, directo a los ojos. Con la misma rapidez,miró hacia otro lado.

**"No lo sé."**

Se fue justo antes de que diera la vuelta y no pasó desapercibido que ahora confiaba en ella, dejando la improvisada arma todavía en el cuarto de baño.

Chuck se pasó la mano por la cara y suspirando temblorosamente tomo otra botella de whisky de la barra. Se sentía cansado, una larga noche escribiendo una mala historia había roto con él y quería dormir. Quería algo para aliviar el vacío cada historia creada. La última estaba tan revuelta con tantos finales, tantas posibilidades y tantos muertos para tratar de llevar razón. Había asesinado a más de uno de sus favoritos. Todo por el bien de su lucha contra esta historia, porque no podía ver su conclusión.

Eso había comenzado a suceder desde hace varios meses cuando se había despertado con una sensación de miedo que no había sentido desde que conoció a Sam y Dean.

**"Hola."**

Saltó a la nueva voz en su cabeza y levantó la vista para ver una mancha de luz en el espejo. Sabía quién escondía la cara en aquella luz, era una sensación real; sin embargo prefirió hacerse el desentendido.

**"¿Quién eres tú?"**

**"No tiene sentido que continúes en la clandestinidad. Has perdido. ¿Qué ventajas tienes al estar escondido? No va a aliviar más tu sufrimiento. He terminado de limpiar este desastre que hiciste".**

Chuck se rió nerviosamente.** "No tengo ni idea de lo que usted está hablando. ** _**Debo estar loco, hablando con la luz"**_susurró.

La luz se balanceaba. **"Estas mintiendo. Te has obligado a ti mismo a olvidar y la negación es tan espesa que no quieres salir para salvar a tus preciosas criaturas. No es por un Apocalipsis, no es por tus amados ángeles. Esto es todo por tu preciosa historia ¿verdad? No quieres hacer que termine"**.La luz inundó su rostro con una inmensa calidez. **"¿Hay algo que realmente amas lo suficiente como para ver hasta el final?"**

Chuck gritó, volando un duro puñetazo al cristal.

El sonido rebotó en la cabeza de Castiel, haciendo eco ardiente en su pecho. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante y llevo su mano en la frente, gimiendo por lo bajo.

**"Cas?"** Dean entró en la sala común, sosteniendo una taza de café. **"¿Estás bien?"**

**"Sí, yo...estoy simplemente cansado."**

Dean voltio y miró a la mujer tumbada en el sofá opuesto. Meg estaba hojeando los canales de televisión sin parar. _Click-Click-Click_. Ese maldito hábito le resultaba extraño, pero por sobre todo molesto. Castiel le había explicado que ella estaba buscando algo, aunque no sabía qué.

**"Tú has actuado como un perro guardián sobre Meg durante más de un mes. Eso agotaría hasta a un ángel"** Él la miró, deseando que ella reaccione, pero como siempre Meg no hizo caso omiso de todo el mundo a su alrededor.

**"No es eso. El cuidado de ella no me agota "**, murmuró Castiel. Dean le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad pero él no se dio cuenta. **"Es algo más."**

Dean tomó un trago y se sentó a su lado en el sofá de dos plazas. **"¿Sigues preocupado por ella? Quiero decir, sigue siendo una maldita perra y todo, pero hay algo raro"**, susurró y Castiel suspiró. **"Tú mismo has dicho que no es la misma.¡Diablos! hasta yo puedo decir que algo está mal. ¿Siquiera es un demonio todavía?"**

**"Ha sido arrancada de su versión de los Cielos. Un lugar donde podía olvidar"** El ángel casi escupió las palabras, lleno de odio a sí mismo y negó con la cabeza dejando caer la mirada al suelo **"Yo hice lo mismo por ti y por Sam,para salvarlos del infierno. Pero con ella resultó diferente, la condene a otro tipo de infierno, peor de lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho para perjudicarla" **

Dean miró la cabeza de Meg inclinarse un poco para escuchar. **"Sí,lo entiendo. Pero Cas, no todo es tu responsabilidad. No hay forma de que pudieras haber sabido."**

Castiel lo miró implacable a los ojos y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Dean rompió el contacto visual y se puso de pie.

"**Sam ha logrado dormir un poco…iré a descansar también,mantén el televisor con el volumen bajo ¿si? "**

Sam y Dean sabían, en forma casi instintiva, que estaban soñando. Después de años de caza juntos, hay cosas que tienen mucho sentido. Cuando Sam apareció en sus sueños, Dean tendía a prestar atención, porque ese tipo de cosas significaba que algo andaba mal y Sam se limitó a asentir para hacerle saber que él pensaba lo mismo. Sin palabras, comprendieron que había algo mal.

Se encontraban en un restaurante vacío que le trajo a Dean la memoria de uno en Chicago, con su viejo piso roto y asientos sucios.

Sentado junto a su hermano, Sam miró a su alrededor con confusión.

**"Está bien, Dean, yo sabía que nos íbamos a dar todo el amor fraternal, pero esto de sueños compartidos es una mierda" **No hizo más que decir esto cuando un hombre delgado y con rostro familiar apareció frente a ellos comiendo felizmente papas fritas en vinagre.

**"Marionetas. Así llamaría a los humanos si hubiera sido el encargado de nombrar la pequeña granja de hormigas de Dios."** Muerte apareció un chip en su boca. **"Así que. ¿Cómo va su búsqueda para cerrar las puertas del infierno? "**

Dean sintió a Samtensarse a su lado **"¿Por qué estamos aquí?"**

**"No veo cómo eso es importante, Dean."** La Muerte lo miró sin emoción y Dean sintió el viejo temor familiar a través de él. **"Respóndeme, Winchester".**

**"Sólo empeorando…"** respondió entre dientes, mirando como la entidad limpiaba su boca discretamente. **"Sam es toda una persona "maravillosamente" enferma y cada día más personas mueren a causa de nosotros. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? "**

**"Lindo. Aunque obstinado como siempre. Sin embargo, no todo se tata de ustedes"**

Muerte dobló la servilleta sobre la mesa y miró a Sam constantemente a través de los ojos curiosos. **"Ah! sí. Usted está muy enfermo ¿no? No sabe porqué y ni siquiera que tan malo puede llegar a ser. No va a morir de eso, si eso es lo que se está preguntando. Sin embargo, es posible que lo desee ¿No es eso un consuelo?"**

Sam se lamió los labios nerviosamente. Dean miró a su hermano y luego a la Muerte otra vez.

**"Ahora escúchanos, no sabemos lo que quieres,pero…"** Dean comenzó, pero la Muerte le interrumpió con suavidad.

**"Díganme. ¿Qué conocen de cocina? "**

La pregunta absurda hizo que los Winchester se miren estúpidamente antes de volver sus ojos hacia la figura esquelética.

**"Uh!... ¡el microondas hace maravillas! Gracias por preguntar " **exclamó Dean con sarcasmo.

La muerte le dio una mirada aburrida y condescendiente.

**"¿La cocina?"**, preguntó Sam. **"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto?"**

**"Todo. Por ejemplo, ¿sabía que si quita la tapa de una olla de agua hirviendo, usted liberará la fuerza, haciendo que el contenido se extienda con suma violencia, debido a que estuvo encerrado el tiempo suficiente para generar demasiada presión?" **

Detrás de la expresión pasiva, Muerte estaba lleno de significados y antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera siquiera reflexionar sobre aquel palabrerío. Los envió a toda velocidad de nuevo a sus cuerpos.

La televisión estaba encendida en volumen bajo y había pasado largo tiempo desde que Meg acabó con el incesante cambio de canales.

Castiel se acercó cuidadosamente y la vio sumergida en un profundo sueño. Dejo salir un sollozo por lo bajo y sin despertarse, se dio la vuelta en el sofá. Cuando inconsciente hundió su rostro en el cojín, un ligero temblor corrió por sus piernas desnudas y frunció el ceño como si hubiera sentido una corriente de frío y dolor. Instintivamente, apretó sus manos, puños pequeños aferrados a la manta que la cubría, buscando el calor que evidentemente no estaba encontrando.

Castiel se sentó en la mesa de café frente a ella y observó su respirar en el lento ascenso y descenso de su pecho.

_*Los demonios no necesitan dormir_* pensó. Entonces, ¿Qué estaba siendo diferente en Meg?Ella tendría que saberlo mejor que nadie.

Extendió la mano y arrastrándole el cabello hacia atrás, recorrió el marco expuesto de su cara. Sus dedos se dejaron caer en una suave presión al llegar a la mejilla y ella lanzó un gemido bajo y entrecortado, a causa del hormigueo que le produjo aquel contacto en su pudo darse cuenta y mitigó aún más su toque cuando frotó el pulgar en la mandíbula, pero en ningún momento rompió el contacto. Insólitamente ni siquiera lo llego a considerar.

Miro a través de su traje de carne y vio su alma espinosa, esa oscuridad ahora fracturada y desgarrada estaba intentando coserse en un inmenso y profundo dolor. Pero seguía habiendo algo más allí que no podía decodificar.

Su pulgar ahora le rozo la oreja mientras empujaba el pelo sobre el hombro.

Los ojos de Meg se abrieron lento y raramente, ella se mostró calmada por un instante. El vio esa paz y sonrió, contento de verla en calma por una vez. Pero enseguida una cortina se cerró en el rostro del demonio y al verlo tan cerca, aparto la cara lejos de su mano.

El ángel la vio incorporarse y sentarse en el sofá, tomando ligera distancia de él. Como queriendo borrar el contacto anterior. Castiel dejó caer la mano a un costado y flexionó los dedos para tratar de deshacerse de la sensación de frío que le había dejado el tocar su piel. Ella rodó la vista sobre él mientras era el blanco de sus ojos azules.

**"Estabas durmiendo y soñando. ¿Qué estabas soñando Meg?"**

Con un sencillo encogimiento de hombros le hizo sentir cuánto estaba creciendo la frustración dentro de él, llegando casi al borde de su infinita paciencia.

Ella era ella y en ese sentido ya todo había vuelto como antes; pero algo le decía que bajo el traje de carne había algo más.

**"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"**, Murmuró, más para sí mismo.

Meg flexionó las piernas llevándolas a su pecho. En una caída suave, el pulóver grande que le había robado a Sam, dejo a la vista uno de sus pequeños hombros.

**"Porque no hay nada que decir. Esta de más recordar todo lo que me quitaste." **Las palabras habían ido elevándose en el tono, para terminar en un descargo de ira y rabia sobre él "**No solo ahora tengo la estúpida necesidad de dormir, sino que lo peor de todo es que tampoco puedo abandonar este maldito traje de carne. ¡Estoy jodídamente atrapada dentro de él! ¡Mierda!"** Castiel frunció la mirada con dolor, pero ella aún necesitaba hacer catarsis.**"Yo no era lo suficientemente mala para volver al infierno ni lo suficientemente buena para ir al cielo ¡Felicitaciones alas de pollo! Te has ganado el primer premio a la mejor tortura para un demonio"**

El se encogió de hombros como para distribuir el peso de la culpa que sentía. **"Lo sé."**

**"¡Así que deja de mirarme así!"** Gritó enfurecida

**"Yo te puedo ayudar…"**

**"¡Oh si!..." **sonrisa irónica** "Apenas puedes ayudarte a ti mismo Clarence y mucho menos puedes ayudar a tus mascotas humanas. ¡Así que no empieces conmigo!" **gruñó y apartó los ojos.

Hubo miradas desencontradas y un silencio tirante en el ambiente. El sumido en la culpa, ella bañada de furia; ambos peleando frente a todo lo que había sucedido y frente a una misteriosa necesidad del otro que les era naturalmente imposible de explicitar.

Castiel había mantenido sus manos entrelazadas hasta que se atreve a separar una de ellas y la lleva cerca de la pierna. Desliza el contacto barriendo lentamente hacia arriba desde las pantorrillas, el roce es apenas ínfimo, pero suficiente para que Meg se estremezca y cierre los ojos. Termina el recorrido posando la palma en la rodilla. Ella parpadeaba y miraba de reojo los dedos largos sobre supiel. Sabía que estaba siendo el blanco de los ojos de Castiel, podría haberse rabiado aún más, pero a diferencia, se removió bajo la calidez que los ojos azules le trasmitían. Bajo la mirada y pestaño varias veces antes de llevar su mano sobre la de él. La mano se retrajo un poco por el calor que sintió, pero luego apretó tan fuerte que Castiel tuvo que cerrar los ojos para drenar la paz que ese agarre le dio.

Permanecieron en esa conexión, hasta oír el ruido de apertura de las puertas de las habitaciones contiguas. Ambos se movieron un poco debido al sobresalto y aún así él se negó a dejar ir la mano. Fue ella quién quebró la sintonía quitando bruscamente la mano para ponerse de pie y emprender el camino a su celda.

El la vio marcharse como un pequeño trozo de demonio perdiéndose en las sombras del pasillo.

**"Cas?"** Sam gritó. **"Tenemos una pista sobre Kevin. ¿Vienes? "**

**"Sí, sí, por supuesto."** Castiel se sacudió.Dean estaba viendo donde Meg se dirigía. Y sin demasiada sutileza, Sam cerró el armario de armas y guardo en su bolsillo las llaves, para evitar el acceso de cualquier demonio loco a ellas.

Chuck tragó el último trago de su botella de whisky y se limpió la boca con nerviosismo, antes de volver a intentarlo. Sus manos temblaban mientras golpeaban las teclas, tratando de tipear las palabras que había querido expresar. ¿Derrotar a un demonio? No, eso no era sobre lo que quería escribir. En su lugar, estaba queriendo plasmar otra cosa y cuanto más se esforzó en recordar, peor fue el bloquo en su mente.

**"¡Oh! ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?"** Chuck susurró y dejó caer el mentón hacia el pecho. La enorme frustración hace a sus ojos tensos y cansados. **"Solía ser tan bueno en la creación."** Sintió ganas de tirar el portátil por la ventana.

De repente unos brazos delgados se deslizaron por sus hombros tirando de él hacia atrás en la silla y se cruzaron en su pecho abrazándolo con cariño. El sintió el apoyo de unos pechos suaves en su espalda, suspiró y creyendo que estaba soñando, se fundió en el calor. El suave aroma de mujer le hizo sonreír y poco a poco, toda la tensión dentro de él se desvaneció.

**"Silencio. Ya va a venir," **dijo una voz suave susurrándole al oído y él abrió los ojos para ver a una mujer... una mujer muy hermosa,con el pelo castaño-rubio y ojos oscuros, mirándolo en la reflejo de la ventana. Sus mejillas se apoyaron juntas y en un estado drogado se inclinó aún más en su contra. Su mano se levantó para peinar suavemente su cabello.

**"¿Quién eres tú?"**, Susurró. Ella le resultaba familiar. Recordó cuando había tenido la visión del personaje de Meg,trayéndola de vuelta en sus transcripciones; Meg había sido un personaje que le había gustado y la imagen de esta mujer era parecida a ella, aunque más refinada.

Los labios rojos sonrieron rozando su oreja.

**"Ha sido un largo tiempo. Una eternidad de hacer lo que me pediste" **murmuró contra su mejilla y movió sus manos abrazándolo dulcemente **"Necesito que usted cree. Que escriba una historia. Una historia para mi" **

Él la conocía, más allá de la cara. Cada fibra suya sabía quién era esta criatura. Lo que sentía era amor y también miedo, ambos tan íntimamente entrelazados que no estaba seguro de cual de los dos sentimientos hacía latir más rápido su corazón. Pero obediente, puso sus dedos en las teclas de la computadora portátil y comenzó a escribir.

Dean, Sam y Castiel se habían ido por varios días, dejándola sola en su celda. Un tiempo para estar a solas con sus pensamientos, con su recuerdo que se desvanece.

En una ocasión había creído que los demonios sólo soñaban cuando estaban alrededor de su creador. Pero ahora se da cuenta de que quizás los demonios no habían tenido la oportunidad de soñar por ser de naturaleza totalmente inquieta. Las dos fuerzas luchaban dentro de ella, sentía el impulso de estar en movimiento pero también la devoraban las ganas de soñar. Fue así que descubrió que no necesitaba dormir para hacerlo, podía caminar y estar soñando al mismo tiempo. Y así paseo por toda la planta del sótano, mientras se dejaba invadir por la sensación cálida de paz que le daban los sueños del leteo.

_**-Estas protegida. Eres amada-**_

Permaneció en estado de vigilia todo el tiempo. Mientras se movía podía sentir el agua correr a través de ella; así que camino y camino, sólo para mantener esas sensaciones deamor, paz, calor y protección.

De este modo Castiel la encontró a su regreso. La mirada de ensueño en su cara, el pelo enmarañado sobre los hombros, su piel pálida y los pies gastados de tanto caminar. Tenía la piel magullada, rota y había sangre aflorando de algunas heridas.

Era una visión pobre y lamentable, pero lo que más lo impresionó fue su forma de caminar: el cuerpo moviéndose con ritmo lento pero desigual. Era tan desequilibrado que él supo que no era normal. Castiel ahora entiende la referencia a "parecía el infierno."

Dean abrió la boca para decir algo pero el ángel lo empujó hacia atrás poniéndose delante de Meg. Hizo un gesto con la mano delante de su cara, pero no hubo reacción a nada, ni siquiera un rechinar de poder para rebelarse en contra de su gracia. Ella siguió caminando hasta el límite de los ambientes, giraba y volvía a caminar en una nueva dirección.

**"Tienes esta, Cas?"** Dean le preguntó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Castiel los miró por encima del hombro cuando se retiraro con Sam, antes de volver su atención a Meg.

Esperó a la siguiente vuelta y se puso en su camino. Si hubiera tenido sentido del humor al respecto, habría encontrado divertido cómo ella golpeó con él como si fuera una puerta. El impacto la detuvo y parpadeó, sus ojos se agrandaron mirando a su cuello.

**"Así que has vuelto."** Las palabras tajantes,como si hubiera sido perfectamente consciente de él todo este tiempo, lo hizo parpadear.

**"Sí".**

**"Bueno ¿La misión tuvo éxito?"**

Un tanto desconcertado por su comportamiento, Castiel inclinó la cabeza a un lado y miró hacia otro.

"**No, hubo complicaciones. "**

**"Siempre las hay." **Al ver el gesto singular en su cara agregó **"Si supones que me sentí aliviada sin tu presencia constantemente a mi alrededor, estas en lo cierto."**

**"¿Esto es lo que haces cuando no estoyalrededor?"** Castiel preguntó con curiosidad, haciendo un gesto a sus pies yella miro hacia abajo exhalando un fuerte suspiro.

**"¡Oh no! Sólo estoy contenta de estar aquí, esperando a mi gran *héroe guapo* para volver a hacer que me sienta como una muñeca de porcelana."** dijo arrastrando las palabras y moviendo rápido los ojos en su rostro.

Hizo un visible estremecimiento, como si ella lo hubiera golpeado y luego la expresión abandonó su cara para convertirse en una piedra fría. Antes de que ella lo pudiera esquivar, la sujetó del brazo y la teletransporto a la sala común con él. Meg no dejaba de renegar ni retorcerse hacia un lado y hacia el otro, enfurecida por su aprehensión.

Castiel había dejado el botiquín de primeros auxilios allí y haciendo caso omiso de su rabieta la sentó en el sofá y le agarró los pies envolviendo los tobillos con sus manos.

"**¡Suéltame idiota!"** gruñó mientras pateaba, llevándole un golpe en la mandíbula.

Castiel levantó una mirada fulminante que la inmovilizó, sorprendida, se encogió ligeramente hacia atrás. El había sido amable y atento con ella durante las últimas semanas, había aceptado su indiferencia y su sarcasmo punzante pero ahora no lo reconocía. La criatura bajo aquellos ojos azules ahora no era nada amable y atento. Era el mismo que había visto en el anillo de fuego, hervía enroscándose en una mezcla de furia y luz y por primera vez sintió miedo de él.

**"Si no me dices qué es lo que quieres, entonces no podré ayudarte."**

**"Tal vez lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz.¡Carajo! **",Gritó mientras sentía el peróxido sobre las llagas del pie. Las lesiones burbujeaban y siseaban mientras él las limpiaba y desinfectaba, sujetándole los tobillos con dura presión para mantenerla calmada.

Carecía de bondad esta vez, carecía de cualquier tipo de atención cuidadosa mientras hecho brúscamente el desinfectante a la piel.

"**¡Mierda!"** El ardor profundo la hizo soltar un estimulo hacia atrás. Pero él volvió a tomar sus pies para colocarle el ungüento.

**"Trato de ser amable contigo cuando haces estas cosas" **Castie lhabló con calma, pero la corriente subyacente irradiaba enojo y frustración. **"Tengo una paciencia infinita. Paro solo para los seres humanos".** Meg lo miró fijamente mientras empezabaa envolver sus pies con la gasa. Sus ojos se clavaban en ella como dagas **"Pero tú no eres humano. No del todo. ¿Verdad? Así que… ¿Por qué debería tenerte suma paciencia?**" Le dio un último tirón a la gasa mientras trato dedesaguar un poco su exasperación. **"Meg…¿Porqué no puedes volcarte a confiar en mi como lo hiciste una vez?"**

**"¿Alguna razón por la que debería?"** preguntó, mientras tiró de de sus pies lejos de él. **"¡Me has hecho algo peor que Alastair y que cualquier otro demonio vivo!"**

**"¡Me refiero a…!"** Gritó y se levantó del sofá sobre ella. Meg nunca había oído su voz de esa manera, el sonido fue impresionante y doloroso.

La habitación pareció comenzar a crecer a su alrededor y vio alas agitándose fuera de su espalda. La hilera de plumas creció por encima de él como una espesa sombra, oscureciendo su recipiente y el búnker tembló por la fuerza de su gracia a fuego lento. Había una penumbra extraña en él, aunque tenía los ojos de color azul brillante y furioso.

Meg había olvidado lo que era tener miedo, pero la mirada fija en ella la hizo temblar y se encogió abrazándose a si misma en un primitivo reflejo de protección.

Agotado hasta la médula por primera vez en semanas, Castiel se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

**"Lo siento."** Ella lo miró de reojo y se tragó saliva **"Estoy tratando de entenderte,pero lo estas haciendo difícil para mi. Quiero ayudarte Meg. Voy a hacer lo correcto. Se que puedo ayudarte a mejorar… "**El demonio sacudió la cabeza y echó un vistazo a los estantes para evitar sus ojos. **"Por favor. Si puedo encontrar una manera... "**Suspira lentamente**"Sólo dime lo que esta pasando contigo, dime algo…"**

Un mechón de cabello rubio cayó en sus ojos cuando voltio la cabeza dándole una mirada arrogante

"**¿Por qué? ¿Porqué quieres ayudarme?"**

Bajo la visión a sus manos **"Todavía no estoy seguro."**Había algo en esa mirada indecisa que la hizo pasar del miedo a la ira. Sus labios se apretaron al tanto que sus manos se retorcieron con fuerza los puños del suéter raído. **"¿Qué razón qué quieres que te dé?"** Preguntó Castiel.

Cualquier respuesta que diera la haría parecer débil y ridícula. La situación había pasado a ser bastante abrumadora y no estaba lista para enfrentarse a ella. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer. Correr. Lo hizo velozmente, dirigiéndose hacia el baño y en el camino tropezó y cayó de rodillas al piso. Castiel se puso de pie bruscamente y se disponía a ayudarla, pero ella enseguida se reincorporó y voltio a mirarlo con una mano ya apoyada en el picaporte del baño.

Esa mirada indulgente y desesperada, como esperando que ella volviera en si, la hizo sentirse como una tonta. Cerró con fuerza la puerta dejando a tras la cara de cachorro suplicante y se sintió bien haciéndolo.

Sostenía aún el picaporte, cuando bajo la vista al suelo, mientras que su respiración agitada y entrecortada no parecía querer normalizarse. Creyó inminente que Castiel o alguno de los Winchester irrumpiría a través de la puerta exigiendo saber qué era lo que estaba mal con ella. Una respuesta que desconocía, aún siendo un demonio tan viejo.

Camino hacia el lavabo, se llevo ambas manos al cabello enredado y tiró con fuerza.

**"¡Mierda mierda mierda mierda... joder!",** maldijo emanando una energía tal, que hizo estallar el vidrio en mil pedazos. Su furia hervía al rojo vivo_._

_**-Esta emoción, no creo que permanezca mucho tiempo en ti. Sanarás pronto- **_

Esa voz, otra vez. La sensación de protección de los sueños del Leteo había desaparecido desde que el maldito ángel y sus mascotas volvieron al búnker. Dejando atrás todo sentimiento de paz y alivio.

Las paredes comenzaron a dar vueltas y tuvo que inclinar la cabeza sobre el lavabo para escupir un tanto de bilis mezclada con sangre y humo. Tosió en seco hasta sentir que, por poco, los órganos del jodido cuerpo serian expulsados a gran velocidad. Con una exhalación intensa intentó recuperar el aliento mientras el pánico y la rabia giraban en un torbellino furioso dentro de ella.

Tardó unos minutos en tomar el control y abrió el grifo llevando el agua en la boca para eliminar el sabor amargo y suavizar la garganta. Bebió una y otra vez,recordando las frías aguas del Leteo y cómo ellas lavaban la impureza a través de sus entrañas, purificándola lentamente. Nada más que ahora, en lugar del cálido adormecimiento sólo sintió una debilidad increíble. Una debilidad que la había infectado desde que Castiel tiró de ella.

_**-Él no puede hacerte daño aquí. Estás a salvo conmigo.-**_

Una avalancha de calor paso a través de ella, como si el agua caliente del Leteo le estuviera arrasando el cuerpo. Tuvo que parpadear para despejar la confusión en su visión. Un tanto mareada, observo su reflejo en los pocos vidrios que quedaban del espejo. Su imagen se ondulo una vez, dos veces y luego la vista se volvió negra en el fondo dejándole ver solo, su pálido rostro.

La imagen del recipiente se suavizo y pudo ver cómo el traje de carne y el demonio engranan perfectamente en una armonía exótica. La belleza tuvo una más refinada y pomposa sofisticación de lo que recordaba. Frunció e inclinó la cabeza, confundida por el cambio.

Su reflejo le sonrió_**. **_**"Hola mi pequeña, hay algo que necesito que hagas"**

Meg parpadeó**. "¡Hasta que enloquecí! Eso es todo. ¡Llévenme al hospital! Cas ha hecho estragos en mí. "**

**"Sí"**_, _el reflejo estuvo de acuerdo_**. **_**"Él lo hizo. Y creo que no te das cuenta de la profundidad de su "actuación" en ti. Tuve que dejar que te lleve, que ambos regresaran, pero él es una fuente inusual de sorpresas. Y tú eres... difícil. "**

Meg no había sido un demonio durante siglos sin saber cuando algo es intrínsecamente diferente entre su esencia y la carne robada. Aquel no era su verdadero rostro. No hay señales de nada, excepto por la paz. Pero había algo mal en ese reflejo, tenia la certeza y lo sabía con cada pieza de energía y conocimiento que tenía.

**"¿Quién eres? Tú no eres yo ",**susurró.

**"No soy tú, pero soy parte de ti, porque te has convertido en una parte de mi. ¿Entiendes?"**

**"No."**

**"Esta bien, te explicaré ya que había considerado que no comprenderías la magnitud de esta situación. Ustedes los demonios son aún jóvenes en lo que concierne a la creación y hay cuestiones que todavía escapan a su entendimiento."**Meg sintió el puña ldirecto a su orgullo**"Dejé que te lleve de mi río. Tu alma astillada, volvió a surgir y salió a la superficie. Pero siempre hay un costo para un alma. Y tú lo sabes, eso no es nuevo para ti".**

Las palabras excesivamente precisas, le produjeron un fuerte dolor punzante en la cabeza.

**"¿Quién eres?"**

La sonrisa que se le dio fue a la vez amable y seria**"Yo solía ser llamado Sheol, en otro tiempo, cuando aún vagaba. Pero para todos lo que necesitan saber, soy el dulce olvido que una vez conocieron."**

**"Tú eres la voz dentro de mi cabeza." **Meg apartó del espejo.** "Tú eres la que me habla."**

***Pensé que era un eco de Cas.***pensó tontamente.

Al leer aquel pensamiento, la mujer en el espejo le sonrío con indulgencia_. _**"Tienes una cantidad inusual de emoción para un demonio."**

**"Si me meto en problemas, si"**murmuró Meg, mirando nerviosamente por encima del esperaba que Castiel apareciera de la nada. Siempre se había mostrado"interesado" y la forma en que lo había dejado debería haberlo llevado allí.

**"Nunca puede cuidar de ti y tú nunca debiste cuidarde él. Lo sabes. Está fuera de sus naturalezas básicas. Es antinatural, inmoral etcétera, etcétera, etcétera…todo lo que algunos humanos con altas aspiracionesde moral dirían" **Meg comenzó a tensarse mientras el reflejo aún la miraba a través del espejo partido**"No quiero que lo ames, si eso es lo que quieres decir "**La mujer arqueó una ceja, sabiendo que su elección de palabras fue capturado y ella se estremeció.

**"Bien, sigamos con el otro punto…Siendo conciente de que iba contra cualquier ley de la creación, él te encontró y te sacó de mi. Te trajo de vuelta y no lo hizo fácil, sino trágico. Mi hermano me contó que podía esperar algo así. El ángel es bastante diferente de lo que se espera para su naturaleza."**

Llevó una mano al espejo y Meg titubeando apoyo la suya contra ella, mientras sentía como una electricidad fluía a través del cristal.

**"¿Qué es exactamente lo se supone que voy a hacer porti?"**

**"Permitir que el juicio se concrete. Ayuda a tu ángel precioso y a sus animales domésticos humanos a cerrar las puertas del infierno. Simple, ¿No es así? "**

Meg frunció el ceño**"Soy un demonio viejo, pero no estúpido. Hay algo más."**

**"Tú eres leal y eres obediente. Te darás cuanta de que mi causa es una forma de acabar con todo el dolor y todo el sufrimiento. Dedícate a mí, Meg. "**

No se había acordado de la lealtad últimamente y la sola mención de ella la sedujo en lo más profundo.

**"Pero sin mí…"**la entidad se inclinó hacia delante hasta que casi presionó la boca contra el vidrio astillado**"…siempre sentirás mucho dolor y no conocerás la paz ni tampoco la protección. Soy parte de ti demonio y tu eres parte de mí."**

Meg rompió el contacto a través de su mano. Y el reflejo exclamó **"Muy pronto".**

Hubo un destello de luz y Meg se dejó caer contra la pared opuesta mientras se bañaba en el poder. Quemó e hirvió y luego se instaló debajo en ella. La mujer se había ido, dejando sólo un demonio con aspecto cansado.

Tembló un poco y sintió el adormecimiento en los dedos de la mano que había tocado el espejo. Convencida de que era una alucinación, ella se acercó a la bañera y tomo el filo de la máquina de afeitar de Dean. Deslizó la hoja sobre la palma de su mano cortando una línea perfecta y el dolor le devolvió el sentido de realidad. Pero a pesar de la profundidad del corte, la carne era curada rápidamente. Ella podía sentir algo y no era una locura.

Salió del cuarto de baño,Castiel se había ido; suspiró aliviada ya que después de la alucinación se encontraba agotada y lo último que deseaba era pelear con la nube blanca. Así que decidió volver a pasear para calmar las molestias; ya que él, al parecer, la había dejado libre para que camine hasta morir si quería. Los Winchester la observaban con una mezcla de pena y asombro. Dean se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, mientras que Sam aparto la mirada de sus libros cuando su hermano habló.

"**¡Wow! Con esa energía podríamos utilizarla como generador. Sería más productivo que tener que verla caminando como alma en pena"**

Sam apoyó la broma, haciendo un gesto de acierto **"Buen punto Dean"** y se sumergió nuevamente en su investigación. En otro momento los habría volteado a ambos contra la pared, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en borrar los nervios y el desconcierto, que no les dio importancia.

Ya era tarde cuando Sam,agotado y enfermo, se arrastró fuera de las pilas de libros, directo a su cama. Dean no se quedó atrás, pero antes le advirtió que si ella hacía algo, Castiel estaría obligado a golpear su trasero. Meg lo ignoró.Por alguna razón no lograba entrar en trance de nuevo y eso estaba comenzando a enloquecerla y enfurecerla de nuevo.

Aquí y allá, de un lado a otro, en cada habitación, ella caminaba. Aislada y bloqueada por cualquier mierda estúpida que los hombres de letras habían creado para atrapar a su especie, hacía la cuota extra para que sucumbiera en la ira otra vez. Inquieta y furiosa, Meg luchaba por aferrarse a su temperamento. Las protecciones la quemaban cada vez que se acercaba a los bordes de los ambientes del búnker. Sin embargo, iba cerca de ellos, porque al menos así podía sentir algo; ya que al fin y al cabo, ella estaba solo destinada a sentir dolor.

Pasó las uñas por sus brazos y sintió como los arañazos la herían; pero una vez más, al igual que el corte en sus manos, se curaron en un instante. Esa oleada de poder se había ido, pero ella podía sentir el residuo en la piel.

Podría quedarse acurrucada en una bola patética. Pero eso no era ella. Nada de todo lo que estaba pasando era ella. Y de alguna manera, eso era lo peor, haber perdido el control de ella misma. Por primera vez, sintió pena por las chicas a las que había poseído.

Castiel apareció en el pasillo en medio de las vueltas y se quedó observándola. Meg simplemente lo ignoró y continúo caminando. Cerca de la cocina, él esperó hasta la cuarta vez que paso a su lado y la bloqueó.

**"Estas caminando de nuevo. ¿Qué es lo que esta mal?"**

**"Nada. Todo. Haz lo que quieras, ¡pero déjame en paz!".**

**"No creo que eso es lo que deba hacer. Te dejé sola durante unas pocas horas y pareces estar peor"**

Ella se acercó a él y tiró de su corbata arrastrándolo a su altura.

**"Lo que debería haber hecho nunca se hizo. Estoy jodida otra vez."**

Castiel le devolvió una mirada vacilante. Levantó una mano para penetrar sus dedos en el pelo enredado y barrió a su paso los nudos. Meg pudo sentir la calidez a través del tacto.

**"Sólo he querido velar por ti. Hacer lo que necesites. Te debo eso."**

Vio surgir un cambio en ella. Por un momento, la Meg que había luchado y se había preocupado por él, estaba de vuelta. Sus ojos brillaron con una franja peligrosa de luz cuando la sintió aflojar su ajuste sobre la corbata de nuevo.

**"¡¿Lo que yo necesito?!"**

Sabía que ella estaba siendo diferente al hablar. Había un acento en su voz, una diapositiva lenta en su tono y tenia conocimiento de que estaba haciendo algo más que discutir con él. Caminó y se echo contra él, tan cerca, que pudo sentir el empuje íntimo de sus caderas contra las suyas.

**"¿Qué crees que necesito? ¿O que pido? " **

Oyó un ligero matiz en su voz, salvaje e incierto. La vio estremecerse un poco.

**"Yo...yo quiero ayudarte a olvidar lo que te molesta."**

**"Por un precio, ¿no?"**Escupió amargamente**."¿Dar mi vida otra vez para terminar con Crowley? ¿Ayudar a tus queridos *Sam y Dean*? "**

**"No."**Castiel vio los ojos que se mueven por encima de él.**"Nunca ha habido un precio desde que me salvaste la primera vez."**

**"Eso es lo que es. Estas haciendo esto por pagarés de lástima".**

"**NO"**su voz sonó ronca y firme. En un instante, inclinó la cabeza al sentir como ella arrastró la mano por su hombro hasta la solapa de su chaqueta.**"Quiero ayudarte, solo por hacerlo, sin nada a cambio. Pero no puedo, porque no me dejas".**

**"¿Y si lo hago?"**

Él la miró sin saber qué hacer cuando sus pequeñas manos tiraron de la chaqueta, por un momento, la seducción que una vez había visto en ella estaba de vuelta. La oscuridad brillaba en sus ojos, pero no era maldad y susurró en un suspiro, cuando ambas manos se deslizaron debajo de su abrigo levantándolo un poco.

**"Me has preguntado lo que necesitaba..."** murmuró, mientras lentamente le quitó el abrigo y lo dejó caer al suelo. El bajó la cabeza, su nariz rozó el frágil cuello y el aliento flotaba caliente sobre la pálida piel. Nervioso, sintió el fuerte empuje del menudo cuerpo contra él.** "Y en este momento, tengo que sentir algo. Así que... lo que necesito es que me ayudes a recordar lo que es. Ponte en acción Castiel o cállate y vete."**

El brusco cambio, su voz áspera y sus ojos demasiado oscuros, deberían haberle advertido que ella estaba buscando algo prohibido. Sin embargo, él pareció naturalmente no escuchar y cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose cuando le acarició el cuello,trayendo con ella un calor que no había sentido desde aquel beso en la caverna de Crowley.

Las pequeñas manos agarraron sus hombros con presión, un destello de conciencia se encendió en él y estuvo a punto de empujarla, pero la nueva sensación pudo más y permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo el ardor en su interior.

No podía entender lo mucho que evitaba pelear con ella y tampoco quería tomar conciencia de la forma en que ella lo estaba haciendo sentir. De repente, Meg fue de nuevo esa criatura emocional y apasionadamente leal que una vez había sido y en cuestión de minutos, se había perdido en esa parte de ella. Se entregó a la sensación de los finos labios dibujando un recorrido por su mandíbula,mordiendo suavemente y calmando el dolor con la lengua. El se apoyó sobre aquel toque, voltio la cabeza y la besó. En un abrazo torpe hundió los dedos en su cabello y presionó sobre sus caderas para mantenerla quieta.

Ella se aparto un poco y él murmuró despropósitos e instintivamente siguió hacia el encuentro de los labios nuevamente. Las uñas se clavaron en sus manos y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba buscando algo de él.

Castiel conocía la sensación de no saber lo que estaba bien o mal y esa sensación estaba presente de nuevo con todo su poder. Pensamientos confusos nublaban su juicio.

"**No creo que debamos continuar"**

Meg no respondió y dirigió sus labios de nuevo contra él. El beso del ángel era inmensamente limpio, puro y abundante en de él más cerca para traer hacia ella más sensación y más calor. Absorbió el aliento luz y sintió como si estuviera electrificada; suave dolor, pero en algún punto, inmensamente placentero. El tenia gusto a tierra, aire, fuego y agua…como si todos los elementos de la creación se dibujaran instantáneamente en su forma y ella bebió la luz del beso con odio, pasión y necesidad.

El ángel podía percibir su gracia luchando contra la cercanía al demonio. Sabía que estaba probando lo prohibido pero no quería deshacerse de aquel sabor. Era pecado y al mismo tiempo era tan maravilloso como la creación entera, que él tembló y empezó a luchar contra sus emociones. Pero de alguna manera, se las arregló para empujar esa pelea interna hacia abajo y cuando rompió el beso, notó su respiración tan dura como él. Meg respondió a esa mirada quitándose el pulóver y dejándolo caer a un costado. Su piel brillaba un poco por el sudor cada vez mayor y lo empujó de nuevo obligándolo a poner las manos en su cintura. El sintió aflorar una punzada de deseo, al tanto que su cuerpo anhelaba agarrarla y sucumbió a esa necesidad con una impaciencia pecaminosa para un ángel.

Apoyado en su boca, se inclinó y la levantó, sintiendo el envolver de las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sus uñas arañaron el pelo, apretando y tirando, mientras que ella le devolvía el beso con rabia. Apenas sabía dónde iba, pero la abrazó con fuerza y trato deconcentrarse hacia dónde quería llevarla.

Camino hasta la biblioteca y la apoyo sobre un mueble, Meg se acomodó contra la estantería al tiempo que él, para no perder contacto, sujetaba con presión su labio inferior. Una vez que la supo segura sobre la antigua madera; ambas manos tomaron sus mejillas y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, de manera lenta y profunda; al tanto que acariciaba sus pómulos con los pulgares.

Ella apoyo los talones en la parte posterior de sus piernas para traerlo aún más cerca, mientras que con ambas manos le arrastró el saco del smoking hacia atrás. Sin detener el beso, Castiel facilitó el movimiento, apartando las manos que acariciaban el rostro del demonio, pero luego de que el saco cayera al suelo, volvió a sumergirse en ese acto, con infinita devoción.

Meg deslizó las manos a lo largo de sus brazos, ejerciendo presión con los dedos a la altura de los hombros, para dejarlas caer por último sobre la corbata y comenzar a aflojarla. Obligado, Castiel apartó las manos de su cara y la ayudó a desanudarla; ambos impacientes, tiraron de ella hasta desgarrarla.

Meg se dirigió a su cintura y con rapidez quitó la camisa de abajo del pantalón. A la altura del pecho hundió las manos en la abertura y barrió con fuerza, los botones volaron por doquier y sus cuerpos se juntaron aún más.

Choque de torsos piel a piel y en la colisión, una ola de calor se desprendió del cuerpo del ángel haciéndola estremecer. Castiel sintió su piel fría y por un momento la supuso vulnerable. Una mezcla de consternación y preocupación pasó por él.

"**Tenemos que parar…"** pero ningún sentimiento de aquellos fue tan fuerte como el deseo. **"Todavía estas muy débil."**

Se tragó la mirada que ella le dio cuando lo agarró por la parte posterior de la cabeza y se inclinó hacia adelante para agarrar su labio inferior entre los dientes y morderlo tan bruscamente, que él supo que saboreó su sangre. Con los ojos abiertos, el demonio le sonrió.

**"Cállate por una vez".**

Las luces bajas parpadeaban en la cocina. Sam había bebido tres cuartas partes de su botella de Jack para dormir, una medida de Dean con seguridad y ahora lamentaba el dolor de cabeza que lo estaba mutilando. Bostezo y se paso la mano por la cara. Tenia la boca seca y se sentía algo mareado, por lo que se sujetó de la mesa para no caer.

Camino hacia la nevera y tropezó con ropa en su camino. Miró y la patio a un lado, la sed lo estaba devorando. Tomo una botella de agua y comenzó a beber frenéticamente; ya se había tomado la mitad de ella cuando se dio vuelta y vio que la ropa que había pateado era un abrigo marrón. Abrió grandes los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de sus grandes pulóveres también estaba en el montón.

"**¿Qué es..es..?" **susurró, empujando la ropa con la punta del pie, como si fuera a morderlo. Confundido miro hacia arriba, vio que las luces siguenhaciendo un parpadeo ocasional y se tragó rápido el resto de la botella de agua.

Algo nervioso caminó hacia delante, si prestaba atención podía escuchar murmullos por lo bajo. Cerca de la biblioteca vio un cambio de movimiento detrás de una de las estanterí ó por encima del hombro antes de mirar más de cerca. Cuando llego solo a unos pasos, miro entre los listones abiertos de la cortina y vio claramente a un hombre que se movía en la parte superior de algo o alguien. Y a juzgar por las manos deslizándose por su espalda desnuda, el hombre no estaba solo entre los estantes. Sam tragó saliva y dio marcha atrás cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había visto. Y a quiénes. Un movimiento detrás de él lo hizo girar y vio a su hermano entrando a la cocina.

Víctima del desvelo también, Dean abrió la nevera y tomo un trozo de tarta que había guardado. Sin molestarse en utilizar un tenedor se lo llevo directo a la boca.

Sam se acercó rápidamente a su encuentro y se apoyó en el mostrador.

**"¿Estás bien,Sammy?"**Preguntó Dean._** "**_**Te ves como si estuvieras en estado en shock."**

**"Estoy bien, sí."**

Estaba en la punta de la lengua para contarle lo que estaba pasando. Pero por alguna razón, se detuvo y cuando Dean levantó la vista hacia las luces, él discretamente empujó el abrigo de Castiel debajo de la mesa.

**"¿Sucede algo conla electricidad? Creí que teníamos un buen generador".**

**"Uh, sí. Ya sabes, umm no toda buena marca es garantía de buen funcionamiento. Lo revisaré en la mañana. Voy a... volver a la cama a ver si logro dormir un poco" **

Dean lo miró fijamente. **"¿Estás ocultando algo?"**

**"¿Yo?" **Él se rió** "Por supuesto que no."**

Dean pasó los ojos por encima de él, en busca de alguna señal de empeoro en su salud y cuando llego a los pies…

**"¿Ese no es tu suéter, el que le has prestado a Meg? ", **preguntó y se inclinó para agarrarlo del suelo.

**"¡Ah, sí! A ella se le ha ido un poco la olla... ya sabes, probablemente sólo lo arrojó. "**

**"¿Meg deambulando en topless? ¿Hay una foto?" **Sam hizo una mueca y le quito el suéter de las manos, arrojándolo sobre la mesa.

"**Vamos Dean, déjate de pavadas. Volvamos a dormir que mañana será un día duro" **Lo tomo de un hombro, empujándolo sutilmente.

Dean miro hacia la mesa y gesticulo desilusionado, mientras se iba alejando.

Sam suspiró con alivio viéndolo caminar hacia la habitación.

"**Me lo debes, Cas" **murmuró.

Ambos descansaban entre los estantes. Había libros destrozados y ropa esparcidos alrededor. Luego del torbellino de humo y luz, el ambiente olía a azufre, mezclado con una calidez que sofocaba el aire.

Meg se quedo dormida con la espalda apretada contra Castiel. Con cada movimiento, los cuerpos se deslizaban entre si bañados de sudor. El vibraba con energía y calor contra su piel fresca; cada fragmento de su oscuridad ardía con la chispa de luz que recibía, pero ya no causaba dolor, sino que se sentía reconfortante.

El había estado pensando en silencio durante un tiempo y no se dio cuenta que tan fuerte pensaba. Meg pudo oír sus pensamientos y se preguntaba porque esa experiencia había sido importante para él, ya que ella solo había buscado un rápido tiempo de diversión y en su lugar, él le mostró la comodidad y la paciencia. Casi como si hubiera estado haciendo el amor con ella, en lugar de sólo sexo.

Los hombros del ángel se movieron y sintió el roce de los músculos, acompañado con un toque fantasmal de plumas que le erizó la piel.

*Demasiada cercanía_*** **_pensó y lanzando un gemido sacó sus piernas que estaban debajo de las de él y se levanto. Tuvo que sostenerse de los estantes para poder ponerse de pie. Agotamiento y dolor corrían por su traje de carne

"**¡Mierda! Los cuerpos humanos son tan débiles" **susurró por lo bajo. Estaba al tanto de la mirada de Castiel cuando por fin se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su celda.

Al llegar a la cama, ella simplemente se dejó caer derrumbándose exhausta sobre las sábanas. Aún estaba conciente cuando sintió una manta cayendo sobre su piel desnuda,suavizando el dolor y calentando su piel. Una mano barrió su pelo impregnándola de calor suave, protector y amoroso. Luego desapareció y ella sintió que el dolor era más fuerte que antes.

Un demonio no necesita esto. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Hasta qué punto las cosas habían cambiado? ¿Dónde estaba lo fácil en resolver no querer sentir más? ¿Por qué no funcionó?

¿Por qué se había sentido bien en la comodidad, el calor y la protección que él le brindó, cuando antes sólo lo hubiera desechado como algo inútil?

**"¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido?" **Exigió Castiel. Dean abrió la boca para responder, pero el ángel desapareció de la vista. Poniendo los ojos en el techo, esperó con paciencia y con la misma rapidez con que se fue, enseguida estaba de vuelta,**"¡Se ha ido, Dean!"**

**"Ella desapareció cuando Sam estaba tomando una siesta. Él necesita descansar. No podíamos vigilarla las veinticuatro horas de ldía Cas. ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Tú la trajiste aquí, ¿recuerdas?"**

Castiel miró hacia otro lado. **"Tuve que alejarme un tiempo. Tenía cosas que pensar y volví esperando verla aquí" **

Sam tosió ruidosamente y el ángel le dio una mirada penetrante.

**"Bueno...Fuimos a la celda a estar seguros de que no se había vuelto completamente loca y *Pufff* ella se había ido. ".**Dean se encogió de hombros. **"Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo atravesó las trampas y símbolos que hay en todo el búnker"**

Castiel se enderezó el abrigo y agarro su mochila del suelo_** "**_**Me tengo que ir."**

**"Cas, tal vez ella no quiere ser encontrada" dijo Sam repentinamente. **Vio cómo el ángel se puso tenso, pero continuó de todos modos** "Tal vez no... no quiere ser salvada. Donde quiera que haya estado, la ha cambiado y quién sabe si es para mejor. Ella es un demonio ".**

Castiel negó con la cabeza. **"Yo tenía que cuidar de ella, era mi responsabilidad"**

Dean y Sam se miraron entre sí_**. "**_**Mira Cas, no todo…" **Dean pestañeo y el ángel se fue.**"¡Maldita sea!".**

Una mujer rubia se sentó en la mesa del parador. Tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre su brazo, mirando un plato lleno de comida grasienta frente a ella. La camarera la había estado observando durante una hora y volvió a llenar su taza de café por quinta vez.

**"¿Estás bien, cariño?"**

No obtuvo una respuesta, pero tampoco esperó una. Suspiró y se retiró lejos hacia el mostrador.

Meg tragaba el murmullo en su garganta mientras se clavaba una pequeña navaja en la mano, atravesando la piel, el nervio y los músculos hasta llegar al hueso. El dolor no era nada comparado con lo que había sentido antes. El tallar la quema mientras grababa pequeños símbolos en los huesos. Las servilletas estaban empapadas en sangre,pero ella seguía haciéndolo, hasta que una serie de signos fueron más parte de su cuerpo robado de lo que de ella era. Y los unió a los que se había pintado a sí misma con la sangre humana que drenó de un camionero, al que había asesinado en la carretera.

**"¿Vas a hacer lo que yo quiero que hagas, mi pequeña?" **Esa voz suave preguntó al oído y al mirar por la ventana vio su reflejo mirándola.

**"¡No, Vete!"**

La mujer sonrió**."Yo no voy a ninguna parte, Meg. No hasta que recuerdes todo lo que estaba en Leteo y cómo te hacía sentir. Y al final, tú me elegirás. Es lo único que te queda."**

**"Entonces vas a esperar mucho tiempo", **le espetó.

**"Tengo toda la eternidad… Será una vida solitaria para ti"**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Lethe 1x04 "Asombroso" (Cuando los demonios combaten)**

Los antiguos demonios, los de la época de Azazel, eran perfectamente diseñados para soportar la peor de las torturas imaginables. Podían tomar una cantidad abismal de dolor antes de estar, apenas, cerca de la muerte. Sus huesos pueden quebrarse, su piel cortarse y pueden sangrar demasiado, pero siempre sus trajes de carne repararán inmediatamente todos los daños. Sus cerebros pueden destrozarse y sus cráneos reventar, antes de que se sientan desfallecer de dolor. Pero con los más jóvenes no sucedía lo mismo.

Meg estaba de pie, frente a la mujer demonio atada a la silla. La miro fijamente al tanto que pudo reconocerla. La había visto alguna que otra vez en el pasado. El verdadero rostro era el mismo, aunque el cuerpo era diferente. Era un partidario de Crowley y un traidor de Azazel.

No era el primer demonio que capturaba para recolectar la información que quería y esta vez tenia esperanza de acabar con su mala racha, pero desgraciadamente, no estaba obteniendo el éxito que esperaba.

**"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que Crowley esta haciendo?"** Preguntó Meg, mientras tomo una silla y se sentó frente a la mujer. Observo de cerca su chaqueta y pensó en quitársela luego de lograr el objetivo con ella.

**"Tú… "** El demonio se balanceó inestable escupiendo sangre. **"¡Puta! Se supone que deberías estar muerta".**

**"Si los deseos fueran caballos estaría montando unicornios, preciosa. Contéstame".**

El demonio se echó a reír. **"Mátame. Lo prefiero antes que ser castigada por Crowley".**

*_Ese era el problema con los jóvenes_* Pensó Meg. No conocían del todo el infierno. Nunca habían vivido la angustia y la desesperación el tiempo ó el cuchillo de plata grabado y se lo acercó a la garganta.

**"¿Ves esto? No te va a matar. Pero puede hacerte sufrir un poco"-**El demonio vio el brillo del filo, cuando Meg lo hizo girar en su mano**.-"Así que vas a decirme lo que sabes del bastardo y su última guarida. Tarde o temprano"**- Bajó el cuchillo a la altura del pecho del demonio y presiono- **"Nunca conociste a Alastair, ¿verdad?"**- Ella negó con la cabeza y Meg sonrió.- **"¡OH! Que pena por ti. Si lo hubieras conocido, sabrías lo que estoy a punto de hacerte".**

Antes de Leteo, la tortura le habría dado placer. Ahora hubo algo diferente en su afán de martirizar y atormentar. Se acordó de estar de pie junto a Dean y Sam Winchester y del placer que le había causado lastimarlos. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora nada. No encontró el mismo placer en la tortura.

De manera irónica a la situación, afloró en ella un dolor, ese dolor hueco que había estado padeciendo las últimas semanas y ahora se profundiza en un latido interno dentro de ella. Sentía una aflicción extraña que palpitaba en su interior.

La tortura no le causó el mismo sabor que antes y no haber averiguado información sobre Crowley, le trajo solo frustración. Ella sólo...lo hizo. Cumplió su propósito.

Se alejó de su víctima, tomó un móvil y marco a Sam. Deformo la voz a masculina y le dio la dirección. Luego arrojó el teléfono al suelo, al tanto que escuchaba al demonio gemir y maldecir. Para cuando llegaran allí, ya se habría curado a si mismo, pero seguiría atrapado. Meg se acomodó su nueva chaqueta de cuero y emprendió la salida de aquel galpón de trenes abandonado.

Camino entre las personas sin hogar, a las que no les dio nada más que un vistazo rápido y avanzó por las calles, a cuyos costados se alzaban antiguos edificios, hasta que se alojó en uno que estaba abandonado.

**"No se puede correr para siempre, Meg,"** murmuró una voz en su cabeza, se volvió hacia las sombras, la mano va al cuchillo colgado a su lado.

Deslizándose entre las sombras, una mujer pelirroja y elegante con vestido blanco, le sonrió con dulce mirada. Su forma era traslúcida y dio unos pasos delante de ella. Las ventanas rotas reflejan su imagen en multitud y el demonio de repente sintió como si estuviera encerrado en un círculo de iguales.

Cuando la vio, la respiración se agitó en su pecho y llevo las manos a la cabeza.-**"Usted no es real."**- Sus dedos se hundieron en el pelo y tiró con fuerza. No había visto esa alucinación en días y creyó que lo había superado por si misma al haber vuelto a su antigua vida. Había capturado y torturado como lo hacia antes; tomo un objetivo, una causa y se encontraba sirviéndola. Hallar a Crowley y vengarse .Nada de esto tendría que esta pasando.-**"Tú estas en mi cabeza. Nada más que en mi cabeza. ¡No eres real!"**

Sheol sólo sonrió y dio un paso adelante, mirándola fijamente.**"Yo soy real, Meg. Yo soy lo que tu ángel trajo cuando te arrancó de la muerte" **

"**¡No eres real!"**- giro la cabeza y luego miró hacia el suelo -**"Creo que estoy al borde de la locura ¡Mierda!"**

Meg se dio vuelta y estuvo a punto de teletransportarse cuando Olvido apareció parpadeante frente a ella. Con sólo una mirada, la entidad la tenía atrapada como una serpiente a su presa y ella se congeló en su lugar. Una mano suave flotó por su cuerpo, con lo que una oleada de calor la consumió y adormeció de una sola vez todos sus nervios. Los ojos se cerraron y se estremeció con el toque familiar que trajo consigo la placentera sensación de comodidad y protección.

La mujer le acarició la mejilla con suavidad**- "Hay algo diferente en ti. No me has estado sintiendo como antes"- **Sheol curvó su palma hacia abajo sobre la chaqueta de Meg y empujó suavemente sobre la curva de su pecho.- **"¿Qué has hecho? Tenías que cumplir con lo que te pedí. Ayudar a los Winchester y al ángel a cerrar las puertas del infierno. Entonces esto terminaría de la manera en que quiero que termine. Sé que algo pasó." -**El demonio abrió los ojos lentamente mientras la mirada de Olvido permanecía clavada en la de ella. De pronto, algo se endureció en sus ojos. Algo que hizo una presión de terror sobre Meg- **"¡OH! El no lo hizo, tú no lo hiciste… ¡No! ¿Por qué hacer tal movimiento, pequeña mía?."- **Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, con los ojos repentinamente negro.- **"El no lo haría"**

Su murmullo hizo un estruendo y desapareció. Sheol se había ido, llevándose con ella toda la sensación de calor. De alguna manera, era casi más devastador de lo que debería haber sido y Meg tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para fortalecerse a sí misma contra la repentina pérdida de energía.

**"¡¿Qué has hecho?!"** La voz gritó en su cabeza y Chuck se despertó golpeándose con la cabecera de la cama.

**"¿Eh? ¿Qué…?"**

**"¡Has hecho algo! Cuando escribiste, arruinaste lo mío… ¿Por qué? "**

La voz resonó en su cabeza y giró en la cama. Se había propuesto aceptar sus alucinaciones y no discutir con ellas; así que se puso de píe y bostezó. **"Necesitaba una nueva línea argumental. Una que sea... diferente...épica"**

**"Estas violando nuestros contratos."-** Hubo un destello de movimiento en su dormitorio y la mujer que lo había sostenido en sus brazos mientras escribía, de repente se puso delante de él, translúcida y clara como antes.**- "¡No los violes!"**- Su voz cambió un poco y sus ojos se endurecieron mientras miraba a su ordenador portátil.

"**No los estoy violando"**

**"Esto no va a ayudar. Pero de todos modos, al final, de alguna manera, todo vendrá a mi "**-Sonó omnipotente.

**"Puedo mantener esta historia en marcha."-**Chuck abrió su laptop y se sentó.**- "He estado evitando limpiar este desastre durante mucho tiempo. Esta historia necesita una nueva dirección".**

Brazos blancos y suaves se deslizaron alrededor de sus hombros y se él se inclinó hacia atrás por simple reflejo.

**"¿Por qué luchas? Al fin y al cabo siempre terminas trayendo dolor"**- Le susurró al oído y Chuck se quedó mirando la página.- **"¿Realmente vale la pena todo esto?"**

Ese viejo nerviosismo de que lo que había escrito era basura, estaba de vuelta y hace clic en el archivo, listo para eliminarlo.

Pero algo lo detuvo cuando leyó las palabras de Dean y Sam y el último párrafo de Castiel y Meg. Entonces movió el cursor hacia atrás para comenzar un nuevo párrafo, mientras los ojos de Sheol se fijaron duro sobre su escrito.

El se tragó el miedo que siempre sentía cuando empezaba a escribir y se perdió en la historia por primera vez en mucho tiempo, olvidándose por completo de la mujer a sus espaldas.

"**Esto es raro, hombre. Quiero decir, este es el cuarto demonio en menos de una semana en un radio de cien kilómetros de nosotros."**- Dean se quedó mirando al demonio frente a ellos. ¿Cuál podría ser la razón de todo esto? No estaba claro. Y solo podía pensar en que los signos de tortura que estaba observando, él los conocía íntimamente.

**"¿Alguien nos está enviando un mensaje? ¿O simplemente queriendo deshacerse de su lío? " -**Ofreció Sam.**- "Voy a llamar a Cas. Esto se esta poniendo raro."**

**"La puta..."**-murmuró el demonio en frente de ellos.

"**¿Qué?"- **Dean parpadeó.

**"Esa perra traidora".**

Dean miró a Sam que estaba esperando pacientemente que Castiel viniera.**"Cas, necesitamos tu ayuda. Estamos a unos cinco kilómetros de Lebannon, cerca del bunker y... sí, sé que estás muy ocupado, pero necesitamos tu ayuda."**

Dean decidió cortar por lo sano. **"Supongo que por *cierto* demonio femenino, él vendrá rápido."** -Miró a a su hermano haciendo una mueca de disgusto y dijo en voz alta **"Cas, creo que esto tiene que ver con Meg "**

En un claro aleteo, Castiel apareció detrás del demonio. **"¿Qué pasa con ella?"**

**"Jesús, Cas, eso fue rápido... "**-Sam se sobresaltó.

**"Escuché a Dean"** -Castiel dio la vuelta ante el demonio y la miró. Dean dio a Sam una mirada de superioridad, pero el ángel se centró en el demonio. **"Tú viste a Meg?"- **La mujer demonio escupió sangre y carne desgarrada en sus zapatos.

**"Cas, es sólo..."** -Intentó Sam.

**"Yo la vi"**- el demonio se burlo y levanto la cabeza para mostrar sus ojos profundamente negros. **-"Y cuando yo termine diciéndole dónde se encuentra Crowley, ella irá a su encuentro y él la destrozará definitivamente" **

Castiel se alejó de ella. **"¡Exorcícenla!"**- le espetó a Sam. Sorprendido por la fuerza en su voz, Sam empezó a murmurar el exorcismo una y otra vez. Los tres miraban a la mujer gritar y contraerse. Dean tenía el cuchillo de Ruby listo por si algo fallaba, pero Castiel le hizo un gesto con la mano, para detenerlo. El se limitó a esperar.

**"Vuelve a la fosa, perra."**- Dijo Dean, cuando el alma llena de humo del demonio fue absorbido por la trampa.

El traje de carne que había dejado estaba gimiendo en agonía, sangrando por la nariz y la boca. Castiel suspiró y apoyó sus dedos sobre la mejilla para asegurarse que el demonio se había ido, antes de barrer el pelo de los ojos. Con una punción de energía, él sano a la mujer y la durmió. Mejor eso a que se de cuenta de lo que había sucedido. El ángel había olvidado lo brutal que Meg podría ser en sus causas. Pero ella había dejado el demonio aquí como mensaje y trató de no leer demasiado en eso.

**"Vamos a tener que llevarla a su casa... o por lo menos a un lugar seguro."** -Castiel se enderezó y miró a su alrededor el suelo manchado de sangre. **"Esta cosa regresó al infierno, Meg estará segura por un tiempo."**

Sam carraspeó. **-"Sí, claro. De todos modos Cas, ¿dónde has estado?" **

El ángel ya estaba dando vueltas a la trampa. **"Ella está aquí. Lo sé."**

**"Cas"**-Dean dio un paso adelante- **"Creo que necesitas un poco de descanso. Tal vez Meg no nos necesite y por lo que sabemos, ella quiere…"- **Castiel se había ido antes de que el mayor Winchester pudiera continuar.- **"No me gusta cuando se va en medio de una frase."**

**"Probablemente, es por eso que lo hace"**- dijo Sam con voz cansada.- **"Vamos a reportar la victima al hospital. Sólo espero que tenga una familia".**

Fuera de los límites de la ciudad, Meg dormitaba en su coche robado cuando escuchó la lluvia golpeando el capó. Había pasado casi un mes de su huída del búnker, pero sin embargo, se había quedado cerca de Lebannon. No podía ir muy lejos y todo lo sucedido la obligó a esperar, permaneciendo cerca. No fue por los cazadores ni por el ángel, anhelando un interés eventual de protección, sino por estrategia. Ninguno de ellos supondría que no había huido lejos.

Sin olvidar su carrera hacía Crowley, había elegido esa opción, al menos por un tiempo. Castiel probablemente iría a buscarla en todos los rincones del mundo hasta desistir. Pero Meg desconocía lo implacable que él era cuando se trataba de ella y que muy lejos estaba de darse por vencido.

El no podía localizarla rápidamente, debido a que desconocía su verdadero nombre, pero podía sentirla de alguna manera y acercarse en el espacio hasta finalmente dar con ella. De este modo, tuvieron lugar decenas de cuasi accidentes en donde ella había sentido la presencia angelical cerca, justo antes de que lograra esconderse. Esta situación de amenaza de ser encontrada y la clandestinidad que conllevaba, la tenía agotada y terriblemente furiosa. Pero se veía obligada a contenerse, un paso en falso podía traerle consecuencias indeseables. Así que decidió esperar, tarde o temprano iba a encontrar a un demonio que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando y sería el momento de poner su plan en marcha.

Repicando los dedos sobre el volante, Meg miró la otra mano que descansaba sobre su rodilla. Le dolía y no había dejado de dolerle en las últimas semanas. Miró la huella de la cicatriz donde había clavado el cuchillo y flexionó los dedos. Casi podía sentir los sellos grabados en los huesos y se estremeció en el dolor del movimiento. Era lastimoso, pero mientras la mantenga un poco escondida, valía la pena el martirio.

Chuck tocó el montón de papeles juntos y se quedó en la primera línea de texto. No había escrito sobre Meg en tanto tiempo que casi había olvidado lo que era encontrar un lugar para ella en su historia. No es un villano, tampoco es un héroe.

Pero aquella mujer elegante quería que escriba sobre ella y por tal motivo, tenia que encontrar un lugar en la historia para Meg.

Él había decidido llamar a la hembra pelirroja "musa", esa extraña presencia que lo asustó y lo intrigaba. Perversa, hermosa... una maravilla de gran complejidad. Al igual que su ideal de Meg. Chuck sonrió y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento para leer.

**"Los demonios no suelen dormir, pero gracias al residuo del Leteo, Meg era una excepción..."**

El demonio levantó la cabeza, la voz que la despertó era desconocida y no recordaba que había dicho la voz tampoco. Solo se sintió sacudida como una muñeca de trapo. Miró la lluvia a través de la ventana y casi esperaba ver a un hombre con abrigo cerca, pero no había nada. Cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez totalmente contradictoria que se encontraba pensando, sacudió la cabeza e hizo caso omiso a ese sentimiento.

De pronto su instinto le advirtió y solo tuvo que echar un vistazo al retrovisor para encontrarse con unos ojos conocidos situados en la parte posterior del auto. Sheol inclinó la cabeza. **"Hola, Meg."**

El demonio rompió el espejo retrovisor y víctima de un temblor escalofriante, lo arrojó sobre el asiento a su lado. La sensación de entumecimiento se fue con el espejo, dejándola sola y mirando por la ventana.

La tormenta, lejos de calmarse, parecía cada vez más fuerte. Ella cerró los ojos para calmarse; sin lograrlo, percibió que no había manera de escapar a la amenaza de locura que la acechaba.

Fue entonces cuando hurgó en su bolso para sacar el iPod y los auriculares robados y deslizo el asiento hasta extenderlo de puerta a puerta. En el momento que apoyó las manos en su vientre, sintió cómo una relajación se extendía a la deriva a través de su cuerpo._*buena suerte*_ pensó.

Haciendo caso omiso del leve murmullo que oía una y otra vez, ella cerró los ojos y se obligó a dormitar de nuevo para esperar que pase la tormenta.

La playa tenía la misma brisa fresca que recordaba. Las aguas del Leteo chocaban en la costa a ritmo y Meg estaba reclinada hacia atrás, clavando con fuerza los pies en la arena caliente. La sensación era excitante y maravillosa. Ella sabía que estaba soñando, pero igualmente se entrego a experimentar como el calor avanzaba a través de su cuerpo, protegiéndola una vez más.

Todo era placentero y embriagador hasta que la golpeó una repentina sensación de ser observada. Pero la pasó por alto y decidió concentrarse en el sonido de las olas y el calor de la arena. Era mejor estar en un sueño que despierta en ese coche frío. Era mejor el entumecimiento de su ser que la agonía de su propia existencia estando despierta.

Se estiró y cerró los ojos, manteniendo la relajación. Pero incluso así, el agujero de preocupación en su interior fue tan malo como la herida que Crowley había puesto en ella. Sintió que sin la realidad del Leteo, llevándose los recuerdos de tortura y sufrimiento, no tenía nada. Se dio cuenta de que en verdad, su actual causa era solo una estúpida excusa para huir de algo que no sabía que mierda era. Por lo tanto, no era una causa real. Además, tomo conocimiento que no había manera de luchar contra Sheol, no cuando se había hecho sentir tan palpable. Era inútil escapar a lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera. La maldita continuaría enloqueciéndola hasta que ella obedezca. Aquel huracán de pensamientos perturbadores le hizo darse cuenta de que ese no era un sueño habitual del Leteo. Lejos habían quedado las primeras sensaciones de protección y paz. Algo estaba siendo jodidamente diferente y sabía que tenía que ver con la sensación de estar siendo observada. Cuando se concentró, se dio cuenta de que conocía esa mirada, era íntima, enojada pero cariñosa a la vez. Sólo pocas personas podían invadir su mente tan hondo, así que era una suposición fácil.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Castiel?"** -Murmuró desganada, sin voltear para verlo.

**"Estuve buscándote"**- La voz ronca estaba agitada y furiosa. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro. Parecía más agotado de lo normal, tenía el pelo algo revuelto y la corbata floja.**- "¿Dónde te has estado escondiendo? ¿Cómo lo haces?"**

**"Eso es asunto mío. Y este es mi sueño. ¡Piérdete!"**

_*Por supuesto que no, eso sería demasiado fácil*_ pensó, comenzando a irritarse, mientras que él se sentaba a su lado en la arena. Aún con todo aquel espacio abierto, Castiel estaba tomando demasiado de su espacio personal. Decididamente, Meg cerró los ojos y trató de disfrutar de su sueño. Pero podía sentir la presencia llena de inquietud a su lado; claramente a él no le molestaba permanecer tanto tiempo siendo ignorado. Hasta que rompió el silencio.

**"Yo dije que iba a cuidar de ti, te lo debía y tengo toda la intención de mantenerme fiel a esa promesa."**

**"Sí, bueno. Tú me debías un favor una vez y aún así me mataron "**- Se inclinó hacia delante, mirando hacia las agua del Leteo y cruzó los brazos, ese gesto tan característico de ella. - **"Así que... tal vez, hacer favores es algo que debes repensar, plumas."**

Antes de que pudiera volver a moverse, él se inclinó sobre ella envolviéndole su brazo con una mano. Lo vio molesto y por primera vez lo notó realmente cansado, era notorio que lo que lo estaba molestando, estaba manifestándose exteriormente. Sintió cómo los dedos largos se deslizaron y se hundieron en una lenta y tierna flexión sobre su piel. Luego se apoyaron sobre una de sus manos.

**"Incluso en sueños, esto se siente diferente. Te has hecho algo a ti misma."** -Él giró la mano para verla y sacudió la cabeza.- **"¿Qué has hecho?"**

**"No se puede pasar desapercibida para una *nube blanca* tanto tiempo sin tener que aprender algunos trucos"**- murmuró.

**"Te he buscado por todos lados. Estoy preocupado por ti, sobre todo después de saber sobre Leteo, después de que estábamos... "- **se interrumpió, dejando ir ese tren de pensamiento y sacudió la cabeza. - **"Tal vez yo esperaba cierto aprecio por mi preocupación."**

**"Soy un demonio, ¿recuerdas?"**

**"A veces me pregunto si no eres otra cosa, Meg."** -Castiel la soltó y se enderezó.

**"¿Así que para encontrarme, recurriste a secuestrar lo que iba a ser un sueño agradable para mí? No pierdas el tiempo. ¿Quieres hacerme un favor? Pues bien, vete"**.

Haciendo caso omiso a su habitual sarcasmo el replicó - **"Quiero que me digas dónde estás. Tú no estás bien. Lo puedo afirmar ahora mismo" **

Ella arqueó una ceja. **"¿Esa es tu manera dulce de decir que me parezco una mierda?"**

El ángel suspiró. **"No precisamente. Estoy preocupado".**

**"Estoy bien. Feliz y despreocupada. Nacida para ser salvaje y todo eso. Estoy disfrutando del mundo real. Puedes irte ya."**

**"No te voy a dejar aquí."**- Aseguró con firmeza

Finalmente irritada, Meg lo empujo y lo tomó bruscamente de su camisa acercándolo a ella. El abrió grande los ojos, sorprendido por esa reacción. Meg le clavó una mirada furiosa.

**"¡No quiero que me persigas! ¡¿Queda claro?! Puedes cuidar todo lo que quieras a tus mascotas humanas; tu precioso *chico juguete*de Dean y a su marioneta** **de** **Sam.** **¡Pero a mi me dejas en paz! Estoy mucho más feliz de esta manera, incluso aquí, en este sueño, soy más feliz de lo que fui tratando de unirme a tu pequeño y patético equipo".**

Castiel trató de no perturbarse ante la crueldad de las palabras, sólo la miró e inclinó la cabeza.**- "¿Realmente lo eres? ¿Eres más feliz aquí en este recuerdo que sostienes?"**- Como si su ropa de repente quemara, lo soltó y se echó hacia atrás. Él la miró con una expresión impasible.- **"Meg, me...me gustaría saber dónde estas. Puedo ayudarte. Por favor".**

Ella tenía que mirarlo, centrarse en él, porque de repente la estaba desdibujando con la mirada. Pero no lo hizo. En ángel extendió la mano y le acarició el pie hundido en la arena. Luego desapareció en un flash, dejándola sola en su sueño de nuevo.

Castiel jadeó, tenía los pulmones ardiendo y cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba siendo consumida por el dolor. No solía sentir tanto daño al hacer esto, al sueño caminando con Dean no lo había lastimado tanto. Pero esta vez sintió como su gracia se debilito a pasos agigantados. Era como si alguien hubiera estado enojado con la invasión del sueño de Meg y lo arrojó hacia fuera de un tirón.

**"¿Estás bien?"**- preguntó Sam. Castiel estaba sentado junto a él cuando se había sumergido en una especie de trance por alrededor de diez minutos. De repente, tuvo la mirada perdida y algo en la forma de moverse le había hecho darse cuenta de que dónde estaba, no era precisamente la realidad. Fue entretenido verlo de esa manera.

**"Cas…"**- volvió a llamarlo**- "Has estado en trance por un rato… ¿estás bien?" **

"**Sí, estoy bien."**- Castiel parpadeó y se dio la vuelta. - **"¿Qué decías?"**

**"Bueno, eh…"-** Sam estaba bastante seguro de que él no había dicho nada. Se puso de pié y giró la laptop hacia él.**- "Algunas cosas extrañas están sucediendo en el Medio Oeste."**

**"¿Por ejemplo?"**

"**Bueno, un pueblo entero ha desaparecido. Generalmente me gusta estar al día con lo que sucede en los lugares que visitamos. Así que buscando si el nido de vampiros en Mitchell tenia alguna actividad, me encontré con la sorpresa de que…"**

**"¿Qué?"**- Dean volvió de la cocina y puso una botella de cerveza en frente de Sam.

**"No hay más Mitchell"**

**"¿Qué? ¿Pasó una tormenta? "- **Dean frunció el ceño ante la pantalla.

**"No, es como…que no hay pruebas de que el pueblo hay ha estado alguna vez sobre la faz de la tierra. No hay datos históricos. Algo así como que nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos que existió".**

**"Extraño. Recuerdo que ese lugar tenía una tarta de nuez excelente"**- Sam y Castiel se miraron y Dean les devolvió la mirada.- **"¿Qué? Recuerdo lugares como ese a veces".**

"**No fue una masacre. Simplemente desapareció"**- Sam fue tajante**- "Así que nos espera un largo viaje por la carretera." **

Castiel podía ver la tensión en él y el agotamiento que trataba de esconder. Se aclaró la garganta y le dijo:

**"Tal vez debería ir a investigar. Puedo llegar más rápido, después de todo."**

Y antes de que pudieran protestar, el ángel ya había desaparecido dejándolos solos.

Dean miró a su hermano y negó con la cabeza- **"Lo veo realmente cansado hermano. Al mismo tiempo él esta cuidando de nosotros y de la tableta ángel, que escondió vaya a saber dónde. Y cómo si fuera poco…"- **Dean se estremece- **"…ahora se siente mal por Meg"**

**"Bueno, tal vez. Hay una posibilidad de que esté muerta después de todo. Ella estaba algo desquiciada y jamás vi una mirada demonio así antes. ¿Y si ella decidió volver de la forma más rápida a ese más allá de dónde Cas la trajo? "**- Sam tomó un largo trago de cerveza.

**"¿Tú crees que ha pasado algo entre ellos?"** -preguntó Dean, sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde Castiel había desaparecido**. - "Quiero decir…si tú crees que haya existido entre ellos algo semejante a una... ¿rareza?"**- Antes de que pudiera terminar, Sam se atragantó con la cerveza. Dean se volvió hacia él y sacudió rápidamente la cabeza - **"¡Diablos! Me dan escalofríos esas imágenes."**

"**Ah, uh…"** -Sam se limpió la cerveza de su mentón**.- "¿Por qué dices eso?"**

**"No lo sé, pero ahora me preocupa. Lo último que necesitamos es a Cas involucrado con un demonio, ahora que estamos tratando de cerrar las puertas del infierno."**

Castiel caminó sobre la tierra y en cada paso podía sentir la maldad que brotaba del suelo en aquel lugar. Cientos de kilómetros de hierba se extendían en todas las direcciones. Este sitio estaba vivo y en un instante se había extinguido como fuego en el agua.

**"Me preguntaba cuándo has aparecido"**

La voz familiar le hizo voltearse para ver a Crowley, sentado en una silla plegable con las piernas cruzadas. Castiel apretó la mano para contener la furia que le despertó, pero se abstuvo de hacer más.

"**Tú…. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"**

**"Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras."** -Crowley se burló de él.- **"Sólo soy un rey de demonios humilde."**

"**¿Qué le has hecho a…?"**

**"¡Pero por favor!** – Interrumpió- **Odio tener que reconocer que soy incapaz de hacer esto. Desearía tener este poder para apoderarme de miles de almas en un segundo. Por cierto…esto me complica, cómo cumpliré con mi cuota si las ciudades solo *voila*desaparecen en el aire."** -El demonio se metió un puñado de semillas de girasol en su boca. **-"Yo estaba pensando en todos los pequeños ángeles de todos los pequeños cielos… Y que tú lo sabrías."**

**"No creo que hayan sido los ángeles…"**-Castiel había aprendido a no tomar por sentado nada de lo que Crowley decía y a medir las palabras con él **- "¿Dónde esta Kevin?" **

Crowley parpadeó**. "¿De preguntarme por lo que sucedió aquí, pasas a preguntarme por un profeta?** **Centrarte en una idea no es lo tuyo *alas*. "**

"**¡Contéstame! ¿Dónde esta Kevin?"**

"**Oye Calma Castiel…**-sonrió burlonamente- **El chico no esta conmigo. El pequeño cabrón corrió gritando aquella noche y antes de que pudiera tomarlo, alguien se me adelantó y lo hizo primero. ¿Qué sucede contigo *chispas*? ¡Vamos! Hicimos un muy buen negocio en el pasado. Podríamos hacer uno nuevo justo ahora ¿Qué te parece?"**

**"No hago más tratos con tu especie."**

**"¿Esto es a causa de la muerte de tu *toy-dolls*?.**- dio una carcajada-** Por favor… eso es pasado. La puta no hubiera sido de mucha utilidad para ti, ya sabes… Demasiado rebelde. Al final… ni siquiera gritaba mucho para que yo quiera disfrutarla más tiempo".**

La implicación de lo que realmente le había hecho a Meg, bajó a diez grados la temperatura alrededor de ellos. Apenas respirando de pura rabia, Castiel le clavó los ojos brillantes.

**"OH!, así que eso es…**–La sonrisa zalamera de Crowley se volvió despreciable- **"¿Deseabas involucrarte con la pequeña princesa? Uh!...Sería vergonzoso para un ángel, por cierto. Probablemente tenías grandes expectativas de montar su pequeño trasero y... "**

**"Realmente, Crowley…"** -interrumpió otra voz- **"Usted hace uso de un lenguaje tan horrible."**- Ángel y demonio miraron para hallara Muerte cerca, apoyado en su bastón de plata con tapa. Castiel no se inmutó, pero Crowley se sobresaltó por la llegada inesperada.- **"Estoy aquí para supervisar los detalles de lo ocurrido. Así que estoy, naturalmente, pidiendo su retirada**." -La mirada inexpresiva de Muerte se fijó en Crowley**.- "Y por cierto, usted y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación acerca de lo que le esta haciendo a mis Parcas. Esta tratando de destruirlas. Ajay tiene que buscar un cuerpo nuevo para materializarse y yo en este momento, estoy bastante ocupado para supervisar eso. Así que vamos a tener un muy, muy larga charla".**

El demonio se recuperó un poco. **"Suena embarazoso. ¡Abran paso a Crowley!"**- Y desapareció antes de que cualquier entidad o ángel pudieran alegar algo. Castiel emprendía su marcha cuando Muerte aclaró la garganta para detener su paso.

**"Castiel."** –un lento abrir y cerrar de ojos en su delgado rostro- **"¿La has encontrado?" **-La mirada en blanco que recibió fue muy explícita.**- "Ya veo. Se te dio la oportunidad de traerla de vuelta y sin embargo, la has perdido otra vez. La búsqueda te tiene agotado y a pesar de tu esfuerzo, no la encontrarás."**

**"Lo haré."**

**"Sin embargo, cuando ella te encuentre, harías bien en prestar atención a lo a lo que realmente está mal con ella." **–Muerte golpeó su bastón en el suelo.- **"¡Date cuenta Castiel!…Lo que esta por venir esta más allá de tu limitada imaginación. Me temo que tengo que obligarte a estar muy cerca de tu demonio."**

**"¿Por qué usted haría eso?"**

**"Porque, Castiel, al igual que Sam Winchester es para Dean; ella lo es para ti. El demonio tiene las llaves de tu destrucción y de tu salvación. Es una versión de Sam Winchester y las decisiones que tome, al final te afectarán a ti también."** -Muerte caminó unos pasos hacia él- **"La interconexión es difícil de manipular; pero incluso, el destino se puede cambiar a veces. Estudio fascinante, los ideales de la suerte y el azar. Ahora, ¿sabes algo acerca de cómo llevar las cosas correctamente a hervir?. "**

El ángel lo fulminó con la mirada antes de revolotear lejos para tratar de descifrar aquellas palabras crípticas. Muerte simplemente puso los ojos al cielo.

**"Sus hijos son exasperantes."**

Tres semanas más tarde...

Fue en medio de una pelea de puños cuando Meg sintió la primera oleada de malestar y bajo la guardia por primera vez. El calor abrasó su piel y a través de sus nervios, la quema era tan caliente que no logró esquivar el cuchillo que se entierro profundamente en su brazo. El demonio corpulento, con el que estaba luchando, se inclinó cerca de su cara.

**"Te llevaré con Crowley y él va adisfrutar desgarrarte hasta el final"** -dijo, sonriendo.- **"Y yo veré ese momento."**

**"Sigue sonriendo, niño bonito."** -Meg murmuró con una sonrisa y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, cogió el cuchillo que llevaba escondido en su chaqueta y se lo clavó parcialmente en la garganta. El dolor del impactor lo hizo tambalear y retroceder hacia atrás, quedando apresado en la trampa del diablo que estaba cerca.

Con un rugido, Meg sequitó el filo enterrado y lo lanzó a un costado. Haciendo un esfuerzo por agudizar su visión; camino hacia la trampa, hasta que se detuvo cuando la ola de calor avanzó torrencial por todo su cuerpo.

"**¿Vale la pena todo esto? ¿La destrucción de tu familia?" **- le preguntó el demonio, luego de quitarse el cuchillo de la garganta.

Meg parpadeó para mantenerlo enfocado **"Creo que ya hemos establecido que no sabes lo que necesito. Así que aquí es donde yo digo *Puf-adiós* y te dejo a los Winchester".**

Saco su móvil, pero la visión nublada le hizo perder la definición de los números. Caminó como pudo hasta cerca de la salida, donde apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo. Mientras esperaba recuperar fuerzas, veía a lo lejos al demonio moverse y maldecir dentro de la trampa.

Ni siquiera el dolor punzante de estar lejos del Leteo, le había dolido tanto en las últimas semanas. La concentración en su "trabajo", raptando uno por uno a los cabeceras de Crowley, la había mantenido fuera de espejos rotos, alucinaciones y visitas de espíritus misteriosos. Pero esta aflicción era diferente.

Luego de unos instantes sintió recomponerse, el ardor seguía siendo intenso, pero ya no tandoloroso. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiera acostumbrado a aquella sensación. Sin pensarlo, marcó el conjunto de números y murmuró una ubicación antes de teletransportarse fuera, con mucha más facilidad de lo que nunca había hecho antes. No era su mejor habilidad, pero fue extrañamente más fácil ahora y sonrío de alivio al ver la rapidez con la que apareció dentro de su coche. Apoyó las manos sobre el volante, concentrándose en lo que ocurria en su interior. Su cuerpo estaba adaptándose al insólito dolor, mezclándose raramente con su escencia. Seguía quemándola, pero ahora era un cálido poder que la hacía sentir cómoda y relajada.

Dean vio la curva cansada de los hombros de Castiel. Ellos le habían pedido ayuda y él había venido con buena voluntad a preparar a Sam para el resto de sus pruebas. Cuestiones, preguntas y más preguntas y Dean había empezado a odiar el espectáculo de Dios. Pero no había otra opción.

**"¿Estás bien?" **-le preguntó,mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa junto a él.- **"Sólo te ves un poco... menos *conejito Energizer * de lo normal."**

Castiel suspiró y lo miró confundido; pero una vez que entendió la referencia, su visión se aclaró**. "He estado muy ocupado."**

**"Estoy preocupado por ti, Cas. Entiendo que creías que eras responsable de Meg, pero ella es un demonio." **

**"¿Tu punto es?"**

**"¡Ese! ... ¡Es un demonio Cas! ¿Eso no cuenta en las razones de porque haces todo lo que haces para encontrarla?"** -Dean señaló. - **"Todo lo que ha hecho no borra la historia con ella."**

Castiel no le respondió inmediatamente. **"Eres mi amigo, Dean. Y ella también. Le debía y le fallé."**

**"La has traído de vuelta desde el borde de la muerte, Cas. Eso es más que poco y debería ser suficiente ¿No crees?"**

Con un encogimiento de hombros para distribuir el peso de la culpa, el ángel se lo quedó mirando. **"¿Sería suficiente para ti, si fuera yo?"**

Dean se limitó a volver los ojos a los libros, preguntándose si Castiel estaba ocultando algo. Una vez más.

Meg había prendido la calefacción en la habitación del motel en Kansas, pero pese a ello y a los cuatro edredones apilados, no conseguía entrar en calor. Ella había ido a aquella ciudad para atrapar a otro de los demonios de Crowley, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar su mejor golpe, fue abrumada por un frío intenso que la paralizó por completo y la hizo abandonar la caza.

Ahora en la habitación, el rechino de los dientes no cesaba y el hielo que recorría su cuerpo, empezó a estar acompañado de aquel extraño dolor de vuelta. Sintió una fuerte agonía y ella gimió, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Y como si esto fuera poco, unas voces comenzaron a hacer eco en su mente. El murmullo ronco de Castiel, el acento misterioso de Sheol y una multitud de otros que sonaban como olas golpeándole el cráneo.

"**¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!"** –gritó, llevándose ambas manos a los oídos para tratar de silenciarlos.

En ese instante, sus dedos enredados en el cabello, comenzaron a ceder y su respiración agitada se fue normalizando. Tenia los ojos fijos en la pared de la habitación, cuando empezó a sentir cómo el dolor extraño comenzaba a mezclarse con su ser otra vez, convirtiendo el frío en calor y silenciando las voces que habían estado atormentándola. Aquel resplandor suave en su interior se intensificó, arrasando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con una calidez dulce y protectora.

De a poco se fue relajándo y cediendo a esa paz. Logró dejar de temblar y sin detenerse a reflexionar sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo, se enterró debajo de las cobijas, sumergiéndose en un profundo sueño.

Meg hizo estallar los botones de la camisa, clavando sus dedos en los músculos cuandoCastiel presiono su boca contra la suya. Tiraron la ropa por todas partes y pronto, ambos cuerpos se encontraban enroscados sobre la cama.

Ella ejercía presión con las manos en sus brazos, mientras que él se embriagaba en los besos sosteniéndola firme por las caderas. El sudor y el calor latían bajo sus recipientes consumiéndolos en la pasión humana más intensa.

Castiel rompió el beso y bajo la cabeza para rodar los labios en su cuello, dejando a la vista la extensión de la piel que cubría su espalda. Meg sucumbió a la necesidad salvaje y deslizó las uñas rasguñando fuerte. Fue entonces cuando un gritó de placer salio de su boca al ver como él tomo bruscamente sus muñecas y las empujó hacia atrás sobre la cama. Cada movimiento era un gemido de desesperación y necesidad. El trató de moverse en ella y al primer impulso, ambos se encontraban jadeando de placer.

Meg gimió y Castiel la miró fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos. La mirada fue tan profunda y tan llena de hambre que la hizo calentar aún más.

**"Creí que habías dicho que el sexo era aburrido. Ya sabes…Repetición, repetición…"**- murmuró, al tanto que mordía su mandíbula desaliñada.

**"Mentí." **

Castiel la beso con presión, mientras que sus manos levantaron un poco los muslos para acomodar mejor el empuje. Ella siguió el beso de la mejor manera que pudo y movió su cadera acompañando el movimiento.

**"¿No es esto pecado?"** – murmuró otra vez y ahogó un gemido al morder de la piel angelical. Castiel se estremeció y empujó con más fuerza.

**"Lo es... pero me gusta."**

Sus palabras la hicieron arder en exceso, cerró los ojos profundamente y se entregó al placer que estaba por venir. Sin embargo, algo la volvió a la realidad.

Los ojos de Meg se abrieron y se quedo mirando las sábanas blancas. La respiración galopaba en su pecho y un sudor caliente le caía por la espalda. Se mantuvo inmóvil, pero su cabeza comenzó a pensar. Reflexiono sobre lo que podría estar pasando y desechó todas las opciones, hasta la más remota idea absurda. Pero al poco tiempo, los pensamientos ridículos estaban de vuelta y ella suspiró en un lento cerrar yabrir de ojos.

**"Las cosas eran más simples hace años" -**se quejó para sí misma, levantándose de la cama. Tomo las llaves y el cuchillo que se encontraba debajo de su almohada y con un portazo, abandonó la habitación.

Chuck se instaló en su sillón favorito y tomó los periódicos en busca de los resultados de su más reciente edición. Algunas preguntas impresas como "¿Qué esta haciendo?" ¿Por qué? Lo hizo sonreír y pensar en cómo hacerlo peor.

**"Usted sabe, hacer deliberadamente cosas como estas; por puro placer, es un signo de ser un tanto sádico"- **Chuck se sobresaltó arrojando las páginas en todas las direcciones. En medio del susto, miro al hombre que había aparecido,sentado en su sofá- ** "Hola, Chuck."**

**"¿Quién eres tú?"**

**"Las conversaciones de este tipo, a menudo se realizan mejor en un sitio donde yo pueda tener algo interesante que hacer mientras. Luego podemos ir al grano de como y qué es lo que has hecho, para causar un caos total".**

Con un chasquido de sus dedos largos y delgados, desaparecieron de la sala de estar.

Castiel exhalo profundo, mientras trataba de seguir los movimientos de los demonios. Había un grupo de ellos en una pequeña ciudad y Dean y Sam le habían pedido que los vigilara. Pero realmente no podía concentrarse en aquello, estaba inquieto e impaciente, anhelando saber sobre Meg. Dejó el encargo y fue con Garth y con otros cazadores para saber si habían visto al demonio rubio pasar.

La necesidad de encontrarla había ido aumentando con los días, no estaba seguro de porque, pero era como una sensación persistente, que aumentaba latiendo en lo profundo de su mente. Muerte le había advertido; pero era algo más, que instintivamente de su ser.

Ningún cazador supo darle alguna pista de ella, afligido una vez más, Castiel vuelve cerca del grupo de demonios. Y cuando siente que debe volver con Sam y Dean a reportar lo que había visto; escucha a ellos murmurar sobre Meg, diciendo que Crowley quería en un cien por ciento, la prueba de que su puta estaba muerta.

Fue entonces cuando Castiel se hizo de ellos, convirtiendo en cenizas el edificio abandonado.

Chuck aceptó, que el hombre que lo había llevado a cenar era la Muerte con mucho menos interés que él tenía cuando conoce a los Winchester y a Castiel.

**"Entonces… ¿sabes lo que eres? ¿O la resaca es peor aún de lo que pensaba?"**- La muerte se limpió la grasa de los dedos. **-"¿Así que realmente no lo sabes? Ella había pensado que podrías estar mintiendo sobre eso. "**

**"¿Recordar? Estoy en medio de mi tercer sueño loco de la semana y además… yo he terminado con ella."** -Chuck agitó las manos en el aire.

La muerte puso los ojos en blanco [1] **"¡Oh suficiente! Puedes tener a todos engañados. Puedes tener tu simpatía, pero todos somos demasiado viejos para ser engañados. Es hora de dejar de esconderse de lo que eres".**

Casi al instante, se produjo un cambio en Chuck. Perdió un poco de esa expresión confusa, sus ojos se aclararon y miró fijamente a Muerte. Cualquiera sea el bloque interno que logró mover Muerte en él, lo hizo mirarlo como a un igual.

**"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"**

**"Ella quería que empieces otra historia ¿verdad?" -**Muerte recogió una porción de pizza y se la pasó a él.

**"Si, ella quería eso."**

**"¿Un final más abrupto, tal vez?. Yo sabía que podrías tener un maravilloso plan B creado, pero a decir verdad, más lo sigo y menos me interesa."**

**"Algo así, pero no entiendo porqué."** -Chuck se frotó la cara antes de tomar el tenedor**. -"A veces cuando escribo yo sé cómo debe terminar, pero esta vez ha sido difícil. Podía hacer mucho, pero nada funcionaba. Todos los arcos estaban secos y viejos. La historia era un desastre y me había prometido el nuevo libro cuando me ofrecieron el contrato. Entonces, ella empezó a hablar conmigo, así que lo cambié."**

**"Por supuesto."** -La muerte dejó su tenedor y cuchillo.- **"Así que dime. ¿Por qué el demonio y la historia con el ángel? ¿Reembolso?"**

Chuck se encogió de hombros, pero era difícil no contener su entusiasmo. La oportunidad de hablar realmente acerca de sus historias, no con los más fanáticos obsesionados con subtexto erótico, quién debe dormir con quién, o lo que quién hizo mal. Alguien con un interés real en su metodología era una novedad. ¿A quién le importaba si esta"muerte" era sólo un producto de su imaginación?.

**"Esa idea es más o menos algo para llamar la atención. Algo diferente, aunque ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de adónde voy con ella todavía. Estas historias no afectan al mundo real de todos modos. No han parado desde que hace años, así que ¿cuál es el daño?. Esta nueva idea de que se puedan tener dos personajes igual que Dean y Sam y crear sus paralelos perfectos en caracteres secundarios. Es revolucionaria y yo tengo que…"**

La muerte hizo un gesto con la mano. **"Ahórrate las tramas y subtramas de tus fantasías.** **Así que de alguna manera, la combinación de un ángel como Castiel con un demonio como..."** -La muerte tenía que pensar en ello para encontrar el nombre adecuado que Chuck había improvisado**- "Meg, parecía una buena idea."**

Chuck sonrió y agarró su pizza de nuevo para tomar un bocado lujurioso. **"Vamos. ¿Una escena de sexo en medio de una novela sobrenatural cuando no se lo esperaba?. Los fans se vuelven locos por ella. Veo el correo electrónico, hay muchos felices y otro tantos que no. Pero al fin…cualquier publicidad es buena publicidad".**

**"¿Y las consecuencias?"**

**"Hacen interesante el futuro."**

Muerte parpadeó**. "Sin duda, su sentido de justicia propia tendría un problema con las consecuencias que este *momento* puede causar. Un demonio impregnada por un ángel".**

Chuck miró mientras masticaba. **"Estás haciendo que suene realmente estéril y frío"** -murmuró finalmente.

**"Pensé que había hecho tales cosas blasfemo."**

**"Las reglas siempre están dobladas y rotas. ¿Por qué no?. Lo de Meg será más que divino." -**Chuck intentó no sonar defensivo, pero ya era aficionado a la idea. Si se entiende la ironía de sus palabras o no, Muerte no estaba seguro.

**"Es inusual. Tal cosa no ha existido nunca. Un alma torturada que da a luz a otra afectada por el fuego del infierno pero a la vez aliviada por la Gracia. Es sin duda irregular. ¿Sabe Sheol lo que hiciste?"**

**"Sheol?"** -Le tomó un tiempo para averiguar a que se refería Muerte, pero la chispa de memoria de una mujer murmurando al oído cuando escribía, regresó a su mente. Chuck se removió.- **"Ella me pidió que creara una historia. Pero ella no tiene nada que decir cómo la creo a cómo tiene que seguir."** -Dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre la mesa.- **"Así que vamos a decir que eres de verdad la Muerte. ¿Por qué estás interesado? Pensé que estabas por encima de esto. Siempre fuiste tan... *snob*[2] cuando te imaginé".**

**"Tengo intereses aquí. Yo siempre estoy esperando algo que me sorprenda."** -La muerte le clavó una mirada, al ver que Chuck estaba empezando a retener parte de su antiguo yo. Casi lo hizo sonreír.- **"Aunque esto...es una sorpresa."**

Chuck sonrió. **"Me alegro de poder ayudar."**

Una pequeña sección del cercano Wal-Mart se incendió en menos de diez minutos. No hubo víctimas fatales, solo heridos. Los bomberos entraban y salían corriendo, tratando de asegurarse de que nadie resultó muerto. Todo el mundo corria alejándose por si el fuego alcanzaba el fertilizante y el gas.

Nadie sabía la causa, pero nadie estaba viendo las causas tampoco. Y la fuente del incendio, con ganas de un poco de distracción y de destrucción por solo el placer de hacerlo, se escondió en el baño de mujeres.

Meg se sentó en el suelo ignorando el olor a humo y a plástico quemado, la chaqueta de repente se sintió incómodamente apretada sobre sus pechos al tanto que luchaba por respirar y sus ojos estaban negros mientras miraba a la tira de plástico en la mano.

**"Esto tiene que ser una broma"**

El cartel en el lavabo del baño con la leyenda _**"En caso de emergencia, llamar al 911"**_ estaba siendo un mal chiste en ese momento. Pero Meg no podía hacer más que sentarse y mirar.

**"Esto es malo."**

Castiel caminaba por la quema de Wal-Mart, siendo casi invisible a cada ser humano que cruzó en su camino. Mirando hacia la multitud, vio a algunas personas sufriendo la inhalación de humo y conectadas a oxígeno. No estaban siendo gravemente afectadas, pero estaba claro que necesitaban ayuda. Decidió demorarse en su regreso al búnker con Dean y Sam y comenzó a ir de persona a persona, para curarlos con apenas un pensamiento. Teniendo un sentido de propósito otra vez, él acarició suavemente la cabeza de un niño cuando este le dio las gracias, uno de los pocos que realmente pudo verlo.

Cuando alzó la vista le pareció ver al otro lado del edificio, a una mujer de pelo ocuro con mezcla de rubio a través de las llamas. Pero en lugar de ir a su encuentro, solo la siguió con la mirada. El mismo impulso que lo hubiera hecho comprobar si era Meg, esta vez le hizo pensar que quizás Dean tenía razón. Tal vez tenía que tratar de encontrar un poco de paz. Tal vez se estaba fulminando a sí mismo por nada.

Terca. Eso es lo que era Meg. Orgullosa y obstinada y lo más exasperante que vino a su vida desde Dean Winchester.

**"Dame fuerza"** -Castiel murmuró, mientras miraba hacia el cielo y se preguntó si Dios estaba burlando de él.

Cuanto más tiempo se quedó acurrucada en el sofá, más no pudo resistirse a la idea morir, de acabar con ella y de encontrar una manera de volver. Pero mientras su mano descansaba sobre su vientre, la suave paz que había estado pasando a través de ella desvanece esos pensamientos y le entrega una sensación de calma y quietud.

Los demonios eran inherentemente inquietos, la naturaleza los había hecho de esa manera, sin embargo, ella estaba inmóvil. Así que lo que le estaba afectando a ella era sumamente extraño. La hacía sentir nerviosa, pero no con miedo. Dolorida pero no afectada. No estaba segura de lo que estaba dentro de ella o si ella estaba imaginando cosas. Positivo o no, lo que el test había dicho, era imposible y ella se aferra a ese ideal.

**"Es mejor que no sea posible."-** ¡Lucifer!, ella no podía dejar de mirar el teléfono.- **"No seas idiota"** - murmuró para sí misma.- **"Si es verdad, eres un blanco fácil y harás que te maten."**

Se sintio perdida entre penamientos contradictorios. La muerte, la supervivencia...Todo aquello era sumamente raro. Y había aún más, sentía un rastro de culpa por provocar el incendio, la comodidad en la quietud y como si fuera poco, algo que empuja en su cerebro, algo que le da un sentido y una dirección a su vida que no había tenido antes. La necesidad de cuidarse. El deseo de caos y destrucción había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado ahora por una necesidad innata de protegerse. Nunca tuvo ese impulso tan profundo antes, ni siquiera en torno a Castiel.

Pero ¿qué significa? Ella no era estúpida. Ángeles y demonios habían hecho lo considerado "blasfemo" desde siempre (ningún demonio anciano vivo no había oído hablar de los rumores acerca de lo que sucedía durante las Cruzadas); pero algo como eso no había existido nunca. Las especies no eran compatibles. Y por eso, el rato con Castiel fue todo lo que podría haber sido, un rato y nada más. Tal vez es sólo algo relacionado con el traje de carne. Por el rabillo delojo, captó el reflejo de Sheol en el espejo.

_**-Meg,esto sería mucho más sencillo si simplemente te unieras a mi plan. En cuestión de meses, no tendrás que preocuparte por esto.-**_

**"¿Sí?"**- Meg gruñó y se puso los auriculares de la radio para ahogar esa voz- **"Algo me dice que estás mintiendo. Yo sólo deseaba que me dejaran sola de una vez."**

Miró el teléfono de nuevo. Ella tenía que saber si esto era real y en menos de un segundo, sus dedos estaban marcando el número.

**"¿Sí?"** Respondió Dean y Meg hizo una mueca al escuchar el masticar en su oído.

**"Muy bien, pregunta rápida: ¿esta el ángel contigo?"**

Dean se atragantó. **"¿Meg?"**

Hubo un crujido, como si fueran varios los que toman el teléfono repentinamente. Oyó a Dean decirle a Sam que mantenga a Castiel lejos y fue entonces cuando no oyó ningún otro forcejeo.

**"¿Meg?"**

**"No, soy la *Sasha Grey* de tus fantasías. ¿Qué otra chica puede llamarte?"** -Arrastró las palabras **"¿Te han gustado los regalos que estuve dejando para ustedes?"**

**"¿Los manojos de demonios muertos? Sí, acabamos de encontrar la última de ellas en el parque. Sabía que tenías algo que ver con eso, Perra"**

**"***_**Cute**_***.Ahora bien… ¿Está ahí? "**

Se oyen más susurros, pero Dean tenía el control. **"¿Quién?"**

**"No seas imbésil. Ponlo al teléfono."**-Otra larga pausa y luego oyó a Dean y a Sam volar a distancia chocando contra una pared. El teléfono había caído y ella esperó unos instantes y rodó los ojos [3] -**"¿Castiel?"**

**"¿Meg? Meg, ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Está herida? Dime dónde estás".**

Ella sonrió. **"Oh-oh…Hay un montón de preguntas allí, plumas. ¿Sabes si por lo menos ellos aún respiran?" **

**"¿Dónde estas?"**

**"No estoy lista para esto, yo sólo…"**-Oh, esto iba a sonar estúpido, pero un ligero empuje interno en ella, la forzó a largar las palabras hacia afuera.- **"Yo quería escuchar tu voz."**

Castiel hizo una pausa antes de preguntar en voz baja **"¿Por qué?"**

**"Porque entonces algo sigue siendo igual, supongo."**

**"Meg, necesito saber dónde estás. Yo quiero…".**

**"Lo entiendo. Pero estoy bien por mi cuenta, como siempre."** – El volumen de la radio se elevó y ella se quito el auricular que tenía aún puesto en un oído.

**"Te dije que te ayudaría…"**

**"Yo no necesito protección, no necesito que me cuiden."** -Casi se erizó ante la idea de ser débil.

**"¿Sigues soñando?"**

**"No."**

**"Estás mintiendo. Siempre me doy cuenta cuando contestas directo una respuesta y… no me insultes."** –ella se tragó las palabras sarcásticas que estuvo a punto de decirle. Escuchaba ruido en la línea, pero aún podía oírlo**- "Quiero verte".**

**"¿Por qué?"** -Sonaba estúpido como para mantenerlo posponiendo. *Cuelga* se dijo. No va a tener respuestas. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía cual iba a ser la pregunta correcta.

**"Porque quiero hacerlo"**

Meg río oscuramente y se removió en el sofá **"Entonces tendrás que esperar un largo..."** -Se oyó el crujir intenso de los arbustos afuera y un silbido fuerte y familiar hizo eco en la habitación del motel. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, Meg casi dejó caer el teléfono. La visión del ángel frente a ella la hizo estremecer- **"…tiempo".**

La miro con los ojos azules estrechos y su mandíbula firme y apretada.** "Dudo mucho eso"**

El demonio colgó el teléfono **"El acoso es cada vez mejor."**

**"Escuché la radio."** –Guardo el celular de Dean y rodó los ojos. **"Fue simplemente saber cuál es la estación a través de la frecuencia."**

Castiel la observó detenidamente, su cabello había crecido bastante en este tiempo, mechones oscuros rodeaban su cara, al tanto que el tramo rubio comenzaba a la altura de su cuello.

**"¿Algo le pasa a mi cara?"**

**"Te ves muy cansada."** -Cruzó unos pasos hacia ella y se sentó. Meg observó la forma en que sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se movían por la habitación.- **"Yo había pensado que tal vez podrías sentirte mejor, pero veo que tienes el mismo aspecto."**

Ella frunció la nariz. **"¿Preocupación por mi? *Cute*. Tú te ves como el infierno también."**

Castiel se pasó la mano por la mejilla sin afeitar.- **"He estado ocupado, tratando de dar contigo."** -Los ojos azules se fueron sobre su rostro, viendo de cerca la forma en que se mantiene así misma en el sofá y escondiendo las manos de él- **"¿Cómo te has estado escondiendo?"**

**"Tengo trucos, ¿recuerdas?"** -Meg se echó el pelo sobre su hombro y se congeló cuando Castiel se acercó. Haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que lo miró fijamente, le tomó la mano y la dio la vuelta. Su dedo trazó las líneas de la palma de la mano con cuidado.

**"El daño que le has hecho a tu recipiente se esta reparando."** -Estaba mirando duro en sus dedos, como si pudiera ver los huesos y de los signos que había tallado**.- "Siento que ahora, los símbolos están desapareciendo. ¿Cómo es eso posible?."**

Ella apartó la mano**."OK, creí que soloe ran alucinaciones mías."** -Nerviosa, se puso de pie y se dirigió al otro extremo de la habitación, tan lejos como pudo.- **"Tú...¿tú no ves nada más? ¿Nada diferente en mi?. "**

Cuando se dio la vuelta, él estaba detrás de ella y alrededor de dos centímetros más cerca. **"¡Diablos, deja de hacer eso!"**

Haciendo caso omiso de ella, le pasó los ojos por encima de su pequeño cuerpo y su mirada se detuvo en ciertas áreas.**"Nada fuera de lo común. Tal vez tu parte superior es más amplia de lo que recuerdo".**

Meg se acercó y, apenas capaz de ocultar su sonrisa, le forzó el mentón hacia arriba **"¡Hey plumas! Mis ojos están aquí arriba. Deja de mirar mis pechos".**

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios. **"Has preguntado si había algo diferente en ti. Y yo estaba observando nada más que tu salud" -**La miró y lentamente todo el humor se alejó de él.- **"¿Por qué huyes?"**

**"Todos los pequeños pájaros tienen que volar Castiel."**

**"¿Te asusto?"-**preguntó- **"¿Yo…?"**

"**No lo haces. Yo sólo... estoy mejor por mi cuenta."**

**"¿Entonces por qué has llamado a Dean?...Sabiendo que iba a estar allí y que me iba a encontrar. A menos que desearas que yo te encontrara."** -Castiel se mantuvo firme.

**"No todo se trata de ti."**

**"Hay algo más, entonces."**

Meg miró nerviosamente. Si él no se dio cuenta, era posible que ella este imaginando cosas. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta las últimas semanas, era muy posible. Castiel esperó con paciencia y ella puso los ojos sobre él.

Maldición; ahora él nose alejaría de ella. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo lo suficientemente inteligente como para asustarlo, sintió el aire pegajoso y caliente y el olor a azufre fue de repente fue abrumador. Las luces parpadearon dentro y fuera. Ella giro, su piel se erizó y los ojos se deslizaron a negro instintivamente, tratando de ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

**"Cas... algo se acerca."**

Caminó hacia atrás hasta chocar su espalda contra el pecho de Castiel, él la tomo de la muñeca y la sujetó. El fuerte agarre impidió que ella cayera al piso cuando una repentina ráfaga de viento azoto la habitación del motel. Castiel permaneció estable y su respiración fue profunda. Meg sintió su gracia hirviendo alrededor. Estaba enfadado con ella pero sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, la estaba protegiendo.

La puerta se abrió y seis demonios de altura caminaron hacia ellos. Meg quería rasgarlos a pedazos pero en el momento en el que amago a luchar, no solo sintió el duro apriete de Castiel en su muñeca, sino que también una rara erupción de fuerza interna la paralizó.

**"OH! esto es tan dulce que empalaga"** -la voz de Crowley se escuchó. Castiel avanzó delante de Meg. Ella se contuvo de actuar y simplemente, cerró los ojos.

**"Un ángel que me gustaría torturar junto a un demonio que debería estar muerta… ¡Vamos! esto es realmente una reunión profana que me hace cosquillas en todos los lugares malos."** –Crowley se apoyó en el sofá.- **"¿Saben?, si nos organizamos bien, podemos hacer un trío excelente."**

**"Mullido pensamiento"** -murmuró Meg, abriendo los ojos mientras daba un paso adelante. Castiel la agarró por el brazo y la movió lentamente detrás de él, con los ojos fijos en Crowley. El Rey delInfierno simplemente los miró.

Crowley sonrió a Meg, pero había un atisbo de algo parecido al miedo en sus ojos. **"Escuché que estabas viva. ¿Cómo es eso posible?. "**

El ángel se quedó delante de ella y Meg sintió el bullir de su propia frustración al tanto que se dejaba proteger.

"**Yo lo hice"** -Castiel gruñó y Crowley lo miró impresionado.

**"Interesante. Nunca un demonio volvió de la muerte. Apuesto a que tu pequeño cráneo está lleno de golosinas, ¿no,Meg?. "**

**"Sólo volví para matarte"** –Quito el pelo de sus ojos mientras mantenía la mirada atenta a los demonios a su lado.

**"¿Lo harás?"** -Crowley los rodeó lentamente, con un hombre siguiéndolo como una sombra.- **"Interesante. Fuera de curiosidad morbosa… ¿estas segura que podrás hacerlo?"** - Meg atinó a sacar su cuchillo, pero Castiel levantó la mano para detenerla.- **"Quiero decir, ¿desde cuándo tienes éxito en lo que te propones? Azazel y Alastair están muertos, Lucifer en la jaula. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alzaste victoria en algo? Eres un fracaso Meg."**- Crowley se detuvo- **"Arrastraste por el barro la dignidad de nuestra especie. Tu rebelión es una vergüenza. No eres nada."- **La púa de Crowley perforó su armadura, hiriendo profundo esa parte de ella que siempre escondía bien. Se puso rígida mientras él sacaba una espada de ángel. - **"¿Reconoces esto? Voy a ponerlo de nuevo donde debe estar. Muy dentro de ti."**

Meg voltio la mirada para ver a Castiel sacando su propia espada. El la miró penetrante a los ojos y pudo ver la necesidad de venganza que desbordaba de su oscuridad humillada y destrozada.

"**Es hora de irnos"** –Ordenó. Los números no estaban a su favor en ese espacio- **"Él quiere que luchemos. No hay que darle el gusto."**

"**Creo que me lo daré…"**

Castiel estaba tan centrado en los ojos negros de Meg que perdió la vista de Crowley. Con un susurro de movimiento, el rey del infierno arrojó la hoja que traspasó la chaqueta y se hundió profundo en el hombro de Meg. Ella quedo sin aliento y tambaleo delante de Castiel. Él la sostuvo consternado mientras ella se aferro a sus hombros. Al cabo de unos instantes, levanto una mano y se desterró el cuchillo. Meg pudo sentir la preocupación y la culpa corriendo por la gracia del ángel.

**"Esta bien, esta bien…" **-murmuró con la cabeza apoyada en su cuello. **"No fué nada. El hizo un tiro de mierda."**

Castiel miró la profundidad de la hoja y el asombro lo envolvió. La herida tendría que haberla matado, pero aún podía sentir el corazón y su alma espinosa latiendo tan fuerte como siempre. Los demonios se acercaron a ellos rodeándolos en un círculo. El la tomo de la cintura y la mantuvo cerca.

Crowley, perplejo, se estremeció. "**Creo que…"**-El ángel y el demonio se habían ido en un instante y él solamente, se quedo mirando la habitación vacía del motel.- **"OH! por el amor de..."** - Se volvió hacia sus subordinados. **-"¡¿Y bien?! Encuentren algo de ella. ¡La maldita perra tiene que haber dejado algo. Cualquier cosa para hacernos saber qué diablos ha estado haciendo!. "**

Cuando todos se escabulleron para hacer lo que les ordenó, Crowley se sentó en el sofá y tomó la revista del corazón que Meg había dejado atrás.

**"¡Hijo de puta!"-** grito Dean cuando Castiel apareció con Meg a cuestas, en el estacionamiento del restaurante. Sam se había dormido dentro del Impala y se despertó cuando Dean dio un puñetazo en el techo.-**"Levántate,Sammy, tenemos compañía."**

Castiel movió el peso ligero de Meg en sus brazos. **"Ella está herida".**

**"Estoy perfectamente bien, alitas de pollo. Sólo déjame ir." **-Ella trató de disuadirlo.- **"Solo es una herida superficial."**

**"¡Soy invencible!"- **Dean se burló en voz baja y Meg lo miró fijo.- **"Quiero decir, me alegro de verte, Meg."**

**"Sí, estoy segura que me has extrañado."** –Sarcástica, ella se retorció mientras que Castiel la apoyaba suavemente en el suelo.

Sam bostezó y bajo del Impala. **"¿Qué pasó?"**

"**Crowley"-** dijo Castiel, al tanto que comprobaba la herida, tratando de no tocar equivocadamente. Miró la espada que Meg aún sujetaba en una de sus manos al tanto que no podía dejar ir su asombro al ver cómo ella había sobrevivido a una herida tan profunda.

**"¿Quién más?"** – Ella dejo caer la hoja al suelo, mientras trataba de levantarse, esquivando las manos de Castiel. La sangre goteaba en el pavimento.- **"Diablos, estoy tan... cansada de esto."**

Meg ya estaba caminando antes de que alguno pudiera detenerla.

**"Bueno, hay que admirar el tiempo derecuperación" -**comentó Dean y se acercó a Castiel.- **"Las mujeres, ¿eh? Incluso, las mujeres del demonio." **- se oyó una palmada sobre el hombro del ángel, pero este no se inmutó. Sólo se quedó observando cómo Meg se alejaba delante de ellos, prestando atención a la forma en que ella miraba atrás por encima de su hombro.- **"No entiendo la referencia"**- La mano de Dean quedo en el aire y él emprendió marcha detrás del demonio. – **"Meg…¡espera!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**In the Lethe 1x05 "Misericordia" (Cuando los demonios niegan)**

Meg echo una maldición mientras se deslizaba la blusa ensangrentada, dejando a la vista la profunda herida.  
Le dolía demasiado, pero podía sentir cómo la piel rota luchaba por tejer y sanar de una manera que le llamó la atención. El poder de la cura estaba siendo más rápido de lo que solía ser.

Hizo rotar el hombro y se quedo mirando su reflejo pálido frente al espejo. Vio a su verdadero ser parpadeando persistente bajo la superficie unos instantes hasta que la imagen empezó a ondularse hasta desparecer. Inmediatamente el rostro de Sheol apareció.

_**-Así que ya sabes, no puedes huir. Esto no puede acabar bien mi pequeña.-**_

**"Déjame en paz."**- Meg siseó y con un movimiento simple de su mano, hizo estallar el espejo. Ignorando el reflejo astillado, se quito la camisa por la cabeza y miró la profundidad de la herida con cuidado.

**"Maldito Crowley."**

Sus dedos se sumergieron en los bordes de la herida. Estaba cerca, muy cerca del corazón,y se dio cuenta de que había tenido mucha suerte.

_*Suerte*:_ eso era nuevo. Era difícil de creer que tenia una herida sanando a pasos agigantados y estaba huyendo de nuevo del maldito bastardo.

Pero las palabras de Crowley la habían herido más allá de la hoja ángel. Sobre todo porque eran verdad. Ella había fracasado. Repetidamente.

**"¿Puedo comprobar?"** –La voz tranquila de Castiel la hizo sobresaltar y giró la cabeza para verlo de pie detrás de ella. Ella lo vió quieto y en silencio, extrañamente cansado. Sus ojos recorrieron la espalda y, finalmente, se encontraron con los de ella.

**"Date el gusto, ojos azules."** - Algo le decía que si ella se negaba, él lo iba a hacer de todas maneras.

Meg lo miró, pero Castiel tenía los ojos puestos en su espalda. Levanto una mano y la deslizo lentamente a lo largo de sus omóplatos, apartó el pelo a distancia y observo la herida. Ella se estremeció ante la quema de poder que le dio cuando toco su piel. Al tanto que miraba su expresión a través del espejo, aunque era ilegible.

**"Ya está sanando"** -murmuró, con el pulgar sobre los parches de sangre de la piel nueva. Ella sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

El ángel agudizo la visión al notar como la piel del demonio brillaba y sanaba más rápido que lo pudo reconocer ese brillo, no muy diferente al suyo.

Deslizó su dedo pulgar en un círculo sobre la herida y se preguntó lo que estaba sucediendo.

**"Esta sanando rápido"** – Dijo ella, mirando sobre su hombro para ver por sí misma cuando el dolor comenzó a irse.

**"Eres diferente, de alguna manera."** -Castiel se quedó en la parte posterior de su cabeza, tratando de llegar a una explicación. - **"Te veo… no eres más suave ni más amable, nada de eso. Simplemente eres diferente."**

**"Criatura de propósito, esa soy yo."** -Meg

arrastró las palabras[1] mientras se ponía la blusa por encima de su cabeza.

**"Me alegro de que estes bien"** -dijo, casi demasiado suave para que lo escuchara y ella levantó las cejas.

**"No seamos demasiado optimistas. La noche todavía es joven."**

Castiel sólo la miro y luego desapareció, dejándola sola en el cuarto de baño de la cafetería.

**"Déjame ver si lo entiendo."** -Dean empezó a hablar mientras apoyaba un plato de panqueques frente a Meg. Desde que el demonio y el ángel aparecieron en cafetería, ella había insistido en comer algo. - **"¿De repente se come?"**

**"¿De repente las preguntas primero y el cuchillo después?"**-preguntó ella, mientras clavó un tenedor y se lo llevo a la boca. Dean parpadeó mientras miraba su sonrisa obstinadamente torcida y luego miró a Sam que estaba sentado a su lado.

**"Los demonios…no pueden comer."** -señaló a su hermano,mirando con una mueca ante su propia comida. Castiel estaba observando muy de cerca también, y él y Dean intercambiaron una mirada.- **"Quiero decir…pueden, pero..."**

Ella los miró.** "Yo puedo comer cuando y cuanto quiera." -**Sam se pasó la mano sobre su boca mientras la miraba. Meg captó la mirada que él le dio. **"¿Qué?"**-Preguntó con voz ronca.

**"¿Comida casera?"** –interrogó Sam.

**"Algo así. A veces quiero azúcar y carbohidratos de una manera que ni te imaginas. Afortunadamente soy un demonio y puedo mantener mi peso al día."** –Volvió a clavar su tenedor, mirando a Dean - **"Así que no voy a ser como *Dean-o*echando panza como un canguro paseando." **

Dean contrajo el estómago. **"Yo tengo una panza".**

Llegando al otro lado de la mesa, Sam le palmeó el estómago con gracia. **"Claro que sí".**

**"Ese no es el punto" -**Dean lo miró- **"El punto es, Meg nos rastreó ¿y lo primero que hace, cuando Cas la rescata como un héroe de libro, es pedir comida?"**

**"Ella ha sido humana…así que tal vez eso sea posible ¿no es así?"** –ofreció Sam.

Ella movió sus ojos entre los dos hombres y Castiel. Sólo este último le devolvió la mirada con un signo de preocupación real.

**"Podría ser un cambia-forma con el mismo cuerpo"** –volvió a sugerir Sam.

Meg le clavó los ojos con rabia y extendió la mano dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

Al ver el gesto de aprobación en la cara del demonio, Dean saco un cuchillo y corto sobre la piel pálida. La línea del corte emano un ligero olor a azufre, acompañando el hilo de sangre brillante que caía por la mano.

Castiel parpadeó y miró, preguntándose por qué no confiaban en su opinión.

Antes de que pudieran ver la forma en que la herida comenzara a brillar y sanar, Meg giro la palma hacia abajo para ocultarla. No había verdadero dolor en su rostro ni preocupación por la lesión.

Sam se aclaró la garganta. **"Creo que esto acaba de aclarar la duda."**

**"Yo sabría si Meg fuera un cambia-formas"** -Castiel dijo irritado, y el demonio puso los ojos.

**"Eso podría ser demasiada información para el dulce Dean, Clarence."** -murmuró.

**"Espera… ¿qué?"** -Dean preguntó,mirando a los dos.

**"Permítanme terminar la comida antes de que los mate a los dos."** -Meg siguió mientras toma una servilleta de Dean para limpiarse la sangre. Sin poder discutir frente a eso, él frunció el ceño a su hermano y continuó tomando el café.

Castiel miró la espada ángel que el demonio había retirado su hombro. Todavía estaba manchada con sangre. Es extraño como Crowley parecía estar teniendo un suministro interminable de estas y más extraño aún, es que había algo sobre la sangre de Meg en esa hoja que le llamaba la atención.

El sonido de la caída del tenedor encima del plato le hizo levantar la mirada hacia ella. Meg lo miro y el gesto en su cara fue tan expresivo que él inclinó la cabeza y parpadeó.

Ella estuvo a punto de vomitar y él se inclinó hacia adelante para advertir a Sam. Pero con un movimiento rápido de cabeza, se recupera y aparta su plato a distancia, sobre la mesa.

**"Así que...ha sido un gran bocado."** -Dijo Meg. Sintió un leve mareo y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Sam para ayudarse a levantar. Él y su hermano cruzaron una mirada de sorpresa –**"¿Cómo Rubí pudo hacer esto? Es como escalar el monte Everest "**–Bromeó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

**"¡HEY!, ¿no quieres darnos algo del dinero?... ¡Meg!"** -Dean gritó, inmediatamente oyó un aleteo a su lado, lo que le hizo saber Castiel se había ido también.

Sam negó con la cabeza. **"Es mejor dejar esta tarea a Cas, Dean. Por lo menos si ella le da un puñetazo, no puede hacerle daño." **

Dean frunció el ceño y luego extendió la mano para alcanzar el plato a medio terminar de Meg y, felizmente,sirvió más dulce sobre él.

**"Buena idea Sam. Me muero de hambre".**

Meg no llego a caminar ni siquiera la mitad del estacionamiento cuando oyó una voz amenazante, que le hizo detener su marcha bruscamente.

_**-"No me hagas esto Meg. No me obligues a tomar el control."-**_

Ella movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados repentinamente. Cerca de ella, el reflejo de Sheol la miraba desde el vidrio de una camioneta estacionada.

**"¿Control?"** -Meg dio un bufido- **"¡Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz! Yo quería quedarme, pero él me sacó de allá."**

El reflejo de Olvido inclinó la cabeza.- **"¿Entonces porqué te vas a quedar cuando sabes cómo regresar?** **La única manera de volver es haciendo lo que te pedí."**

Sin pensarlo, Meg dio un puñetazo en la ventana para deshacerse de aquel rostro burlón.

Murmurando para sí, voltió y chocó rápidamente con Castiel.

**"Ya mismo estoy colgándote una campana ¡Lo juro por el infierno!"** -Le espetó. Alzando las manos en el aire, a la defensiva.

**"Te llamé por tu nombre más de una vez." **

Ella se detuvo en el ángel lo hubiese hecho. ¿Realmente había estado tan perdida que no lo había oído? Puede haber un doble significado allí, pero ella no quiere ni siquiera pensar.

**"Ven a darme un beso de despedida."** –Ofreció seductoramente, tomando de la solapas de su abrigo y acercándolo un poco a ella. Fue fácil caer nuevamente en los viejos hábitos. Los ojos de Castiel se estrecharon un poco, sólo una pequeña fracción, que le hizo saber que él no se lo creía.

**"Quiero que te quedes con nosotros."**

**"He estado con el trío antes, se vuelve aburrido rápido" **-dijo Meg, con ligereza e intenta continuar su paso, dejando a Castiel detrás. Pero no lo logró. Él la mantuvo en su lugar, simplemente de pie frente a ella y mirando hacia abajo.

**"Creo que te has confundido. No te di una opción."** –El ángel habló en tono elevado. Ella retrocedió un poco. Castiel se dio cuenta del alto volumen de su voz y bajo una octava.- **"Yo no te he traído de vuelta, ni te he curado para que ahora te maten. Dije que iba a ayudarte y lo haré. Voy a protegerte."**

Ella le dió una sonrisa sarcástica, cruzándose de brazos. **"Eso es dulce, Clarence. ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito protección?"**

Cruelmente, extendió la mano y le agarró el hombro antes de que lo pudiera esquivar. Su pulgar presionó en la herida aún doliente, hurgando en los músculos con fuerza. Meg gritó de dolor, volviendo sus ojos a negro. Sin pensarlo, arremetió un puño; pero Castiel le cogió la muñeca y llevo su brazo atrás, para mantenerla quieta.

Ambos se estremecieron al sentir tanta cercanía otra vez. Cara a cara y mirada clavada tan profunda en los ojos. Ella rompió el contacto girando brusco la cabeza a un costado. Las puntas rubias del cabello chocaron con la cara de Castiel, ese aroma dulce con mezcla de azufre, estuvo a punto de hacer que pierda la concentración. Pero él cerró los ojos y se enfocó nuevamente.

**"Porque yo puedo hacer eso."** –El demonio sintió el aliento cálido haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja y apartó un poco la cabeza para aliviar la sensación- **"Eres fuerte Meg, pero yo soy más fuerte que tú. Tienes que dejar pasar el tiempo suficiente para sanar por completo. Además, puedo asegurarte que no eres la misma. Quiero ayudarte."**

**"¿Quieres o necesitas?"** -Su cabeza tomó un poco de distancia del hombro para poder mirarlo a los ojos.- "**Tal vez soy sólo un caso de compasión para absolver algún pequeño sentimiento de culpa que tienes uniéndote al **_***Grupo del libre albedrío***_**".**

Él la soltó con un suspiro de disgusto y le dio la clase de mirada que casi la hizo rechinar los dientes.

**"Parece que no supieras que esto se trata de ti"** -señaló y ella entornó los ojos.- **"Tú te vas aquedar conmigo. Sé que estas ocultando algo, pero no puedo decir lo que es."**

**"Día frío en el Infierno Clarence, antes de averiguar algo acerca de mí." **-se burló, alegrándose de volver al viejo vínculo de pelear con él. Castiel como enemigo. Eso era lo que necesitaba para salir de esto.

**"Entonces estamos en esto para la eternidad, Meg."**

El sentido definalidad en esas palabras la hizo temblar y cuando él señaló el Impala, ella lanzó un bufido, pero se fue obediente. Castiel había logrado ponerla nerviosa pensando en lo que le haría si ella no subía al maldito coche. El podría atraparla a la fuerza y luego de semanas de libertad, no estaba preparada para eso.

Castiel se quedo mirando su espalda mientras caminaba, consciente de Dean acercándose a su lado. El mayor Winchester le dio un codazo en el hombro.

**"Una perra es una perra"** –Afirmó, y Castiel lo miró. Dean se volvió un poco pálido a la ira de esa mirada.- **"Sólo que digo que..."**

**"Ella está siendo difícil. Tengo que pedirte un favor Dean. Necesito que permanezca en el búnker. Puede quedarse en la habitación del sótano, si no te importa."**

Dean hizo una mueca **"Siempre y cuando ella no se acerque a los libros o cosas. ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? Porque yo he tratado con Meg antes y puedo asegurar que ahora es distinta de lo que era. Ella se trae un asunto grande, Cas."**

El ángel le miró fijamente.

**"Te pido que la lleves. ¿Nos encontramos allí?**" -Dean se encogió de hombros.- **"Yo no soy el mayor fan de Meg y realmente, no me gusta la idea de estar con ella en un coche, cuando podría rebanarme la garganta."**

**"No voy a dejarte a solas con ella. Los voy a tener a la vista."**

El cazador parpadeó. **"¿Vas a espiarla?"**

**"Algo está mal y para nuestra seguridad tengo que averiguar lo que es."** -Castiel se frotó el mentón.- **"Hay algo, Dean. No puedo ver lo que es."**

**"¿Demonio de mal humor? ¿Tal vez? -"** Dean gruñó, pero el ángel sacudió la cabeza.

**"Nada de eso. Todavía puedo ver su verdadero yo,extraño como es. Sólo... sé que algo está mal. Por favor."**- Castiel lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y Dean resopló.

**"¡Jesús, basta con esos ojos de cachorro! Te he dejado a solas con Sam demasiado tiempo, demasiadas veces y él se ocupa de enseñarte eso."** -Dean se encogió de hombros y miró con impaciencia a Meg empujar a Sam fuera de su camino para entrar en el coche.- **"El mundo ya se encuentra jodido lo suficiente ¿sabes?, sin que un ángel y un demon…"**

Voltio sólo para encontrar que Castiel se había ido.

**"Hijo de puta"** –susurró por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza.

La muerte había estado observando al demonio por un tiempo. Ahora, en la cafetería, logrando escabullirse de las habilidades de castiel para percibirlo, había podido captado aún más. Vio el cambio en el demonio más claramente ahora, y también pudo ver un cambio en Sam Winchester también. Cuando el ángel desapareció y el Impala se retiró de la zona de aparcamiento, Muerte recogió su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

En el instante en que atravesó el marco de la puerta, estaba de regreso en el Leteo. El calor era caldoso alrededor de él. El sol brillaba a través de la claraboya y divisó unas pocas almas que vagan alrededor del perímetro de la habitación. Pero nada había cambiado. Las mismas altas columnas góticas, el mismo sillón cómodo, y las tabletas dispuestas en el suelo.

La muerte se sentó y apoyo su bolsa al lado.

**"Olvido…Sheol!"**

La llamada era simple y él espero paciente, mientras los segundos pasaban. Sheol estaba cerca, podía sentir su ira en el aire. El calor en aquel lugar ya no era sólo por la paz, ahora también era porque su entidad estaba molesta. Leteo hervía bajo el peso de sus emociones, al tanto que las almas caminan a través de ella, pacíficamente.

**"Sheol, ¡Ya basta! es suficiente. Ven a hablar conmigo antes de hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás."**

Como una sombra, se deslizó por detrás de la columna a la derecha de Muerte, la cabeza hacia arriba y sus dedos se arrastran, lentamente, por el vientre. La luz del falso sol sobre ella y su vestido azul noche resaltaba en el centro de la sala blanca. Su piel pálida estaba radiante mientras miraba al techo.

**"Hizo algo para tratar de engañarme"** -susurró.- **"Siempre supe que era un tramposo."**

**"Sí, bueno, no hay más que ver la creación delornitorrinco para ver eso"[2]**

-dijo la Muerte,cuando abrió la bolsa y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse los dedos contra el polvo imaginario.

Los ojos de Sheol fijos en él. **"¿Apruebas esto?"**

La muerte sacudió lacabeza. **"Yo no he dicho eso."**

**"Cuando le pedí que escribiera una historia sobre ella, quería que ella fuera un aliado, no un experimento..."** -dijo entre dientes y abrió la mano. Una piscina apareció entre ellos y ella sumergió sus pies desnudos en el agua, provocando una débil onda.

**"Dios tiene una idea y como siempre, él quiere ver cómo va. Tú se lo pediste, pero no has especificado cómo podía utilizarla."** -Muerte se aclaró la garganta**. "Así que si miras con honestidad, hermana, tú eres la culpable."**

Ella lo mirófijamente.

**"Hay una posibilidad muy factible que, sea lo que sea que ella lleva consigo, no sobreviva. Tales experimentos como estos, por lo general, mueren en su primera semana…Incluso si nacen, la mayoría muere, de todos modos."**

Muerte miró las tabletas sobre el suelo **"¿Crees que algo con la gracia de un ángel y tocado por el fuego del infierno será tan fácil de matar?"** -Muerte le clavó los ojos y continuó- ** "Pude verificar que has hecho desaparecer una ciudad entera, sin ninguna razón más que la causa de tu ira. Eso no está bien y lo sabes. Las almas tienen que vivir su tiempo a través de…"**

**"¡Reglas, reglas, reglas!"** -Se echó el pelo largo sobre su hombro.- **"Sus reglas interminables ver morir a todos ellos, siendo condenados por cosas simples,como querer acabar con el abuso o el odio, por querer la libertad. ¡Estoy harta de esas normas!"**

Sus ojos oscuros fijos en ella. **"Sheol. No hagas lo que estas pensando en hacer. Este no es el camino para liberar a esas almas. Permítanme hablar con él primero…".**

Ella sonrió.

**"Eso no resuelve nada. Él me ha mantenido a raya todo el tiempo. Sea lo que sea que ella lleva consigo, es otra barrera. "**

Muerte fue expulsado del Leteo con una simple onda informal de mano.

Se quitó el polvo de su chaqueta y suspiró. Miró alrededor, el restaurante estaba vacío y no tenía su bolsa consigo.

**"Oh, bueno."** -Él golpeó su bastón en el suelo- **"Ahora es mucho más complicado que antes."**

Meg dormitaba en el asiento trasero, con los ojos mirando hacía los árboles que iban pasando a través de la ventanilla.

Los Winchester la habían ignorado durante media hora, mientras discutían cual es la mejor canción de Zeppelín para escuchar. Sin poder apuñalarse los tímpanos, ella no tenía nada más que hacer que escucharlos. De vez en cuando, se roza el vientre con los dedos. Si Castiel no pudo sentir nada, probablemente, lo que ella estaba pensando, era una locura.

**"¡Hijo de puta!"** -Dean gritó, cuando estuvo a punto de atropellar a un peatón distraído.

Tener que soportar a ese par de tontos no se comparaba con el saber que estaba siendo vigilada desde que salieron de la cafetería. Y con el tiempo, se hizo demasiado arduo como para seguir ignorándolo.

**"Está bien, puedo sentirte allí *featherbrain*[3]. Sal o estoy abandonando este jodido auto en este mismo momento." **-dijo Meg en voz alta,haciendo que Sam se sobresalte y gire para mirarla como si estuviera loca. Dean maldijo y de nuevo, maniobró el volante por reflejo cuando Castiel revoloteó en el asiento trasero.

Él parecía más molesto por haber sido descubierto que por el insulto.

**"¿Cómo sabías que..."**

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. **"Pude sentir tu mirada."**

Castiel la miró,perplejo. Ella había sentido su presencia, lo suficiente como para hablarle. Era diferente de los demonios o seres humanos antes.

Hubo algunos instantes de tensión en el aire. Los hermanos y el ángel estaban tan sorprendidos que ninguno se animó a decir algo, hasta que Meg quebró el silencio.

**"Deja de hacer eso."**

De su lado de la Impala, Castiel parpadeó. **"¿Dejar de hacer qué?"**

**"Mirarme de esa manera."**

Dean miró por el retrovisor. Sam les dio una mirada agotada y luego se entregó a una siesta del lado del pasajero.

**"No te estoy mirando a ti. No estoy más que...mirando por la ventana."**

**"Cierto…" **–murmuró con tono irónico-** "¡Acábala ya! ¿Quieres?"**

Dean se aclaró la garganta.** "Si ustedes dos no pueden llevarse bien, los bajaré de mi coche con una patada en el trasero. ¿Les queda claro?"**

Obstinadamente, Meg apartó la mirada de Castiel y el ángel, en su lugar, se quedó observando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Dean.

Por alguna razón, el sueño con Muerte y la palabra "ebullición" venían a la mente de Dean, cuando pensaba en Meg cerca de Castiel.

Chuck tuvo un dolor de cabeza que le recordaba por qué tendría que dejar el alcohol. Después de un extraño sueño, se sumergió en las olas calientes del alcohol y era totalmente factible que había sufrido una caída de su silla en algún momento durante la noche. Se había golpeado la cabeza y la espalda y ahora, lentamente se arrastraba por el suelo sujetándose del borde de la mesa.

Miro la hora, mientras su laptop parpadeaba por la batería baja. Aún faltaba para el amanecer y se quedó mirando la pantalla. No tenía sentido comenzar a escribir algo cuando estaba listo para vomitar.

Suaves dedos se deslizaron en su cabello y él levantó la cabeza hacia atrás.

**"Sólo tenias que intervenir…"**

Apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de que su frente se estrelle de nuevo sobre la mesa. Cruzando sus ojos, cayó rápido inconciente en el suelo, debajo de su escritorio.

Dean se estremeció ante los elevados gritos de allá abajo, mientras cerraba la puerta de ldormitorio de su hermano. Sam se había derrumbado sobre la cama y estaba dormido en el mismo momento en que su cara se hundió en la almohada.

En el pasillo, se froto una mano sobre sus ojos y se dirigió hacia abajo para ver lo que estaba causando tanto alboroto.

**"¡Eres un idiota arrogante!"** -Meg gruñó cuando él se acercó. Dean parpadeó, pensando que estaba hablando con él, pero Castiel estaba frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos fijos en el demonio. Ella caminó dentro de los límites de la trampa del diablo.

Dean habría dicho que se parecía más a un pequeño perro ladrando que a un perro más grande, pero prefirió callarse.

**"Esto es para tu propia protección."**

**"Oh, sí."** -Meg llegó hasta el borde de las líneas pintadas. **"Porque no hay más libertad que estar atrapado en una trampa."**

**"Bueno, yo no confío en ti alrededor de todos los libros…y asuntos nuestros." **-dijo Dean para hacerles saber que estaba allí. Castiel lo miró.- **"Así que te vas a quedar ahí. En parte, fue mi idea."**

**"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo que tome un cuchillo mientras duermes?" ** -Escupió las palabras,mientras se alejaba.

**"Algo por el estilo."**

La vibración de su teléfono le hizo apartarse de las criaturas que discuten. El número era desconocido, y sin pensarlo dos veces hizo clic en la RESPONDER.

**"¿Sí?"**

**"Dean?"** -Una voz temblorosa, esperanzada y agotada,lo hizo mirar fijamente el móvil.- **"Dean,¿eres tú?"**

**"¿Kevin?"**

Eso tuvo la atención de Castiel, pero lo ignoró..

**"¿Dónde estas?"**

**"No me vas a creer si te digo. Estoy cerca... Wichita, creo. Me desperté aquí."** -El profeta sonaba como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse- **"¿Puedes... puedes venir a buscarme? Hay algunos camioneros realmente grandes que han estado mirándome en esta parada de autobús."**

Dean soltó un bufido. **"Por supuesto. Dame un par de horas. Escóndete si puedes y llámame de nuevo en dos horas".**

Castiel parpadeó, sus ojos ya no están en Meg.

**"Ese fue nuestro joven profeta, en Wichita."**

**"Iré con ustedes."**

**"No" **-Dean hizo un gesto con la mano a Meg, que se había sentado en su cama y estaba mirándolos a ellos.- **"La última vez que la has dejado sola, se escapó. Y ya que es evidentemente claro que no es eso lo que quieres que suceda, tienes que vigilarla. Yo voy con Sam."**

"**OH! bueno. Tendré un perrito faldero angelical vigilándome,allí parado todo el tiempo".**

Castiel puso los ojos en el techo. Dean miró a Meg y sonrió.

**"Podría haber insistido en que te de un baño de sal en lugar de eso. Piénsalo."**

Se tocó el pecho, como si realmente la había hecho emocional. **"¡Oh,príncipe! no creo que usted sabe lo que eso significa para mí. En serio".**

Dean y Castiel se miraron entre sí. **"¿Sabes?, me gustaba más cuando solo era locura y tranquilidad."**

El ángel se encogió de hombros y no respondió cuando Dean podría haber jurado que lo había visto sonreír.

Kevin estaba temblando de frío y de hambre cuando lo recogieron en la parte trasera de la parada de camiones. Su ropa estaba desgarrada, harapienta y parecía a punto de desmayarse, pero él estaba vivo, al menos. Dean le palmeó el hombro.

**"Qué suerte tienes, pequeño profeta."**

**"Gracias. Me siento afortunado." -**Miro a Sam y le dirigió una sonrisa cansada- **"Te ves como el infierno."**

Sam bufó y le miró también. **"Sí, bueno, no te ves tan saludable tampoco."**

Dean hizo un gesto para abordar el Impala. **"Así que,Kev, ¿qué sucedió en estos meses?" **

**"No estoy un segundo estaba soñando con Crowley atormentarme y al otro yo estaba caminando. Camine mucho. Entonces me desperté aquí, en una zanja. Como si me hubieran arrojado luego de haber bebido demasiado." **-Kevin se dirigió al Impala y se desplomó sobre el asiento trasero. **"Extraños meses. Soñé mucho."**

Dean lo miró por el retrovisor. **"¿La tablet?"**

Kevin parpadeó. **"Seguro. ¿Qué crees que hice con ella?"**-preguntó a la defensiva.

Sam negó con la cabeza. **"Estábamos preocupados,Kevin, eso es todo."** -No fue hasta que se acercaban a Lebannon que él se echó hacia atrás para mirar a Kevin. **"¿Dijiste que habías soñando mucho?"**

**"Si. Sueños extraños. Algo así como una de esa spelículas de arte raras. Luces y sombras. Grandes bolas de fuego y luego…nada."**

**"Parece que tienes encima algo más que alcohol,Kev,"** –dijo Dean, mientras miró a través del parabrisas, la llovizna hacía difícil divisar la carretera.

**"No, esos eran mis sueños más sobrios"** -respondió Kevin.- **"Las ocasiones más raras fueron cuando soñé algunos pares de alas enormes que rodeaban la oscuridad. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que quería decir."**

**"Bueno. Siempre se puede preguntar a Castiel** " -ofreció Dean.-**"*Angel Nerdy* podría tener una idea. Las alas son sus cosas."**

Meg caminaba furiosa. Para Castiel era como ver a un animal salvaje enjaulado, pero fue paciente como siempre.

Hacía rato le había traído unas mantas y una revista que Dean había dejado perdida por allí. Ella solo se limitó a romper en pedazos las páginas y a arrojarle las mantas en la cara. Aquello había sido infantil, pero pareció hacerla sentir mejor. Por un segundo.

Luego volvió la ira en sus ojos y se movía de aquí para allá, todo el tiempo. Hasta incluso él se sintió cansado de tanto observarla en movimiento.

**"Estás enojada conmigo."**

**"Oh, puede que fuera porque luego de meses de estar*libre*, encuentro este bar un poco sofocante**." -Ella lo vio mirando a su alrededor,sin entender la referencia.- **"Bar figurativamente… ¡estúpido!"**

El se enfadó un poco ante el insulto. **"Estoy haciendo esto para ayudarte. Una vez que sepa qué es lo que te pasa... "**

**"¿Lo que me pasa?"** -Se dio la vuelta y se acercó al borde de la trampa, frente a él- **"¿Cómo qué?"**

**"Bueno, por ejemplo…"** -Castiel la miró.- **"El ritmo cardíaco elevado que tienes en estos momentos es muy extraño para un demonio; aunque la temperatura de tu cuerpo es..."**

**"¡Tal vez el maldito repiqueteo en el pecho es por ustedes, que no me dejan en paz!"**

**"No es bueno para tu recipiente. Podría significar que algo está mal "** -insistió y ella lo miró, bufando con bronca.

**"Lo único malo aquí es que te olvidas de que soy un demonio y que como tal, no soporto el encierro. Y en primer lugar, creo que debes recordar que, si yo estoy en esta pesadilla, es por tu culpa."**- Sus palabras quebraron el aire con furia.

El puñal clavo fuerte en su luz y atravesando el límite de la trampa, la tomo del brazo en un agarre repentino y brusco.

**"No lo he olvidado. En todos estos años que nos conocemos, no he olvidado lo que eres…."** -espetó Castiel, clavándole los ojos con rabia, pero también con dolor- **"Un demonio, eso es lo que eres y no lo olvido. Pero acabo de notar algo más alla."**

Se quedaron por unos segundos mirándose el uno a otro; enojo, furia pero también atracción, deseo y sentimiento fluían a través de ellos. Algo molestaba más de lo debido dentro de ella, entonces Meg salió repentinamente de ese trance y levanto el puño, amenazándolo. El ángel no se inmutó y continuó mirándola profundo a los ojos. Ella abrió la mano y en un fuerte empuje hacia atrás se liberó. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, giro y se alejo unos pasos, dándole la espalda y totalmente enfurecida.

**"Meg..."**

**"Déjame adivinar…"** -Ella voltio de nuevo frente a él agitando sus manos en el aire- **"¿Crees que un rato de diversión significa algo para mi?"**

El captó la referencia fácilmente. **"No."**

**"¿O que realmente me preocupo por ti?"** -Meg dio un paso hacia él y lo miró. **"¡Deja de soñar plumas!**

Castiel se limitó a mirarla, como si pudiera ver a través de ella. **"Estás tratando de hacerme enojar."**

**"¿Funciona?"**

**"Un poco. Estoy... frustrado por ti, Meg."-**Sacudió la cabeza y miró al techo, cansado,llevándose ambas manos a la cintura, por debajo de su abrigo. **"Lo que es inusual…."**

**"¿Entonces…?"**

**"Tu dijiste una vez…" **-Él parpadeó, preguntándose por qué ella lo había llevado a estar con él aquella noche, hace poco menos de dos meses.- **"Tú me pediste que te diera lo que necesitabas... Entonces, ¿por qué huiste?"**

Ella resopló y miró hacia otro lado. **"No hagas esponjar tu ego, plumas."**

**"Dime la verdad."** -Castiel se acercó y le tocó el hombro lesionado.- **"¿Porqué corres?"**

**"Me gustaría mucho hacer eso…y no morir cuando juegas a Ricki Lake [4] conmigo" **

Él sólo pudo darle una mirada de asombro antes de que ella levante el puño directo a su mandíbula, pero Castiel esquivó el golpe. La rebeldía del demonio estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. Furioso y desesperado, sin saber más que hacer, la tomo fuerte por los hombros y la acercó a él. De alguna manera, quería mantenerla quieta. Pero fue aún peor. Meg se sintió bloqueada, sin poder moverse. Tenía ambas manos juntas, presionadas contra el pecho del ángel. Con los labios apretados y jadeando, intentó librarse del agarre, pero no pudo. Gruño y le clavó los ojos con furia y enojo. No estaba pudiendo ir en contra de la fuerza angelical y eso hizo que su ira vaya en aumento. Acorralada y sin muchas alternativas, ella eligió la última opción que tenía.

Cuando Castiel divisó su expresión, vio algo le recordaba lo sucedido meses atrás.

**"Meg. No lo hagas."**

De repente, su visión se ablandó y esbozando una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro, hizo uno de los pocos movimientos que podía hacer en esa posición: tomo las solapas de su chaqueta con ambas manos y acercó su boca contra la de Castiel, arrastrándolo más cerca de ella.

El ángel no podía dejar de mirarla, vislumbrando las facciones de la Meg que tiempo atrás había ido con él a buscar consuelo. Esa Meg que, en aquella noche, le había pedido algo.

Castiel sintió quebrarse por completo en esa mirada y conciente de que estaba a punto de flaquear frente a ella, se preguntó si ahora era él, el que necesitaba consuelo.

La tensión cambió el aire a fuego lento. Los dedos de Meg mantienen apretando su abrigo, sus ojos estaban negros y enojados por haber sido atrapada; pero él sólo la miró, aunque trató de no mirar tan profundo ya, por miedo de lo que podría ver a continuación en ella. Estaba luchando consigo mismo otra vez, tenía que soltarla y dejarla ir, pero la atracción estaba haciendo demasiado con él. Tomó coraje y justo cuando se disponía a apartarla, una pierna se extendió por debajo, presionando sobre la parte posterior de su rodilla; la fuerza fue tanta, que la articulación dejó de funcionar. Cuando Castiel quebró y se agachó, ella saltó sobre él, disponiendo ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura. El solo pudo quedarse quieto y mantenerla por presión.

**"Esto no resuelve nada, Meg."** –Murmuró- **"No lo hizo la última vez."**

Meg sonrío con malicia, mientras se burlaba de sus intentos por repelerla.

**"Debemos pelear y terminar con esto. A ver quién de los dos es el que gana."**

**"No." -**susurró bajo y avergonzado. Sabía que ya había cruzado la línea y que no podía volver atrás, por más que quisiera. Meg estaba quitándole el abrigo cuando él se pregunto si realmente quería dar marcha atrás, pero no terminó de pensarlo que inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Sintió el deseo de demostrarle algo, no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero no importaba. Antes, la necesidad de Meg lo había llevado a eso,ahora era él, el que sentía una necesidad, la necesidad de tocar y ser tocado. Aquella carencia le había sido ajena; pero en estos momentos era propia y tenía que dejarla ir porque había gustado y disfrutado de ella. No era un recuerdo fácil de olvidar.

Fue entonces cuando se entregó, presionando los dedos en su espalda mientras la besaba. Ya no había lucha debajo de él, algo lo había puesto fuera de control y aunque sabía perfectamente que terminar con aquello seria lo correcto, se dejo ir.

Sintió una necesidad,una necesidad como nunca antes había sentido y casi como una burla al universo,tomo un mechón de cabello del demonio y tironeó, acercándola aún más a él.

La temperatura en el ambiente subió cuando ella enterró los dedos debajo de su camisa y arrastró las uñas hasta el cuello para besarlo aún más profundo, clavando sus dientes en el labio inferior. Un calor ardiente y vigoroso los envolvía a ambos en una desesperación mutua que no parecía tener saciedad. El tacto de la piel era adictivo y se traduce en un jugueteo de moretones y mordeduras.

Castiel se dejó caer; ni el frío del cemento, ni el impacto doloroso que recibieron sus rodillas lo hicieron frenar. Su atención se centró exclusivamente en ella y en la forma en que la piel demoníaca ardía al contacto con su lengua. Mientras bebía el sudor,la oyó murmurar al oído palabras oscuras, sin significado real. Fue entonces, cuando buscó su boca y la beso de nuevo para mantenerla en silencio. Sus labios,alimentándose del aliento a azufre, le pedían más de ella a cada paso…más de su frío y oscuridad.

Rompió el beso y la oyó maldecir mientras dejaba caer su cabeza para clavarle los dientes en la clavícula, saboreando el aroma y la dulzura.

Meg bajo de él y,luego de arrojar a un costado la chaqueta y su blusa de una sola vez, lo volvió a besar.

Por su parte, firmemente seguro de lo que quería y podía hacer, él desnudó su torso y se inclinó sobre ella. El frío de las baldosas chocaron con la espalda pálida del demonio, sus piernas se relajaron y acompañaron el movimiento cuando Castiel la despojo de su vaquero.

Meg sentía el tiempo lento a su alrededor y casi gruño contra su cuello, succionando la piel con impaciencia.

**"Muy lento"** -murmuró ella, mientras él se estremeció cuando sus pequeños pies se clavaron firme en las pantorrillas.

**"Lo sé."**

Con un solo movimiento, Castiel se desprendió de sus pantalones y volvió sobre ella.

Barrio el vientre cons u boca, mientras la sintió retorcerse en su toque.

_**- Esto es una estupidez. Estas dispuesto a perderte de nuevo en aras de un demonio. - **_

Algo en la forma desesperada en que Meg lo presionó hacia ella, empujó ese pensamiento hacía abajo y levanto la cabeza para besarla profundamente, manteniendo aquella voz en secreto.

Sabía lo que ella era, pero también sabía lo que él sentía. Y esta vez, él había elegido lo que necesitaba.

Un tanto asombrada, Sheol los miraba desde su lugar en la sombra. Un ángel no debería sentir tremendo caudal de emoción por un demonio. La entidad había intentado plantar dudas en la cabeza de Castiel, pero su intento fue en vano. El la quería.

¿Y Meg?, era un misterio por qué el demonio estaba haciendo esto. Era raro, pero al concentrarse un poco más logró percibir algo que Meg nunca admitiría. Castiel le daba paz.

Ella observó durante varios minutos más, ya que ellos estaban demasiados distraídos para fijarse en ella. Cuando vio la forma reverente que el ángel tocaba al demonio, casi tuvo un momento de remordimiento. Pero fue enterrado abajo, muy por debajo de su ira. Ella no esperaba esto, no esperaba algo así. Chuck había jugado con sus peones de manera muy peligrosa.

Sheol se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Extendiendo su conciencia sobre la superficie de la Tierra, se movió a través de la realidad hasta una fábrica en América del Sur, que olía a productos químicos, ácidos y sangre. Parecía como si los pocos seres humanos habían estado allí, habían sido sacrificados para un ritual. Haciendo caso omiso a su necesidad de destruir todo, ella simplemente caminó alrededor de los tanques vacíos y esperó a que alguien la viera.

Apenas dejo ver sus pies desnudos, los pocos demonios que custodiaban los pasadizos, voltearon para verla y uno levantó la mano para detener su paso, emanando una flexión de energía a través del aire.

Con una lenta mirada en sus ojos negros, Sheol sonrió.

**"No lo hagas."** -Dejó caer la mano, estupefacto de la pura energía que ella irradiaba. La entidad creyó que el humo negro iba a salir disparado del asombro.

"**Llévame con Crowley y no te destruiré."**

Acostado en su cama, Chuck se retorció en su inconsciencia, luchando por liberarse. **"Sheol"**-gimió, y el hombre que estaba a sus pies sacudió la cabeza y esperó a que se despierte correctamente.

Ambos pueden sentir la tormenta de calor y deseo que los cubre. Meg gimió y arrastro las manos por su espalda. Castiel hundió suavemente los dientes en su cuello y se tembló cuando los finos dedos apretaron los bordes de sus omóplatos. De esta forma, era como si ella pudiera sentir sus alas y el placer del tacto caliente le hizo apretar con más fuerza aún. Escabullida bajo el ángel, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes en el delirio que los envuelvía.

Castiel siente como lo atraviesan tantas emociones que no podría describir, sólo conoce algunas. Una pasión abrumadora lo consume. No sólo es la fuerte presión de sus bocas juntas y el deslizamiento de la lengua contra los labios, no son sólo sus cuerpos apretados, encajados perfectamente juntos. Es la sensación de la piel caliente,del pelo oscuro y sedoso y de un latido de corazón palpitante bajo sus dedos. El sabor a humo y azufre es embriagador y se vuelve adictivo. La besa profundo y desliza sus manos por el pequeño cuerpo con hambre y necesidad, buscando más de ella._  
_El ritmo de su respiración, su voz en el jadeo y sus manos frías en su pecho hacen a la desesperación de él por tenerla y permanecer a su lado. Engreída, sarcástica, malvada; eso era Meg, sin embargo, la luz de su ser parecía iluminarla permitiéndole ver más allá y el alma oscura en su interior, de alguna manera, parecía ser menos retorcida y cruel. El demonio se percato de esa mirada estremeciéndose de nuevo en sus ojos y con un fuerte gemido, se dejo llevar, sucumbiendo a la idea de dejar a encontrar algo en él, tanto como él estaba tratando de encontrar algo en ella.

Crowley estaba sentado de espaldas y apenas ella entró en la habitación, él giró en su silla.

**"Bueno, ¡hola a las piernas!"** -Se levantó e inclinó la cabeza- **"No creo que nos conozcamos.¿Eres un... dios pagano, tal vez?".**

Sheol sonrió.

**"No nos conocemos."** -Ella se cruzó de brazos- **"De otra manera, tú lo recordarías".**

**"Me resulta familiar, aunque…" **-Golpeó a su mandíbula- **"Casi me recuerda a cierto demonio en un traje de carne... Meg. ¿La conoces? ".**

Sheol permaneció en silencio. **"He venido para discutir un acuerdo contigo. Nada más que eso".**

**"Bueno, déjame tenerlo. Siempre me gusta añadir una nueva alma a mi colección" **-Crowley ofreció, sentado en su escritorio. Ella lo vio sacar una hoja brillante y la reconoció como una de esas *pequeñas* espadas ángel. Él la estaba amenazando y eso le resulto divertido.

**"Nada de eso".** -Dio un paso adelante, mientras ojeó a los guarda espaldas del demonio, escalonados alrededor de la habitación.

**"Bueno, entonces… tienes poco interés para mí."**

Con un simple giro de mano, estrelló el pecho de Crowley contra el escritorio. Sólo prosiguió a fruncir el ceño y lo miró.

**"¿Eso es todo?"**

El demonio se recuperó y lanzó la espada en el aire, justo directo al pecho de Sheol.

**"Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso." **–Se desterró la hoja y la arrojó al suelo.

El demonio abrió los ojos, preocupado y luego intentó disimular su asombro**."Vale la pena probarlo. Así que… Tú no eres un demonio, no es un ángel, ni tampoco uno de esos dioses paganos. " **

**"Lo que yo soy no es tan importante como lo que necesito que hagas por mí. Aquel demonio que has matado hace unos meses y regresó. El que se hace llamar Meg todavía. Puedo mostrarte cómo convocarla. Quiero que saques algo de ella."**

**"Por favor… dime que son sus entrañas"** -dijo Crowley, demasiado ansioso y Sheol casi arrugó la nariz con disgusto. Ella lo vio circular a su alrededor, sabiendo que estaba tratando de leerla.

**"Un niño".**

Eso se sorprendió tanto,que se detuvo perplejo frente a ella. **"¿Qué?"**

**"Lleva algo que complicará las cosas si se deja vivir."**

Crowley tomó un momento para digerir esa información, con expresión fascinada y disgustado. **"¿Meg se embarazó? Interesante. Olvidé que podría pasar, ya que realmente no debería." **-murmuró.-** "Y ¿por qué, exactamente, vienes a mi con este chisme?"**

Voltio para mirarla y se congeló cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Con algunos pequeños pasos, ella se puso delante de él y tomó su mejilla. Crowley sintió un brillo cálido recorrer su forma verdadera y una inmensa paz ir en realización sobre él.

Con esas pequeñas fracciones de poder, logró dejarle un desliz de confort en su oscuridad. La luz era casi invisible a simple vista, pero flotaba a su alrededor. Sus ojos se cerraron a mitad de camino mientras se relajaba.

**"Necesito que lo arranques de ella."**

**"No, por favor."** -reclamó cuando ella quito la mano de su rostro

**"No estas a mi nivel, hijo. Puedo darte mucho más de lo que quieres y de lo que necesitas."**

Sus dedos volvieron a acariciarle la mejilla y sintió que ella estaba diciendo la verdad.

**"Por lo tanto ¿tengo que matar a la perra? Suena divertido."**

Sheol lse lo quedó mirando. **"No. Tú debes dejarla con vida".**

**"¿No hay *plus*, cariño? Quiero hacer la diferencia a mi favor también."**

Ni siquiera terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando sintió la mano de la entidad apretando duro en su cuello, arrastrándolo cerca. A pesar de que no necesitaba el aire, sintió cómo, la más ardiente agonía, rasgaba a través de él, un dolor que no había sentido en años.

**"Si le haces daño más de lo necesario, voy a hacerte sufrir de una manera que no te puedes imaginar. Tenlo por seguro. "**

**"¿Por qué debería ayudarte?"** -Se atragantó y ella sonrió.

**"Porque yo te puedo salvar de esta existencia podrida, hijo. Meg esta a un corto paso de dar a luz al enemigo que logrará matarte, ¿Entiendes? La necesito sin la carga de tal abominación".**

Crowley la miró a los ojos y por primera vez, desde Lucifer, sintió un temor real y la certeza de que ella estaba fuera de su terreno.

Meg giró otra vez en su cama, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo, y Castiel la miró desde el borde, en donde estaba sentado. Envuelto en una manta, había estado en silencio desde que ella lo había empujado lejos para sumergirse en un sueño profundo.

Los demonios no necesitan dormir, pero ella estaba durmiendo a la deriva, en ese estado a medio camino entre el inconsciente y los sueños.

Por momentos, él la oyó murmurar sobre el agua y el fuego y pudo percibir un intenso dolor, emanando de ella.

Extendiendo la mano,le apartó el pelo de la frente y desvió los dedos hacia abajo sobre su piel. Podía sentir su pulso latiendo rápido y los nervios inflamados de sus pechos. Busco la herida de arma blanca y comprobó que ya había sanado por completo.

Con un movimiento lento, le deslizó la mano sobre la cadera y bajo por sus piernas. De repente, volvió la mano a su mejilla para consolarla cuando ella gimió de nuevo por las pesadillas.

Meg abrió los ojos y lo miró.

**"Lo siento. No quise despertarte".**

Ella no respondió,solo cerró los ojos lentamente, como si hubiera recibido una inyección de paz y seguridad a través de aquellos faroles azules que la miraron con mezcla de desesperación y dulzura.

Castiel bajo los dedos por el cuello y los arrastró hasta la curvatura baja de la espalda. La piel estaba fría al tacto y siendo incapaz de detenerse en el recorrido de su cuerpo, deslizó la mano sobre su vientre. El demonio abrió los ojos de nuevo y sus miradas se encontraron.

Después de algunos instantes, él rompió el contacto y se movió, recostándose a su lado. Inconscientemente,ella retrocedió a su cercanía. Castiel solo permaneció quieto en la parte posterior de su cabeza, mientras descansaba los dedos sobre la cresta de su cadera.

El había estado soñando con un bebé llorando que era arrancado de los brazos de su madre y arrojado a un lado. Escuchó una risa burlándose en sus oídos y una sensación de calor abrasador, lo quemo hasta la médula. Todo lo que quería hacer era gritar lo injusto que era y no podía.

Cuando Chuck despertó, estaba en su cama con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mesa de noche. Con avaricia, se lo bebió antes de recordar que él no tenía más zumo de naranja en la casa.

**"Bueno, estás despierto."** -Esa voz familiar lo hizo dar un sobresalto en la cama, mientras el dolor de cabeza era como si estuviesen clavándole con un pico la sien. Muerte se sentó en una silla junto a su cama.- **"Me temo que tenemos que hablar, Chuck. Creo que no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho exactamente. "**

**"Dame sólo un segundo"** -respondió Chuck y se recostó sobre las almohadas. Muerte se aclaró la garganta.

**"Contrariamente a la demora, no tenemos *un segundo*. El problema esta sucediendo ahora. Así que despierta."** -Extendiendo la mano, golpeó la culata de su bastón en la frente de Chuck. La chispa de dolor lo hizo sentarse en posición vertical, maldiciendo en voz alta. La muerte se limitó a esperar.- **"¿Has terminado ya?"**

**"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"**

**"Su decisión de rehacer el final de la historia. Y tú, has hecho algo que, por lo que puedo ver, cambiará el curso del futuro. Ella esta furiosa."** -comentó Muerte y Chuck se frotó la mancha de color rojo brillante en la frente.

**"¿Sí? Bueno, parecía estar funcionando bien. ¿Qué es lo peor que "ella" puede hacer? ¿Lanzar un berrinche?" **Él puso los pies en el suelo y se levantó, caminando hacia su computadora.

**"¿Te das cuenta Sheol se prepara para grabar la totalidad de la creación de la tierra, no?"** –le pregunto Muerte y Chuck se detuvo a medio camino, antes de encogerse de hombros.

**"Eso suena... violento."**

**"Lo será. En el momento en que las puertas del infierno se cierren, ella afirma que será su recompensa por haber tenido infinita paciencia con tu experimento".**

**"¿Mi qué?"** -Chuck negó con la cabeza.- **"No, eso es imposible, he creado una salida."** -Para mostrarle, él abrió su portátil-** "Este es Sam y gran final de Dean; su razón de sobrevivir, es traer equilibrio a Castiel y puede servir a su..."**

Chuck vio como el archivo se negaba a abrir. Parecía dañado. Lo que significaba que no estaba claro y sintió una repentina sensación de miedo que hacía revolver su estómago.

**"Creo que te darás cuenta que tienes que darte prisa, porque ella esta moviendo las piezas en tu contra."** –Muerte frotó su anillo cuidadosamente.- **"El demonio Crowley, a quien has utilizado también, está a punto de ser más que un peón contra tu más reciente creación... ".**

Chuck dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él, pero la muerte se había ido; dejándolo solamente con un documento nuevo en blanco en la pantalla.

Kevin se sorprendió cuando llegó a la cocina y vio a Meg de pie delante de la nevera y a Castiel leyendo un libro, justo detrás de ella. Sabía que el demonio estaba allí aunque Dean dijo que la habían encerrado y, después del primer sueño profundo que tenía en semanas, fue una sorpresa verla pasear.

**"Meg… ¡Hola!"**

**"¿Qué pasa, enano?"** -Murmuró, cogiendo un trozo de tarta de la nevera. Tanto Kevin como Castiel le advirtieron que Dean patearía su culo, pero ella los ignoró, caminando hacia la sala de estar. El profeta miró al ángel que parecía desconcertado, antes de suspirar.

**"¿Dean y Sam?"**

**"En algún lugar de la biblioteca, buscando información para esta última prueba que estoy averiguando."**

Castiel desapareció de su vista y él, no pudiendo aguantar los dolores del hambre, se puso a cocinar su primera comida de verdad en el día. Tenía hambre hasta que oyó vomitar en la sala de al lado.

Meg se estremeció y se quedó sin aliento. Dado que los Winchester habían regresado con el profeta y Castiel la había dejado salir de su celda, se había sentido extrañamente revitalizada y con hambre. Conseguir que la dejara sola había sido suficiente y estaba agradecida por tan sólo unos minutos de soledad. Pero ahora, la comida mal revuelta dentro de ella le dolía por la fuerza de su estómago agitado.

_*Maldita sea, ¿qué hayde malo en mí?*_ -pensó y se apartó el pelo sudado de la cara.

**"Meg?"** -Kevin llamó- **"¿Estás bien?"**

Mirando a la tarta a medio comer, recordó las pocas cosas que sabía acerca de los profetas. El podía ver las cosas, seguramente. Leía las tabletas y tal vez, también él podría saber si esto se trataba de una broma de mal gusto o si era que ella solo estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Meg se tambaleó hacia atrás para encontrarlo de pie en la cocina con un cartón de huevos en una mano y una sartén en la otra. Algo en la mirada de sus ojos le hizo retroceder un paso cuando ella se agarró el mostrador.

**"Uh... ¿estás bien?"**

"**-cute-… ¿Tú sigues recibiendo las vibraciones de Dios? **"-Preguntó y él asintió con la cabeza.- **"Bueno entonces, puedes decirme si me veo diferente".**

**"Bueno, estabas triste última vez que te vi. Y por lo que veo..." **-Kevin hizo una mueca.- "…**has vuelto a tu amable *yo*.** "

**"-sweet-. ¿Pero me veo diferente? "**

El profeta le miró de arriba abajo, apoyando el cartón de huevos en la mesada.

**"Bueno..."**

**"Juro por el infierno que si te tardas más, voy a cavar tu tumba con tu propia columna vertebral."**

**"Sí, te ves diferente."** -Kevin parpadeó y la miró un poco más de cerca.- **"Puedo decir que... estas embarazada. Se ve como una pequeña bola de luz gris en tu vientre".**

**"¿Cómo tú puedes afirmar eso y Castiel no puede?"** –Arrojó Meg

**"Porque soy un Profeta ¿tal vez? Aunque yo no me esperaba esto "** -explicó Kevin.- **"Es...deCastiel ¿no?"** -Cuando ella no dijo nada, hizo un gesto.- **"Que él sea el padre es lo más probable que se me ocurrió. ¿Puede incluso suceder entre demonios y ángeles?"**

Meg lo miró fijamente, él se veía ridículo con la sartén en la mano. De repente, el pánico se apoderó de ella.

**"¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? Tú eres un ser humano, eres un maldito profeta, ¿qué debo hacer? "**

Kevin se lamió los labios nerviosamente. **"... Yo sólo iba a hacer unos huevos revueltos. Yo... yo no he comido en varios días".**

Meg sólo lo miró y se dio cuenta que quizás era la única persona que podía decirle por qué demonios sucedió esto, pero estaba demasiado trastornado para ayudar. Se aguantó el deseo fuerte y repentino de romperle el cuello e hizo el camino de regreso a su celda.

**"Hola, Dean."**

Dean saltó cuando Castiel apareció junto a él, pero logró disimular. **"Bueno... ¿que has hecho ayer por la noche con la prisionera?"**

**"Estuve ocupado. Meg no estaba muy contenta con su reclusión forzada".**

**"Sí, lo imagino. ¿Has tenido que encadenarla allá abajo? "**

**"Ese pensamiento se cruzó por mi mente." -**Sentado frente a ellos, Sam parpadeó ante el atisbo de una sonrisa en el rostro de Castiel.-** "Ella es diferente, sin embargo."** -Castiel sacudió la cabeza y se quedó mirando la mesa.

**"No es menos perra, eso es seguro."** -Dean cerró el libro de golpe.- **"Mira, tal vez ella se está poniendo cada vez mejor…ya sabes y luego, como arte de magia... ¡ZAS**! **Meg está de vuelta como un viejo demonio malvado."**

**"Ella tiene una actitud muy auto-protectora, más de lo normal "** -Castiel se dijo a sí mismo, mirando cuidadosamente a la mesa. Dean se levantó y se fue. Sam cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos mirando fijamente a su amigo y luego de dar un vistazo para asegurarse que su hermano estaba lo suficientemente lejos le pregunto:

**"¿Cas? ¿Qué estás viendo realmente? "**-El ángel se encogió de hombros.

**"Ella ha estado actuando... raro. Más que decostumbre. Está cansada, presenta náuseas, sus pechos parecen haber crecido un poco y el volumen de su sangre ha ido en aumento"** -Él suspiró, realmente con miedo.- **"Me temo que puede llegar a estar muy enferma."**

Sam lo escucho y recordó aquella noche de hace dos meses. Nervioso, miró hacia abajo. Se aclaró la garganta y esperó, hasta que Castiel lo miró de nuevo.

**"Cas, eso suena más como… uh como que ella esta...ya sabes...embarazada."**

El ángel le miró fijamente. **"Eso sería imposible."**

**"¿Lo sería? Los he visto juntos Cas y, hasta donde yo sé, tú eres el único que permanece tan cerca de ella en primer lugar."**

Castiel se sonrojó. **"Lo siento. Hemos tenido momentos de debilidad".**

**"Seguro que si."** -Sam parpadeó al oír el uso del plural por parte del ángel.- **"Cas, realmente esto hace ruido de esa manera. Quiero decir, yo no lo he experimentado personalmente, pero conozco del tema y, probablemente, desees estar seguro de ello." **

**"Es imposible, sin embargo."** -insistió Castiel.- **"Sé que lo es."**

**"Sí, y tú creias que los ángeles muertos no resucitan, y eres la prueba viviente de eso." **-señaló Sam.- **"Tal vez hay algo en estos libros sobre demonios embarazados de ángeles, o tal vez ella solo este realmente enferma. A menos que, lo que sucede, es que realmenten no quieras admitirlo."**

Castiel negó con la cabeza.**"Creo que un tiempo lejos de Meg podría ser una excelente idea. Ella tiene el poder de distorsionar las cosas para mí. Yo sentiré si algo va mal aquí."**

Sam decidió no señalar lo que las palabras del ángel podrían significar.

Estaba a medio camino de llegar a su celda cuando sintió que algo cambió en el aire a su alrededor. La atracción era fuerte, por lo que erizó cada pequeño pelo de su traje de carne y sus ojos voltearon a negro una vez que reconoció aquello como una invocación. Los símbolos invisibles que decoraban el bunker latían al ritmo de su propio corazón para doblar la realidad e impedir la invasión. Su alma demoníaca lucho contra la fuerza, pero ella se tambaleó contra la pared y aferrándose al estante más cercano.

El poder era demasiado fuerte y no importaba la cantidad de energía que utilice en su contra, la convocatoria fue dibujando en el ambiente y la bañó con un calor extraño que le recordaba a Leteo.

Entonces, algo se rompió como una soga demasiado estirada y ella parpadeó. Su alma se deslizó a través de la realidad, a toda velocidad hacia la fuente que reclamaba por ella.

Chuck rápidamente revolvió sus notas. Fue un error. Todo había ido mal. Él había respaldado a Meg, sabía que la tenia segura. Sólo era necesario un poco más de tiempo para poder ser resuelto. Hasta que sus planes sean más concretos.

**"¿Dónde te puse?"** -Exigió y levantó la vista hacia la pantalla donde no había más que un documento en blanco.

Una punzante visión pasó por él y bajó la cabeza gritando por el agudo y repentino dolor. A ciegas,tomo en la mano un lápiz y un cuaderno y sin ver, comenzó a escribir furiosamente.

Como si alguien le hubiera dado un duro golpe, Castiel se enderezó bruscamente junto a Sam en la biblioteca. Mirando sin ver, no se dio cuenta de la mano de Sam agitándose delante de su sojos. Estaba concentrado en la sensación de que algo había entrado en el bunker y que no era amable. Algo peligroso.

**"Meg"** -murmuró, y antes de que Sam pudiera cuestionar que estaba buscando por los pasillos, sólo podía mirar como el ángel aparecía y desaparecía dentro y fuera de las salas de conexión tan rápido,que no podía mantener el ritmo. Aunque Dean estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo, él lo llamó y corrió detrás de Castiel. Era difícil de encontrarlo porque iba arriba y a abajo del bunker constantemente, hasta que logró ubicarlo en la celda de Meg.

No había ningún rastro del demonio allí y Castiel giró rápido en un círculo, mirando a su alrededor como si ella sólo saldría de las paredes.

**"Se ha ido."**

Sam jadeó en busca de aire, renunciando a ser capaz de seguirlo nuevamente.

**"¡Jesús, Castiel,deja de asustarme de esa manera!" **

Se oyó un grito de Kevin y Sam siguió el sonido para encontrar al ángel sobre el profeta, justo fuera de la celda.

**"¿Dónde está?"**

**"¿Meg? Estaba aquí hace un minuto " -**explicó Kevin-. **"Tenía algunas preguntas. Yo no creo que a ella hayan gustado mis respuestas."**

**"¿Preguntas sobre que?"** –le preguntó Sam, mientras Castiel deslizaba sus manos sobre las paredes del pasillo, en busca de rastros de alguna energía. La vacilación de Kevin sólo aceleró la frustración de Castiel y ambos se crisparon cuando repitió la pregunta de Sam en voz baja.

**"Ella... bueno."** -Kevin hizo una mueca mientras hablaba, porque sabía que no iba a resultar bien- **"Ella está embarazada. Yo pude verlo."**

Castiel se quedó mirando el profeta. **"¿Qué quiere decir que lo has visto?"**

**"No es como una visión, pero puedo simplemente decirlo. Algo así como la tablet, ¿sabes? Puedo mirar a Meg y "ver" lo que está ahí. Es borrosa y no es normal, pero está ahí... "**

Sam tragó saliva al ver la expresión asesina en el rostro de Castiel. **"Cas, hombre, tienes que calmarte."**

El ángel empezó a caminar para desplegar a fuera su ira. **"¿Porqué ella está haciendo esto? ¿Porqué esta huyendo? "**

**"A ella le gusta pasar desapercibida ¿no? Tal vez ella entró en pánico".**

**"No, no es eso. Algo está mal, puedo sentirlo."**

Meg cayó de rodillas en un antiguo cementerio, escupiendo sangre y bilis mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a la fuerza de la convocatoria. Sacudió la cabeza sintiendo una potente púa de dolor. No podía recordar una invocación tan fuerte y violenta como esta en el pasado. Cuando el poder que la había arrancado del búnker liberó su traje de carne, clavó los dedos en el suelo y miró a su alrededor tratando de averiguar qué demonios había sucedido.

**"Oh, esa se trata de una posición familiar para ti, ¿verdad, puta?"**

Parpadeó para deshacerse de los espirales en su visión. Cuando logró recuperarse, observó unos zapatos pulidos finamente a pocos centímetros de ella.

**"¿Cómo me has encontrado?"**

**"Vamos a decir que por lo visto, tengo algunas ofertas de trabajo en lugares muy altos. Una especie de *operación de buena voluntad*, ese tipo de cosas maravillosas."** –Crowley estaba parado delante de ella con otra espada ángel colgando de sus manos- **"Te ves muy refinada, cariño. Estas perdiendo el bello amarillo de tu cabello, es posible que yo desee considerar otro cambio de imagen".**

Meg escupió un bocado de sangre y se puso de pie.

**"Me encantaría darte uno a ti "** -Ella inclinó lacabeza y lo miró de arriba abajo.- **"¿Tal vez una buena garganta cortada?"**

**"Oh, me encanta cuando hablas todo duro, Meg. Enserio. Casi me hace olvidar que estas en mis manos. "**

**"No deberías haber sido capaz de encontrarme" -**susurró. Ella pensó en la cosa del búnker que sabía. Los Winchester se habían jactado de ello.

**"Sin embargo, aquí estamos."**

**"¿Qué? ¿Quieres otra lucha cuerpo a cuerpo? "** -preguntó.- **"No soy tan débil como lo fui antes." **

**"Sí, lo sé."** -Él agitó la mano y varios demonios salieron de las sombras. Sus trajes de carnes eran de diferentes edades y tamaños.- **"Es por eso que van a suavizarte para mí ¿Qué te parece?"**

Voltio hacia uno de los demonios más grandes. **"No la maten. Sólo asegúrense de ablandar la carne de esa cara bonita. "**

Meg enderezó los hombros y se preparó cuando el primero de los demonios saltó sobre ella.

Chuck gimió mientras escribía cada vez más rápido, consciente de que el bolígrafo casi rasgaba el papel debido a la velocidad de la mano. La historia en realidad juega ante sus ojos como una película torcida y trataba de mantener la concentración luchando con el poder que lo estaba robando su mente. Los dedos gritaban de dolor mientras lanzaba una página tras otra, hasta que el suelo estaba lleno de hojas blancas cubiertas en tinta negra.

Aún así no fue suficiente.

Detrás de él, oyó una respiración suave y el olor de una mujer, lo que significaba que ya no estaba solo.

**"Será mejor si lo dejas pasar. No hay nada que proteja a tu creación"** –murmuró y Chuck miró a través del sudor mientras sus lágrimas caían en las páginas que había escrito.

**"No"** -susurró y comenzó a escribir con más concentración.

**"Oh, querida. Valió la pena la espera."** - Crowley murmuró al tanto que caminaba en círculo, lentamente- **"Que nadie diga que no luchas cuando es necesario. Verte casi hizo cosquillas en todos los lugares malos".**

Meg pudo haber sido débil la última vez que se habían peleado, pero había pocos indicios de que no lo era ahora. Ella había sido capaz de voltear las armas de los demonios contra ellos mismos y el rey del infierno había visto a varios de sus mejores súbditos caer bajo sus propios ojos.

Meg tuvo que pasar por encima de los cuerpos decapitados y retorcidos para llegar frente a Crowley.

**"Vamos, Crowley,"** -dijo tragando entre respiraciones. Lo miró fijo y giró un machete robado en su mano. Cada músculo le quemaba por la multitud de cortes y magulladuras que decoraban su cuerpo.- **"¿Tú pensaste que me ibas a liquidar?"**

**"No."** -Él chasqueó los dedos y los demonios restantes que se alejaron de ella.- **"Sólo te puse un poco a tono"**.

El gruñido de un perro del infierno la hizo cerrar los ojos justo antes de ser abordado desde atrás.

**"¿Qué diablos está pasando?"**

Sam se dio vuelta, mirando extrañado a Dean, mientras Castiel estaba reuniendo algunos objetos en la sala común.

Kevin estaba cerca, demasiado petrificado para moverse. **"Él esta... uh ..."**

**"Estoy convocando a Meg. No lo he hecho la primera vez que ha huido, porque causa mucho dolor. Pero ahora es necesario. Sé que algo anda mal."** -Castiel estaba dibujando rápido en el suelo- **"No puedo sentirla en ningún lado."**

**"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué la está convocando? "** -preguntó Dean.- **"¿Ella corrió de nuevo?"**

**"No lo sé"** -replicó el ángel, el agite de su respiración hizo a su voz más ronca de lo normal. Cogió el pequeño manojo de hierbas de los dedos entumecidos de Kevin.- **"Yo solo..."**

Antes de que pudiera tirarlos al fondo del vaso, un destello de luz inundó la habitación, tan brillante como cualquier símbolo de destierro, y él se había ido.

**"Llámame cliché"** -murmuró Chuck.- **"Pero, ¿de qué sirve todo esto si termina ahora, antes de lo bueno?"**

Detrás de él, la figura en la ventana se movió con impaciencia. **"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

**"Escribiendo en una salida. Soy bueno en eso." -**Chuck sonrió y tomó una nueva página y garabateó sobre la misma.

**"Ya ves, esto debe resultarte familiar, Meg"** -dijo Crowley con ligereza, mientras arrastraba la espada ángel a su lado. Apoyó la punta justo por encima de su plexo solar. **"¿Te acuerdas, la forma en que fue tan fácil la última vez?"**

Meg se movió bajo la presión de la cuchilla, ya que comenzó a perforar a través de la chaqueta. Después de la pelea con los perros del infierno, Crowley se había asegurado de que ella no tenga las suficiente fuerza para pelear, por lo menos por un rato. Uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado y rojo de sangre, el otro todavía negro, lo observaba con atención. Atada, solo podía moverse un poco.

"**Solo tú puedes tener una mesa de tortura encima de una tumba familiar, tremendo hijo de puta." **

**"¿Qué? La tradición es algo excelente para tener." **– señaló, ofendido. Los pocos demonios restantes se escalonan alrededor del antiguo mausoleo,mientras que afuera, un perro del infierno vigila acechando.

Ella se retorció cuando el demonio empezó a cortar a través de su blusa. **"Vamos, usa bien ese cuchillo y termínalo de una vez."**

**"OH, vamos, Meg. Eso sería demasiado fácil ¿dónde está tu instinto de protección maternal?" -**No había duda de la forma en que la tensión atravesó su cuerpo y la hizo inmóvil. Crowley sonrió.- **"Así que es cierto. Es necesario que trabajes tu cara de póquer, perra"**

**"¿Cómo lo sabes?"**

**"Un pajarito me lo dijo. La pequeña bomba de tiempo que llevas ahí dentro... vale mucho para alguien. Muerto más que vivo"** -Crowley voltio alrededor y se inclinó sobre ella.- **"¿Tu padre no te ha enseñado a usar protección?"**

**"Sólo cuando se trata de pequeñas pollas como la tuya"** -susurró Meg en su cara, ofreciéndole una sonrisa burlona; antes de que él le diera un puñetazo en la boca.

**"Muero de ganas de rebanarte la lengua, pero… ¿dónde estaría la diversión en ti gritando sin ella?"** -Crowley comenzó a deslizar la espada entre sus pechos aún cubiertos, hasta la tela cortada sobre su abdomen.- **"La teoría es que esto…" **-Levantó la espada del ángel hacia arriba.- **"…puede hacer daño a cualquier criatura viva. Así que a lo que se encuentra ahí, es probable que no le guste ser cavado. Nunca se ha hecho esto antes, así que grita si logro conseguir acercarme".**

Meg concentró en bloquear la sensación de desgarro lento en su piel y tiró de los enlaces en sus muñecas inútilmente. Crowley tarareaba, mientras comenzaba lentamente a presionar la hoja en su carne, justo por encima de la pelvis. Apenas talló una pequeña herida antes de que Meg se inclinara y aullara de dolor. Eso le hizo sonreír y asintió amablemente.

**"Perfecto. Justo en el sitio correcto".**

Inclinó el cuchillo,listo para apuñalar hacia abajo cuando de repente oyó un chillido exterior. Su perro del infierno, uno de los más grandes que tenía, estaba en agonía de muerte. Levanto la vista hacia dos de los demonios que custodiaban.

**"Ustedes dos, vayan a ver lo que sucede."**

Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para proceder, pero los gritos de los dos demonios hicieron que mirase de nuevo.

Castiel golpeó a los dos demonios en los pilares más cercanos, sus manos sobre los rostros enviaron la luz que los chamusco en cuestión de segundos y él jadeo bajo su poder. Con el tipo de fuerza que sólo un ángel podría tener, los arrojó hacia abajo y se enderezó.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del ángel, Crowley pudo ver los cuerpos de sus guardias sobre el suelo del cementerio.

**"Sabía que deberían haber dibujado los símbolos más rápido"**-dijo entre dientes.

El rostro de Castiel era una máscara de piedra, que le recordaba la época en que había sido un Dios y, Crowley se pega una sonrisa zalamera en su rostro.

**"Castiel. Es bueno verte de nuevo en forma. "**

El ángel dio unos pasos hacia él y la espada del ángel cayó de su funda en la mano.

**"Déjala en paz."**

**"¿A quién? ¿A ella?"** -Crowley le dio un toque con la hoja y Meg se movió para esquivarlo. El corte sangriento que había comenzado a hacer, no era lo suficientemente profundo para hacerle daño, pero lo suficiente como para que, en cada movimiento que ella hacía para lograr liberarse, la sangre brote con fuerza de la herida. Crowley la miró. **"Estaré contigo en un segundo, cariño"**

**"No voy a decirlo de nuevo."** -Castiel dio unos pasos más y Crowley levantó la espada, apuntando hacia Meg.

**"Ah ah. No quisieras que mi mano para caiga ¿verdad?"** -Amenazó. El ángel lanzó una mirada a la cara de Meg y vio que sus ojos estaban puestos en sus puños,tratando de liberarlos de las cuerdas. Los símbolos grabados en ellas eran demoníacos, no angelicales. Castiel mantuvo los ojos puestos en Crowley mientras giraba lentamente los dedos en un círculo, manteniendo la mitad de su atención en las cuerdas.

**"Déjala"**

**"No lo creo."** -Crowley enterró la espada con fuerza.

Chuck se quedó sin aliento y, muy por debajo en el bunker, Kevin echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo, gritando. El sonido rebotó y Dean y Sam se miraron con confusión mientras el edificio se estremeció.

Moviéndose fuera de su camino, Meg golpeó el codo en la nariz de Crowley. Una muñeca, ahora libre de las cuerdas, consiguió hacerle esquivar el cuchillo. Ella sintió el delicado cartílago y el hueso romperse bajo la fuerza de su golpe. El Rey del infierno lanzó una maldición y voló su puño hacia una de las mejillas de ella. La espada aún vibraba por la fuerza del golpe hacia abajo; él luchaba para liberarla de la mesa de metal, pero Castiel lo toma de su chaqueta negra y lo lanza contra el pilar contrario. Una rápida mirada por encima del hombro le aseguró que Meg salió ilesa de la fuerza del golpe y volvió su atención sobre el Rey del Infierno.

Había sido arrojado aquí por una fuerza desconocida, luchó ciegamente con un gran sentido de propósito, y ver atada a Meg, sólo aumentó su sensación de ira de una forma espeluznante. Desde el momento en el cual entró en la cripta, sintiendo la agonía de Meg, él se había sentido diferente. Pero no había tiempo para cuestionarlo ahora.

Crowley se recuperó rápido, sacudiéndose el polvo del polvo del smoking.

**"Siempre en defensa de esta puta, no Castiel?"** –Se arregló el cuello y miró a Meg que estaba luchando para liberar su otra muñeca. Las heridas infligidas,ya estaban empezando a sanar.- **"¿Sabes qué es lo que ella se guarda?"** -Intentó dar la vuelta hacia ella, pero Castiel lo bloqueó con un paso lateral.- **"¿Sabes qué es exactamente lo que esta traidora está llevando dentro de ese pequeño traje de carne de ella?"**

**"Lo sé."** -Castiel no había estado dispuesto a aceptarlo antes, cuando era sólo una teoría. Pero sabía lo que había sentido y lo creía ahora. Él había sentido como si fuera una parte de su propia gracia. **"Ella está embarazada."**

Ambos demonios lo miraron con sorpresa, aunque la expresión de Meg tenía menos pánico que la de Crowley.

**"¿No te preocupa que lo más probable es que eso que lleva sea un desastre andante? Un Anticristo, destinado a destruir los Cielos "** - el ángel parpadeó lentamente.

**"No, el niño tendría que ser Cambion para eso."** -No había duda de lo que había sentido era nada cerca de ser humano.

**"Pero..."** -Crowley miró al ángel y al demonio y casi se atragantó con su propia sorpresa al ver la expresión que Meg le dio a Castiel. El hecho de que Castiel había ido allí tan rápido para salvarla, hizo a Crowley darse cuenta de que se había equivocado en una cosa. **"Tienes que estar bromeando."**

No era difícil de entender.

**"¿Has dejado que él…te diera un sacudón? ¿O varios?"** -Preguntó a Meg.- **"Por un lado, eso es asqueroso. Por otro lado, vaya forma de apuntar ¿Castiel?"**

Meg puso los ojos y tironeo de la otra cuerda, para aflojarla.

**"Bueno, esto significa un nuevo tipo de abominación, ¿no crees? Tengo que pensar en un apodo decente".**

Castiel lo miró fijamente. **"¿Cómo la encontraste?"**

**"No fue difícil. Y si me veo obligado, puedo hacerlo de nuevo." -**Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a ser otro chiste, Castiel estaba en él otra vez, lanzándolo contra el pilar.

**"No voy a preguntar de nuevo."**

**"Me han dicho cómo hacerlo, me dieron unas gotas de sangre muy potente."** -Crowley casi se ahogó cuando el ángel se inclinó sobre él con su brazo por el cuello. **"Yo no la conozco, pero sé lo que era."**

Meg lo miró.

**"Ella me ofreció lo que yo quisiera a cambio de que arranque lo que lleva en su traje de carne." **-Los ojos de Crowley fueron hacia un lado y casi suspiró- **"No he sentido ese tipo de paz en un tiempo muy largo."**

Confundido por la serenidad que el demonio parecía estar sintiendo, Castiel aflojó su agarre un poco.

**"No tienes la menor idea de lo que significa eso ,¿verdad?..."** -Crowley preguntó, tratando de empujar a Castiel- **"… ¿Para todos nosotros?"**

El ángel miró por encima del hombro a Meg y captó su expresión cautelosa antes de volver a Crowley. Los ojos del demonio rey estaban rojos de furia.

**"¿Qué crees que sucederá? ¿Cerca blanca? ¿Un BMW y una casa de chocolate con esta perra?"**

**"Pomposo"** -murmuró Meg.

**"¡Maldición Castiel!, la pequeña puta se va a comer a su propia cría, después de que termine con todos nosotros"** -Gritó Crowley y sin pensarlo, Castiel abrió su mano y le dio un puñetazo, arrojándolo al suelo y mirándolo con disgusto.

**"¿Qué sabes tú, Crowley?"**

Tocándose cautelosamente la boca ensangrentada, Crowley le clavó una mirada impaciente mientras se levantaba de nuevo.

**"Sólo digo que debes matar a la perra antes de que te acostumbres a la idea de la bomba nuclear que está llevando. O déjame hacerlo por ti".**

La mano de Castiel se apretó en un puño, sus ojos brillaban como la luz que hervía en su interior. Crowley sintió la amenaza, miró a Meg y sopló un beso. El rey del infierno desapareció, antes de que Castiel pudiera alcanzarlo.

Sin Crowley, la bóveda paso de caliente a helada y Meg suspiró, volviendo la cabeza para mirar la maldita cuerda que no se había, ni siquiera, aflojado. Sus dedos magullados eran ya inútiles y volvió a tironear sin éxito. Le dolía el vientre y era consciente de que el temor que había sentido, no había sido del tipo conocido antes.

Unos fuertes dedos curvos sobre su muñeca, la mantuvieron firme para liberarla. Mirando a la corbata del ángel, Meg se limpió nerviosamente la sangre de su frente. El ángel no dijo nada mientras retrocedía para darle espacio para ponerse de pie.

El alrededor daba vueltas en su visión y gimió, sosteniéndose de la mesa para darse un poco de equilibrio. Las heridas en el estómago habían empapado su blusa y el olor de la sangre rica en azufre, era asqueroso. Ella se tambaleó y Castiel, por detrás, la sostuvo.

**"¿Vas a regañarme ahora?"** -Meg preguntó con sequedad.

**"No."** -Él sólo estaba mirando cuando ella se dio la vuelta.- **"Creo que tenemos que estar en un lugar seguro, antes de que haga eso."**

**"¿Qué? ¿Volver al búnker de nuevo? "- **Se limpió la sangre de su labio partido antes de llegar a empujar el pelo de los ojos.- **"Los chicos se enfurecerán viéndome entrar y salir como borracha."**

**"No. Tenemos que hablar antes de que ellos tomen parte de esto."**

Cuando levantó la vista, estaba delante de ella y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, apoyo la mano en su frente. La oleada de poder la hizo cerrar los ojos y llegar a ciegas para agarrar su brazo, pero por primera vez, él no tomó de su mano.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un lugar conocido. Incluso desde la última vez, la cabaña de Rufus estaba igual, como ella recordaba. El olor a madera de pino y trastos viejos, le eran familiary el aire todavía parecía tranquilo. A pesar de que podría sentir los símbolos luchando por repelerla, la presencia de Castiel parecía aliviar la presión de ellos.

**"Yo diría que gracias, pero..."** -ella se tocó el vientre al descubierto.- **"Es difícil cuando dudo que piensas que soy honesta al respecto."**

Se movió a pocos pasos cuando Castiel se apoderó de su brazo y la acercó a su lado. Lo vio alto y amenazante y ella observó, con fascinación, la extraña mezcla de emociones en su rostro. Algo se había roto a través de su calma habitual y lo vio levantar una mano y llevarla a su frente. Meg se estremeció instintivamente.

El calor se movió sobre su piel haciendo desaparecer la sangre y la hinchazón. La mano se desvió por la cara y por el cuello, haciendo una pausa en su pecho para sentir su corazón latiendo. Meg lo miró a los ojos, miró hacia otro lado y luego hacia abajo. Los dedos de Castiel presionaron un poco más cuando los arrastró por el valle de sus pechos hasta llegar al vientre, dónde la palma completa de su mano hizo una curva, dando una leve presión.

Fue entonces, cuando ella pudo sentir que algo realmente quemaba en su interior, como un cerillo encendido latiendo con fuerza. Mientras la mano de Castiel se mantuvo quieta en su vientre, tratando de percibir las señales de lo que se encontraba allí, ella cerró los ojos, para evitar que la mezcla de placer, dolor y sorpresa no se vea.

Castiel tragó saliva nervioso, mientras presionaba, con cuidado, su mano en el vientre. Permaneció concentrado algunos segundos hasta que, de repente, algo se movió bajo su mano y sintió como una pequeña fracción de luz respondió a su Gracia.

"**Puedo sentirlo ahora. Dentro de ti".**

La vibración de su voz era áspera y Meg abrió los ojos para ver una mirada dulce y desconcertada al mismo tiempo, enfocada en su vientre, que luego subió a su cara. Algo en esos ojos la hizo erizarse. La mano de Castiel continuaba en el mismo lugar de su cuerpo, mientras percibía la chispa que flameaba allí.

**"Tenemos que hablar".**


	6. Chapter 6

**In the Lethe 1x06 "Iluminado" (Cuando los demonios revelan)**

**"Maldita sea, Cas, ¿qué diablos está pasando?"**

**"Voy a estar en contacto."**

Castiel pulsa el botón del extremo en su teléfono y se queda mirando la pantalla en blanco por un largo tiempo. Dean estaba molesto desde su desaparición repentina, y en vez de decirle dónde estaba, Castiel simplemente le dijo que estaba a salvo. Que estaban a salvo por ahora.

Dean no lo había tomado tan bien como él esperaba, pero era todo lo que podía decir por ahora.

Metiendo el teléfono en su bolsillo, camino lentamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de baño de la cabaña de Rufus. Meg había ido allí a tratar de lavar su ropa. Hablando con ella misma, la oyó decir que no soportaba llevar la tela con rastros de sangre.

Su rostro pálido, con hileras de sangre y enmarcado por el pelo largo, lo hizo detenerse en la puerta y mirarla. Era difícil no ver cómo sus músculos se curvan hacia el ensanchamiento de las caderas y notar la fragilidad que sobresale de su espalda cuando se inclina para refregar sobre la sangre o cuando divisa los moretones que florecieron en su blanca piel. Ver la medida en que ella había sido lastimada, lo hizo irracionalmente enfadado.

Dando a los símbolos de protección una última mirada para corroborar que estén intactos, se aclaró la garganta y la miró mientras ella cogió una camisa a cuadrillé del perchero. A pesar de que parecía fría por fuera, el demonio parecía estar bullendo bajo la superficie y Castiel esquivo la mirada hacia la ventana para hablarle.

**"¿Estas con dolor?"**

**"Define *dolor* "** -Meg murmuró mientras se abrochaba la camisa.- **"Uf, meveo como un Winchester. El siguiente paso es oler como uno".**

Cuando volteó, Castiel estaba detrás de ella, con los ojos en su vientre, ahora cubierto. **"Crowley te hizo un corte profundo. Yo vi la sangre".**

**"Estoy bien. Deja de rondarme"** –le dijo entre dientes y amago a caminar lejos pero él la agarró por el hombro- **"Déjame ir, Clarence."**

**"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo podría haber ayudado."**

**"¿Te refieres a todo este lío?"** -Ella dibujó con el dedo un círculo en su vientre.

**"No se suponía que sucediera, ¿recuerdas? Pensé que era una locura. Soy un demonio. El cuerpo es sólo un taxi para mí…o por lo menos eso se supone que tendría que ser. Las cosas se han vuelto tan alocadas de un tiempo hasta aquí".** La mirada del demonio pasó de soberbia a preocupada.

**"Y mi recipiente no es mucho más que..."**

Meg lo empujó hacia atrás para entrar en la sala de estar. El ángel se apoyó en la mesa y vio que ella se dejó caer en el viejo sofá. Se pasó una mano por el pelo manchado de sangre y lo miró.

**"¿Qué?"** -Él simplemente esperó hasta que Meg hecho a rodar sus ojos, irritada-** "Mira, hace apenas un mes que empecé a sentirme un poco menos de lo normal. ¿Tú cuándo te diste cuenta?"**

Castiel pasó el dedo por la superficie polvorienta de la mesa. **"Vi indicios pero Kevin fue el que finalmente me lo dijo. Luego, cuando fui a salvarte, yo... lo sentí."**

Ella frunció el ceño. **"¿Y qué crees?"**

**"Sólo fue una vez antes de que huyeras….no entiendo por qué esta pasando esto."** Todavía estaba tratando de pensar en una explicación razonable o al menos uno que no sonara loca.

Meg puso los ojos. Castiel se quedó mirándola.

**"Deja de mirarme así. Esto no era exactamente algo que había planeado. Este tipo de cosas no sucede. No entre nuestras especies. Nunca."**

El ángel sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, mirando las sobras conocidas de los Winchester. OldTV, mantas, revistas, libros. No estaba seguro de qué palabras emplear y se pasó la mano por la mejilla desaliñada mientras comenzaba a caminar de pared a pared.

**"Esto no está bien. Padre, ¿qué es esto?" **-susurró.

El deseo de golpear el puño en la pared era muy fuerte.

**"¿Qué está pasando en esa cabeza tuya?"** -Meg se mueve un poco en el sofá para verlo. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados porque cuanto más ella lo miraba el más confundido se sentía.

**"Esto... un hijo. No sabemos lo que significa."** -él señaló a su vientre.**- "Podría ser algo muy peligroso."**

**"Bueno, yo le debo mi vida a pesar de todo. Incluso si tú no hubieras ido todo *Wonder-boy* con Crowley, no puedo decir que nada estaba ayúdándome"** Meg se estremeció en el recuerdo. Lo que sea que llevaba, había sido una poderosa patada que le había ayudado a luchar con los demonios y perros del infierno y también la había ayudado, además de Castiel, a conseguir su muñeca libre de la mesa. Había sentido un extraño y ajeno poder que fluía a través de ella tratando de desatar su brazo.

**"Te salvó de una espada ángel. No muchas cosas pueden hacer eso, Meg. Ciertamente, no los demonios."** Se volvió a pasearse por el otro lado, la capa silbante en el aire a su alrededor.

**"¿Y?"**

**"Es más poderoso que cualquiera de nosotros, Meg, ¿cómo puede ser eso?"** -Él negó con la cabeza. Biológicamente eso sería imposible. Todo esto era imposible.- **"No es nada que haya existido antes."**

Irracional, ella se sintió insultada por eso. **"¿Podrías parar de llamar "eso" a él o a ella? Pensé que yo tendría que ser la que tome la distancia emocional".**

Castiel parpadeó sorprendido y se detuvo a medio paso para mirarla. **"¿Estas apegado a eso?"**

**"Él o ella."** -Meg cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró hacia otro lado.- **"Y no, no lo estoy. Soy un demonio. No nos apegamos ¿recuerdas? Hay muchas cosas que hacemos, pero no expulsamos bebés de nuestros recipientes. Especialmente, no nos embarazamos de ángeles que aprietan el gatillo y terminan demasiado rápido."-**La mirada que él le lanzó significaba que había entendido el insulto.- **"Si no recuerdo mal, tú terminaste varias veces antes de que yo..." **

El se aclaró la garganta en ese recuerdo. **"Ese no es el punto."**

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor hasta que Meg lo rompío**.**

**"¿Cómo me has encontrado tan rápido?" -**Sus ojos pasaron sobre él. Ella se había alejado tan rápido por la convocatoria, que Castiel debería haber tardado horas enteras para encontrarla, sin embargo, había sido capaz de presentarse en el momento exacto.

**"Todavía no estoy seguro. En un momento yo estaba en el bunker a punto de convocarte y al siguiente estaba en el cementerio. Y no necesite mucho para darme cuenta de que estabas allí." **Castiel se movió unos pasos más cerca y Meg tenía ganas de poner aún más espacio entre ellos.

**"Deja de hacer eso."**

Él la estaba mirando de nuevo con esa mirada inquisitiva extraña, que le recordaba a un cachorro. **"¿Qué piensas que es?"**

Meg se encogió de hombros. **"No sé. Esa cosa del Cambion nunca tuvo que ver conmigo. Eso era para los demonios Incubos , los que pensaban que podían crear un anti-Cristo. Yo no. Yo solo era un simple y viejo soldado y era bueno en eso."**

Cuando se sentó a su lado, ella le oyó murmurar: **"También yo"**

Se sentaron en silencio durante un rato, Meg se reclinó hacia atrás y Castiel permaneció sentado en el borde. Separados por centímetros de grosor y tensión, ángel y demonio no hicieron nada más que mirarse de reojo.

Consciente de cada subida y caída de su respiración, del el cambio en el calor de su cuerpo, y la fluctuación de los latidos de su corazón, Castielpoco a poco comenzó a mirarla como si de alguna manera, ella de repente cambiaría milagrosamente y ya no habría nada de que preocuparse. Pero cuanto más tiempo se quedó allí más se daba cuenta de que no estaba cambiando.

**"Yo puedo ver si lo que sentí es realmente lo que pensamos que es" **-se ofreció y ella le lanzó una mirada sospechosa. Se levanto del sofá y dio unos pasos. Luego volteó hacia él.

**"¿Cómo?"**

**"Puedo darle un toque." ** Castiel seguía y ella se estremeció cuando lo vio levantarse y acercársele. Sus dedos se extendían hacia las costillas y ella le dio un manotazo.

**"¿Darle un toque? ¿Qué diablos es lo que...?"**

**"He hecho esto antes y puede doler, pero solo es un minuto." -**

Meg fue a bloquear su mano otra vez, pero ya estaba en su vientre antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

**"Castiel, ¡para! Te lo advierto ¡ya basta! "**

Sus dedos bajaron apenas un poco por debajo de los músculos de su traje de carne. Meg miró cómo la punta de los dedos se hundían en su cuerpo, emanando chispas de luz que la hacían retorcerse del dolor. Los ojos de Castiel brillaban azul intenso y a su alrededor había un zumbido tenue que los ángeles emiten cuando usan su poder. Incapaz de soportar el dolor, ella casi se doblo en dos tratar de escapar a su toque. Los dedos de Castiel resplandecían y se hundieron un poco más en ella hasta que se escucho un ping de alto ruido y una vibración que atravesó la cabaña. Sólo hubo un momento en que el tiempo se detuvo y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, en estado de shock, antes de que volvieran a la realidad. Castiel salió volando por la habitación y Meg sintió una patada de poder que le envió volando al revés. El se estrelló a través del ventanal de la sala mientras que ella aterrizó en la mesa de un golpe.

**"¡Maldición ángel! ¡Avísame la próxima vez! "**-Ella gritó mientras se puso de pie, empujando botellas rotas.

Afuera de la cabaña, acostados la tierra, Castiel sintió como si su cabeza se había golpeado contra una pared de cemnto. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para ver claramente de nuevo, el cielo estrellado giraba rápidamente sobre él. Esperó hasta que pudo ver bien, antes de levantarse y ver las piezas de la ventana que había destrozado. Dio a la cabaña una mirada incrédula, y se limpió la sangre de la nariz. Lo que lo había golpeado lo había hecho con muchísima fuerza, casi con la fuerza equivalente a uno de los golpes de Rafael hace años atrás.

Regreso atravesando el ventanal roto, restos de vidrio y el marco de madera cayeron tras él y se estaba sacudiendo el polvo de su abrigo cuando Meg se le acercó. Su sonrisa lo hizo gruñir.

**"No es gracioso."**

**"Camino a volar, Clarence. El ángel no consiguió su patrón de vuelo ¿no? "**

**"¡Eso me ha atacado!"**

**"Eso" **-Meg soltó un bufido- **"Quizás no le gusta que *lo* o *la* llames así. Debe ser interesante la inter-especie que hay aquí."** –se burló, frotándose el vientre. De alguna manera, tenía que sobrellevar esto y la única forma hasta ahora, era aferrándose al humor sarcástico de siempre.

Castiel inclinó un poco la cabeza y la miró con suspicacia. **"Es peligroso. Tenemos que hacer algo".**

**"¿Sí?"** -Meg dio dos pasos hacia él y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa en su cercanía.- **"¿Cómo qué?"**

**"Yo...no lo sé."**

**"¿Sí? Bueno, entonces llama a los novios y a ver lo que piensan. Te reto. "**

No le gustaba la forma en que ella lo estaba hostigando o la forma en que ella pensaba que él era demasiado miedoso de enfrentarse a Dean. Entonces, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y llamó.

**"Demonios"** -murmuró mientras salía de la cabaña para enfriar su temperamento.

Sus oídos retumbaban por los gritos de Dean a través del teléfono. Hubo casi cinco minutos de lo mismo hasta que la voz calma de Sam le había dicho que él volvería a llamar cuando Dean se calmara. Luego de entrar de vuelta en la cabaña, Castiel arrojó el teléfono en el sofá y miró todos los daños que tenía que arreglar antes de que los Winchester lo vieran.

La tensión era mucha y revisó los símbolos por centésima vez.

Observó a Meg de pie junto a la ventana y su mirada fija en los tranquilos bosques. Los cambios eran pocos para atraer la atención de cualquier ser humano; pero un ángel podía ver cómo los bordes de humo de su poder se encrespan alrededor de ella para protegerla. Lo que estaba dentro suyo era ajeno a su naturaleza y la estaba hiriendo de alguna manera no superficial y era a causa de esto que su oscuridad permanecía de alguna forma en "alerta", protegiéndola.

Castiel se acercó lentamente y vió como la línea de su espalda se irguió. El pelo se movió sobre sus hombros,las raíces oscuras crecidas sobre el rubio creaban una falsa aureola extraña. Sus ojos se fueron a negro cuando ella miró por encima del hombro.

**"¿Qué quieres?"**

Él le puso la mano sobre el hombro y la hizo darse vuelta. Meg estaba rígida bajo su tacto, lista para otra pelea, pero el ángel mantuvo los ojos en ella.

**"Quiero volver a intentarlo."**

**"Una abominación es suficiente y la biología sólo acepta uno a la vez."**

**"Eso no es lo que quise decir."**

Meg le miró de arriba abajo. **"¿Crees que puedes averiguarlo?"**

**"No, pero puedo intentarlo. No voy a hacerte daño."**

**"Si. Me gustaría creer eso." **-Él la miró y finalmente ella asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla alta de la barra.- **"Está bien, le daremos otra oportunidad. Aunque creo que será mejor el sofá que la tierra para ti, esta vez"**

**"Voy a tener cuidado."**

Poco a poco, sus dedos barrieron la camisa y se apoyaron sobre su vientre. Castiel levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la tensión oscura que reflejaban sus ojos, paraluego pulsar lentamente su mano a través de ella.

Ambos estaban listos para otra explosión, pero esta vez sólo había un zumbido leve en el aire. Los dedos de Castiel se deslizaban lentamente en círculo sobre su piel y Meg cerró lentamente los ojos. Sorprendentemente, esta vez ella sólo sentía una leve molestia, un dolor casi imperceptible que se mezclaba con un esbozo de placer. Aquella sensación increíble dentro de ella se movía en sintonía con el toque del ángel y había conseguido ser tan placentero que no le permitió darse cuenta de lo mucho que inclinó su cuerpo hacia él.

Castiel cerró también los ojos, cuando sus labios apenas rozaron la frente del demonio. La ingesta del aire era lenta alrededor de ellos. Ambos estaban conectados de una nueva manera, profunda, fuerte e íntima.

Mientras él movía lentamente los dedos, Meg sentía su poder como si estuviera dentro de ella. Era una de las cosas más íntimas que había sentido desde que Alastair había tallado en ella siglos atrás.

**"No puedo decir lo que es. Sólo que es fuerte "** -murmuró y ella abrió los ojos y lo descubrió mirándola demasiado cerca. Algo en esa mirada la hizo mirar hacia otro lado. **"Los dos lo son."**

**"Tú dices las cosas más dulces, Clarence. ¿Vas a seguir manteniendo tus dedos allí? "**-Exigió y él retiro la mano con cautela.-**"Míranos, ambos enteros y sin un rasguño ¿Qué fue diferente esta vez? "**

**"Yo no estaba amenazando supongo."** -Nervioso, él se encogió de hombros.- **"Antes, yo estaba un poco..."**

**"¿Arrebatado?" **–Él frunció el ceño- **"No lo tomes mal, Castiel, pero ustedes los ángeles tienen esa cosa autosuficiente y probablemente haya sido lo que molestó al chico."**

**"Tal vez."**

Meg clavó los dedos en la barra y sacudió la cabeza. **"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?"**

**"Para ser honesto, no tengo ni idea."**

El demonio exhaló. **"Vamos para los Winchester entonces. Espero que *Han y Chewie [2]* tengan alguna idea ¿eh?"**

Castiel asintió. **"Por lo menos para mantenerte protegida hasta que podamos averiguar lo que es."**

Meg puso los ojos. **"¡Maldición!... echo mucho de menos los viejos tiempos apocalípticos. Eran buenos tiempos."**

Chuck estaba tirado en el piso de la sala, varios papeles cubriendo la alfombra y los bolígrafos esparcidos a su alrededor. Sus ojos tenían la mirada fija en una hoja en blanco y dudó un poco antes de que el bolígrafo toque la superficie porosa.

Los momentos de inspiración que le habían ayudado a crear una salida, no se habían detenido, pero ahora se enfrenta a otro ía tantas ideas que estaban todas revueltas juntas.

**"Está bien así."** -Cogió la hoja**.- "Si vamos con la idea de Nephi[3]... no eso no funcionará. O…" **-dudó-**"…tal vez lo haría si puedo retocarlo ".**

**"¿Qué has hecho?"**

La voz hizo que su taza de café se rompa, pero él restó importancia a las manchas que causó en sus papeles. Sólo los movió a un lado y cogió un trozo de papel en blanco.

**"Me has estado haciendo la misma pregunta desde hace dos horas, y yo no voy a contestar otra cosa. He salvado la historia".**

**"Todo lo que tú estas haciendo es lo que me hace rabiar"**

Chuck miró a la mujer que estaba por encima de él. **"Te ves hermosa cuando estás enojado."**

Sus pálidas mejillas se puso rojo de ira. **"Te arrepentirás de esto."**

**"Sí"** -Ella desapareció de su vista y él bajo la mirada.- **"Me lo dicen mucho."**

Miró el trozo de papelen blanco y sonrió cuando empezó a escribir: _"Sheol no sabía por qué se había sentido inferior. Algo que nunca le había ocurrido…Esta irónicamente olvidando…."_

**"No, eso no es correcto. Ugh, um… ¿la desaparición? Olvidando, en realidad no todavía. Hmm... "**

Él sonrió. _"Sheol se sentía dividida."_

Sheol se congeló en la realidad entre los mundos. Los únicos que podían afectarla eran la Muerte y el mismísimo Dios de la creación.

Por primera vez en la eternidad, se dio cuenta de que se sentía extraña. Ella se sentía amenazada.

**¿Qué pasa si lo que Dios estaba haciendo la estaba afectando a ella?**

Los Winchester estaban listos para su llegada y cuando se abrió la puerta, Dean ya estaba preparado para despedazarlos. Meg apenas había puesto un pie en la sala cuando ya estaba amenazándola con llenarla de sal o exorcizarla.

**"Diablos, eres como una novia, celosa de estas cosas"** –Meg se quejó y parpadeó.- **"Tranquilo. He traído a tu novio de vuelta a casa, luego de nuestra cita nocturna. No te preocupes".**

**"¿Dónde está Kevin?"** Castiel le preguntó, aunque Dean lo estaba empujando hacia la mesa.

**"Esta a salvo" **-explicó Sam.-** "Durmiendo, espero."**

**"Me parece bien"** Meg se le escapaba, pero Dean se apoderó de su brazo

**"Siéntate y cállate."**

La empujó hacia la mesa, gruñendo.

Castiel vio a Meg parpadeando sorprendida y se aguantó las ganas de tomarla y volar de allí. Cayó en la cuenta de que era mejor tratar de calmarlos y explicarle la situación cuanto antes.

**"Dean, yo..."**

**"Tú también. ¡Siéntate! "**

Apoyado en un estante, Sam trató de no reírse de las expresiones hoscas coincidentes en sus rostros cuando se sentaron a la mesa, separados por unas cuantas sillas. Parecían adolescentes que habían sido sorprendidos en la cama por sus padres.

Cuando Castiel había hablado por teléfono con Dean, él casi tuvo que recoger a su hermano en el piso. Desde entonces, la incredulidad del mayor de los Winchester se había convertido en ira y decepción.

Castiel estaba a punto de darse cuenta de la fuerte imagen de hermano mayor que Dean sostenía.

**"Dean"** -Castiel intentó de nuevo.

**"¡No, cállate! Vas a sentarte allí, me vas a escuchar y yo voy a gritarte porque eso va a hacer que me sienta mejor."** -Dean raspó una silla y se sentó.- **"¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Acostarte con un demonio? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? "**

**"Probablemente actuó como hombre y pensó con su..."**

**"¡Cállate, Meg!"** -Dean se centró en Castiel.- **"¿Desde cuando es esto? ¿Desde el hospital? "**

El demonio puso los ojos y Castiel parecía insultado. **"Meg era mi cuidador entonces. Eso nunca se nos pasó por la mente. "**

**"¿Y entonces qué te sucedió? ¿Qué es lo que paso?¿Estabas aburrido? ¿Eso es todo? ¡Maldita sea, Cas! sabes que es un demonio, ¿no?"**

Meg se echó hacia atrás en su silla y miró al techo. **"Despiértame cuando a Dean le agarre el colapso cardíaco."**

Castiel se removió. **"Fue un momento. Estábamos...umm, mutuamente…lo necesitábamos".**

El demonio sonrió a pesar de que sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

**"¿Cómo diablos un ángel no sabe nada acerca de protección en las relaciones sexuales? ¿No has dicho que observaste a los humanos? De echo, recuerdo que también dijiste que el sexo te parecía aburrido y…" **

**"Aunque dudo que seamos el primer ángel y el primer demonio en tener relaciones, estas consecuencias no suceden."** -Castiel puso las manos sobre la mesa.- **"Nunca, porque hay falta de compatibilidad."**

**"Es evidente que sí suceden" **Sam señaló.

**"Nunca, Sam. Algo ha cambiado".**

**"¿Y qué? Algo cambió. ¡Bien!. Tú la embarazaste ¿y ahora tenemos un nuevo mal con el que lidiar?" **

**"¿Por qué asumes automáticamente que es un mal?"** Castiel le clavó los ojos y luego miró aMeg, pero ella todavía estaba fingiendo dormir.

No importaba que él haya pensado lo mismo antes; porque luego, cuando él toco en su interior, lo que había sentido no era malo. Sólo poderoso.

**"Debido a esa perra." **–escupió Dean

Ella resopló y no abrió los ojos a la agresión.

**"Cas tiene un punto, Dean."** -Sam puso un paño frío en el ambiente- **"Quiero decir,quizá sea...ya sabes, el bien."**

Dean lo miró por encima del hombro. **"Sam, eso es imposible. Lo que sale de un demonio nunca puede ser bueno. ¡Es imposible que lo sea! ¿Me oyes? ¡Imposible!" **Y golpeó la palma de la mano sobre la mesa, exhalando rudamente.

**"A veces te comportas tan violento conmigo que haces que mi traje de carne se moje por completo Dean-o"** -Meg arrastra las palabras y le da un gruñido de disgusto. Castiel miró y, sin abrir los ojos, ella sonrió.- **"No te preocupes, plumas, solo fue para frenar su queja, aunque sea por un momento."**

Sam pudo ver el estibo de una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Castiel, pero había desaparecido antes de que pudiera hacer comentarios al respecto.

**"Así que. Un demonio embarazada de un ángel. Eso es para los libros de record." **-Le dio una palmada en el muslo y él se encogió de hombros.- **"Entonces,¿qué hacemos?"**

**"Averiguar cuál es el plan maestro de Meg." **-Dean estaba obsesionado con ella.- **"Porque ella es un demonio, y todos sabemos que le encantaría tener en sus manos en algo como esto."**

**"Eso suena a algo como racista, Dean."** Los ojos de Meg se abrieron para revelar la oscuridad, algo que lo hizo temblar.

**"Zapato-encaja."**

**"¿Crees que quiero que esto suceda? ¡Soy un demonio,idiota! La última cosa que tengo en mí ser es instinto maternal. Y todos sabemos lo que podrá ser esto. ¡Pueden matarme! No va a hacer exactamente mi vida más fácil. "**-Meg negó con la cabeza.- **"…Y lo único que tú dices es que yo lo hice a propósito."**

**"No lo sé, ¿es verdad?"** Dean le arrojó de vuelta.

**"¡Ah, claro! Porque Yo te casé para encontrar a Cas, disfruté de la comida de hospital durante unos meses, pase un año siendo torturada, y luego me mataron por ayudarlos. Así y todo, pareces olvidar que, me trajeron de la muerte en contra de mi voluntad, y como si todo esto fuera poco, fui seducida por tu pequeño y dulce angelito virginal un par de veces." **-Castiel se enfadó ante ese comentario.- **"Todo porque quiero que salga la última y nueva abominación del infierno, que sin duda, va a causarme un infierno de dolor."** -Dean se aclaró la garganta**.-"Winchester, ¿me escuchas? ¿O todo siempre es nada más cuando tú hablas?**

Él se frotó el mentón y la miró.

Sam parpadeó **"¿Por qué tenerlo? Los demonios pueden interrumpir embarazos y Cas dijo que no era un Cambion así que... "**

**"Sí, hace un año yo lo habría podido hacer. Los demonios podemos cambiar el traje de carne, ya lo sabes. Sería lo que hay que hacer."** -Haciendo caso omiso de la ingesta de aliento repentina de Castiel, ella se miró las manos sobre la mesa. Sólo Sam notó que estaban fuertemente apretadas.- **"Yo... no puedo."**

Él parpadeó. Había oído su angustia y que no era normal para ella. Dean la miraba fijo, sin inmutarse.

**"¿Por que?" **

Meg sacudió la cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. **"Porque…desde que regresé, el alma de la chica actriz no se encuentra más ¡y yo estoy atrapada dentro de esta maldita carne sin poder escapar!"** –Enojo y frustración brillaban a través de sus oscuros ojos- **"¿Crees que no lo he intentado en todo este tiempo?"**

Los tres permanecieron mirándola en silencio.

**"Dejen de mirarme como si yo fuera un número caliente en el bar de striptease, chicos. ¡Le dije que no lo sabía!"**

"**Bien…"** –soltó Dean- **"Así que ahora no puedes sacar tu maldito humo negro de ese cuerpo ¿verdad?"** –Ella solo parpadeó, mirando al suelo- **"¡Karma es karma, perra! **

Sonrió burlón.

"**Dean, ¡Ya basta!"** –Castiel lo fulminó con la mirada.

**"Ok, ok….Bien."** –Dean suspiró e hizo una pausa- **"Si tú no lo sabías y Cas le dijo a Sam que no podía ver lo que te sucedía. Lo que llevas ahí debe ser suficientemente poderoso como para esconderse de él."**–Miró al vientre de Meg y ella chasqueó los dedos delante de él.

**"¡Ya basta!"**

**"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?" **Sam preguntó y Castiel negó con la cabeza.

**"No tengo ninguna respuesta."**

**"¿Así que estás seguro de que es tuyo, entonces?"** -Dean no dejaba de aguijonear, ganando las miradas de ellos.- **"¿Qué?"**

**"Lo tengo,"** -dijo Meg repente, como si la inspiración la hubiera golpeado. Sus ojos se arrastraron hacia arriba y n ohabía duda de la furia en esa mirada.- **"Voy a hacer como que no escucho nada y a pretender creer que no están tratando de hacer el *show Maury*[4] conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?"**

Ella arrastró la silla, se levantó y comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos.

**"Voy a hablar con ella."** Castiel se apartó también, pero Dean lo detuvo con una mano en el aire.

**"Cas. Mejor resuelve esto rápido porque no podemos arriesgarlo todo por un demonio. No ahora."**

Ellos caminaban silenciosamente a través del búnker, Castiel arrastró las manos por la pared, tratando de encontrar una señal de cómo ella se había visto obligada a salir de allí.

Meg caminaba por delante y él no se había dado realmente cuenta de lo pequeño que era su traje de carne hasta ahora, que la había tocado más profundamente que antes. Su pequeñez siempre había sido un engaño, ella era fuerte.

Meg entró a la celda y comenzó a desnudarse mientras se quejaba por de la ropa manchada de sangre.

Castiel se habría dado la vuelta, pero ella captó su mirada nerviosa. **"Ya basta, que ya has visto más de lo que la mayoría de los ángeles llegan a ver."**

**"Lo sé." **

"**Odio el cuadrille" **–murmuró para sí misma.

**"¿Sigues soñando?... ¿Con el Leteo?" **

Ella se tensó un poco,se encogió de hombros, y luego empujó los vaqueros por las caderas.

**"Sí"**

"**¿Más seguido?"**

**"Ahora más que antes. No puedo quejarme. ¿Quién no quiere seguir soñando no sentir el dolor, cuando la realidad esta llena de el? "**

Se desabrochó la camisa y dejó que se deslice libre de su cuerpo. Castiel observó la lenta caída de material y luego vio la forma en que sus manos se alisan sobre la herida que esta a punto de desaparecer.

"**Parece como si todo esto empezó por lo que hice y no lo hice."**

**"Si. Eso me pasó por la mente." **Meg tomó el jersey de repuesto que Sam le había dado de mala gana en su último tiempo y se lo puso.

**"¿Sabías que esto podría suceder?"** Él le preguntó en voz baja y ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

"**Toma dos, Castiel. Lo hiciste. No luches conmigo ¿ok?" **-Su sonrisa era obscena.- **"Por lo que recuerdo, eras más que feliz en esa ocasión."**

Ël apartó la mirada hacia la pared y se sentó en el extremo de la cama.

**"Yo había pensado..."**

**"Pensar nos mete en problemas, ¿recuerdas? Clarence, realmente necesito un descanso de tu psicoterapia, ¿de acuerdo?"**

No estaba seguro si ella estaba bromeando o no. Y mientras Meg se acomodo en la cama, él comenzó a recoger y doblar la ropa que ella se había quitado.

Cuando aliso las arrugas de los pantalones vaqueros, todavía pudo sentir el olor a azufre y sangre que se desprendía de ellos. En un momento, le pareció verla mirándolo, pero luego giró la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Sin nada más que hacer, Castiel puso las ropas a los pies de la cama antes de sentarse a su lado.

La observó y ella abrió los ojos. La curiosidad pudo más que él, ahora que tenía un momento de quietud a solas con el demonio.

Dirigió la mano hacia su vientre **"¿Cómo te sientes?"**

**"Desde que estamos aqui, me siento algo rara"** - Ella se encogió de hombros.- **"Tal vez sean los símbolos."** Sus ojos se cerraron a medias y él la miró fijo a la cara.

**"Tienes que entender."** –Observaba la forma en que sus pechos subían y bajaban de manera uniforme como si estuviera durmiendo.- **"Que estas cosas no deberían suceder. Los ángeles sabemos qué somos criaturas solo para existir, no para reproducirnos, se nos dice con mucha antelación y esto sería una blasfemia."**

Meg lo mira con un ojo entreabierto, todavía magullado **"¿Así que me estás diciendo que los ángeles nunca se divierten y tienen hijos?"**

Extendiendo la mano, Castiel tiró en el dobladillo del amplio Jersey y sus dedos se deslizaron contra la curva del muslo del demonio. Ella movió las piernas por reflejo mientras él la acarició desde la rodilla hasta su tobillo.

**"Hay historias, rumores en su mayoría. Yo era apenas un aspirante a soldado en aquel momento" **-Meg se tensó bajo su mano, pero él seguía alisando los dedos sobre su piel y dibujando símbolos con el pulgar y el índice,que la hacían estremecer- **"Antes, cuando los humanos estaban en sus principios, había rumores de que los ángeles engendraron hijos con ellos cuando estudiaban la manera de utilizar los recipientes. La mayoría de los niños se convirtió en mortal y sin poder, y algunos con el tiempo, perdieron su alma, convirtiéndose en demonios. Viejos y muy fuertes... "**

Su voz no volvió a escucharse y ella lo miró a la cara con curiosidad.

**"¿Y?"**

**"Algunos de la guarnición recibieron la orden de Michael de destruirlos. Así la esencia angelical no sería mancillada. Era la manera que tenía que ser".**

Meg se movió. **"¿Tu punto?"**

**"Nunca ha habido nada como esto antes, Meg."**

**"Así que es probable que sea sólo tu traje de carne y el mío. Biología. Eso es todo."**-Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.- "**Biología pura."**

La mirada de Castiel se levantó de su pierna.

**"Dudo que sea algo así de simple."** -Sus ojos se posaron en su rostro.- **"Porque eso haría de este niño un humano y ambos podemos decir que no lo es."**

**"Sí, eso habría sido demasiado simple, ¿no?"**

Él asintió con la cabeza, deslizando lentamente su mano detrás de la pierna, y ella vio su rostro. Esa mirada suave que a él le gustaba, estaba de vuelta.

Castiel se levantó de la cama y sacudió la cabeza. **"Necesito encontrar información al respecto. Alguien debe saber algo. En algún lugar".**

Meg echó la cabeza hacia atrás. **"¿Te das cuenta? esta es la primera vez que realmente te veo sin saber qué hacer conmigo, Castiel."**

**"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Me alegro de que puedas disfrutar de ella " -**dijo arrastrando las palabras, dispuesto a dejarla tener su momento ganado en el juego de puja de poder que siempre existía entre ellos.

Pero el gesto de ella no fue burlón. "**Nunca dije que me gustaba."**

Kevin tenía la cabeza enterrada debajo de la almohada, tratando de bloquear las ganas de levantarse y empezar a trabajar de nuevo. Estaba agotado y estaba seguro de que había estado alucinando antes. Su visión de Castiel y Crowley había sido como si hubiera estado viendo a través de los ojos de otra persona. Había sido tan claro que había traspasado a través de él y le hizo sentir el poder que empezaba a resonar dentro suyo. Alguien más había estado usándolo a él y había estado aterrorizado. Lo único que él quería era deshacerse de la presión en la cabeza. Estaba tan cansado.

**"Hola, Kevin."**

La voz repentina a la deriva a través de su cuarto le hizo caer de la cama, golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesita de noche. Un año de esta nueva vida, hizo que se recuperar pronto del golpe y mientras caía rodando, agarró un frasco de agua bendita de la gaveta.

Él ya la había abierto en el momento en que se puso en pie.

Una mujer estaba en la puerta, apoyada contra el marco con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Bajó la mano, confundido por el gran poder que emanaba. Parecía amable y preocupada.

**"¿Quién es usted?¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"** Preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de deshacerse de esa imagen conocida que vino a su mente.

Sus manos fueron a demostrar que estaban vacías. **"No estoy aquí para hacerte daño. Estoy aquí para ayudar."**

**"Nunca te he visto en mi vida."**

Su sonrisa era amable.**"No lo harías. Mártires y profetas siempre van al cielo. Pero no estoy aquí para eso. Estoy aquí para darte la ayuda que necesitas".**

**"¿Ayuda? ... Eres - eres un fantasma "** Kevin estaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos cuando una sensación de letargo caliente comenzó a introducirse en él. Parpadeó lentamente y cuando los abrió de nuevo ella estaba de pie a pocos centímetros de distancia. Las suaves manos ahuecadas en la cara y Kevin la miró a los ojos sin decir nada.

**"Estoy aquí para ayudar. A todos ustedes. Desaparecerá el dolor, se liberarán de el para siempre. A causa de el, se dañan. A causa de el, no pueden ser libres. Yo puedo salvarlos. Yo puedo salvarte."**

**"¿De que demonios estás hablando?"** Kevin habló lentamente, sintiendo como si estuviera drogado por su presencia. Los dedos se deslizan por su mejilla sin afeitar.

**"La última prueba, un sacrificio."**

**"Mire, señora, no sé lo que eres - un demonio o un ángel o…"**

Ella inclinó su cabeza y le dio un casto beso en su boca y él cerró los ojos. El beso envió un rayo de energía pura a través de él y por primera vez en meses, se sintió revitalizado. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer más, ella se había ido.

**"¿Sacrificio?"**

Kevin abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, se quedó mirando las paredes. No había ningún recuerdo de lo que acababa de suceder. Sólo sentía como si todas las dudas se hubieran disipado y vio que su mente ahora estaba limpia. Él mismo estaba limpio. Un mundo de conocimiento, de Enochian y un centenar de antiguas lenguas muertas, de repente comenzó a dar vueltas en su cabeza y él sonrió.

**"Una cura y un sacrificio."**

Dio dos pasos y la disparó rápidamente a su cama. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y a los segundos, ya se encontraba en su primer sueño real en meses.

Chuck se quedó inmóvil a media frase y parpadeó. Esa extraña sensación de relajación en él conocía.

**"¿Qué has hecho?"** Susurró, mirando la frase que tenía delante. Había empezado a ponerlo todo en su computadora portátil. Pero ahora las palabras eran manchas negras en la luz de fondo y se dio cuenta de que su mente, por primera vez en todo el día, estaba en blanco.

La idea en la que él había estado trabajando, se había ido.

**"No. Eso no es justo".**

Releyó su obra,tratando de averiguar lo que pudo haber salido mal.

_"Castiel sabía que tenía que encontrar una respuesta para lo que tenía que hacer, antes de que Crowley volviera a aparecer. Antes de que todo se venga abajo alrededor de él... "_

Castiel había aparecido en una playa de New Hampshire. La brisa soplaba desarreglando salvajemente su cabello y el calor le hizo sentir su abrigo sofocante. Él simplemente cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse.

Pero por cada vez que respiraba, una sensación de pánico comenzó a vencerlo.

Mantenía los puños cerrados a los costados de su cuerpo, mientras observó cómo cambiaba abruptamente el clima en la playa. Nubes amenazadoras cubrieron el sol del cielo en pocos minutos. Las personas que estaban allí comenzaron a desplazarse a un lugar seguro. Y para cuando empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, la playa se encontraba desierta.

Los ojos de Castiel siguieron un rayo, tratando de encontrar consuelo en el peligro de su belleza.

No hubo respuestas fácilmente disponibles. Eso había sido una mentira para Meg, porque como todos los ángeles, él sabía todas las respuestas. Su tiempo como un Dios sólo había consolidado cuánto sabía.

No había nada de esto en el texto conocido por los ángeles. Ninguna otra criatura había existido porque no se supone que así sería.

Él no tenía nada para otorgarle un sentido de propósito.

**"Sé que no he pedido ayuda en un tiempo muy largo,que mi fe se ha degastado. Pero, por favor, padre, necesito ayuda. Necesito que haya una razón. Necesito saber qué hacer."** Castiel cerró los ojos y se esforzó por sentir la fe inquebrantable que una vez había tenido.

Pero como siempre, se hizo el silencio.

Él estaba a punto de quebrar desesperado cuando una sensación de calor le inundó. Era tan parecido a lo que había sentido durante su resurrección la primera vez, que cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ella. Fue un momento de paz y relajó todo su ser en él. Justo debajo de sus pies, percibió un cambio de movimiento y era consciente de que algo a su alrededor estaba cambiando, aumentando la sensación de hormigueo en la piel de su recipiente.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, los cielos tormentosos de la playa de Hampton se habían ido y la arena en sus zapatos había desaparecido. Apareció en una habitación con paredes de color amarillo suave, pisos de madera limpia, y un silencio absoluto que fue casi ensordecedor. El ambiente era cálido y reconfortante, decorado con muebles antiguos con aroma a pino. No había nada familiar en este lugar.

A excepción de las paredes, que estaban marcadas con líneas de garabatos y dibujos, interrumpidas en el medio por tres círculos cruzados con líneas inclinadas.

**"Estoy en un sueño."**

Pero los ángeles no sueñan. Sin embargo, esto era bastante parecido. Pensó que quizás era un sueño ajeno y se dispuso a absorber cada detalle de la habitación, que había logrado crearle suma curiosidad.

Se acercó a la pared ydeslizó la mano por encima de la misma. La complicada escritura se planteó como un tipo de braile y él supo que éste era el tipo de escritura que estaba grabado en las tabletas. No le costó mucho reconocerlo, ya que lo había visto en la tableta ángel que él mismo escondió en el lugar más seguro que conocía. Los garabatos iban desde el suelo al techo, pero aún eran ilegibles.

**"Extraño…"** –murmuró dando un vistazo completo a la pared.

Fue en ese momento que oyó un gemido bajo detrás de él, un sonido misterioso, como un grito de miedo. Dio la vuelta y la espada se deslizo por debajo de su manga. Se puso en alerta, pero lo único que ahora había en la habitación, además de él, era una cuna de madera caoba. Castiel dio vuelta la espada en su mano, listo para hacer frente a cualquier cosa que apareciera aquel lugar de ensueño.

Pero no se oyó era más que otro gemido. Nervioso, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación, en donde se encontraba la cuna de caoba.

Cuando llegó junto a ella, hubo silencio en el aire, hasta que de pronto un ruido de ping alto resonó en sus oídos. El sonido fue tan fuerte, que él gritó de dolor. La espada vibró en su mano y tuvo que apretar los dedos para evitar que se caiga. El sonido del ping acabó cuando él bajó la espada y miró hacia abajo.

Un bebé recién nacido, uno de los más pequeños que jamás había visto, estaba allí, sobre las sá ía las manos apretadas en pequeños puños al lado de su cara diminuta. Uno presiona sus pequeños labios y el otro el marco de los ojos, apenas abiertos, husmeando a su alrededor.

"_Ella es la razón."_

Una voz sin sexo y extraña, retumbó a través de su recipiente.

Una niña, se dio cuenta después de un momento e inclinó la cabeza para ver mejor. Estaba tan obnubilado por la tierna y vulnerable presencia que sus dedos se aflojaron, dejando caerla espada al suelo lo que ni siquiera le importo.

El bebé sollozó de nuevo, frotándose los ojos. Olvidando sus dudas, él se acercó a calmar su angustia evidente.

**"¿Quién te ha dejado aquí?"** -Murmuró mientras sus dedos rozaron la pequeña mejilla suave. Castiel parpadeó sorprendido cuando los dedos diminutos de la bebé agarraron su pulgar acercándoselo a la boca. Suavemente, él tiró un poco hacia atrás pero se mantuvo firme. Su toque parecía consolarla.

**"Tú eres... inocente. No debes estar sola".**

Castiel pudo ver en ella una especie de gracia, guardada en una cubierta de espinas. Diferente a lo que él era y diferente a lo que era un demonio. Vió muchas facetas y complejidades que hacían difícil saber exactamente lo que la criatura era y lo que podía hacer. Nada claro irradiaba de la bebé, lo que ella era, parecía desconocido.

Pero podía sentir su miedo a estar sola.

Ella gimió de nuevo. La angustia que sentía lo hizo preocuparse de haberla herido y retiró sumano, pero en ese momento la bebé emite un fuerte llanto dolorido.

Entonces, la levantó cuidadosamente y sosteniendo con delicadeza su menudo cuerpo, la envolvió en sus brazos y la abrazó. De a poco, el llanto comenzó a cesar y él pudo percibir como, aferrada a la solapa de su abrigo, iba entrando en calma. Mirando hacia la pared, Castiel se acercó y se dio cuenta de que la escritura se había ido desde que había tomado a la bebé en brazos.

**"¿Qué está pasando?"** -le preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta. Las paredes eran de nuevo de color amarillo pálido y suave.- **"Tú no eres una amenaza, ¿verdad?"**

Volvió a mirar hacia abajo para ver los pequeños ojos azules fijos en él. Un murmullo feliz reemplazó a su llorisqueo, los dedos pequeños apretaban fuerte su abrigo, y le sonrió. Suavemente, él usó una mano para acariciar su rostro, queriendo tranquilizarla aún más.

**"Tú no eres una amenaza."**

"_Usted necesita una razón. Protegerla. Esa es la razón."_

Aquella voz resonó de nuevo a través de su cabeza y él cerró los ojos.

Cuando abrió los ojos,sus brazos estaban vacíos y la habitación había desaparecido.

Había vuelto a la playa y la lluvia caía como en cascada a su alrededor, pero no le importó empaparse hasta los huesos. Ignorando por completo el agua fría que goteaba en su cara, sólo sintió una extraña sensación de pérdida y dolor. Por un momento, había sentido la paz y la tranquilidad.

**"¿Protegerla a ella? ¿de qué y cómo?"** -Exigió al cielo

**"Hola, Castiel."**

Se quedó inmóvil y miró a su alrededor, descubriendo que había sido rodeado por cuatro ángeles. Naomi estaba con ellos, llevaba su traje y el pelo impecable como siempre a pesar de la lluvia, pero tenía la mirada preocupada.

Automáticamente,Castiel dejó caer su espada de la manga.

**"No. No estamos aquí para pelear."**

Él mantuvo un ojo alerta sobre los ángeles a su lado. **"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿La tableta? Yo no la... "**

**"No, Castiel. No es por la tableta, que con el tiempo tú mismo nos la darás. He venido por otra cuestión, no menos importante en absoluto. Recibí una interesante pieza de información y me gustaría que tú la invalides, por el bien de todos nosotros, tu familia." -**Castiel tragó saliva en la forma en que sus ojos se fijaron en él, porque Naomi siempre había sido brillante en cuanto a percibir la verdad.-

**"Tu demonio, la que mantienes con vida, cuando en realidad tendría que estar muerta…."**

**"¿Qué pasa con ella?"**

Naomi cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. **"¿Está embarazada?"**

**"¿Quién te ha dicho eso?"**

**"Una parte interesada."**

**"Crowley, querrás decir. ¿Tratas con él? ¿Cuán sucias se han vuelto tus alas ahora?" **-Murmuró Castiel,apretando sus labios. La analogía no escapó a ella.

"**No más sucias que las tuyas, al parecer. ¿Está embarazada? "**

No había ninguna razón para mentir. Ella sabía muy bien la verdad.

**"Sí".**

**"¿Un Cambion? Ve a acabar con él y luego, para evitar..."**

**"No es un Cambion."**

**"Oh, ¿Es la inmaculada concepción entonces? ¿Tenemos una figura demoníaca- Cristica en nuestras manos? Hay primeros momentos para todo. "**

Sus dientes se apretaron a su ligereza.

**"¿Qué quieres?"**

**"Mi curiosidad no es si se trata de un Cambion. Tal cosa es fácil de eliminar. Un simple empujón por las escaleras, por ejemplo. Esos seres son frágiles. Pero ya que me dices que no lo es, estás obligándome a exigirte otro tipo de respuesta…"** -Ella dio un paso hacia él.- **"¿Te has manchado tú mismo con el toque de un demonio?" **

Se negó a mirarla y ella asintió con la cabezaa sabiendas

**"Ya veo. De todas maneras, no eres el primero"** -Su voz se tornó dura- **"Pero lo verdaderamente importante aquí es otra cosa... ¿Es tuyo? ¿Lo reclamas como tal?"**

Las palabras estaban cargadas de significado y él sabía que ella quería que él lo negara como una manera de protegerse a sí mismo. Si él lo niega, podría estar libre de todo.

**"¿Castiel? Contéstame. ¿Se trata sólo de un demonio-híbrido humano de esa puta? ¿O es algo más?" **-Él frunció el ceño, reconociendo el término. Naomi y Crowley deberían haber estado hablando con frecuencia para que ella se utilice el mismo nombre de animal doméstico para llamar a Meg, cómo lo suele hacer el Rey del infierno y Castiel odiabaa quello.- **"¡Castiel!"**

Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que los otros ángeles se habían adelantado frente a él. Indescriptiblemente, una extraña sensación de protección y orgullo superó sus dudas.

**"Es mi hijo."**

Al mismo tiempo, todos los ángeles retrocedieron un paso horrorizados y los ojos de Naomi brillaron con ira.

**"Tú has creado la abominación más impía jamás vista"** -Sus ojos lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza y él enderezó los hombros, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa. Incluso, bajo la lluvia, una vez más se comportaba como un soldado rebelde

"**Y tú…estas orgulloso de eso. ¡Orgulloso!"**

El disgusto en su voz apenas molesta en su sonrisa. **"Es mi responsabilidad y voy a protegerla."**

**"¿A ella? ¿A la perra demonio?"** -La voz de Naomi sonaba histérica.- **"Castiel, no puedo lidiar con todo esto. ¡No se supone que así sea! "**

Él mantenía un ojo en los ángeles que parecían dispuestos a rasgarle las alas de una sola vez.

Naomi cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Cuando ella lo miró de nuevo su expresión era increíblemente amable.

**"Hermano, por favor."**

Ella se acercó y pusosus manos en sus mejillas, acercándose. **"Vuelve de nuevo con nosotros. Somos tu familia y hay tan pocos de nosotros ahora. Voy a intervenir para que se te permita volver al cielo."**

Cerró los ojos. Su hermana se inclinó hacia delante hasta con la suya, una señal de afecto que no dan a menudo. **"Todo lo que te pedimos es que elimines esa amenaza. Dentro de tu corazón, tú sabes que eso es el mal. Hay que liquidarlo, es lo que hay que hacer. Nuestro Padre lo quiere así."**

Castiel abrió los ojos y la miró.

**"No. Él no querría algo así"**

La mandíbula de Naomi se tensó**. "Entonces no hay esperanza para ti. Nos perderás. Somos tu familia, ¿acaso ya no te importa?"**

**"No. Mi familia no está en el cielo. Ya no más. Mi familia aquí".**

Ella se estremeció. **"¿Y esa cosa?"**

**"Es mío. No me amenaces, hermana… " **-Castiel miró a los ángeles a su lado y retrocedió lentamente. Cuando volvió a mirar alrededor, el rostro de Naomi se había convertido en nada más que una máscara de ira frustrada. Una espada ángel brillaba en su mano y él negó con la cabeza.- **"…O te recordaré por qué Rafael no ganó la guerra con facilidad."**

El grito furioso de Naomi se escuchó las dos espadas chillaron al chocarse una contra la otra.

**"¡Nos traicionarás a todos nosotros, a causa de una maldita abominación por nacer!"** Le gritó y lo atacó, tomándolo por el cuello con el brazo.

**"Estoy tratando de salvarnos a todos nosotros"** –dijo Castiel, haciendo frente a la presión. Bastaron algunos forcejeos más para que lograra liberarse de su agarre. Entonces fue cuando le envío un puñetazo en la mejilla con tanta fuerza que la hizo tambalear y caer al suelo. Los otros ángeles que la custodiaban se adelantaron y le tendieron la mano.- **"Esto no tiene por qué ser una guerra."**

Naomi escupió una bocanada de sangre y lo miró.

**"Por favor…"**

Él se había ido antesde que pudiera hacer más que gritar una maldición a su sombra.

Meg comenzó a estar inquieta y nerviosa. Sin Castiel actuando cerca, quedó a merced de los Winchester y

los escuchaba discutir sobre la música, como siempre. Esta vez era por AC –DC, los hermanos gritaron y fue tan exasperante como recordaba.

Castiel se había ausentado hacía ya unos días y ella esperaba que aparezca en cualquier momento con información de todo lo que estaba pasando, algo que realmente pueda servir.

Las horas pasaban y ella ni siquiera había logrado descansar un poco, se sentía agotada, pero su mente no la dejaba en paz. La situación fue tan desesperante que hasta se encontró extrañando el revoloteo constante de alas a su alrededor.

No sabía qué hacer, se sentía inútil y eso la estaba empezando a enloquecer.

Sam estaba en los archivos de nuevo; Kevin, igualmente inmerso en los libros, escribiendo línea tras línea como si estuviera poseído; y Dean estaba ocupado tratando de descifrar lo que estaba escribiendo el profeta.

Meg eligió el menor de los tres males.

**"¿Qué tal, Moose?"**

Sam se sobresaltó y cayó rápidamente sobre una pila de libros. Ella arqueó una ceja y se sentó en la mesa junto a él. El más joven Winchester rápidamente comenzó a alejar los libros de ella y Meg lo miró con curiosidad.

**"No te acerques sigilosamente a mi"**

**"No saltes como un cobarde entonces. Aunque es divertido ver a alguien de tu tamaño hacer semejante giro de bailarina."** -Ella suspiró y miró los libros.- **"Estos no son acerca de tus ensayos, ¿verdad?"**

Meg sabía que estaban tratando de ocultarle cosas. Los ensayos, exclusivamente centrados en matar a Crowley no tenian porqué serles ocultados, porque ella sabía sobre aquello, incluso los había ayudado cuando se lo permitieron. Pero que Sam aleje los libros de ella, eso significaba otra cosa.

**"Es sólo...investigación"**. -Tosió con voz ronca.- **"Acerca de tu pequeño paquete allí."**

**"¿Qué? ¿Este? " –**ambos miraron a su vientre aún plano-. **"¿Crees que alguien en la historia registró algo como esto? Demonios y ángeles fueron enemigos mortales siempre, ¿recuerdas? "**-Señaló.

**"Sí, bueno...de todas maneras, eso realmente no los detuvo, ni a ti ni a Cas ¿verdad?"** - Sam colocó un libro sobre teorías nephilim bajo un montón de textos sagrados.- **"Por así decirlo."**

Ella se hizo la desentendida y abrió un libro sobre vudú, pero Sam se inclinó para tironeárselo.**"¿Qué quieres, Meg?"**

**"¿Además de un cuarto de vodka?"**

**"Sí, bueno. Entérate de que en tu condición no es recomendable" **

**"¿Qué? ¿Voy a estar obligada a la sobriedad? Cállate ahora mismo o voy a hacer tu vida imposible".** –bufó.

**"¡Ya lo haces!...es un verdadero placer tenerte alrededor."** -Sam puso los ojos y se burló de la amenaza vacía- **"Y a decir verdad, te esfuerzas más en hacernos la vida imposible desde que Cas no esta. Acaso…. ¿será eso por algo?" **

**"Cállate".**

**"No tienes que tener vergüenza en admitirlo. Tal vez lo tuyo para con él es más profundo de lo que crees." **-Sam recordó la evocación de un unicornio para referirse a Castiel y la miró.- **"Mucho más profunda."**

**"Soy un demonio, Moose. No tenemos *adentro* "**

**"Tampoco podías quedar embarazada" **

Sam levantó la vista para ver a su hermano volviendo. Dean se acercó, miró a Meg y luego a Sam, quien hizo un gesto de "no preguntes".

**"¿Por qué estás dando vueltas a Sam, Meg?"**

**"Miren, yo no puedo esperar a que el Sr.*padre-alas*vuelva. Necesito hacer algo por mi misma. Así que, chicos necesito su ayuda para conseguir un experto en la materia."**

**"¿Expertos en bebés ángel-demonio?"** -preguntó Dean- **"¿existen?"**

**"Los bebés en general, imbécil"** -explicó Meg.- **"¿Quieres que hable más lento?"**

**"¿Qué sería? ¿una especie de obstetra demoníaca?"** -intentó de nuevo,apretando los dientes.

Meg lo ignoró y negó con la cabeza.

**"No me gusta llamar a estas criaturas. Son sospechosas y tienen toda esta *cosa" mágica que no me gusta. Pero si hay una posibilidad..."**

**"¿En que estas pensando Meg?"** Sam exigió.

"**Un Hada" **–Ella miró a Dean ysonrió- **"Pensé que estarías feliz de ver a otro de tu especie."**

Él la miró con toda su fuerza, murmurando en voz baja, y Meg sonrió de nuevo. Sam puso los ojos.

**"¿Por qué un hada?"**

**"Debido a que no le deben lealtad a nadie"** –lanzó Dean y ella asintió con la cabeza- **"No me gusta".**

**"Tampoco a Cas pero no vamos a decirle, ¿estamos?"**

**"¿Por qué no podemos llamar a Cas y decirle lo que estas haciendo?" **preguntó Sam.

**"Más importante aún, ¿por qué nos importa?"** Dean señaló.

**"Porque si le dices, te desfiguro esa cara de muñeco Ken ¿de acuerdo?"** -Meg espetó con un estrabismo de su nariz y una mirada cursi. Dean la miró.

**"Tú eras más amenazante cuando estabas dentro de Sam, ya sabes."**

**"Apuesto a que se lo dices a todas las chicas."**

Sam apartó la mirada, incómodo.

**"Está bien. Sam, tienes lo que ella necesita. Voy atratar de convencer a Kevin para que descanse un poco."**

Cuando Dean se marchó, Sam dio a Meg una mirada incómoda.**"¿Las hadas? ¿En serio? "**

Ella se encogió de hombros. **"Es mejor que ustedes dos tratando de pensar en maneras de matar, ¿eh? ¿O crees que no me di cuenta?"**

Él miró hacia otro lado.

Castiel estaba seguro de que nunca había conocido a una mujer que se parezca a Linda Tran antes. Ella lo hacía sentir incómodo y tenía una forma de dirigirse a él que no era como cualquier humano. La encontró en el segundo escondite de Garth, limpiando el desorden de libros y papeles. Ella ni siquiera se había sobresaltado ante laforma en la que él apareció de la nada. Sólo se limitó a mirarlo, sacudió el polvo del trapo que sostenía y esperó.

**"Yo... uh ..."**

**"¿Dónde está Kevin?"** Interrumpió ella.

**"Esta seguro. Se encuentra con Dean y Sam".**

Ella resopló y miró hacia otro lado. **"Eso no es precisamente *seguro* "**

Castiel dio un paso atrás mientras se acercaba hacia él como una madre oso lista para matar a una amenaza.

**"¿Por qué estás tú aquí si él no está en problemas?"**

**"Necesito tu ayuda".**

Linda casi se atragantó y se detuvo en seco. **"¿Mi ayuda? ¿Con qué? "**

**"Necesito mantener a alguien a salvo. Y creo que una cierta... compañía femenina ayudaría."**

Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco hacia él. **"¿A quién exactamente? ¿Ese demonio que trajo de vuelta?"**

Casi se había olvidado de que Linda había vivido con Meg durante un corto período de tiempo en la casa flotante.

**"Sí".**

Por un momento parecía que la mujer iba a decir que no, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

**"Es mejor que escuchar a Garth aún lamentarse por la muerte de su calcetín. Lo mejor que hizo el demonio por mí es poner esa cosa en el fuego. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás haciendo, Castiel? "**

**"Algo para mantenerla a salvo. Un... un... un hogar temporal hasta que se da ... "**

Había una razón por la que su hijo era brillante.

**"Ella está embarazada. ¿Es tuyo?"**

Que un ser humano sea capaz de captar esto más rápido que un ángel o demonio, la hizo mirarla con un poco de temor. No es de extrañar por qué a Dean y a Sam les agrada tanto ella.

**"Oh, vamos. Yo vi los signos a una milla de distancia entre ustedes dos. Hay un estado de shock." **-Ella asintió secamente.- **"Te ayudaré a armar el lugar, me gusta pintar." **

**"Gracias."**

**"No me lo agradezcas todavía. Voy a regañarte de todos modos, porque... ¿cómo diablos siquiera pasan estas cosas? "**

Castiel asintió. **"Todo el mundo ha estado preguntando eso últimamente."**

Sheol estaba en su sofá favorito, se extendía de un lado a otro con los brazos abiertos de par en par. Ella sentía el movimiento del Leteo dentro suyo, todo aquel lugar se movía con ella, con su energía; y toda su existencia también dependía de ella. Podía sentir a cada una de las almas que vagaban y que luego eran barridas en un proceso que las limpia y purifica. Algunas ya habían abandonado las aguas, para ser almas nuevas y renacer. Un poco de paz, desprendida de ellas, quedaba en las aguas, luego, ese resto de paz era reabsorbida por la entidad.

Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban mirando hacia el techo y estaban desenfocados.

Ese sentimiento de inquietud no había disminuido. Ni siquiera cuando ella se le apareció a KevinTran. El profeta se había sentido bien al tacto, una especie de equilibrio, y cuando lo tocó él le había mostrado lo que había visto.

Luego siguió al ángel, invisible como siempre para él, y se dio cuenta de una verdad irrevocable.

Castiel no iba a dejar Meg sola. Ahora no.

Lo quisieron obligar a matar al niño y él se resistió, enfrentándose con valentía a las de las Huestes Celestiales. Fue desafiante con los suyos, sin importarle absolutamente nada.

Ella lo había visto frente a los ángeles, su propia familia. Si ella no estuviera tan enojada por su desafortunada intervención en todo este asunto, se habría quedado impresionada de que al menos, un ángel había salido del maldito molde de galletas de Dios. Ahora era un ángel protegiendo lo que él veía como su responsabilidad y su hijo sería parte de eso.

_*¡Maldita sea! *_ Pensó y una sensación de estar a la deriva la invadió. Ella podía depender de Meg. El demonio no le fallaría, lo sabía. Ella ayudaría a cerrar las puertas del infierno y luego se perdería en el Leteo una vez que todo se venga abajo. Entonces ella podría terminar con su propósito y el infierno herviría hasta explotar. Las ondas dela explosión destruirían la tierra y finalmente, su vigilia terminaría.

Todo parecía tan sencillo y sin embargo, no lo era. Ahora, ella tenía que preocuparse por cinco vidas insignificantes. Los Winchester, el ángel, el demonio y la maldita abominación.

Sheol cerró los ojos."**No puedo esperar".**

Kevin estabaentusiasmado trabajando en la tableta. **"Sí.Eso tiene sentido "** -murmuró mientras pasaba un dedo por el borde- **"Es perfecto."**

Pero cuando levantó lacabeza para gritar a Dean lo que había descubierto, su cabeza se volvió pesada.

Chuck se quedó mirandolas páginas ante él. Él quería descansar después de varios días de estar aquí músculo se le estrecha y se moría de hambre. Pero la historia estaba aquíen torno a él. Fue el momento más emocionante de esta semana.

A excepción de unproblema muy grande.

**"Pero si no pasa la prueba, entonces la historiatermina."** -Se encogió de hombros.- **"¿Quées lo peor que podría pasar?"**

Sus ojos searrastraron de vuelta a la escena de antemano que había escrito, y por primeravez sintió un poco de culpa. El poner fin a una vida joven, incluso en unahistoria, podría ser una pérdida de la trama.

Extendiendo la mano,reordena las páginas y pone una de ellas en la trituradora.

La cabeza de Kevin sesacudió y se quedó mirando la tableta, perplejo. Podría haber jurado que élhabía encontrado algo allí y negó con la cabeza.

**"Curar a un demonio y un sacrificio. Debe ser simple,combinando los dos, pero no lo es. Tiene que haber algo más que eso. "**

Puso su cabeza haciaabajo y empezó a releer todo de nuevo en lugar de correr a hablar con Dean.

Dean frunció la nariz ante el olor a jazmín y sándalo que emanaba de la olla pequeña que Sam había puesto al fuego. Meg murmuró el hechizo, mirando el parque despejado a su alrededor.

Dean tenía frío, hambre y le preocupaba que Sam estuviera a punto de desmayarse cuando divisó su tez gris y los profundos surcos debajo de sus ojos.

Ellos habían estado trabajando en aquel hechizo durante las últimas horas, en diferentes lugares a laire libre y aún no habían conseguido nada.

**"Tal vez no haya hadas por aquí"** dijo, y Meg se encogió de hombros.

**"Siempre hay alguna. A las pequeñas ratas no les gusta estar demasiado lejos de la acción".**

Ella empezó a decir el hechizo Celta con más rapidez y Dean miró cómo sus ojos se fueron lentamente a negro y su voz se hacía más gutural. Abrió la palma de su mano y corto, las gotas de sangre cayeron en el fuego que crujió ruidosamente.

Dean miró incómodamente alrededor, preocupado de que ella invocara otra cosa.

Un pequeño rayo de luz rosa pasó zumbando por su mejilla, aquello se sintió como si fuese un picazón y se dio una palmada para aliviar la sensación. Luego la luz se dirigió a Sam, quién se sobresaltó cuando le rozó la cara.

Meg terminó su hechizo, sacudiendo la mano ensangrentada sobre el fuego.

**"¡Vamos! Yo soy la que te llama."**

La luz suspendida en el aire frente a ellos se expandió y explotó. Todos tuvieron que proteger sus ojos contra el brillo que emanó y cuando la nube de humo rosa se aclaró, la mandíbula de Dean cayó hasta el suelo.

Gilda, con toda su belleza evidente, miraba tan desconcertada como cuando se conocieron. Sus grandes ojos negros se deslizaron nerviosos por todo el parque antes de centrarse en la hoguera. Dean levantó la mano, listo para decir algo, y luego se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que decir.

**"Te conocemos, tú eres Gilda"** Sam soltó y Meg frunció el ceño.

**"Dean y Sam Winchester. Hola."**

Dean asintió con la cabeza mientras la devoraba con los ojos "**Te ves bien".**

Ella sonrió brillantemente. **"Gracias. Es acausa de sus valientes actos que yo soy libre".**

**"Llamé a un hada. ¿Ustedes la vieron?"** Murmuró Meg.

**"Winchester"** -Gilda miró a su alrededor- **"¿Esta aqui su Majestad la Reina Charlie?"**

**"Ah... no te llamamos por Charlie."**

**"Oh." **-El hada parecía apagada- **"Entonces, ¿por qué?"**

Dean hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Meg.

**"Ella no es exactamente mi tipo" **

**"No es por eso." **–gruño Meg

**"Oh." **Gilda se dio la vuelta como si fuera a salir y Dean se acercó a ella, educadamente. No quería correr el riesgo de que un hada se enojara con él y le tomo el brazo con mucho cuidado. Ella se volvió con una sonrisa deslumbrante, lo que lo hizo tropezar con sus palabras.

**"Espera. Eh…Meg estaba llamando a un hada... " **

El hada miró a Meg y abrió grande los ojos, como si por fin se había dado cuenta de que era un demonio.

**"Ya veo. Estás embarazada. Eso es muy inusual. Incluso más que la convocatoria de un demonio".**

**"Por eso llamé a un hada. Ya es bastante raro y las hadas pueden hacerlo más extraño".**

**"¿Te gustaría mi evaluación?"** -Gilda preguntó ansiosamente- **"¡Me encantaría! Muy rara vez llego a hacer algo como eso. No desde que los humanos salieron de la Nueva Edad Media"**

**"Espera un minuto ¿tú *evalúas* a los bebés "** -Dean la miró- **"¿Cómo es eso?"**

**"Por lo general son de la variedad hadas, pero sí. Evalúo sus talentos innatos, potencialidades y predisposiciones."**-Se detuvo y vaciló- **"Es una habilidad muy sabia."**

**"¿Dónde estabas cuando Sam nació entonces?"**

**"Oh, qué gracioso"** -murmuró Sam.

**"Dean, suficiente. Yo la llamé, yo hago las preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? "**–Meg lo empujó hacia atrás.

Gilda enfrentó Meg **"¿Quieres saber lo que su hijo vale la pena?"**

**"Quiero saber lo que él o ella es"** el demonio admitió y Gilda asintió.

**"Es muy inusual. Entiendo tu preocupación. Voy atener que tocar a continuación. ¿Puedo? "**– Elgesto reticente del demonio la hizo sonreír- **"No te hará daño. Es sólo magia de hadas. "**

Dean hizo una mueca recordando la cantidad de magia de hada que podría lastimar.

Puso ambas manos sobre el vientre de Meg y la miró a los ojos negros de demonio, mientras que los suyos brillaban resplandecientes. La incomodidad de Meg estaba clara cuando ella se retorció un poco, preguntándose si había tomado la decisión equivocada. Pero Gilda sólo miró y le sonrió cuando sus manos empezaron a frotar en pequeños círculos. Los dedos de Gilda empujaron un poco un poco a través de la blusa y su sonrisa se desvaneció por un momento. Entonces, tan rápido como había comenzado, Gilda finalizó y retiró sus manos de inmediato.

Meg casi cayó al suelo por la fuerza de ese poder que había atravesado a través de su cuerpo, pero Dean la agarró del brazo y la sostuvo.

**"¿Y bien?"** Sam preguntó impaciente.

Gilda había cerrado los ojos, como para absorber la información que había captado, pero cuando los abrió de nuevo, su sonrisa era amplia. **"Oh, no tienes idea de qué es lo que tienes."**

**"Eso es útil crípticamente"** -Dean murmuró mientras ayuda a Meg a reincorporarse. El demonio estaba luchando para mantenerse en pie- **"¿Cuál es tu opinión?"**

**"Ella".**

**"¿Ella?" **Sam parpadeó y Meg se inmutó.

**"Tu hijo es una niña. Por así decirlo. Fue muy difícil de saber, tuve que emplear gran cantidad de magia sólo para ver. Mantiene oculto su poder, bajo un gran manto"** -Sonrió a Meg- **"Ella es extraordinaria, por lo que tú eres y lo que es el padre."**

**"Entonces, ¿cuánto vale?"** -Dean ofreció débilmente y Meg le pegó en el hombro para que se callara-** "¿Qué? No estoy pensando en el mercado negro, pero si te aburres y estas corta de dinero, podría ser una opción".**

**"Vamos, Dean"** su hermano se quejó.

**"Oh... Eh. Ella no tiene precio."** -Gilda miró a Dean- **"No habría nada en valor comercial para que se equipare con ella."**

**"Bien. La cosa es… ¿Ella es buena o…"** Meg estaba tratando de descifrarla.

**"Si. Ella es buena. Pero su poder es un comodín. Todos los niños nacen buenos y son las decisiones que toman…"** -sus ojos se dirigieron a Sam- **"…las que determinan su curso de acción."**

**"Así que ahí va la mamá y al día del bebé."** Se burló Dean y ella lo miró.

**"Mira, si..."**

Cuando ella se volvió hacia el hada, esta se había ido en una destello de luz rosa.

**"Hadas" **–suspiró Meg.- **"No me gusta tratar con las hadas."**

Sam tosió. **"Bueno, al menos tenemos algo ¿Podemos irnos ahora? Estoy cansado".**

**"Sí, vamos a salir de aquí antes de que un unicornio aparezca y tire pedos de arco iris." -**El demonio miró a Dean y él puso sus manos en el aire- **"La verdad honesta, puede suceder."**

Linda negó con la cabeza y miró las paredes en tonos de amarillo suave que estaban recién pintadas y desprendían un fuerte olor a pintura. Ella estaba tomando un descanso, mientras Castiel terminaba de grabar los símbolos en la última pared.

Hacía ya varios días que se encontraban trabajando en esto. La mujer tomó coraje y frunciendo el ceño se dirigió a él.

**"Castiel, ¿has pensado que a lo mejor esto es una mala idea?"**

**"Yo puedo protegerla aquí."**

**"¿En serio?"** -Se volvió a fijar el marco de la ventana.- **"¿Te vas a quedar con ella aquí, por el tiempo que se necesite?"**

Él se tensó un poco a su lado. **"No exactamente. Tenía la esperanza de que usted lo haga."**

**"¿Tengo que jugar a ser la niñera a un demonio? Bonito."**

**"Ella lo entenderá."**

Linda cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró fijamente. **"Tú no sabes mucho acerca de las mujeres, ¿verdad?"**

**"Meg no es exactamente..."** -Se encogió de hombros- **"Una vez ella fue una mujer humana y tal vez por eso, su preferencia demoníaca es de mujer también,pero difícilmente se podría decir que es…"**

**"Yo no soy un gran fan de los demonios en el primer lugar, pero no creo que esto sea una buena idea, ahora que me has dicho todo el plan."** -Ella puso los ojos.- **" te daré una gran pista. A ella no le va a gustar no tener opción aquí. Yo estaría cabreada. Tu intención es buena Castiel, pero estás atrapándola ¿Te das cuenta de eso o no? "**

Antes de que pudiera discutir, él grababa sobre la pared de nuevo. Sus manos ejercían presión sobre el cemento y sus ojos permanecían cerrados con fuerza. Estaba utilizando su magia intensivamente para que la protección sea perfecta.

Miró alrededor de la habitación. Nada podría entrar aquí fácilmente. Castiel se relajó un poco. Ella estaría a salvo, él lo sabía. Todo estaba muy bien hecho, de arriba a abajo. Cómodo, acogedor y limpio.

Quería creer que Meg se lo agradecería. Ella tendría que entender que allí estaría a salvo.

Sam y Dean se aseguraron de que Meg estuviera en su celda cuando se retiraron hacia la sala común para hablar.

**"No me importa lo que el Hada Buena dijo. Podemos esperar cualquier cosa de ese chico. No nos quedaremos sentados tranquilos hasta que nazca y ver si es bueno o malo. Tenemos que mirar todas las opciones. Meg podría incluso concentrarse y descubrir la manera de deshacerse de él"**

Sam se aclaró la garganta. **"Dean, sólo te estás olvidando una cosa."**

**"¿De que?"**

**"Se trata de Cas. Nuestro amigo. ¡Es su hijo Dean! Y no vamos a asesinar a un bebé sólo por "pensar" que podría ser malo".**

**"Tú mataste a Emma"** Dean señaló mientras abría su segunda cerveza y Sam entrecerró los ojos.

**"¿A quién iba a matar ella primero? Yo digo que esperemos."**

**"Y yo digo que nos ocupemos de este problema en primer lugar."**

Sam se miró las manos.**"¿Qué pasó con nosotros, Dean? Quiero decir ¿vamos a matar bebés ahora? "**

**"Tenemos que hacer lo que se necesite, Sammy."** -Él tomó un largo trago de cerveza y se limpió la boca, pensativo.- **"La guerra cambió y sólo tenemos que rodar con ella."**

**"No creo que la guerra haya cambiado, Dean. Creo que nosotros lo haríamos…."** -Él se levantó de la cama, frente a Dean. La expresión del rostro de su hermano lo miraba con incredulidad.- **"No voy a hacer esto. De todas las cosas que haría por ti y contigo, esto es lo que yo no puedo hacer. No somos asesinos de bebés. Y mucho menos cuando Cas es nuestro amigo, y sabemos que esto lo lastimaría".**

**"¿Incluso si es un monstruo?"**

**"Nosotros no somos mejores que Crowley o Lucifer si hacemos esto. Vamos a esperar."**

Dean lo miró fijamente, chasqueando la lengua. **"Está bien. Esperaremos. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí."**

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió tan bruscamente que ambos se sobresaltaron. Dean empuñó la pistola automáticamente, pero Kevin estaba tieso en la puerta, jadeando de emoción. El brillo de sus ojos era casi lunático.

**"¡Finalmente recordé!"**

Los dos hermanos suspiraron y lo miraron con curiosidad.

**"Eso es genial. Pero ¿Qué has recordado? "**-Preguntó Dean.

La sonrisa del profeta era salvaje y loca. **"El juicio final, chicos. Sé lo que es. Y no me van a creer cuando les diga…"**

El intento de obtener una respuesta por parte del hada tendría que haber ayudado a hacer frente a lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero no fue así. Ella se sentía desorientada y furiosa porque nadie podía darle una respuesta concreta al porque de todo esto.

Meg odiaba la idea de no tener control.

No le importaba de qué lado eligiera estar lo que llevaba dentro. En realidad no. Ella era un demonio, saber si aquello era bueno o malo significaba poco. El hecho de haber sentido alguna emoción por aquello fue una coincidencia, así de simple. Una especie de consecuencia de colgar alrededor de un ángel demasiado tiempo.

Repitió esos pensamientos para sí misma una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que tarde o temprano se los creería.

Luego de todas las palabras de enojo que escupió frente al espejo del baño, se encontró con que era difícil de creer cualquier cosa de su propia boca.

**"Yo quería saber el por qué" **admitió ella, pero nadie sabía el porqué. Bajo la cabeza cuando una nueva ola de ira casi la paralizó y la hizo lista para prender fuego a todo el maldito alrededor para sentirse mejor.

**"No hay un por qué, mi pequeña. Sólo estás siendo utilizada"**

El suave zumbido de la voz de Sheol le hizo arrastrar los ojos frente a los grifos de cobre amarillo.

**"Tú eres..."**

**"Tú conoces mi nombre, Meg. Puedes usarlo."** -Sheol se reflejaba en el espejo, de pie justo detrás de ella. Sus ojos la miraban penetrante y deslizando los brazos por su cintura, la abrazó. El delicado mentón fue apoyado en su hombro y Meg cerró los ojos sobre ante la calidez que percibió- **"Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? ¿Leteo? ¿Su belleza y calidez? ¿La forma en que te sanó? Casi logras olvidar todo el dolor"**

El demonio se estremeció y Sheol se inclinó hacia delante, labios le rozaron la oreja.

**"Hasta que uno de los ángeles de Dios te arrancó de mí antes de estar lista." **-Ella tarareó al oído- **"Mi pobre pequeña. Tus alas rotas estaban casi curadas"**

"**¿Qué?"** –susurró Meg. Los dedos se deslizaron por su cabello y se sentía casi drogada. Una sensación de adormecimiento atravesó su traje de carne y su alma. Era como estar sumergida en el Leteo, una vez más- "**Yo estaba sanando bien..."**

**"¿Eras tú? ¿O estabas engañándote a ti misma viendo desesperadamente lo que querías en lugar de lo que debía ser?"** -Sus dedos se desplazaron hacia debajo de la cintura- **"Tú no quieres esto lío ¿verdad? Tú quieres el calor y la protección, pero debes hacer lo que te pido. Sólo di la palabra, Meg"**

Sus labios se abrieron y la abrumó esa cálida sensación de decir que sí, siempre y cuando pudiera volver a Leteo; pero en un destello se dio cuenta de que era sólo una ilusión y abrió los ojos.

**"No."**

Sheol miró, sin dejarde acariciar su piel.

**"¿Crees que puedes confiar en ellos? ¿Estos seres humanos? Cuando hiciste una alianza con ellos te dejaron a merced de la muerte, tirada en el concreto como si fueras basura. Incluso el ángel tomó demasiado tiempo para rescatarte. Te han utilizado en repetidas ocasiones. Ahora puedes utilizarlos tú, solo debes ayudarlos a cerrar las puertas del infierno y a cambio te daré la paz que tanto deseas". **

Los ojos de Meg se fueron a negro y se tambaleó sobre sus pies

**"¿Tu ángel? Tú no le debes nada." **-Sheol acarició su rostro- **"Él vendrá a ti, Meg, y te dirá que tiene algo que enseñarte. Un lugar seguro que construyó sólo para ti. ¿Pero sabes qué es en verdad? "**

Meg miró al reflejo y la voz de sepulcro retumbó en su oído.

**"Va a ser su versión de la jaula de Lucifer. Él tironeará de la soga un par de veces y tú no tendrás ni siquiera un fragmento de libertad. No eres más que de uso para él y para sus humanos" **–le sonrió tristemente- **"Verás Meg, que si haces lo que te pido y ayudas a cerrar las puertas del infierno... yo te llevaré a ese lugar que tanto anhelas. Algo que nunca se hizo ni se puede hacer. "**

Cuando el demonio voltio hacia ella, Sheol había desaparecido y Meg volvió a mirar hacia el espejo.

¿Por qué quería desesperadamente cerrar las puertas del infierno?

¿Por qué su propia piel de repente se siente como si estuviera ardiendo?

Abrió los grifos y el agua fría corrió hasta que el lavabo se llenó. Respirando, Meg sumergió la cabeza sólo para enfriar la presión y el calor que de repente le quema debajo de la piel. Casi se sentía como si hubiera sido exorcizada de nuevo.

Levantando la cabeza, se quitó el pelo de su hombro y jadeó en busca de aire mientras su piel adormecida le dolía y sus dientes rechinaban.

**"¿Meg?"** -La voz de Castiel la debería haber sobresaltado, pero después de la presencia de Sheol, poco podía asustarla ahora-**"¿Estás herida?"**

Sus ojos se abrieron al verlo de pie justo detrás de ella, su piel humeaba todavía calor y se tambaleó un poco, sujetándose al lavabo. Parpadeando el agua de sus ojos, lo vio a Castiel sosteniendo una toalla pequeña; él estaba punto de ofrecérsela cuando ella se la arrebató. Una vez que sus ojos eran claros otra vez, Meg arrojó la toalla y salió del cuarto de baño.

**"¿Dónde has estado?"**

**"Yo estaba ocupado con algunas cosas ¿Te preocupa?"** Le preguntó mientras la seguía por las pasarelas y escaleras.

**"En realidad no."**

Estaba a sólo unos pasos detrás, peor y más abrumador que una sombra.

**"¿Los Winchester saben que regresaste o no ha sonado la alarma todavía?"** -Continuó mientras hacía su camino alrededor de las mesas. Castiel se aclaró la garganta.

**"Ellos no necesitan saberlo todavía. ¿Segura que estás bien? "**

**"Continúa insistiendo, no vas a conseguir nada plumas." **murmuró y se detuvo bruscamente. El ángel dio un paso atrás rápidamente para darle espacio y Meg se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia él.

Castiel se veía un poco más relajado que la última vez que lo había visto en la celda. Su pelo estaba rizado en los extremos y tenía manchas de pintura en sus dedos.

**"Bien, ahora soy yo la que hará las preguntas… ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Clarence?"** preguntó ella con recelo a esa expresión casi inquieta. Él estaba escondiendo algo de ella.

**"Me preocupaba que no estés a salvo aquí. Así que pensé algo para ti".**

**"Si se trata de una cabeza cortada yo no estaría molesta" **dijo secamente y frunció el ceño.

**"¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?" **-Meg rodó los ojos y é lle tendió la mano- **"He hecho algo para ti. Una sorpresa".**

La elección de las palabras le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, mirando a su mano como si fuera a morderla. La advertencia de Sheol era tan fresca en su mente que casi estuvo apunto de correr.

"**Meg, me gustaría mostrarte…"**

**"¿Qué has hecho, Castiel?" **Susurró, con voz tensa y sus ojos deslizándose lentamente a negro.

**"Arreglé un lugar para que estés a salvo. Estarás feliz allí."**

La sonrisa que le dio Castiel era cálida y le tomo la mano antes de que ella pudiera negarse. Las palabras de Sheol retumbaban en su mente y ella supo que Castiel realmente había hecho algo. Algo que iba a ser su jaula.


	7. Chapter 7

**In the Lethe 1x07 "Gravedad" (Cuando los demonios se alinean)**

Castiel percibió algo mal en Meg desde el momento que habían partido. Podía sentirlo en la forma en que tuvo que mantener su mano tomada de la suya.

Había sido un poco ingenuo, tal vez, en sostener la esperanza de que ella estuviera feliz de verlo y pensar en que confiaría en él lo suficiente como para acceder.

Pero la situación le preocupaba lo suficiente como para ignorar la sensación de que tal vez debió detenerse.

Él quería ver su reacción y esperaba que sucediera lo mejor mientras la transportaba de forma rápida a la pequeña casa segura que había encontrado. El edificio era poco más que una cabaña elaborada, como la de Rufus, pero más limpia y menos rústica. Había sido perfecta. Oculta, lejos del alcance de la civilización para mantener alejada a Meg y cualquier extrañeza que se note.

Había sido pura suerte al cabo de horas de búsqueda y había dado las gracias a su padre por haberle permitido encontrarla.

El ángel mantuvo su mano sujetada a la de ella mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies. Se estabilizó y esperó a que ella se diera cuenta del lugar en donde habían aterrizado. La casa olía a pintura fresca y estaba extremadamente limpia. Linda Tran la había purificado mejor que cualquier agua bendita o hechizo.

Meg soltó bruscamente la mano de Castiel, ël no le dió importancia y comenzó a caminar en un círculo lento mientras esperaba que ella se reoriente a sí misma. El reflejo de un movimiento silencioso a lo lejos lo hizo desviar la mirada, había sido Linda Tran que luego de ver el gesto de la mano de Meg, se escabulló en la cocina.

**"¿Dónde estamos?"** Preguntó Meg,tratando de asimilar. Le dolía la cabeza de moverse tan rápido y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para volver a la normalidad.

**"Un lugar seguro. Lo encontré en el medio de la nada y me acordé de ti de inmediato y de lo que teníamos que hacer."** Castiel se acercó a la ventana y corrió una de las cortinas, dando un rápido vistazo al paisaje tranquilo.

Meg trató de seguirlo, pero se encontró encajada en su lugar por la sensación claustrofóbica de una trampa. Sus pies enganchados y ella maldijo, mirando a la trampa del diablo pintada en líneas blancas en el techo de madera oscura. Mirando avergonzado, Castiel rápidamente quebró el techo un poco.

**"Lo siento, era para proteger a la Sra Tran."**

**"¿Ella está aquí? Eso será divertido. "**

**"Mm… me ayudó."** Castiel la miró casi con impaciencia y Meg tuvo que apartar la mirada.

El lugar estaba lo suficientemente caliente para estar cómodo contra el aire frío de la montaña y no se podía escuchar nada más que el silencio de los bosques cercanos. Tranquilo, él esperó para ver si ella cambiaba la expresión de su rostro tensa y similar a una máscara. Pero reconoció aquella mirada, y se dio cuenta de que era la misma que tenía cuando estuvo enojada con él por haberla sacado de Leteo.

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? "**

**"Clarence, ¿qué has hecho?"**

**"Yo te quería a salvo. Te gustará este lugar. Es muy cálido y protegido."** Dejó que las cortinas vuelvan a su lugar.

**"Así que me tengo que quedar aquí. ¿Me has construido una jaula? "**

**"No te has dado cuenta de que yo..."**

**"¿Me has construido una jaula? "** dijo entre dientes.

**"Pensé que te gustaría." **Castiel sonaba ofendido y cuando voltio la miro fijo a los ojos **"Lo hice por ti."**

**"¿Qué me guste? Tú estás realmente empeñado en mantenerme cautiva ¿no?"**

**"Simplemente pensé que podría brindarte un ambiente más espacioso. Una casa no es un escondite. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que has tenido un hogar"**, le preguntó, tratando de engatusar su mejor estado de ánimo.

**"Soy un demonio, Castiel. No necesitamos casas o jaulas. O la caridad de ángeles"** escupió mientras comenzaba a caminar. Se sintió agitada porque escuchaba ese sonido de ping molesto y sus ojos se fueron a negro por instinto.

**"Estás enojada conmigo."** Castiel suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. **"Puse mucho trabajo en esto. Así también lo hizo Linda".**

**"Lo siento si no doy las gracias."** Su tono burlón como siempre. Deslizó la mano por la pared amarillenta, arrugando la nariz, al percibir los hechizos que habían sido fusionados en el material **"Una jaula de lujo sigue siendo una jaula. No me voy a quedar aquí".**

Ella esperó que él le gritara, pero no fue así. **"... ¿Porqué estás siempre tan difícil?" **murmuró en voz baja y la miró. La necesidad de obligarla a sentarse y ver lo que había hecho para protegerla era tan fuerte que tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta para mantenerse quieto.

**"Una jaula de oro sigue siendo una jaula", **murmuró mientras grió un círculo lento.** "¿Dónde estamos?"**

**"Colorado. Este lugar fue abandonado durante un incendio pero conservó su integridad. "**Acarició el marco para demostrarle a ella, pero Meg estaba mirando por la ventana.

**"¿Por qué estamos aquí?"**

**"Yo había pensado que querías estar a salvo. Lo hice por ti."**

**"¿Para que este a salvo o donde puedas mantener un ojo en mí?"**

**"¡No fuerces esto!"** Su agudeza fue tan repentina que ella saltó. **"No tenemos la opción de discutir. Este es el lugar donde tienes que estar. Donde yo necesito que estés".**

**"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" **Meg resopló y miró por la ventana. **"¡Mierda!, sólo un ángel construye una hermosa jaula y lo llama protección."**

**"Lo hice por ti, Meg."**

**"No, featherbrain. Lo hiciste porque es la única opción que tenías en realidad era poner una cadena en mí. "**

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella se había ido, se tele transportó con tal poder que le hizo ser empujado hacia atrás. Casi temblando de su propia ira, echó un vistazo a la cocina y Linda Tran se quito sabiamente de su camino.

_*De no haber sido esto lo que hay que hacer…¿Cómo la hubiera mantenido a salvo?*_

Golpeó su palma contra la pared y se fue tras ella.

Meg, contrario a lo que se había propuesto, sólo había conseguido tele transportarse a sí misma hacia el pequeño patio de la casa. Algo se rompió en el aire, como si acabara de romperse una cuerda, y la mantuvo inmóvil. Su cabeza todavía le dolía por el esfuerzo de huir y se sostuvo de un árbol para tratar de recuperarse. Cuando su borrosa visión se aclaró, no estaba más que unos pocos metros de distancia del porche en un pequeño jardín. El jardín estaba medio muerto con flores y enredaderas podridas que caían sobre el enrejado, sintió unas ganas inmensas de quemarlo todo. La niebla y la lluvia sólo hicieron su ira peor. Fuera de la puerta, rompió una de las bisagras oxidadas de hierro, mientras se abría camino por la ruta hacia la carretera.

El aleteo suave de alas detrás suyo hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

**"Yo te quería a salvo."** Sacudiendo la cabeza, de repente deseó poder haber corrido más. Pero este lugar la mantenía sujeta e incluso mientras caminaba, podía sentir la fuerza que la empujaba hacia atrás.

**"Tú has construido una jaula, Castiel. Puedo sentirlo en todas partes. Es una gran trampa, me** **alejo y siento que me ahoga."**

**"Si, es verdad que tiene mucha magia pero no en tu contra. Es para ti. Lo que sucede ahora es porque estas enojada"** Él avanzó unos pasos más cerca a través de la niebla y se puso frente a ella.

Con los tacones de las botas clavados en el barro, sus ojos seguían en negro y su agitación crecía cuanto más él la miraba. Castiel parecía el ángel perdido que había estado en el hospital hace años y ella dio un paso atrás cuando él quiso tocarle el hombro. **"¿Por qué haces tan difícil esto? Lo hice para mantenerte..."**

**"No soy tu posesión"**

Él parpadeó. **"Yo no quiero "poseerte". Simplemente intenté…"**

Pero nada la pudo parar y ella sacó sus propias conclusiones rápido.

**"No soy un ser humano que necesita de "manutención " y toda esa mierda ¿recuerdas?. Demonio libre" **Ella dio un paso adelante y luego hacia atrás cuando sintió el chasquido del látigo rebanando su oscuridad **"¡Yo no quiero esto! ¡Esto es tu ayuda y tu pena y yo no lo quiero! "**

Algo se estremeció en su expresión, un pequeño tic en la comisura de su boca que le hizo saber a Castiel que se estaba acercando al límite.

**"Así que corre de nuevo con tus Winchesters y déjame hacer lo que hago mejor. Sobrevivir, por mi cuenta".**

**"Estoy tratando de ayudarte. Pero no me lo permi…"**

**"La última vez que me ayudaste, terminé muerta. Luego acabé arrastrada lejos de un lugar en donde debía estar. ¿Ahora? ¡Estoy a punto de ser cazada por todo lo que existe! No estoy interesada en lo que tú estas pensando Castiel. Eso es todo lo que hacen los ángeles, planificar y... "**

La agarró del brazo para mantenerla quieta cuando ella trató de alejarse. Su puño casi la estaba lastimando y sus ojos se fueron a negro de inmediato otra vez, advirtiéndole.

**¿Crees que quiero ser parte de esto más que tú? No despreciarás mi ayuda. Eres cruel y estas llena de ira y yo todavía estoy tratando de ayudarte"**

Ella gruñó. **"No seas un ser humano."**

**"He tratado de ser comprensivo",** advirtió. **"Hice lo que pensé que era mejor para ti. Creí que entenderías, pero cada vez que pienso que te conozco, Meg, todo cambia. Yo sólo quería ayudar".**

**"¿Ayudarme? Apenas puedes ayudarte a ti mismo, por no hablar de los restos patéticos de tus mascotas. Yo sólo soy un demonio estúpido que se perdió a sí misma en ti un par de veces y terminó preñada. No soy nada comparada con el hombre justo y su hermano maldito, ¿recuerdas? ¡Yo no soy nada! "**

Él la soltó, repelido por el odio en su voz. Se la quedo mirando, pensando profundo en las últimas palabras que había ella dicho.

**"Te equivocas"**

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. **"No te portes como basura humanista Castiel, que ni tú ni yo lo somos."**

**"Por favor, sólo mantente a salvo, hasta que podamos encontrar otra manera..."**

"**Estás tratando de manipularme" **dijo.

**"Yo no haría eso. Yo te..." **Se detuvo y no dijo lo que quería, desvió la mirada y suspiró. **"No importa. Hubiera querido colaborar pero lo convertí en algo mucho más de lo que quería decir".**

**"Llama a eso una advertencia."** Meg empezó a bajar el sendero del jardín hacia la carretera, pero él parpadeó frente a ella.

**"Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes aquí, por ahora."**

**"¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan especial en este lugar que crees que quiero quedarme aquí?"**

**"Sólo porque yo te lo estoy pidiendo. Creo que estás asustada y no me digas que no es así"**

Meg cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y él extendió la mano, los dedos apenas rozando su codo antes de que ella tiró hacia atrás.

**"Por favor. Sólo por ahora. Hasta que yo pueda..."**

**"Me voy dentro de tres días"**, advirtió. **"Tengo que recuperar mi fuerza, sí, pero luego, yo y lo que esta en mi vuelan de aquí."**

Abrió la boca para protestar, para pedir que se quede más tiempo pero sintió un picazón subiendo por su columna vertebral. Alguien estaba orando a él.

_-Cas? Soy Dean. Tenemos grandes noticias. Así que deja a quién o cualquier cosa que estés haciendo y vuelve al bunker. Te necesitamos.-_

Meg había visto su cambio de expresión. Él sólo la miró, dudando, pero ella desvió la mirada.

**"Estaré de vuelta."**

**"Oh, estoy segura de que voy a estar lista para eso."**

Algo en su tono frío y la forma en que actúo debería haberle advertido, pero no le hizo caso, y se fue hacia aquellos que podían apreciar su ayuda.

Muerte vagó por el parque abandonado, sintiendo el picor del poder en el aire como si fuese un hielo que toca la piel. Una ciudad del lejano oeste se derrumba a su alrededor, cayendo en el abismo de la nada.

**"Sheol"**, se preguntó mientras se acercaba a la orilla de un pequeño estanque, que se encontraba a salvo gracias a su presencia cerca.

El olvido apareció frente a él. Estaba hermosa y en un instante de tiempo, sus ojos increíblemente tristes y suaves, fueron cobrando una forma más mortal.

**"Hermano".**

**"¿Qué has hecho?"** Hizo un gesto con su bastón con punta de plata. **"Este lugar,esta gente, no deberían haber muerto, esto estaba planeado para dentro de algunos años, cuando un inmenso tornado los arrase por completo."**

Ella le lanzó una mirada firme. **"Yo sólo necesito saciedad. ¿Te importa? "**

Muerte miró con gravedad. **"No hagas daño a los que nada tienen que ver con tu odio"**

**"Yo no odio. Yo sólo estoy cansada y molesta. Ellos están en paz."** Se dio la vuelta y Muerte se quedó mirando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

**"Tú has perdido, ¿no es así? Por el ángel".**

Sheol se puso rígida y se voltio. **"¿Por qué dices eso?"**

**"Él la ha escondido. Ambos podemos sentirla, pero ¿tocarla? Eso puede ser difícil, tanto para ti como para mi"**

**"Él la atrapó, pero ella es demasiado orgullosa y demasiado fuerte como para permitirlo por mucho tiempo" **La expresión de Sheol estaba tranquila y calculadora, y lo miraba con recelo**. "Además, yo ya sé lo que va a suceder y quién jugará su parte."**

Dio unos golpecitos con su bastón en el suelo. **"¿Qué vas a hacer?"**

**"Si Dios ha hecho las reglas del juego, creo que también es tiempo de que yo use sus peones favoritos para un cambio."** Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el estanque y deslizó los pies desnudos y pálidos dentro, sin hacerolas **"Asegúrate de salir antes de que termine con este lugar por completo. No me gustaría hacerte daño".**

Había una extraña luz en los ojos de Kevin que no habían desaparecido durante la última hora, lo que hizo a Dean sentirse un tanto incómodo. Sam estaba demasiado enfermo y cansado para prestar atención, pero su hermano lo pudo percibir. El profeta estaba obsesionado con aprender la última prueba de memoria y estaba seguro de que iba a funcionar. Había hablado tan rápido que Dean sólo había conseguido una rápida oración a Castiel antes de ser vencido por Kevin sacudiéndolo.

**"¿Lo entiendes, Dean? ¡Es la última prueba! ¡Podemos cerrar las puertas del infierno! ¡Todos vamos a ser libres!" **El profeta gritó y Dean hizo una mueca mientras lo agita de nuevo. Las manos de Kevin casi desgarraron su camisa en el afán de conseguir su crédito.

**"Sí, lo entiendo chico, pero más despacio con mis pezones. A ellos no les gusta ser estirados."** Se lo quitó de encima y miró a Sam, que estaba leyendo los garabatos de Kevin sobre la mesa. **"¿Sam?"**

**"Esta en orden. Parece que todo tiene sentido. Quiero decir, los ensayos del infierno tienen que tener algo que ver con los demonios".**

**"¡Por supuesto! ¡Es el fin! ¡Ya te lo dije!**" Kevin se dejó caeren la silla frente a Sam. **"¡Es sencillo!"**

**"Ah, hemos aprendido que nada es tan sencillo para nosotros. No somos estúpidos. "**

Sam se aclaró la garganta, su voz sonaba ronca de tanto toser. **"Según la interpretación de Kevin, lo único que tenemos que haceres curar a un demonio y esto corre paralelo a sacrificar una causa. Esencialmente, sacrificar a un demonio es lo que lo hace demonio."**

**"Eso es jodídamente críptico"** Dean suspiró y le dio a Sam una mirada. **"¿Curar a un demonio?"**

**"Sí"**

**"Suena demasiado fácil."**

Su hermano se encogió de hombros. **"Bueno, más o menos ¿Cómo diablos lo hacemos? "**

**"¿La sal?"**

Kevin puso los ojos y suspiró hacia Sam. **"No, se trata de curar en cuanto a aliviar los síntomas"**

**"¿Los síntomas?"**

**"Su esencia, supongo. Hacerlos mortal. "** Kevin revolvió lasnotas algunas veces. De repente, Castiel apareció de pie junto a él, lo que lo hizo saltar. **"Jesús, Cas!"**

**"No exactamente."** Pero el ángel ya estaba mirando las notas. **"Los demonios no están sufriendo exactamente de un síntoma. Es una parte integral de su ser. Nunca pueden ser totalmente curados una vez que ya hicieron la transición**".

"**¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí?" **Dean preguntó con suspicacia.

**"Acabo de llegar pero vi las notas. ¿Esta es la última prueba? "**Tomó el montón de papeles. **"Curar a un demonio y sacrificar una causa. Técnicamente, esto son dos pruebas en una sola".**

Dean lo miró. **"¿Dónde has estado?"**

**"He estado tratando de ayudar a Meg"** Castiel no se dio cuenta de la mirada que los hermanos se dieron.

Kevin tomó sus notas de las manos del ángel. **"Tenemos que curar a un demonio. Pero simplemente no hay forma real de saber cómo hacerlo".**

Castiel entrecerró los ojos un poco extraño en el entusiasmo de Kevin. **"Bien ¿A dónde vamos a partir de aquí entonces? Supongo que quieres mi ayuda en la adquisición de lo que se necesite. Ingredientes, demonios que actúen como ejemplos..."**

**"Se me pasó por la mente que nos puedes tomar uno de los hombres de Crowley,"** espetó Dean. **"Si no estás muy ocupado."**

Kevin suspiró profundamente y todos ellos lo miraron.

**"¿Qué pasa?"** Preguntó Sam, levantando perezosamente la cabeza que descansaba sobre sus manos.

**"¡Ustedes no lo entienden! La última prueba es la curación de un demonio. Tenemos uno. Meg. Ella sería perfecta".**

Los Winchester se miraron antes de que Dean se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la nevera. **"El chico tiene un punto"** dijo por encima del hombro.

**"Buena deducción"**, dijo Kevin con aire de suficiencia.

Pero Sam estaba observando la expresión de Castiel. Algo cruzó su rostro antes de que el ángel pueda detenerlo y se pasó la lengua por los labios agrietados y dejó salir su voz. **"¿Cas? ¿Crees que Meg podría...hacer esto? "**

**"No lo sé. Yo no creo que ella estaría a gusto con eso".**

**"Pensé que ustedes dos estaban juntos."** Dean arrastró las palabras mientras le entregaba Kevin una cerveza para celebrar. **"Ella esta embarazada y todo."**

**"Se supone que siendo el padre de su hijo, significaría algo para ella. Pero no es así. Está siendo muy difícil de tratar." **Castiel exhaló bruscamente. **"Y todavía no sabemos exactamente en qué consiste esta prueba, ¿verdad? Podría ser malo para ella."**

"**Esto tiene que llevarse a cabo" **–dijo Dean.

**"No voy a arriesgar su vida"**, espetó Castiel. El cazador parpadeó sorprendido.

Kevin y Sam se miraron, preguntándose qué le pasaba.

**"Yo no estaba diciendo eso."**

Sam se aclaró la garganta. **"Cas, aún no sabemos lo que implica exactamente todo esto. Pero si al menos conseguimos que Meg se interese en esto…quizás ya tengamos la mitad de nuestra batalla ganada. Tal vez tú puedas apelar a su instinto maternal o algo así. Puedes decirle que la criatura que han creado también perdería su poder demonio y nacer normal." **

El ángel sacudió la cabeza.

Kevin estaba inquieto, como si hubiera querido decirles algo, pero tan rápido como quiso hablar, ya lo había olvidado.

Castiel les dio una mirada derrotada. **"Esta bien, se lo pediré."**

Él se había ido antes de que pudieran detenerlo. Sam y Dean se dieron una mirada de perplejidad.

**"¿Captas la sensación de él no quiere involucrarla en esto?"**

**"Sí, la capto."**

Chuck acomodó los papeles de arriba abajo para ponerlos en orden y todavía estaban con el calor de la impresora cuando se los llevo al pecho con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Se dejó caer en el sofá, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

Un ligero movimiento a su izquierda le hizo casi saltar del sofá. El hombre que se sentó en el sillón suspiró.

**"¡Hijo de puta!"**

**"No del todo."** La muerte puso su bolsa en el suelo. **"Ya veo que has estado muy ocupado"**

Chuck se deslizó hacia abajo en el sofá. **"Mucho, demasiado ocupado para las alucinaciones".**

**"Lo imagino."** Los dedos delgados se acercaron y arrancaron una hoja de su agarre. Muerte la giró para si y al verla le dio una mirada de disgusto. **"La Creación…Tan complicada".**

**"¿Qué quieres?"**

**"Sobre todo, alertarte sobre el hecho de que tienes una entidad muy, muy enfadada en tus manos."**

**"Sí".** Chuck lanzó las páginas en una pila en el suelo y puso su brazo sobre los ojos, buscando una posición más cómoda. **"Ya me has estado diciendo eso."**

Muerte tomo las hojas del suelo, volvió a ojearlas e hizo una mueca **"¿Así es como se planea detenerla? ¿Trastornando sus conexiones? "**

**"Bueno, ella no puede morir y no se puede razonar con tan..."** Chuck se encogió de hombros, pero no quitó su brazo. **"Ella es olvido, ¿no?, es demasiado fuerte como para matarla. ¿Qué tiene? ¿Miles de millones de años? "**

**"Muy antiguo, incluso más viejo que yo. Y mucho más poderoso."**

"**Voy a cambiar el plan de juego."**

**"Esa idea absurda de controlarla que tienes. ¿Cómo funciona eso? "**Muerte sacudió la cabeza y Chuck finalmente lo miró, una sonrisa casi diabólica en su rostro.

**"Es interesante. Imagina un hermoso espejo fragmentado en cien pedazos. Su poder esta fraccionado."**

La muerte puso los ojos y se levantó, imponente como un buitre. **"No seas estúpido. No veo buen fin a esto. Todo esto es un paso en falso, de cualquier lado. La descendencia del demonio puede o no puede ser el final para nosotros. El ángel podría caer y ser manipulado por sus propios hermanos. El demonio puede morir. Pero la mayor parte de esto gira en torno a los seres humanos. Qué cosa más estúpida colocar la fe en tales criaturas que están por debajo de nosotros. "**

**"Tienes miedo de ella."** Chuck puso los hombros y fingió un ronquido. **"Yo no."**

**"Deberías tenerlo, hermano" **Muerte sacudió pelusa imaginaria de su abrigo. **"Sin embargo, pienso que eres un caso perdido en esto. Estas cegado por el orgullo y rechazo de su pasado. Eres como un niño con una granja de hormigas. Así que** **me limitaré a encontrar a alguien que tome esta amenaza con suma importancia".**

Cuando Chuck se quitó el brazo, la muerte se había ido y las páginas con él.

Dean suspiró y se frotó la mandíbula mientras buscaba información en la sala de archivos. Algo aquí tenía que ser útil.

Después de un día entero sumergido en los libros, Sam estaba demasiado cansado como para ayudarlo y él había venido aquí también para conseguir un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos y pensar en esto, pero con cada cajón de libros que tuvo que deslizar, menos consuelo encontró.

_¿Sería justo insistir en que se encadene a Meg a esto?_

No. Ella significaba mucho para Castiel y Dean no iba a hacerle daño por eso. A regañadientes, él admitió que también le debía a ella por salvar a Sam.

Sacó otra carpeta y se sentó contra la pared, poniendo su cabeza entre las manos.

_¿Y si él perdía a Sam porque estaba eligiendo confiar en Castiel y, en menor medida, en Meg?_

_¿Y si todo esto se perdía?_

_**-Todo lo que necesitas hacer es resolver un juicio. Es fácil. Déjame mostrarle donde puedes hacerlo-**_

Él contuvo el impulso de gritar una maldición y se golpeó la cabeza en la pared. Él estaba escuchando voces.

"**Perfecto."**

Casi de inmediato, la pared que había golpeado se abrió dando camino a un pasadizo. Era una puerta secreta. Dean se sintió caer al suelo, inmediatamente se levantó y vio que la pared se había abierto completamente. Frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza dolorida mientras sus ojos se abrieron cual búho en la oscuridad del bosque.

**"¿Qué demonios…? "** murmuró en voz baja y trata de ver con la luz que se filtra desde el pasillo.

Una vieja habitación, ahuecada con barras corriendo por las paredes de cemento, era un escondite detrás de los armarios de archivos.

El lugar olía a moho y azufre, había cadenas colgando desde el techo y grandes trampas del diablo dibujadas por toda la habitación. Dean miró con asombro absurdo en ello. Paso la mano por las marcas de ceniza que corrían por las paredes, como si algo increíblemente caliente había quemado su huella en el concreto.

**"¡Mierda! Esto es… "**

El aire que entraba por la puerta hacía al olor un poco menos intenso. Cadenas, estantes, mesas medicinales, cosas que casi le recordaban a Alastair. Esto era un puñal para él, aquello le hizo recordar su tiempo en el infierno cuando había sido roto. Cuando había torturado a cientos de almas para salvarse.

Dean se alejó de las cadenas y vio las manchas de sangre que aún estaban en la mesa y en las herramientas oxidadas. Cuando cogió una cuchilla de doble cara, esta se sintió extrañamente caliente; rozó el borde para encontrar todavía fuerte y la metió debajo de su cinturón. Se puso de rodillas para mirar por debajo de la mesa, en donde divisó una caja de madera. La tomo y la abrió cuidadosamente, aspiró el polvo que flotó en el aire y tosió un poco. Todo lo que había allí era un rollo de película cuando lo recogió, vio '66 EX 'escrita en la etiqueta gastada. La habitación sellada había conservado. Lo que había ocurrido aquí podría haber sido grabada.

**"Gran premio"**

**"Este lugar es frío"** dijo Castiel de repente, haciendo que el cazador golpee la su cabeza en la parte inferior de la mesa.

**"Jesús, Cas!"**

El ángel estaba de pie en la entrada a la habitación, mirando tan perplejo como cuando él lo había hecho al principio.

**"Aunque admiro la comparación, yo no entiendo por qué es la segunda vez que me lo dicen."**

Dean puso los ojos. **"Sólo es una expresión. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Tú no te habías ido?"**

"**No"** Castiel entró en el calabozo. **"Este lugar es incómodo. Puedo sentir el dolor que ocurrió entre estas paredes"**

**"No hay mejor lugar para los demonios que han dicho,"** Dean murmuró, señalando las cadenas en relieve y los techos pintados. **"Yo estaría temblando en mis zapatos."**

El ángel no respondió y él decidió cortar por lo sano.

**"¿Tienes noticias? Vamos, Cas, ¿qué dijo? "**

La vacilación no era lo que había esperado Dean. Castiel en realidad parecía avergonzado.

**"Meg no quiere hablar conmigo. Cuando me presenté delante de ella…"**Castiel parecía sospechoso y Dean se preguntó lo que estaba escondiendo. **"…usó un sigilo que ni siquiera sabía que podía usar para desterrarme y terminé en Marruecos."**

Incapaz de contenerse, Dean se echó a reír, pero se cortó rápidamente en seco cuando vio la cara de Castiel. **"Oh, bueno. ¿Alguna idea de por qué ella hizo eso? "**

**"Puede que haya sobrestimado mi importancia en sus decisiones".**

**"En Inglés, no críptico por favor"** Dean pidió paciencia. **"Vamos, Cas, tienes que mantenerme al tanto. Especialmente sobre Meg y su pequeño engendro del infierno".**

Tomó aliento. **"Le construí una casa de seguridad. He tallado símbolos y levantado allí cualquier cosa que se pueda llegar a pensar para mantenerla a salvo. Fue todo diseñado para su protección, pero lo tomó bastante mal. "**

Dean parpadeó. **"¿Cree que la has atrapado?"** Ante la mirada sorprendida de su amigo se encogió de hombros. **"Vamos, su ángel la sacó de una habitación celda y le construyó una casa. Es un espacio más grande, pero tiene el mismo fin; ella no puede salir de allí. Y como si fuera poco, su ángel le dice que es para su propio bien. Es extraño, pero puedo entender a que se refiere..."**

**"Esto es para su seguridad. Pero a pesar de mis intentos por convencerla, está enojada. "**Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a caminar, un hábito que había aprendido de ella. **"Todo lo que dije fue: "Hola Meg " y luego me desperté en la otra parte del mundo"**

**"Bien, calma Cas. ¿Ha tratado de disculparte?"**

**"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No estoy equivocado".**

**"Un poco, sí." **Dean sacudió la cabeza. **"Sólo discúlpate Cas"**

**"No, eso sería una mentira. Yo no hago mal queriendo protegerla".**

**"Ok, veámoslo de esta manera. Recuerdo una vez cuando estaba con Lisa, yo salí sin avisar, y al volver ella me gritó enfurecida durante una hora entera por no dejarle un mensaje. Al principio no quería disculparme, porque para mi no era gran cosa, hasta que comprendí que ella se había preocupado por mi, entonces me disculpe."** Dean le dio una sonrisa nostálgica en el pensamiento de Lisa. **"A veces tienes que esforzarte por entender al otro, Castiel."**

**"Eso me parece deshonesto."**

**"No si tú consideras la posibilidad de que, tal vez, ella tenga razón."**

Castiel exhaló bruscamente. **"No tengo ninguna idea de por dónde empezar."**

**"No lo sé. Tienes que pensarlo, Meg es un demonio. Yo solía tomar de imprevisto a Lisa con un abrazo y un beso, de alguna manera eso siempre funcionaba; pero con Meg lo dudo. No lo sé Cas, piénsalo ¿ok?**" Dean pateo una caja hacia el costado **"Yo necesito encontrar algunos libros para que nos den aunque sea una pista de por dónde empezar. También quiero ver si puedo reparar esta película para ver lo que hay en ella".**

Sam gimió tratando de aliviar el dolor en sus músculos cuando giró acostado en la cama. A pesar de lo que creía Dean, él nunca dormía. En su lugar, podía estar durante ocho horas mirando al techo y no quedarse dormido. Había un poder que irradiaba dentro de él, algo extraño y maravilloso pero también aterrador. Cuando él levantó sus manos en el aire, podría haber jurado que vio una luz brillante haciendo eco de sus movimientos.

Volvió a rodar sobre su estómago, el cerebro le estaba pidiendo que duerma y parte de él estaba ya entumecido.

_*¿Y si me muero haciendo esto?*_ Pensó.

Con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, se preguntó si eso sería una cosa tan mala.

Algo le rozó el pelo, como una mano suave para calmarlo, y él suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Meg estaba aburrida y fue el mismo aburrimiento que la hizo pasear por la casa. Encontró todas y cada uno de los símbolos que castiel había hecho e intentó destruirlos. Ella sabía muy bien que no iba a tener éxito en eso, pero nada le impedía intentarlo. En algunos lugares de la propiedad, aún se podía ver la hierba había crecido en parches en el suelo, producto de que la casa tenía ya tiempo de haber sido abandonada. Esto le hizo sentir todo aquello deprimente, lo cual, para un demonio, estaba siendo extraño.

Desde que Linda Tran vio como ella había desterrado a Castiel, prefirió quedarse lejos y escabullirse de en algún lugar de la casa. No es que el demonio le daba miedo, sólo supo percibir que era preferible dejarla sola hasta que se adapte a la nueva situación.

Meg había probado hechizos para salir, pero nada resultó. Al segundo día, había destruido el living por la frustración.

_*¿Por qué demonios la había traído hasta aquí?*_

La cocina logró salvarse de su ira, debido a que estaba bastante abastecida. Ella no había mentido cuando les dijo a los Winchester de su apetito en aumento, pro de todas maneras, ninguna cantidad de azúcar o grasas hizo mejor trabajo de lo que podría haber hecho el alcohol. Y maldita sea que había hurgado en cada rincón de la casa y no había encontrado si siquiera una copa a medio tomar.

Meg se sentía cada vez más enjaulada entre más tiempo se quedaba quieta. Aún no había subido al desván, tenia el presentimiento de que si lo hacía, iba a quedar atrapada allí; pero llego un momento en el que el aburrimiento y la intranquilidad pudieron más y se dispuso a investigar.

Subió las escaleras, arrastrando los dedos por las paredes mientras percibía que cuánto más se adentraba en la casa, más fuerte era el poder de los símbolos y sintió su propio poder enojado, tratando de hacerla retroceder.

Por fin llegó a una puerta cerrada y esta casi la impulsó hacia atrás cuando ella la abrió. Respiró hondo mientras entraba en la habitación.

_*¿Qué había hecho allí Cloudhopper?*_

Era una pequeña habitación, pintada de amarillo cálido y brillante, las altas ventanas dejaban entrar el resplandor de la luna creciente, y ella se apoyó en la pared después de presionar el interruptor. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una habitación de niños. Meg miro alrededor y pudo distinguir muebles antiguos perfectamente reconstruidos y pintados y una cuna de caoba en el centro, rodeada de cajas de juguetes y accesorios.

**"Maldita sea"** susurró mientras deslizó la mano por la pared y sintió los símbolos justo debajo de la pintura. La protección que existía allí era increíble. En un principio, el poder que irradiaba de las paredes casi podía repelerla, pero luego fue mermando y adaptándose a ella, convirtiéndose finalmente en una sensación protectora y cálida, casi como el sentimiento del Leteo.

Esto era familiar. Castiel lo había hecho por ella. Una emoción extraña e incómoda hizo fruncir su estómago y erizar su piel.

**"Lo hizo con mucho esmero y dedicación"** la voz de Linda rompió el silencio en el aire y Meg se estremeció cuando la mujer entró en la habitación detrás de ella. **"Nunca creí que los ángeles podrían emocionarse tanto por estas cosas. Era como si le dieran un objetivo. Aunque tú deberías darme las gracias, porqué él tenía algunos colores extraños en la mente".**

**"¿Por qué hizo esto?"** Murmuró Meg, sin prestar atención a lo que la madre de Kevin había dicho.

**"Es lo que cualquier padre haría." **Linda comenzó a fijar los estantes que aún estaban recostados contra una de las paredes. **"No voy a mentir, yo tenía poco entusiasmo"**

Meg no respondió mientras sus dedos sintieron otro símbolo; ella no sabía, pero era más grande que los otros.

**"¿Sabes?, yo estaba aterrorizada cuando estaba de encargo porque estaba sola. Conocí al padre de Kevin en un viaje de escritores, fue algo de paso y yo..."**

**"Lo siento, yo no hago esas cosas de chicas. Nada de charlas o momentos de unión. "**

**"Lo entiendo. Gran demonio duro eres, ¿no? " **Linda puso los ojos.** "Eso no me asusta."**

Meg sonrió a las paredes, sin importarle su bravuconería. Sería demasiado fácil romperle el cuello, pero no oculta de Castiel sería un problema matar a alguien que a él le gustaba.

**"¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude?"**

El demonio se encogió de hombros.

**"Tú encontrarás una causa y has de servirla. Yo no soy una causa, no una causa digna, por lo menos. Cuándo él me mira, en la forma en que me mira, ve algo bueno en mi, pero eso no es así."** Meg sintió escalofrío porque era cierto. Castiel la miraba de manera diferente, como nunca nadie la había mirado antes. Alguien que era su enemigo estaba siendo amable con ella, cosa que ni siquiera ninguno de sus antiguos líderes había hecho, a pesar de la completa entrega y devoción que ella les había brindado.

**"¿Quién te crees que eres?"**

Meg se dio la vuelta y puso su mano sobre la garganta de Linda arrastrándola hasta la pared. Sus ojos se voltearon a negro y le mostró los dientes.

**"Soy un demonio, humano. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? El infierno es mi hogar. Yo soy mucho más viejo de lo que nadie puede pensar, y la mayor parte de ese tiempo la pase en el pozo, años de tortura y de hacer lo que hago mejor. No me acuerdo de lo que significa ser humano. Castiel no entiende eso y tú tampoco"**

**"¿Crees que me asustas?"** Linda sonrío a pesar de su apriete en la garganta. **"He tenido demonios en mi cabeza, me han torturado y amenazado a mi hijo. Si tú fueras como ellos, yo ya estaría muerta en este preciso momento"**

Meg la soltó con un suspiro de disgusto.

Linda se frotó la garganta.

**"Es extraño. Si tú eres tan indiferente a él como dices. ¿Por qué no utilizas su interés como ayuda en vez de alejarlo?" **Se acomodó los brazos sobre el pecho y se retiró lentamente de la habitación, pero antes de que Meg cierre la puerta, Linda se dio vuelta **"Te guste o no, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ser lo que realmente eres. Sea como sea".**

Meg puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta en sus narices. Los seres humanos siempre tratan de normalizar lo que ellos no saben. ¿La vida normal? Imposible para los demonios. Lo que había dentro de ella no llegaría a eso.

El chico tendría suerte si ella permanecía con vida día a día.

Su hija. El hada había dicho que era una niña.

_*Ella es extraordinaria, por lo que tú eres y lo que es el padre*_

Castiel debe saber que ella estaba esperando una niña. Había visto las señales alrededor de la habitación. Las pequeñas cosas decorativas que él había conseguido, los muebles y la ropa de cama. Era palpable que Linda lo había ayudado, costumbres humanas le dan el color rosa a las niñas.

_¿Cómo él lo sabía si no pudo ver lo que ella estaba llevando dentro en un principio?_

Esto no era claro. Tal vez la había engañado.

Entonces, _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con ella?_

Toda esa basura humana no iba a suceder. No podían existir ideales humanos estúpidos detrás de todo esto, no hay dulzura ni esperanza. Tampoco sueños tontos de felicidad. Aquellos habían quedado atrás hace mucho tiempo.

Ella tenía que traer al mundo a aquella criatura, dejarlo a alguien más para que lo criara y luego volver a su vida de siempre.

Fue entonces cuando su mano se tensó por reflejo sobre su vientre y sintió el latir de un poder allí y que aquello no iba a suceder. El instinto de protección que se había instalado en ella le decía que su vida estaba conectada con ese niño. Sintió que estaban tan entrelazados y que liberarse, como había pensado segundos antes, era imposible.

Lentamente se sentó en el suelo y trajo sus rodillas al pecho. Extendiendo una mano, sacó un muñeco de peluche de la caja de juguetes al lado suyo y se debatió en destruirlo o no, solo por diversión. La maldita cosa se lo merecía.

El unicornio de peluche parecía inofensivo, pero lo que significaba la hizo resoplar y poner su cabeza entre las manos. Nadie más que ella y Sam Winchester sabían lo que significaba. Y ella no quería aceptarlo.

_¿Qué diablos era lo que estaba mal con ella?_

Si ella se hubiera ido, estaría por su cuenta, luchando por su vida como siempre lo había hecho. Pero esta vez estaba atrapada por algo que no sería capaz de deshacerse. No había duda de que Crowley la encontraría y no había duda de que las alucinaciones de Sheol crecerían hasta volverla completamente desquiciada.

Sin el ángel o sin la niña por nacer dentro de ella, de cualquier manera ella no iba a escapar.

_*Te guste o no* _recordó con una sonrisa irónica las palabras de Linda Tran, Castiel tenía razón.

Él podía ayudarla.

Él había construido todo esto para ayudarla.

A diferencia de cualquiera que había conocido antes, él realmente quería ayudarla.

Meg se apartó el pelo de los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

**"Este será el cuarto de ella. Ella es real. Esto es real." **Ella negó con la cabeza, se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. **"Esto es real."**

Era como estar bajo el agua, cuando sintió un lento tirón que lo despertó. Su sueño feliz y profundo en la semana profundo y alguien quería despertarlo. Sam hundió la cara más profundo en la almohada y entrelazo los dedos de sus manos mientras las apoyaba sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza.

De repente, sintió unos dedos suaves acariciando su cabello, peinándolo suavemente a través de los mechones.

**"Estoy soñando"**, susurró. Sus ojos le pesaban y suspiró.

**"Sí,"** murmuró una mujer.

**"¿Jess?"**

Los dedos se detuvieron, pero luego renovaron las caricias. **"No, Sam Winchester. Soy sólo un sueño. Todavía la echas de menos, sin embargo, ¿no es así? "**

No hay daño en hablar con un sueño, no cuando sus músculos adoloridos lo mantuvieron tan inmóvil que podía morir en sus brazos y ser feliz. **"Yo lo hago. Todos los días".**

**"Mm. Es difícil amar y ver que las cosas se desmoronan. Tú amas mucho a tu hermano, ¿no es así?"**

La calma hipnótica de su voz lo congeló más.

**"¿Puedes hacer algo por él?"**

Los ojos de Meg se volvieron pesados mientras permanecía acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación con el peluche unicornio entre sus manos

"**Yo no necesito dormir", **murmuró cuando ella sintió su cabeza apoyarse contra la pared.

Sam sintió un extraño giro en su corazón ante la mención de Dean. **"Sí, cualquier cosa por él. Es mi hermano".**

**"Esa lealtad."** Los dedos en su cabello se tomaron rumbo hacia su rostro. **"¿No te gustaría hacer algo para conseguir la paz, para ti y para tu hermano? ¿La paz absoluta?".**

Él sonrió en un estado casi drogado. **"Somos cazadores. Eso nunca sucede".**

**"Ustedes conseguirán la paz absoluta. Lo harán una vez que terminen las pruebas."**

Meg se sentó con la espalda recta contra la pared y parpadeó, confundida en cuanto a lo que estaba viendo. La iluminada habitación infantil se había ido y en su lugar había otra un poco oscura con sólo una cama y un escritorio. Sam Winchester yacía allí, acunado en los brazos de una mujer.

Sheol parpadeó a Meg, esta fue consciente de ella, pero no se movió.

**"Tú puedes salvar al mundo"**, murmuró al oído de Sam. **"Sólo tienes que permanecer fiel a lo que estas destinado a hacer."**

La sensación de la mirada cariñosa pero poderosa casi quema al demonio.

**"Todos ustedes tienen que hacerlo."**

En un jadeo Meg se despertó de su trance. Permanecía incómoda, acurrucada contra la pared cuando sintió el dolor por estar en aquella posición tanto tiempo. Bostezó y se esforzó por abrir los ojos. Cuando logró enfocar, divisó a Castiel de pie junto a ella.

**"Te ves incómoda."**

Meg quebró su cuello, ese sueño absurdo ya se había desvanecido rápidamente. **"Ni que lo digas."**

**"Por favor no me hagas desaparecer de nuevo. Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar. Hoy es el tercer día. Técnicamente".**

Tomando ese comentario con gracia, Meg lo miró y lanzó el unicornio de peluche en la caja. **"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hay que pagar el recibo de la luz?" **Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

**"Hemos tenido un malentendido y quiero que estemos de nuevo cómo estábamos. Para darnos algo de normalidad".**

**"¿Normalidad?"** Meg se atragantó con la palabra. **"Nunca hemos sido normales, Clarence, ¿recuerdas?"** Ella agitó su mano sobre su cara y movió los dedos. **"Soy un demonio, ¿recuerdas? Y tú eres un ángel".**

Ella le dio un codazo en el pecho y él frunció el ceño. **"Deja de hacer eso."** Se frotó el lugar que ella agredió. **"Llevé a la Sra. Tran con Garth, por ahora. Tengo la sensación de que no quieres su compañía".**

**"No es lo peor que podrías haberme hecho. Podrías haberme dejado con Dean.** **"**Sus ojos rodaron **"Ugh, eso sería como la peor de las torturas".**

Él la miró y luego hizo un gesto hacia la habitación. **"¿No te gusta ni un poco, verdad?"**

**"No."** Inmediatamente prosiguió. **"Está bien, quiero decir."**

Sonrió para sí mismo antes de sostener su mano. **"¿Te importa si nos alejamos por un rato?"**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Pensé que ibas a salir de todos modos"**, respondió con aire de suficiencia y Meg lo miró a los ojos.

**"No te hagas el listo. ¿Hacia dónde vamos? "**

**"¿Tienes hambre?"**

Sentado en un banco del parque, Muerte se quedó mirando el cielo de un hombre que había muerto el día anterior, observando sus reuniones familiares y de amigos. En realidad no le veía aún la razón. El sistema de premios y castigos que Dios había puesto no había ayudado mucho. Los seres humanos todavía se portaban de manera atroz y todo por la más tonta de las razones.

Cogió otro puñado de patatas fritas de la bolsa y se lo metió en la boca, disfrutando del salado sabor.

**"Me dijeron que estabas aquí. Esperando por mi".**

Giró lentamente a su alrededor para ver a Naomi. Inmaculada, fresca y fuerte, el ángel perfecto.

**"Ah, sí"**. Acarició el banco. **"Por favor, siéntese."**

**"Prefiero estar de pie."** El ángel estaba nervioso, mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de llevársela.

**"No estoy aquí para causarle ningún problema, sólo para informarle algo que usted debe saber."**

**"No te he visto aquí en siglos. Odias el cielo tanto como odias el infierno. "**

**"No los odio. Solo soy indiferente a ellos" **La muerte golpeó con su bastón en la hierba. **"Voy a decir nueve palabras. Luego me iré."**

Naomi se removió. **"¿Nueve palabras?"**

**"Sí. Muy simples." **Levantó la vista hacia sus ojos azules. **"Recuerda lo que Dios ordenó a los ángeles hacer."**

**"Lo que él…"** Antes de que pudiera terminar, Muerte se había ido, dejando solo un ángel confundido detrás.

**"Bienvenido a Elysium Pizza. ¿Qué van a querer?" **Preguntóla camarera, con tono de rutina.

Todavía desconcertada por el cambio abrupto de su entorno y el hecho de que la chica no estaba preocupada por su repentina llegada, Meg miró alrededor del restaurante.

Castiel se aclaró la garganta y sonrió a la chica. **"Una mediana, con toda la carne. Los niveles de proteína altos, ya sabes, necesaria para el crecimiento".**

La chica puso los ojos. **"Entendido, así será."**

**"Buen servicio. Podría también ir por un tequila para recordar lo feliz que fui alguna vez" **murmuró Meg, luego vio a Castiel observándola. Parecía demasiado grande para la mesa angosta en la que se encontraban **"Así que… ¿Quieres explicarme porque el lugar? Quiero decir, ya hemos movido los muebles de lugar sin tener que pedir la pizza."** Gruñendo, él se movió en su asiento, tratando de ponerse cómodo, y ella miraba. **"¿Son las alas las que hacen difícil para ti sentarse de manera normal?"**

**"¿El…qué?"** Castiel se sorprendió por el cambio repentino de la conversación y ella le hizo un gesto a su desplazamiento. Él se encogió de hombros y se empujó hacia atrás, mirándola insultado. **"Después miles de años, ¿Sinceramente crees que no soy capaz de maniobrar las alas corporales o no?"**

Reprimió una sonrisa. **"Touché. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? "**

**"Necesito hablar contigo y pensé que este sería un terreno neutral para hacerlo."**

Meg parpadeó y miró alrededor de la antigua pizzería. **"Cute. Casi me dio la sensación de que me estabas tomando a la fuerza, alitas de pollo".**

**"Esa no era completamente mi intención."**

Sus ojos revolotearon. **"¿Completamente?"**

**"No."** Ajeno a su propio significado y su mirada atónita, suspiró y se frotó las manos. **"Quería disculparme. Todavía estoy muy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas como yo las crea mejor".**

Meg parpadeó. Los ángeles no se disculpan frente a los demonios, generalmente.

La última vez que lo había hecho fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la había arrastrado a la vida de vuelta desde el Leteo.

**"Yo te quería a salvo pero estuve equivocado, simplemente te iba a dejar allí sin pensar lo infeliz que podrías llegar a ser. Yo no quería esto como una especie de empuje para atraparte. Estaba preocupado. No volverá a suceder." **

**"Está bien."**

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla. **"¿Qué?"**

Meg se encogió de hombros**. "¿Estás más o menos diciendo que soy libre de ir a mi antojo? ¿Sin correa? "**

El demonio podía asegurar lo mucho que a él le costó asentir lo que acababa de preguntarle **"Sí".**

**"Bueno. Porque si lo vuelves a hacer eso y no me dices lo que está pasando, te voy a hacer algo que te hará lamentar no haber elegido un recipiente de mujer. ¿Lo captas?** "Advirtió, pero esta vez no había poder real detrás de las palabras.

**"Me estás amenazando, así que eso significa..."** Castiel sólo pudo mirarla con un poco de temor. **"… ¿Qué me estas perdonando?"**

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. **"Advirtiéndote"**

**"Me estas perdonando" **Se relajó. **"No puedo creer que Dean tenga razón."**

Meg le dio una mirada de perplejidad. **"¿Qué?"**

La llegada de la pizza lo salvó y sonrió felizmente a la camarera mientras le ayudó a colocar la fuente sobre la mesa. **"Muchas gracias."**

**"Sí, no hay problema."** Parecía un poco asombrada por su gesto y Meg negó con la cabeza una vez que se fue.

**"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"**

**"Quería pedirte ayuda, pero necesitas comer primero, luego podemos ir con los Winchester".**

**"¿Es esta tu manera de quedarte junto a mi, Clarence?"** Lo miró a él y a la pizza con recelo. **"¿Me has comprado la cena? ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Una botella de leche caliente y una manta? ¿Arrumacos con Castiel? "**

**"No lo creo. Tú destrozarías la botella y luego me asfixiarías con la manta si yo intentara cosas como esas"** Él levantó la vista del corte de la pizza y puso una porción en el plato que tenía delante. **"¿Estoy en lo cierto?"**

**"Fuiste aterradoramente preciso"**, admitió.

**"No me gusta comer solo. Parece ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que no lo necesito. Imagino que así era cómo tú te sentías antes de quedar…como has dicho, "preñada".**

En lugar de sentirse insultada, en realidad sonrió un poco sin querer. **"Ya sabes, me equivoqué en decir eso. Tú en realidad eres más lindo cuando permaneces callado."**

Él simplemente le devolvió la mirada hasta que ella empezó a comer.

Los Winchester se sobresaltaron cuando la alarma del bunker se activó. Sonó tan fuerte que Dean casi cae de la silla en donde se había subido para alcanzar los libros más altos de la biblioteca. Sam levantó la vista de la mesa para ver a Meg y a Castiel a pocos metros de él. Sacudiendo la cabeza, deslizó su silla hacia la computadora y desactivó la alarma.

**"Vuelas como un anciana"** murmuró Meg. **"Estoy segura de que en ese pedazo de chatarra del Impala, Dean podría ir más rápido."**

Castiel la miró fijamente.**"¿Me estás burlando?"**

**"Primer premio para ti, niño bonito. Te tomó sólo diez segundos para darte cuenta de eso"**

**"El vuelo no es exactamente cómo pueden percibirlo los demás. Tengo que navegar a través de varios obstáculos y centrar mi antención en un espacio tridimensional"** Él comenzó a explicar y ella giró, sujetando una mano sobre su boca.

**"Permíte que me burle de ti en Paz."**

Le dio una impresionante mirada que él sólo pudo sonreir.

**"Ahí esta... lo que ustedes dos son."** dijo Dean mientras se unía a ellos. Miró a Meg antes de acudir al ángel. **"¿Le preguntaste?"**

**"No."** Castiel se aclaró la garganta y salió por delante de ellos. **"Quise traerla aquí para mostrarle lo que hemos encontrado. Así ella podría entender".**

Dean se puso a caminarjunto a Meg antes de preguntar en voz alta, **"¿Cómo se encuentra lo que evalúo el hada?**

**"¿Lo que?"** Castiel giró sobre sus talones para mirar a Meg, que estaba mirando a Dean.

**"Lo que evalúo el hada"**

**"Estás muerto, Winchester. Tienes el primer lugar en mi lista".**

Él se limitó a sonreír.

**"¿Meg? ¿De qué está hablando?" **El ángel preguntó, empujando a Dean para obtener la vista de Meg. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

**"Tú no estabas por aquí y yo necesitaba respuestas. Así que llamé a un experto en bebés *Tonto y re Tonto* ayudaron en eso."**

**"Un hada. Puedes confiar en un hada, pero no puedes confiar en mí "** dijo, caminando hacia ella. Pequeña en estatura como era, simplemente alzó el mentón y lo miró a la cara cuando él se ubicó frente a ella.

**"Te fuiste para encontrar respuestas y todavía no me has dicho si has encontrado alguna. Sólo me plantaste aquí ¿recuerdas? "**Ella espetó. Castiel se quedó mirando su nariz y ella sonrió. **"¿Lo recuerdas, Clarence?"**

**"¿No confías en mi, pero confías en un Hada?"**

**"Nunca dije que confiaba en ella. ¡Necesitaba saber qué diablos estaba pasando conmigo! "**

Sam vio los gestos de Dean que le anticiparon su futura intervención en la pelea y se encogió de hombros.

**"Podrías haberme llamado a mi."**

**"Da igual, solo se presenta frente a los Winchester."**

**"Pensé que habíamos terminado de discutir"**, espetó Castiel. **"Pero estoy seguro de que estas haciendo esto a propósito."**

**"Está bien, a vista de que no se resuelve esta tensión sexual fetichista, el árbitro se encuentra llegando."** Dean corta el aire entre ellos. **"Vamos, Cas. Sólo es un hada y sabes perfectamente que Meg está tratando de hacerte enojar ".**

**"¿Dejaste que un hada te toque?"** Castiel le exigió, ignorando a Dean.

**"Y que le ponga precio al pequeño paquete de blasfemia"**, Dean ofreció amablemente y Meg le disparó otra mirada de _"estás muerto"._

La ingesta de aire para respirar por parte de Castiel era aguda.

**"¿Pones un precio a nuestro hijo?"**

Sus plumas se erizaron.

Meg estaba demasiado atónita de que él se haya puesto en posesivo de los dos. _¿Su hijo?_

**"No. Lo que el Hada me dijo fue que no había precio para ponerle a ella. ¿Por qué yo habría de hacer eso? "**

Él desinfla sus nervios un poco.

**"Así que es una chica."**

**"Sí".**

Dean se sintió realmente incómodo entre medio de la pareja, que se miraba profundo el uno al otro. **"¿Saben qué? Yo sólo voy a ir...a leer un poco."**

Castiel esperó que él se pierda en las escaleras antes de volver a mirar a Meg.

**"Una niña".**

**"Eso es lo que ella dijo. Y así debe ser, las hadas tienen demasiada *magia terrenal* como para equivocarse. No me gustan mucho las cursis *Tinkerbell-s* pero tenía que averiguar algo sobre que…"** señalo su vientre **"…significa todo esto."**

**"¿Y?"**

**"No hubo mucha respuesta. Ella fue críptica como cada una de su especie es." **Meg se encogió de hombros como para olvidarlo, pero Castiel la estaba mirando con extrañeza. Ella se alejó y abruptamente cambió de tema.** "Entonces, ¿por qué me has traído de vuelta aquí?"**

Él comenzó a caminar y el demonio siguió sus pasos a través de las altas estanterías. Castiel rozo su mano con ella algunas veces, pero Meg continúo la marcha a su lado.

**"Se trata de las pruebas para cerrar las puertas, sólo queda una por hacer. "**

**"Oh" **Ella pasó la mano por un estante polvoriento,mientras le seguía el paso. El ángel deslizó las manos por las paredes, buscando algo. Meg miró su rostro. Era difícil contar las veces que ella pudo ver como él luchaba contra los límites de su propio recipiente. Vagamente se preguntó si él veía lo mismo cuando la miraba.

La pared de repente se abrió y Castiel se hizo a un lado. **"Yo quería mostrarte esto porque tengo el presentimiento de que tiene algo que ver"**

Meg pasó por su lado y sintió un frío correr por su espalda cuando vio donde había entrado.

La casa en Colorado era un abrazo protector, comparado con este lugar de dominación absoluta, dispuesta a rasgarla en pedazos.

A diferencia de los humanos, podía ver las paredes vibrando con la magia negra y el olor de sangre vieja que todavía humeaba en el aire. Las cadenas, los ganchos y correas de sujeción, los armazones...

**"Alastair habría estado en el cielo"**, murmuró. Castiel buscó y encontró un pequeño farol, lo prendió y lo coloco sobre un gancho en la pared.

**"No me gusta este lugar"** dijo. **"Pero pensé que deberías verlo y..."**

**"¿Qué? ¿Saber si yo he pasado un par de noches aquí?"**,preguntó ella con sequedad.

**"La última prueba es la curación de un demonio"**, Castiel habló detrás de ella. La visión de las cadenas le envió un escalofrío por su propio pellejo.**"Y ellos saben que tú eres el único que no va a rasgar sus gargantas."**

**"No estés tan seguro de eso."** Meg tocó una cadena y arrugó la nariz cuando se quemó los dedos. **"¿Y tú pensaste en mí?"** Caminaba en un pequeño círculo, pero ella podía ver la tensión en él en cada movimiento que hacía. **"No puedo decir que me siento halagada."**

**"No. Kevin pensó en ti. Me sugirieron que te pregunte, aunque yo estuve tratando de encontrar alternativas."** Él se apoyó en uno de las columnas. Meg lo miró por encima del hombro, el pelo mitad rubio y mitad azabache se derramaba sobre su espalda al tanto que ella tomó un cuchillo mirando alrededor de la habitación.

**"Nunca se ha hecho esto antes. Recuerdo que Abaddon me dijo que los seres humanos y los ángeles habían tratado de pensar en maneras de curar a los demonios. Confía en mí, es una gloriosa demonio mal culo, con un mundo de conocimiento antiguo."**

Meg pasó un dedo por la barandilla de polvo**. "A pesar de eso, no estoy segura de que alguien pueda curar a mi tipo."**

**"Tal vez tenían fe en que los demonios podían ser salvados."**

La mirada que le dirigió no fue nada agradable. **"Vamos, Clarence. Tuve el máximo límite de tortura durante los siglos y tengo las peores cuentas en mi haber. ¿De verdad crees que puedo ser salvada?**

**"¿No crees que te lo mereces?"** Casualmente él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. **"Sería tú decisión y no se te puede obligar."**

Ella inclinó la cabeza.**"¿Quieres mi consentimiento?"** Sus ojos se volvieron negros y lo miró con una sonrisa. **"Qué bueno".**

Castiel no mordió el anzuelo. **"Meg, puedes arrepentirte y ser curada."**

Ella sonrió, casi con nostalgia. **"Ese es el problema, Cas. He vivido demasiado tiempo para que una cura sencilla pueda hacerme arrepentir hasta la médula. ¿Tú sabes todo el dolor que he vivido? La culpa que ustedes piensan que un demonio debe tener, yo realmente no la tengo. Nunca la tuve. Yo soy lo que soy y de repente lidiar con la conciencia humana y un alma limpia, no ayudaría".**

**"Tú serías pura."**

**"Yo no sería yo. Yo sería una sombra. Y tú lo sabes." **Ella lo miró fijamente y después de un momento, él asintió.

**"Lo sé. Es por eso que era solo una posibilidad. Y yo quería preguntarte."** Él miró sus zapatos. **"Yo no quiero forzarte a tomar una decisión".**

Pero en realidad Meg se debatía en eso ya que sería una manera instantánea para decir *vete a lamierda Crowley*.y obtener la victoria.

Pero algo la hizo no querer correr el riesgo. Presentía que había una extraña equivocación al respecto.

Su mano se deslizó hasta su vientre. Castiel captó ese toque imprevisto y prosiguió.

**"Y yo no quiero correr el riesgo de su bien. No para esto."**

Meg negó con la cabeza.

**"No puedo. Incluso si no llevaría el frijol, todo eso va en contra de todo lo que yo haría. No es lo que soy. No puedo dejar a los Winchester echar sal en mis heridas. Literalmente".**

**"Muy bien."** Se apartó de la pared y Meg le dio un gesto confuso.

**"¿Seguro de que no quieres forzarlo? Tendrías una nueva chica, brillante de manejar, tan dulce e inocente. Podrias conquistarla con un montón de cursilerías y vivir una la buena vida. ¿No quieres gritar para tratar de convencerme de que merezco ser amada?"** Estaba siendo sarcástica, pero Castiel negó con la cabeza.

**"Yo quiero que seas como eres. Con espinas y todo. Nunca te quise diferente".**

Meg parpadeó sorprendida. No sólo que no la iba a forzar, sino que parecía aliviado por su decisión. Parecía como si todo lo que había sucedido momentos antes se había ido.

**"¿En serio?".**

**"En serio. ¿Me quieres pensando diferente? "**

Se corrió el pelo de la cara y se tomó un tiempo para responder, mirándolo de arriba abajo hasta que se removió.

**"Supongo que no."**

Castiel resopló, exasperado por ella. **"Tenemos que decirles. Van a tener que encontrar otro demonio"**

Cuando Castiel le habló a los Winchester en tonos bajos y silenciosos, Kevin miró a Meg a través de la mesa de la biblioteca y luego se decepcionó sobre el cambio de planes.

**"Tú podrías haberlo hecho más sencillo."**

**"Voy a rasgar tu garganta si vuelves a decir eso"**,respondió ella con descaro y Kevin negó con la cabeza.

**"¿No lo entiendes? Si te purificamos, de alguna manera no serás arrastrada al infierno con todos los otros demonios. Serías libre y también lo sería la criatura que llevas contigo." **

El demonio le dio una mirada extraña. **"Tú en realidad no crees que con las puertas del infierno cerradas alguien podría ser libre ¿verdad?¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? No me conoces, chico".**

Abrió la boca para preguntarle a qué se refería cuando Dean se sentó en la mesa a la izquierda de Meg.

**"Así que Crowley. ¿Esa es su contra oferta?. "**

**"Sí".**

Sam negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba junto a Kevin. **"Sin embargo, otro demonio, uno de ojos negros, sería más fácil de conseguir."**

**"En serio, ustedes chicos no aprenden nada."** Meg puso las manos sobre la mesa, sientiendo a Castiel detrás de ella como una sombra. **"Si hay alguien, cualquiera, que podría salir del infierno, de un modo u otro, es Crowley. Él ha sido lo suficiente culo-astuto para arrastrarse y conseguir su camino a la cima. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puede hacerlo de nuevo?"**

Dean miró a la mesa y luego a Sam. **"¿Qué piensas?"**

Los ojos de su hermano parpadearon pesados. **"No lo sé."**

Pero mientras hablaba,sentía el calor embriagador y extraño que había sentido hacia ya un rato.

_**-Haz lo que tengas quehacer, Sam. Completa las pruebas.-**_

Extrañamente, Meg lo miraba como si ella hubiera oído esa voz también y él le devolvió la mirada con tanta fuerza que obligó a Castiel actuar.

**"¿Sam?"**

**"Atraparemos a Crowley. Eso nos dará tiempo para encontrar la cura. Tiene que estar en algún lugar de aquí. Miles de años de conocimiento." **Golpeó con los nudillos en la madera. **"¿Pero cómo podemos llegar a él? No hemos visto a un demonio en semanas."**

Meg sonrió. **"Deja eso para mí. Él no vendrá con ustedes ¿pero conmigo? Dame un mes.".**

Nadie se perdió la forma en que sus ojos casi brillaban con entusiasmo ante la idea de matar a Crowley.

Cuatro semanas más tarde...

Guardando para si su frustración, Castiel se centró en la búsqueda de la forma de para curar a un demonio. Pero cada rato él desaparecía, hubiera sido más fácil quedarse todo el tiempo con ellos que volar nervioso por todas partes para saber de ella.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

No había un día en el que él no iba a velar por ella, había aprendido a tomar distancia y no sabía porque eso parecía estar haciéndola aún más volátil. Meg vagó por todo el mundo para encontrar lo que necesitaba, mientras que los Winchester se quedaron investigando con Kevin a su lado. Castiel dividió su tiempo y su interés, entre ellos, para no ir en contra de su palabra.

Nunca más fue a la casa en Colorado, porque ir allí iba a ser que corra hacia ella para protegerla, evitando que nada malo le suceda.

Un mes había pasado cuando Meg logró atrapar al último de su lista en el sótano de una vieja biblioteca de Michigan.

Era un viejo demonio, poderoso y muy leal a Crowley. Castiel no lo había reconocido desde su lugar oculto en las sombras, porque la mayor parte de su atención estaba en la observación de Meg.

A pesar de que estaba cansado de perseguirla, tuvo que admitir que la forma en que ella había engañado al demonio fue magistral.

**"Crowley hizo correr la voz de que daría un suculento premio al que le lleve tu cabeza en una bandeja, Meg."** el demonio gruñó cuando ella le lanzó un puñetazo y arrastró su mejilla hacía adelante.

"**El maldito cerdo puede seguir soñando" **

Por lo que el ángel podía ver, ella no había cambiado tanto en las últimas semanas. Cuando la vio esquivar un golpe que venía muy cerca de su estómago, pensó en actuar pero su risa burlona hizo detenerse.

**"Vamos, Marcel ¿Qué tan malo realmente eres?"** Se burló antes de lazarle un golpe, cerrando el puño en la mandíbula.

El hueso crujió bajo el golpe y Castiel vio un destello de plata, que se clavó en el esternón del demonio. No suficiente para matarlo pero si para paralizarlo.

El ángel dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio al demonio caer de rodillas frente a Meg.

Fue entonces cuando ella se movió rápido, envolviendo un collar y una cadena alrededor del cuello del demonio. Esquivando otro golpe, rápidamente lo amarró en una tubería hierro y tiró con fuerza.

Casi de inmediato, el demonio se vio afectado y maldijo con furia. Sin embargo, los símbolos grabados en el metal hicieron imposible que se mueva mientras ella terminaba de atarlo.

**"Así que. Vamos a hacer esto realmente simple "**, dijo Meg mientras arrastraba una silla delante del demonio atado. La espada del ángel seguía incrustada en él **"¿Dónde está el escondite real de Crowley?"**

"**En el infierno"** Marcel gruñó y ella suspiró.

**"Vuelve a intentarlo Mr Fortaleza ¿Sabes lo que quierodecir?"** Empujó el filo un poco más profundo **"Él tiene una base. Un equipo real".**

**"¿Por qué debería decirte eso?"** Escupió una bocanada de sangre **"Eres el demonio alquilado por los ángeles y seres humanos como su chica de azotes personal. Tú eres un animal de compañía, Meg. Eres una desagradable vergüenza para todos nosotros."**

Ella no se inmutó. **"No estoy escuchando una ubicación. Vengo haciendo un largo proceso de eliminación y tú eres el último en mi lista. Y ya sabes mi reputación".**Algo se estremeció en el demonio y Castiel pudo ver un brillo extraño en los símbolos de las cadenas.

**"A veces, cuando consigues nuevos aliados te encuentras con juguetes con los que nunca pensaste que podías jugar"** dijo y Castiel parpadeó. **"Dime".**

Poco a poco, como si estuviera siendo arrastrado fuera de él, el demonio comenzó a hablar en español gutural, pero con un tono bajo. Meg inclinó su cabeza **"¿En serio?" **Ella se encogió de hombros. **"No es sorpresa. A Crowley le gustan esas ciudades industriales. Gracias, precioso."**

Le dio una palmadita a Marcel en su cabeza rubia y lo empujó hacia abajo. El demonio se doblo al medio y gritó.

Sin molestarse en escuchar sus súplicas, le quito la hoja del pecho y lo desencadenó. Marcel cayó al suelo y ella desapareció.

Castiel lentamente salió de las sombras y miró al demonio quién se estremeció instintivamente cuando lo vio y cerró los ojos. El ángel simplemente miró hacia atrás antes de poner su mano sobre el rostro magullado. La luz que se filtro a través de él exorcizó al demonio.

**"Yo no lo entiendo, Sam."** Dean pasó la mano por la gran cantidad de notas que habían tendido sobre la mesa de café en frente de la televisión. **"Me refiero a que no hay nada más. Las debilidades de los demonios son la sal, el hierro, el exorcismo, el agua bendita".**

**"Tal vez tengamos que centrarnos en sus puntos fuertes, no en sus debilidades."**

Dean hizo una mueca y se froto los ojos. Sam le dio una mirada de frustración y por vigésima vez en el día quiso hablarle de los sueños de la paz posible que había estado teniendo. Cogió su tenedor y se metió un trozo de lechuga en la boca.

**"Los demonios se deleitan con su oscuridad." **La voz de Castiel fue repentina y los dos saltaron sobre el sofá. **"Bueno. Los más viejos lo hacen".**

**"Gracias por el susto."** dijo Dean mientras se limpiaba la cerveza derramada que había empapado su regazo.

**"¿Cómo va la investigación?"**

Dean negó con la cabeza **"¿*Mal* te dice algo Cas? lo que tenemos son solo algunos rituales, pero nada concreto que nos garantice que funcionará." **Tomó aire y prosiguió** "¿Cómo va la vigilancia de Meg?"**

**"Ella tiene la ubicación de Crowley. Sospecho que volverá aquí pronto."**

Ambos hermanos voltearon y cerraron los libros. **"Muy bien. Simplemente genial. Meg nos superó. Meg" **Dean parecía ofendido.

**"¿Cómo es que ella busca, Castiel?"**, preguntó Sam. "**Porque te ves cansado."**

**"Ella se mueve rápido. A veces no logro alcanzarla y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que es mejor dejar de seguirle el rastro por el momento, para evitar que me descubra y se enfurezca.**" El ángel estaba de pie en frente a la televisión, bloqueando la visión de la telenovela española que Dean ojeaba cada tanto. **"Nosotros discutimos la mayor parte del tiempo que estamos cerca."**

**"Tal vez podrías meterla en un largo coma de sexo, así ella no tendrá la energía para discutir contigo"** Dean sugirió,tratando de ver a través del ángel ya que le hizo señas para que se haga a un lado, pero no había funcionado.

Castiel frunció el ceño. **"No entiendo. ¿Cómo exactamente funcionaría eso?"** Dean simplemente lo miró fijamente, entonces él le dio una mirada de comprensión **"Oh, ya veo. Sexo, ¿no?" ** Él lo pensó. **"Pero en ese caso, yo tendría que tener un maratón sexual. Ella es un demonio y sería difícil de agotar hasta el punto de…"**

**"Ugh,"** Sam apoyó su tenedor. **"Yo estaba tratando de comer."**

**"Estaba bromeando, Cas"** dijo Dean.

Castiel parpadeó. **"Lo sabía."**

Sam miró uno de los libros, era un texto traducido de un viejo cazador medieval llamado Thomas el Viejo, y entrecerró los ojos. Él había comprado hacía unos cuantos días ese libro, sin realmente darse cuenta de por qué. Hablaba de las cruzadas y sostenía como los cazadores se habían convertido en soldados.

Sin llegar a ver las páginas, las movió rápidamente hasta que se detuvo cuando una voz murmuró lo que debía buscar. Dean y Castiel continuaron hablando pero él se quedó mirando las páginas hasta que las palabras, poco a poco, se fueron haciendo más claras.

**"¡Hey! escuchen esto."** Ambos lo miraron y él giró el libro alrededor. **"En las Cruzadas, durante el asedio de Acre, había cazadores, tanto cristianos como musulmanes. El demonio Belial, uno de los de Lucifer que había caído primero, tenía su propio pequeño ejército diezmado a cada lado. Hasta que Thomas capturó a Belial y durante dos semanas hizo al demonio pasar a través de pruebas para aprender los secretos del infierno".**

**"Hemos hecho lo mismo..."**

**"Sí, pero en el último día, Thomas se paseó junto a un hombre mortal que decía ser Belial. El alma, al parecer, había consumido el cuerpo y el ser humano que poseía había sido enviado al cielo. Belial luchó por su causa después de eso y murió a la edad de cien años".**

Castiel se quedó. **"¿Pero cómo? Los ángeles desconocemos como curar a los demonios. Es por eso que se nos ordenó destruirlos".**

**"Los seres humanos tal vez tenían más imaginación"**, Dean bromeó y el ángel lo miró.

**"Se dice que fueron una serie de rituales. Se va limpiando el alma de a poco a medida que se exige el arrepentimiento del demonio" **Sam se frotó los ojos. **"Voy a tener que buscar a Kevin para que ayude a traducir. El ritual está escrito en una especie de código, pero reconozco algo de los ángeles. Así que probablemente te necesitemos, Castiel."**

Dean miró. **"¿Dónde diablos has encontrado ese libro? ¡Pasamos casi un mes buscando! "**

Sam miró tímidamente. **"Estaba al final de mi última pila".**

**"Útil".**

**"Puedo captar algunos detalles."** Él miró hacia otro lado,tomo una servilleta y un marcador provisorio. **"Demonio es el ingrediente número uno, ¿no?"**

**"Sí, claro".**

Castiel dio a Sam una mirada de admiración **"Bien hecho".**

**"Mira. Sólo tiene que traer a Meg aqui " **dijo Dean. **"Si podemos poner a Crowley fuera de servicio, tendremos un escándalo en el infierno que me haga feliz."**

Castiel asintió y desapareció en el momento siguiente.

Sam negó con la cabeza e hizo un ruido latigazo, como de dolor. Dean lo miró con curiosidad. **"¿Estás bien?"**

**"Sí, voy a estar bien. Sólo...voy a dormir un poco más"**

**"Por lo menos tú estas durmiendo mejor. Ordenaré todo e iré a ver cómo está Kevin."** Dean comenzó a recoger los libros y Sam se dirigió lentamente a su habitación.

**"Cualquier cosa llámame, Sam" **le ofreció, levantándose de la silla para ir a la biblioteca con los brazos llenos de libros de ocultismo.

Crowley se quedó mirando el mapa. Todos los avistamientos de Meg y de los Winchester se habían documentado. Él mantuvo todos sus demonios fuera de los hermanos, pero Meg era tan errática que había hecho todo lo posible para que ninguno se topara con ella y sin embargo, cada uno de ellos había sido asesinado.

Ella le estaba enviando un mensaje; la leal a Lucifer se acercaba a él y quería una pelea. Crowley estaba considerando dársela, porque no había olvidado la misteriosa oferta de la excitante mujer rubia. Si conseguía rasgar esa abominación de Meg, ella le dará algo que él quiere. El poder absoluto. Casi le daba escalofríos sólo de pensarlo. Era una cosa muy fácil. Sólo arrancar un bebé.

Todavía tenía algunos hilos del poder que le impregnó esa mujer, y tenía la intención de utilizarlos.

**"Entonces, ¿por qué demonios es tan difícil encontrarla?"** se preguntó, inclinándose sobre sus mapas.

Meg no era difícil de encontrar, no para Castiel. Ella ya había dejado Michigan en el momento en el que él la encontró a punto de atrapar a un camionero. El hombre entrado en edad, se apartó en el momento en que vio al hombre alto y con abrigo que lo miraba fijamente. Las grandes ruedas barrieron el polvo y pronto el camión se perdió a lo lejos en la carretera. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo cuando Castiel le puso una mano sobre el hombro y la transportó inmediatamente al búnker.

**"Sigues siendo tan mandón para viajar" **murmuró en la puerta. **"Ni siquiera puedes decir:" Hey,Meg, ¿Qué tal? "**

**"Lo sé. Pero nos están esperando." **Castielcaminó detrás de ella en el búnker mientras desactivó las alarmas levantando la mano. Él ahora conocía bien el sistema y con un simple gesto, pudo evitar todo el alboroto electrónico.

Todo el bunker era tranquilo y cerrado.

**"Parece que llegamos tarde a la fiesta."**

Meg camino hacia la sala común y él siguió de largo para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. La ensalada de Sam a medio comer, estaba sobre la mesa de café, ella la olió y luego la tiró a la basura. **"¡Por Lucifer! Alce de apodo ¡realmente no hubiera existido uno mejor!"**

**"Ellos están durmiendo"** dijo Castiel, mirando las escaleras.

**"Fine. Los seres humanos duermen."** Ella se dejó caer en el sofá. **"Así que esperaremos."**

Con cuidado, se sentó junto a ella y se sintió algo incómodo cuando ella lo miró fijamente.** "¿Has encontrado la ubicación de Crowley?"**

**"Tú estabas allí, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces por qué preguntas?" **Señaló y él la miró. **"Yo te sentía"**

**"¿Cómo?"**

**"No lo sé. Sólo lo hacía. Estuviste rondándome la mayor parte de este tiempo".**

**"Estaba preocupado por ti y tú has sido siempre tan arrogante. Yo quería saber si estabas teniendo algún efecto secundario".**

**"No y no. Es un niño, featherbrain. No me voy a morir** "se quejó. Giró en el sofá y lo observó mientras él descansaba la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo. Consciente de su mirada, ella inclinó la cabeza. **"¿Estás agotado?"**

**"¿Te preocupa?"** Castiel continúo con los ojos puestos en el techo.

**"Algo así. Eres el que va a pagar la manutención de la niña." **

Puso los ojos y los cerró, suspirando profundamente frente al sarcasmo. **"Todo esto es muy complejo."**

**"Voy a darte la razón en eso. ¿El cierre de las puertas del infierno? "** Ella silbó. **"Eso si que es complicado."**

**"Sabes que no es eso a lo que me estoy refiriendo."** A ciegas, agitó la mano entre ellos. **"Esto es a lo que me refería. Nosotros."**

**"Es bueno saber que te importa, Clarence."** Ella se aclaró la garganta. **"¿Sabes? Has estado un mes acechándome y ni siquiera una sola vez hemos vuelto a probar el dulce."** Arqueó una ceja sugestivamente **"Creo que manejas el autocontrol a la perfección, pero aún te falta aprender algo sobre la iniciativa"**

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que ella se le acercaba en el sofá. Meg se posó a horcadas sobre él. Amabas piernas del demonio a sus costados y él parpadeó. **"Así que…"** Ella sonrió sentándose en su regazo. **"¿Tendremos sexo luego de tanto tiempo?"**

**"Eso estaría bien..."** Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Castiel tragó saliva y se sonrojó un poco. Eso no era nada parecido a lo que debería haber dicho. Se movió entonces un poco para tratar de liberarse, mientras las manos de ella se deslizaban por su pecho. **"No deberíamos."**

**"¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" **Meg dijo arrastrando las palabras perezosamente, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba sobre la alfombra. **"El mayor lío ya sucedió."**

Su boca cubrió la suya y él murmuró contra sus labios mientras lo besaba. Cuando ella se apartó, con los ojos muy abiertos Castiel se preocupó.

**"La niña puede pensar en esto como una amenaza"**, balbuceó mientras Meg se desabrochaba la camisa para él y le clavaba los dientes en la clavícula.

"**El frijol estará feliz si yo estoy feliz"** sus ojos desprendían chispas de deseo y comenzó a quitarle el abrigo**. "Así que cállate y** **muéstrame tu mejor juego, ángel. Mejor aún... Te mostraré primero el mio antes de que me muestres el tuyo".**

Sus ojos se quedaron en el techo cuando ella empezó a lamer y a morder a su manera por el pecho, haciendo una pausa para hundir sus dientes en el ligero hundimiento de la caja torácica. Castiel arqueó la espalda un poco y suspiró, sintiendo la risa de Meg contra su piel.

Mientras ella trabajaba en él, el ligero dolor de las mordidas enviaba calor a través de su cuerpo, aplacado a ritmo constante por el húmedo desliz de una lengua que parecía pedirle a él. Los rizos del cabello del demonio rozaron su estómago y sin pensar más, cerró los ojos y enterró los dedos de sus manos en aquellos filamentos suaves, sintiendo la lenta liberación de sus pantalones.

Cuando logró abrir los ojos, Meg lo estaba mirando desde abajo. Nervioso, extendió la mano y sin querer, haló un mechón del cabello ondeado.

**"Estamos casi desnudos en el sofá los Winchester. Esto no esta bien."**

La sonrisa de Meg estaba apenas por encima del mal. **"Es mejor que te sujetes fuerte, ángel"**

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería, pero la forma en la que ella bajó la cabeza le hizo apretar fuerte los puños en el sofá y tuvo que cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

_*Seguro lo hemos movido de lugar* _Castiel piensa una hora más tarde. Si Dean se enterara que ellos han profanado su lugar favorito, él no lo iba a tomar bien y no lo olvidaría.

Pero había algo extrañamente bueno de permanecer al lado de Meg. Por primera vez ella parecía gustarle estar cerca de él después de haber estado unidos de esa manera humana. Aunque se le cruzó el pensamiento que podría ser porque el sofá no tiene mucho espacio que ofrecer. Sin embargo él se sintió bien, porque era la excusa perfecta para no desesperarse por tenerla cerca.

Meg se encontraba en un profundo sueño. Acurrucado tras ella, Castiel chocó su codo contra el respaldo del sofá cuando se movió torpemente con la intención de brindarle más comodidad.

En el movimiento apoyó la mano sobre su vientre. Y pudo notar que ahora había una curva definida allí, nada grande, pero lo suficiente como para darle una señal de que ella estaba cambiando. Es extraño lo que podía sentir ahora sin llegar a utilizar ningún poder. La existencia de Meg ahora involucraba a su hija y la conexión que estaba percibiendo de ella con la criatura era la misma que él estaba experimentando. Una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, denotó que aquello lo hacía feliz.

Movió la mirada a la cara del demonio, sólo para descubrirla aún dormida. Ella estaba temblando, pero no se apartó de él. Fue entonces cuando tomó su abrigo del suelo y la cubrio. Meg murmuró adormecida y el ángel volvió a moverse para que ella pudiera acomodarse en su brazo y luego la abrazó, trayéndola aún más cerca.

Castiel sintió que podía tener momentos de paz entre los tramos más largos de caos.

No pudo resistirse a la necesidad de tomar contacto con el vientre ligeramente abultado otra vez. Sorprendentemente, en esta ocasión se dio cuenta que con solo posar ligeramente su mano, podía sentir el latido pequeño de vida dentro de ella. Esta vez no había hecho falta traspasar la piel. Una pequeña porción de su gracia palpitaba allí, oculto bajo la enredadera de espinas.

Pasó un rato y en vez de levantarse y vestirse, en lugar de ir a despertar a Dean para que pudieran comenzar con el plan, él se quedó al lado de Meg.

Los ángeles nada tenían que ver con la creación. Ellos solamente eran soldados. Guerreros de la Luz.

Los demonios nada tenían que ver con la creación. Ellos eran almas torturadas. Agentes de la Oscuridad.

Pero ellos habían creado una vida y por primera vez, Castiel se sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo abrumado.

Curvó la mano sobre su cadera y se movió por encima de ella apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho. Pudos entir los dedos fríos del demonio cepillar su pelo.

**"Hey, no me uses como colchón. Eres pesado. "**

Negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada, con las manos sosteniendo sus caderas apretadas, casi podía oír los latidos cardíacos impacientes, tan fuertes como los de su propio recipiente.

**"Pose de ángel pegajoso. Me gusta."**

Meg hizo un sonido extraño cuando él de pronto levanto la cabeza y se movió buscando su boca con desesperación. Sólo vio un atisbo de duda en su sonrisa, pero él cerró los ojos y la besó, presionándola contra los cojines. El gemido encantado que ella hizo fue suficiente el quitar el abrigo de entre medio de ellos y olvidar lo abrumado que se acababa de sentir.

Ninguno habló una palabra sobre el tiempo que habían pasado solos. Cuando los hermanos despertaron, fue difícil mirar a Dean a los ojos y decir que acababan de llegar, pero Castiel lo había logrado y el mayor de los Winchester no lo cuestionó.

**"¿Has estado soñando?"** Castiel le preguntó a Meg mientras pasaba por delante de ella.

**"No últimamente."** Ella lo miró, acomodándose la funda de la cuchilla en su cinturón. **"Pareció desvanecerse bastante en el último tiempo."**

Él asintió con la cabeza y se volvió para ayudar a Dean.

No más sueños, ni secuelas del Leteo. Meg se preguntó si él se dio cuenta de lo tan fuerte que ella se sentía. El estar tan cerca de terminar con Crowley y obtener algún tipo de venganza, la había entusiasmado. Sin embargo, había algo más que le daba un sentido de causa.

**"¿Estás lista para irnos?"**, preguntó Dean cuando inclinó la escopeta.

**"Más que lista muñeco. ¿Conoces el plan? "**

**"Sí"**. Puso los ojos. **"Y no puedo decir que no es estúpido."**

Meg sonrió. **"Cuando pienses en algo mejor, házmelo saber."**

Cuando vio la antigua fábrica textil abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad, supo al instante que Crowley estaba allí escondido. _*Era previsible*_ Meg pensó mientras se dirigía por el camino. Aquello era un método típico de demonio ya que a los humanos no les gustan estos lugares y los ángeles no se molestan en mirar. Aunque no había sido tan exactamente así, porque el sitio estaba bastante bien oculto y sobre todo con un gran símbolo Enochian pintado en la pared frontal.

Dos de los demonios que patrullaban el frente se detuvieron en seco mientras ella caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos. Había sido un largo camino hasta el centro del predio, así que no dudó en que Crowley ya tenia conocimiento de su visita. Movió de un hombro a otro la bolsa que llevaba y miró al mayor de los dos demonios.

**"Llévame con tu líder"**, se burló dramáticamente.

**"Tú... ¡estás muerta!"**

**"A-ha, me lo dicen mucho. Dile a tu jefe que tengo algo para él, pero él tiene que tener algo para mí. Adelante ¡ve! "**

El primero de ellos se fue corriendo a hacer lo que le ordenó, dejando al otro atrás. Meg le dio una agradable sonrisa mientras él la rodeaba, y ella discretamente sacó una espada ángel. **"En realidad, necesito que tú también hagas algo por mí"**

Se removió, claramente no confiaba en ella.

**"¿Qué?"**

Ella esperó a que se acerque sólo una pulgada más antes de girar sobre sus talones. La espada del ángel le rebano la garganta en cuestión de segundos y el chorro de sangre le mancho las manos cuando ella maniobró de vuelta el filo directo a su corazón. El demonio abrió la boca para gritar pero Meg le metió su puño en los labios para que se callara hasta que se desplomó sin vida al suelo. Miró sonriente el cuerpo retorcido y luego lo arrastró hacia el contenedor trasero. Se tele-transportó rápidamente y destruyó el símbolo anti-ángel. Con sus manos manchadas de sangre dibujó uno nuevo. Los símbolos que estaban dentro de la edificación podrían debilitar a Castiel, pero no el que acababa de hacer ella aquí. De todas maneras, ella no iría adentro, eso sería una sentencia de muerte certera. Chequeó la carretera distante llevando de nuevo la bolsa a su hombro y se dirigió de nuevo al frente de la bodega.

Más demonios estaban esperando.

**"Meg. Siempre te gusta hacer la entrada como una cucaracha " **Dijo Crowley, mientras caminaba por la rampa hacia ella **"¿Estás sola?"**

Había un tono relajado y extraño en su voz. Como si apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y mucho menos su atención en ella, pero Meg no estaba dispuesta a cuestionarlo. Inclinó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Por supuesto que tenía más demonios a su espalda.

**"Realmente quieres asustarme ¿eh?"**

**"Seguro. Tu ángel mascota podría estar alrededor por lo que sé".**

**"Ah. Lo deje fuera para esto."** Bajo la bolsa de su hombro. **"No creo que le gusten mis habilidades de supervivencia."**

**"¿Acaso él no esta tratando de domesticarte?"**

**"No. Tal vez tú si domesticarías a quién tengas para ti. Un día, Crowley, estoy segura de que podrías conseguir a alguien remotamente interesada en ti. Incluso un ángel, tal vez"** respondió ella y algo se tensó en su expresión. **"Yo no he venido aquí para que intentes mostrarme el tamaño de tu ego. Estoy aquí para negociar. "**

**"Es bueno saber que no cambias."** Crowley se dirigió en un lento círculo alrededor de ella y Meg se mantenía lista para moverse. **"Entonces, ¿por qué me has llamado?"**

**"Por primera vez, podemos hacernos un favor, Crowley."** Tenía la cabeza inclinada. **"¿No crees?"**

**"Tú has estado matando a mis hombres."**

**"¡Vamos! Tú no te preocupas por ellos más que yo. Así que vamos al grano. Te voy a dar algo y tú dejas de perseguirme. ¿Crees que me importa lo que hagas con los Winchester? No. Lo hago a mi manera."**

**"Tú estas ayudando a Dean y a Sam Winchester a cerrar las puertas del infierno. Eso es estúpido, incluso para ti." **Se burló. **"Ese ángel tiene que ser muy bueno en la cama para que te olvides de eso."**

**"No te pongas celoso, Crowley."** Ella miró hacia otro lado. **"No voy a dejar que cierren las puertas. La última cosa que quiero es volver al lugar donde estoy a punto de ser sacrificada. Así que decidí que la única persona que puede colaborar a prevenirlo me podría ayudar."**

**"¿Por qué esta desesperación por conseguir que deje de seguirte, ¿eh?"** Se dio la vuelta y la vio meter la mano dentro de la bolsa de lona. **"Y ¿qué podría ser lo que quiero a cambio?"**

Meg lanzó la tableta en el suelo entre ellos. Incluso desde la distancia, Crowley podía ver lo que era.

**"Los Winchester no cerrarán las puertas así por que sí."** Miró la tableta y levantó las cejas dándole énfasis al objeto **"Todo se hace más fácil cuando una chica como yo tiene a un ángel envuelto alrededor de su mano."**

Crowley miró la tablilla con ansias pero no se movió hacia ella.

**"Esa es mi buena niña traidora"**

**"No te pongas condescendiente, Crowley,"** le advirtió **"Se trata simplemente de "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo". **

**"Digamos que tomo la tableta. Y entonces... ¿porqué yo no te mataría?" **Dio un paso hacia la tableta y la recogió, metiéndosela en el bolsillo de su abrigo. **"De verdad que tú das los peores movimientos, cariño."**

**"Esperaba que digas eso"**

Hubo un fuerte disparo y Crowley se sacudió cuando una bala se le incrustó en el pecho. Los demonios que los rodeaban se pusieron en alerta a su alrededor.

**"¿Un francotirador?"** Crowley le dio una mirada impresionado. **"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un cuento de niños?"**

**"No exactamente"**

**"¿Sabes? esto hace que matar a todos sea más divertido."**

Fue a moverse, sólo para encontrar sus pies firmemente clavados en su lugar.

**"Bueyes."** Él hizo un gesto con la mano a los demonios **"¡Muchachos!"**

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos diese un paso más, se oyó el ruido de una explosión. Meg sonrió y se cubrió los ojos, escuchando el grito de los demonios. Cuando levantó la vista, sólo estaban ella y Crowley en el estacionamiento. Los demonios ya no estaban, e incluso sus cuerpos habían desaparecido.

**"Ese es mi chico"** murmuró.

**"¿A qué demonios estás jugando?" **Preguntó Crowley. **"Yo soy el único que tengo la tableta de los Winchester."**

Meg parecía pensarlo. **"Si. Estoy segura".**

Viniendo desde atrás del basurero, Dean sonrió al demonio maniobrando con la escopeta, una pirueta en el aire para luego posarla sobre su hombro. **"Crowley."**

Meg miró al cazador. **"Nada mal. ¿Has estado practicando con una escopeta de papa?"**

Dean no le hizo caso. **"Hombre, ese truco es muy divertido de usar. Balas con trampa de diablo talladas. Amo a mi familia".**

Crowley se inclinó hacia él, pero estaba atado en su lugar. Miró a Meg con odio **"Oh, maldita puta..."**

Ella tomó la escopeta de Dean y cerró la culata contra la cara de Crowley, enviándolo de rodillas al suelo.

"**Me cansé de eso"**

Él gimió, escupiendo sangre. Dean la miró y se encogió de hombros. Hizo una mueca cuando Meg se inclinó y comenzó a encadenar a Crowley rápidamente. **"Vamos, Rey. En un rato te daremos un lindo trono para sentarte."**

**"Estás cometiendo un gran error."** Crowley luchaba contra las cadenas. Los símbolos en relieve sobre el metal brillaban reaccionando a su intento de liberación y gimió de dolor. **"Tú estas confiando en ella de nuevo, después de todo su historial."**

Dean lo ignoró. **"¿Cas?"**

El ángel se apareció entre ellos, flexionando los dedos con manchas de sangre. Deslizó su mirada sobre Meg y Dean para asegurarse de que no estaban heridos y sin dudarlo, tomó a Crowley por la piel del cuello para llevarlo de vuelta al búnker y desapareció.

Dean recogió la tableta y miró a Meg.

**"No está mal, ¿eh?"**

Ella frunció el ceño. **"Eso fue demasiado fácil."**

**"Sí, bueno, yo veo lo positivo. Tenemos a Crowley, Sam tiene un comienzo en el ritual, y podremos hacer esto." **Comenzó su caminata hacia el Impala y después de un momento Meg lo siguió detrás.

**"Demasiado fácil"**, murmuró en voz baja.

Sheol miró y sonrió cuando el Impala rugió por la autopista. Su presencia allí había hecho débil y confundido a Crowley. Ella tuvo aquella intención a propósito para facilitar su captura. Las puertas del infierno se cerrarían estaba saliendo ala perfección.


	8. Chapter 8

**In The Lethe 1x08 "Huracán" (Cuando los demonios se purifican)**

Dean vigilaba Meg, dándole cortas y rápidas miradas mientras conducía por la carretera. No era difícil imaginar cuál era la emoción que lo estaba molestando.

Estaba celoso.

No era de Meg y no era tampoco de Castiel, o al menos, no totalmente.

Él estaba celoso de que de todos ellos, Castiel sería el que iba a experimentar aquello que Dean sabía que nunca podría sucederle.

_Un ángel_…Dean sacudió la cabeza y desaceleró el Impala a la vuelta de una curva. _Un ángel involucrado con un demonio._

A veces, cuando sentía esperanza, él lo imaginaba de otra manera. Con el paso de los años, tal vez Sam se establecería como un hombre de letras y él llegaría a convertirse en alguien como Bobby. Un guía de jóvenes cazadores, los cuáles, con el paso del tiempo podrían llegar a convertirse en familia. Y Castiel estaría siempre alrededor, porque el ángel ya era parte de su vida.

¿Ahora? Bueno, tenía que pensar más allá de todo eso.

No es que de alguna manera se suponía que la paternidad de Castiel iba a cambiar la situación entre ellos. Más allá de una ligera protección hacia Meg, Castiel en realidad no había cambiado.

Pero Dean hubiera sido estúpido en creer que nada iba a cambiar.

Meg, por ejemplo.

Era difícil imaginar su ser diferente a cualquier otra cosa que no sea un corazón frío y malévolo. Pero tal vez la influencia de Castiel se comería las células maldecidas de la perra.

**"Así que…"**. Dean miró a Meg cuando ella se reclinó en el asiento del copiloto del Impala. **"¿Para cuándo se debería planear el baby shower?"**

**"'¡Wow Dean! incluso hasta piensas en serpentinas y globos de color rosa"** ella no apartó la mirada de la ventana, **"Yo voy a hacer que te pongas pañales y que corras por una carretera llena de camioneros solitarios."**

Se puso un poco pálido y se centró en la ventana del frente. **"Es verdad, debí pensar que *Junior* no te haría del todo maternal. "**

**"Apuesto"**. Ella arqueó la ceja. **"Incluso si tu sugieres que yo me haga tratamientos faciales y que tenga un día de chica, te rompo el cuello."**

Dean se encogió de hombros. **"OK"**

Él tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante, no puede soportar la tensión. "**Así** **que…"**.

Meg exhaló bruscamente. **"¿De verdad deseas la charla estúpida o vas a decirme realmente lo que quieres decirme?"**

**"Sí, lo haré."** Con un tirón, hizo girar el Impala a la acera de la calle y pisó el freno. Meg miró por la ventana del frente, incluso cuando él se inclinó hacia ella. Estaba justo en su cara, enojado y con ganas de que entienda que iba a amenazarla. Pero ella sólo arqueó una ceja y no lo miró.

**"Ahora escucha. No me caes bien y no hay ningún motivo de que eso sea diferente después de lo que le hiciste a mi padre, a Sam, a Jo y a Ellen. Y ahora tú tienes algo con Cas. Mi mejor amigo... "**

Ella sonrió, pero no lo miró.

**"...Y te juro por Dios que si le haces daño o nos traicionas, te asesino. Abominación nacida o no, estás muerta. De todos modos, es posible que lo estés después de cerrar las puertas y no voy a echarte de menos. Estamos en una tregua, pero eso no significa que tenga que confiar en ti." **Élamenazó y su respiración le rozó la mejilla. Meg trató de asimilar su amenaza alzando los ojos al techo del coche y luego lo miró.

**"Bien. Ya lo has hecho. Dijiste todo lo que tenias que decir. Ahora pon en marcha el auto y acelera. Quiero llegar pronto, estoy muerta de hambre."**

Dean parpadeó, no preparado para la respuesta que acaba de escuchar. El demonio simplemente sonrió, sabiendo claramente lo mucho que lo había desconcertado al no reaccionar frente a sus amenazas. Él se acomodó en su asiento y la miró confundido.

Meg solo cerró los ojos y se recostó en el asiento. En el momento en el que el Impala retumbó por la carretera de nuevo, Dean se dio cuenta que no iban a tener otra charla así que simplemente dejo que sonara Led Zeppelin de fondo.

El sol ardía en el falso cielo y las olas golpeaban crudo en la arena. Tendida de brazos abiertos, Sheol disfrutaba de su lugar. Aquella sensación de fragilidad que sobrevino a ella se había desvanecido. Como tal ente antiguo y poderoso que era, aquello habían sido sólo unas cosquillas de parte de Dios. Tomó aire y respiró profundo, mientras sentía el movimiento elíptico de su poder en cada rincón de su ser. El calor de la arena latía en sus pies y Sheol sonrió. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Ella iba a triunfar.

Sus dedos se clavaron una y otra vez en la bolsa de papel, y con mucho gusto la muerte saboreaba las patatas en la boca. El parque que contemplaba era virgen, salvaje y hermoso. El volcán Yellowstone se veía a lo lejos y podía sentir cómo el magma latía bajo sus píes. Pensó que cuándo este monstruo se las arregle para explotar otra vez, sería divertido para él. Todavía guardaba en su mente el recuerdo de la última vez que lo había visto en acción.

Un ligero silbido en el aire le hizo saber que uno de sus segadores había llegado.

**"Sir".**

**"Hola, Tessa."** Desplomó la bolsa debajo de sus dedos después de ingerir la última patata. "**Tengo una misión para ti."**

**"¿Señor?"** Ella se mantuvo justo detrás de él. Por respeto y miedo, él lo sabía.

**"Los Winchester deben ser vigilados. Estamos a punto de someternos a *un poco de un calor* y hay que jugar exactamente como se tiene que jugar".**

**"¿Uno de ellos morirá?"**-Preguntó, y él la miró por encima del hombro. Su pelo largo y oscuro ondeaba en el viento.

**"Pareces preocupada de que sea Dean Winchester. No lo creo." **Él negó con la cabeza. **"Tienes que ser menos apegada a los proyectos especiales. Necesito prevenir para que ninguno tome a los Winchester. No tienen que ser cosechados. Incluso si mueren. Pronto lo entenderás".**

Ella apartó la mirada.**"Sí, señor".**

Sam estaba tumbado boca abajo en su cama, con los ojos abiertos pero ciegos. Los papeles tirados alrededor de sus almohadas, estaban llenos de miles de palabras, todo en garabatos ininteligibles.

Él había puesto los libros en el suelo, abiertos y marcados; el caos en la habitación era raro en el Winchester menor. Castiel suspiró profundamente y esperó.

Con el sonido, Sam se sacudió y saltó de la cama. **"¡Cas! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí? "**

**"Unos pocos minutos. Se te ves muy cansado..."** El ángel le miró de arriba abajo. **"...y brillante."**

Sam se miró las manos, pero eran del mismo tono de siempre. **"No, no lo estoy."**

**"Tú no lo puedes ver." **Castiel cogió unas cuantas hojas de papel y lo miró. **"Tal vez es porque se está acercando el final de las pruebas."**

**"Sí, puede ser." **Se alisó su mano por la cara, sintiendo el largo de su barba y los huecos de sus mejillas demacradas.

**"¿Estas son las notas?"**

"**Sí".** Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para enfocar. **"Kevin y yo investigamos. Por lo que podemos decir, para curar a un demonio, es necesario castigarlo hasta que logre redimirse. Así que... CASTIGO. Algo así como lo que ellos digan un millón de avemarías."**

**"No me esperaba eso. ¿Cuál es el castigo? "**

**"Forzar al demonio a revivir todo lo que han hecho. Una especie de, uh, rebobinado lento de movimiento. Excepto que de este modo, ellos son las víctimas y sufren como tales. Es un hechizo. No es un muy complicado, pero es físico. Esto les trae dolor."** Sam miró hacia otro lado.

**"¿Eso es todo?"** Castiel parecía convencido. **"¿Y qué haces al final?"**

**"Estoy atascado en eso. Pero Kevin piensa que consiste en perforar el corazón del demonio con un arma santificada. Para vivir, el demonio voluntariamente renuncia a lo que es. Así que voy a bendecir un cuchillo en agua bendita".**

Castiel se estremeció.**"Estoy contento de que Meg ya no es una opción."**

**"Sí. Y sobre eso…"** Sam agarró una camisa nueva y se la puso. **"¿Cómo sabes que no va a ser llevada al infierno con el resto de ellos? Supongo que el infierno llamará a todos sus residentes a casa."**

**"Ella no se irá. Esta obligada a quedarse… "** hizo una mueca **" ..por mi."**

**"¿El chico?"**

**"En efecto. Sería como una especie de...empate. No sé cómo funciona, pero puedo sentirlo." **Castiel se echó a andar por el pasillo y Sam fue tras de él **"He puesto a Crowley en el calabozo para su custodia."**

**"No lo has dejado suelto ¿verdad?"** Sam preguntó por encima del hombro.

**"No, esta encadenado". **Doblaron la esquina hacia los archivos y Castiel se acercó a poner su mano sobre el hombro de Sam. **"¿Sam?"** Esperó hasta que el joven lo mirara a los ojos. **"Estas muy débil, dañado y muy cerca de la muerte. Si bien entiendo que tú quieres hacer esto, la verdadera razón es que quiero que consideres la cantidad de dolor que pasará a través de Dean si te mueres."** Él lo pensó. **"Una vez más".**

Sam le dio una sonrisa débil. **"Mejor yo que Dean."**

El ángel lo miró fijamente. **"¿Estás arriesgando tu alma eterna, esperando que esto resulte?"**

La sonrisa que recibió fue amarga. **"Es mejor perder mi alma a que Dean renuncie a la esperanza de haber tenido una vida normal."** Se dio la vuelta, tambaleándose inseguro sobre sus pies.

Castiel le vio entrar en la mazmorra y suspiró. Los ángeles no tenían alma. Esa era parte de la razón por la que Castiel encuentra toda aquella idea de almas gemelas un tanto trágica y sin embargo un completo disparate.

Él tenía verdaderos amigos, amaba a Dean y a Sam, no había duda de eso. Se sentaba y los veía interactuar pero secretamente esperaba poder tener algún día ese increíble tipo de vínculo, dónde nada importaba si tenían que ayudarse los unos a otros. El de ellos era tan fuerte que había frustrado el mismísimo Apocalipsis.

Incómodo, sus pensamientos se dirigieron no sólo a los Winchester, sino también a Meg y a su hija.

**"Tú, ¡Maldito hijo de puta!"** La voz alta de Crowley lo sacó de su pensamiento y siguió a Sam dentro del calabozo frío.

Kevin se quedo inclinado sobre las piezas de la tableta y sacudió la cabeza. **"Esto es extraño."**

Increíblemente, había algo más allí. Pero tan claro como lo había sido, se sentía como si su habilidad para descifrar lo había abandonado poco a poco. Ahora veía las palabras borrosas, negó varias veces y tuvo que tomar cortos descansos sólo para obtener un pequeño dato a la vez. Sin embargo, lo que había recogido, ahora parecía ser solo el comienzo de algo más.

**"Creí que Dios quería que las Puertas de Infierno se cierren"**, murmuró. **"Pero estas parecen advertencias."**

Sacó sus dedos a lo largo de las líneas.

**"Si las partes anteriores no eran las instrucciones, ¿qué son?"**

Chuck giró en su sofá. Era extraño. Sentía una especie de sentimiento extraño, algo de... otro mundo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía como si no "perteneciera" a este cuerpo. Se sentía demasiado pequeño, demasiado apretado, demasiado tenso. Anhelaba una chispa de calidez. Se sentía...

Atrapado.

**"¿Qué has hecho?" **Susurró, agachándose para tomar su vaso de whisky. Tomó un largo trago sólo para poder sentir cómo el licor le quema las entrañas.

Desde su lugar en el sillón, Muerte retorció los dedos en su regazo. Se preguntó si había llegado el momento de que Chuck despertara del profundo rechazo a si mismo. Pero al ver que Sheol también estaba cerca, observando a los dos con un dejo de triunfo en la curva de sus labios rojos, Muerte se quedó sentado. Ella dio unos pasos y bajó la boca cerca de Chuck.

A pesar de que no podía verla, él sintió el roce de los finos labios en su oído. Los ojos de la entidad recorrieron su rostro y Muerte vio la cara tensa de Chuck.

**"Tu intento estúpido de hacerme confundir no dio resultado. Ha llegado el momento hermano, pagarás los platos rotos de todo lo que has hecho por salvar a los que mas amas."**

Con un chisporroteo de electricidad en el aire, ella se había ido y Muerte vio que había lágrimas rodando por las mejillas de Chuck. Aún sumergido en la borrachera, su rostro reflejaba el miedo y las lágrimas que no caen, hacen un cegador brillo en sus ojos.

_¿Qué había hecho ella?_

**"Me gustaría tener una hora a solas con él."** Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Meg cuando ella regresó al bunker junto con Dean.

No hubo un hola, ni insultos. No le importaba en absoluto que la última prueba estaba a punto de realizarse. Ella sólo quería la sangre de Crowley y sólo la interferencia paciente de Castiel la había bloqueado momentáneamente cuando se vieron en la sala común.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que ella no iba a arrojar dardos a distancia, él la miró y entrecerró los ojos un poco. **"No."**

**"Creo que yo me lo debo."** Meg cambió su tono y trató de empujar más allá, pero el ángel era como una roca.

**"¿Te lo debes?"** Dean buscó una cerveza en la nevera y asomó la cabeza por encima de la puerta **"¿Y cómo lo harás?"**

Abrió una y lanzó otra a Sam. Su hermano le dio una mirada y luego la puso de nuevo sobre la mesada. Aquello hizo que Dean lo mire con curiosidad, pero Sam estaba apoyado en un estante como si apoyara toda su vida en el, por no hablar de su peso.

**"Con lo que él me hizo, gané unos puntos extras para ser la primera en torturarlo."**

**"¿Te hizo?"** Dean se encogió de hombros. **"No. Lo siento, pero creo que ganamos en este caso."**

**"No me di cuenta que la tortura era una competición. Él ha matado a algunos amigos tuyos. Pobre de ti, apuesto a que pasa mucho. Demonios, estoy bastante segura de que sé perfectamente cómo utilizar eso contra ustedes dos." **Ambos hermanos se miraron mientras Meg se acercaba a Dean. **"Pero teniendo en cuenta que he tenido cuchillos puestos en lugares donde tú ya sabes, que he pasado un año impidiéndole saber mucha información, y que luego he muerto por su culpa, creo que me lo debo. ¿Recuerdas, Dean? Sobrevivir a la tortura tiene que ver con recordar lo que hay que hacerle a la persona que te lo ha hecho a ti." **

Dean la miró por un momento antes de que algo paso a través de ellos. Poniendo los ojos, asintió. **"Muy bien. Una hora. Y si lo matas, te voy a poner en tu lugar."**

Castiel murmuró algo entre dientes y salió, mientras que Sam se limitó a mirarla adormecido.

**"Tú sabes que va a tratar de conseguir que lo mates, o que te acerques lo suficiente a él como para hacerte algo."**

"**Sí" **Ella sonrió. **"Estoy contando con eso."**

Sacudiendo la cabeza incómodamente, Dean miró a Sam en su lugar. **"Nos dará tiempo para organizarnos"**

Crowley tiró de las cadenas que lo amarraban. Nunca había estado atrapado tan inteligentemente bien. Casi se sentía orgulloso de los chicos, si no fuera que estaba muy molesto al respecto. Los sellos mantenían su poder completamente bloqueado y mientras giraba para intentar buscar alguna falla, las cadenas iban cortándole piel.

**"Maldita sea".**

El clic de los tacones sobre el cemento lo hizo tensarse. **"Sí, esa es la idea."**

**"Puta".**

Algo se estrelló en la parte posterior de su cabeza, con tanta fuerza que el cráneo podría habérsele destruido. Chispas brillantes de dolor volaban en su visión y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

Meg apareció a la vista. **"Crowley... Los Winchester te dieron las mejores opciones de alojamiento, ¿eh?"**

Escupió sangre. **"Bueno, no todos conseguimos la jaula-hámster de primera clase."**

Ella sonrió y ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

**"Así que... ¿Estás aquí para ablandarme? Antes que empiecen con las pruebas, apuesto. Eso es de lo que se trata todo esto, ¿no?"** Exigió Crowley. Meg se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las bandejas de instrumentos. Algo en su silencio lo ponía nervioso. **"¿Estás aquí para jugar a la policía mala? ¿los Winchester te han enviado a ablandarme?"**

**"No"**. Ella tomo un bisturí y lo alzó. El metal brillaba a la luz. Los ojos de Crowley se desorbitaron cuando ella se acerco a él incrustándoselo hasta el mango en su muslo. El hierro comenzó a arder y Meg lo giró un poco, trabajando en la piel. El grito de sorpresa que él dio, la hizo sonreír. **"Esto es sólo por mí, polla zalamera. No hay motivos. Es solo para hacerme feliz."**

Cogió un cuchillo."**Y realmente, yo tengo un largo camino para llegar a ser feliz."**

Algo sobre los gritos de Crowley hizo a Dean lo suficientemente incómodo que él salió del bunker y se subió al Impala. Según las notas de Kevin, aún tenían horas antes de que la prueba comenzara. Una hora con Meg no debe matar a Crowley, pero él sabía que ellos estaban confiando mucho en ella. Pero si ella aprendió de Alastair, también sabía que ella estaría en modo _*auto-control*._

Eso era algo que compartían.

El rumor en el asiento del copiloto lo hizo saltar y relajarse con la misma rapidez.

**"Maldita sea, Cas. Realmente necesitas una campana."**

El ángel se encogió de hombros. **"No haría mucho."**

Pasaron varios minutos, el silencio incómodo fue cada vez más hondo y más grueso entre ellos, hasta que Dean finalmente rompió el aire.

**"¿Qué pasa, Cas?"** Él lo miró. **"Casi puedo sentir las tuercas de tu cerebro en movimiento."**

**"Algo de esto es demasiado simple." **Dean suspiró y recordó las palabras anteriores de Meg, acerca de que todo esto es demasiado fácil. **"De todas las pruebas, ¿por qué esta, que es la final, es tan fácil?"**

**"¿Crees que algo está pasando?"**

**"No lo sé. Si tuviera otros contactos, quizás podría utilizarlos como referencia. Pero no los tengo. Si entro en contacto con el Cielo, lo único que conseguiría es poner en riesgo a todos ustedes."**

**"Yo no le intereso al cielo, y..."** Dean sonrió. **"¡Ah! Te refieres a Meg y a su pequeño paquete de pecado."**

"**Quiero decir, a todos ustedes. Después de lo que ellos me hicieron y de lo que casi te hacen a ti, no puedo confiar en ellos."** Castiel se reclinó en su asiento. **"La tableta ángel no es solo una tableta más, Dean."**

**"Sí. Hablando de eso ¿estas seguro de que la tableta ángel esta a salvo? Tú solo te has preocupado por nosotros y por Meg en este último tiempo."**

Castiel sonrió mientras miraba el interior del Impala **"Es el lugar más seguro que conozco."**

El silencio entre ellos era torpe y vacilante hasta que Dean se acercó al ángel y le habló en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de que sean escuchados.

**"Tú puedes... Quiero decir, te necesito, Cas."** Dean soltó y el ángel lo miró. **"No puedo salvar a Sammy de lo que le está sucediendo. Incluso puedo decir que él podría morir cuando esto termine. Y después de todos estos años, después de todo lo que hemos hecho, no puedo perderlo otra vez. Se suponía que debía protegerlo. Le juré a mi padre que lo iba a cuidar."**

Algo hubo en su voz, una nota rota que no había estado allí en años, y Castiel ladeó la cabeza. Dean, como Sam, habían aprendido a enterrar sus emociones. Pero el verlo tan cerca, mostrándole lo que sentía y confiando en él una vez más, lo hizo asentir. Tentativamente, se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro.

**"Haré lo que sea por ayudarte."**

Crowley se quedó sin aliento, su lengua ardía gracias al agua bendita que Meg le había hecho tragara la fuerza. Sus dedos estaban sanando después de haber sido rotos a través de un arte meticuloso y los cortes abiertos de su cara se encontraban cerrándose cuáles cierres metálicos de una prenda.

Sentada en una silla plegable, fuera de su alcance, Meg estaba inmaculada en comparación con su ropa empapada de sangre.

**"Nuestra hora casi termina, Crowley,"** murmuró. **"¿Me vas a extrañar?"**

**"Te veré morir en cuanto quede libre"**, advirtió. **"Cuando los Winchester consigan lo que quieren, seré libre. Garantizado."**

Se retorcía mientras el último centímetro cúbico de agua bendita quemaba su lengua. **"Yo soy dueño de un negocio."**

Meg se levantó de su silla y poco a poco, empezó a recoger la variedad de herramientas que había utilizado contra él. **"Sí, claro, Crowley."**

De repente, ella estaba en su cara y su sonrisa era salvaje. **"¿Por qué crees que estás realmente aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Fiesta del té y de los tratos?" ** Ella le acarició la cara con fuerza. **"No, feo hijo de puta. Ellos van a usarte como el ingrediente principal. Van a *curarte* de todo lo que te hace un demonio. Vas a convertirte en humano."**

Crowley se puso tenso, atrapado con la guardia baja. **"Mientes."**

El temor desnudo en su voz era lo que ella quería.

Meg dio un paso hacia atrás, cogiendo un cuchillo. **"No lo hago."** Su cabello, ahora más oscuro que rubio, derramado sobre los hombros. **"¿Tienes miedo?"**

**"¿Vas a dejar que ellos cierren las puertas del infierno sólo por querer vengarte de mi?"** Dijo entre dientes y casi se rió. **"Estas jodídamente loca."**

**"Probablemente. Vale la pena, sólo para ver tu cara."** Ella volteó y extendió la mano para tirar de una palanca. En el medio de la habitación, Crowley se elevó por encima del suelo y aunque su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, él se centró solo en Meg. Cuando ella extendió el brazo hacia arriba para jalar la palanca de acero, un tramo de su piel quedó expuesto por debajo de la blusa. Crowley divisó el vientre ligeramente curvado que se asomaba y decidió probar lo que mejor se le daba.

**"Así que vamos a decir que logran *curarme*…y funciona." **se retorcía en las cadenas** "Las Puertas del Infierno se cerrarán y todos los demonios se remontan al infierno o se evaporan en la nada. Y cuando me refiero a todos, me refiero a ti." **Meg estaba de espaldas a él, pero él la vio asentir.** "Irás de vuelta al infierno, dejando ese traje de carne en estado de coma con esa pequeña abominación dentro. Y conociendo la necesidad que tiene Castiel de proteger a todos los seres indefensos, probablemente tome al bastardo y se lo quede con él."**

Meg cogió otro cuchillo y lo limpió.

"**Y yo esperaré. Seré más que paciente. Jugaré el papel de pequeño humano para los chicos y para el ángel. Soy bueno en eso."** Él movió las cadenas en un baile burlón. **"Entonces, cuando tu cosita preciosa crezca y se ponga dulce, voy a torturarla. La forzaré a acostarse conmigo y la haré sufrir. Tengo siglos de habilidad en mis manos. Voy a encontrar todos sus puntos débiles y, finalmente, va a gritar. Voy a hacerla gritar con terrible dolor hasta que me pregunte porqué finalmente no la mato." **Él inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y miró fijo a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Meg. **"Igual que lo hiciste tú."**

La única señal de que había sido escuchado por ella, era el ligero temblor de sus dedos. Crowley esperó a que haga algo, cualquier cosa, para demostrarle que sus palabras habían dado en el blanco. Pero Meg simplemente tomo las bandejas de instrumentos y giró sobre sus talones.

**"Acabas de olvidar un gran, gran problema con ese plan siniestro tuyo..." **Él la miró y sonrió.** "…Y es que siempre hablas mucho cuando estás realmente asustado."**

Crowley le escupió una cadena de maldiciones, pero ella salió de la habitación. Junto con Castiel, Sam estaba esperando afuera, su piel era gris y bolsas pesadas colgaban debajo de sus ojos. Meg miró su cuerpo frágil con una sonrisa confiada.

**"Es todo tuyo. Diviértete, Alce."**

Sam asintió y se retiró en silencio a los archivos para recoger sus suministros.

Ella esperó que Castiel entrara al calabozo y cerrara la puerta tras él para dejarse caer contra las estanterías y cerrar los ojos. Todo el bunker de repente se sintió sofocante. Incluso después de una hora de buena y sólida tortura, esa sensación molesta de que toda esta situación no era confiable, no se había ido. Mirando alrededor, suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

Castiel se quedó con Crowley hasta unas pocas horas antes del amanecer y luego cedió el lugar a Sam dentro del calabozo y se retiró.

Sam fue sumamente paciente y esperó a que cada pulsación de energía demoníaca curara cada una de las heridas del cuerpo de Crowley. Tomó un poco de tiempo, pero lo necesitaba fuerte para que el hechizo tenga un buen resultado. Así que mientras, sólo se dedicó a mezclar los ingredientes y a comprobar su reacción. De vez en cuando, lo miraba de reojo para estar al tanto de los movimientos del rey demonio.

Conciente de cada momento de silencio, Crowley gruñía y espetaba demostrando claramente su miedo. Meg realmente lo había trabajado a la perfección, hasta quizás le habría hecho saber lo que él le haría. Pero a Sam no le importó.

Finalizó la mezcla y dio un paso hacia el demonio. **"Cállate."**

**"¡Maldito! Tú no puedes decirme que…"** Crowley se atragantó con sus palabras cuando Sam le tapo la boca con el espeso líquido que él y Kevin habían creado. Hierro fundido y agua bendita, embebido en distintos alcoholes y glicerina, hizo asfixiar y toser al demonio. Empujando su mano sobre la boca de Crowley, Sam lo obligó a tragar y miró cómo sus ojos se abren como platos.

**"Quid feceris et quod feceris vivere, et mala vestraet aliorum dolor."** Las palabras del hechizo fueron improvisadas sólo para probar y Sam sintió su brazo casi estallar debido al zumbido del poder. La luz brillante que desprende, se derrama lentamente desde su mano hacia la boca del demonio.

Crowley gritó de dolor, los ojos y la boca le brillaban de la manera en que lo harían si un ángel lo hubiera tocado. Sam continuó la letanía hasta que el brillo iba disminuyendo lentamente y ya no salía de su mano. El demonio aflojó su cuerpo y dio un paso atrás, moviendo los dedos entumecidos.

**"Es mejor que recuerdes, Crowley. No tengo mucho tiempo por delante".**

Fuera de su casa y vestido con su bata raída, Chuck estaba recogiendo el correo cuando lo sintió. El viento se levantó alrededor y la brisa caliente le revolvió el pelo. Hojeando las letras, comenzó su lenta caminata de regreso al porche. Pero en la marcha, sintió sus pies cada vez más y más pesados. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo dividido en dos.

Casi llegó a los escalones cuando percibió como si hubiera sido golpeado con un martillo entre sus ojos. Gimiendo, se dejó caer como una piedra y se quedó mirando el cielo del amanecer.

De pronto, las visiones se apoderaron de su mente. Personas ante sus ojos, miles de millones de toda raza y género. La gente gritaba pidiendo ayuda, rezaban, rogaban y suplicaban. Las guerras, el genocidio, el hambre, la peste, la muerte... todo.

Cuando la sangre comenzó a emanar como lágrimas de sus ojos, Chuck gritó pidiendo misericordia.

Sheol echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Se estaba riendo cuando ella no sabía que podía reír. La totalidad de Leteo se regocijó con ella. Mientras giraba sobre sus talones, las almas vibraban al unísono con su tono de alegría.

Desde que comenzó a hacer contacto con la tierra, había incorporado el gusto por el alcohol, específicamente por los vinos finos y el champagne. Así que decidió festejar a su forma. Una copa apareció en su mano y ella bebió.

**"Uno podría pensar que tal celebración es un tanto apresurada".**

La voz seca de Muerte no causó nada en ella.

**"Yo no estoy celebrando el triunfo. Estoy celebrando lo que mi plan está haciendo con él." **Sheol bebió de nuevo. **"No es más de lo que merece."**

Cuando se volvió, Muerte estaba sentado en su sofá, mirándola fijo. Tomo un momento y levanto la mano para sacudir el polvo imaginario de su rodilla.

**"¿Qué hay en eso para celebrar?"** Él se echó hacia atrás. **"Cuanto más se lo presiona, más él vuelve y escribe una nueva salida. Siempre lo hace. Mira cuánto tiempo les tomó a todos esos dinosaurios morir. Y algunos todavía están vivos en el océano."**

La sonrisa que Sheol le dio fue lenta y malévola, Muerte inclinó la cabeza hacia ella **"¿Qué has hecho?"**

**"¿En realidad crees que yo no iba a aprender de los errores?"** Respondió ella. **"Hermano. Eres peor que esas pequeñas criaturas que se atrevieron a llamarse a sí mismos tus hermanos. Cuatro Jinetes en efecto. ¿Alguna vez se dieron cuenta de cuán fuera de su liga estabas? "**

**"No cambies el tema. ¿Qué has hecho? "**

**"El mismo tipo de truco que detuvo la evolución durante un tiempo. Lo he atado, a su forma mortal, es decir, a un alma insignificante y corrompida a fondo."** Sheol se instaló en el sofá junto a él y cruzó las piernas perfectamente. **"Él hizo que Metatron escribiera los contactos para que exista la posibilidad de que se completen. El querido Sam Winchester es probable que muera haciéndolo. Lo cual es lamentable, pero estoy segura de que no tiene preocupaciones sobre eso. "**

La muerte no dijo nada de eso.

**"Mi plan es perfecto. Cada vez que vuelva a trabajar en buscar una salida, todo se iniciará de nuevo. Él va a experimentar los ensayos, morirá y vivirá con ellos. Hasta que no le quede otra cosa que hacer que someterse por completo. Es fácil manipularlo, él hizo lo mismo con mi demonio y el ángel ridículo que tanto le gusta."** Sheol se acomodó y tomó un largo trago de champagne.

**"Un bucle de tiempo. Así que cada vez que la prueba se complete, él volverá a trabajar para tratar de detenerte y tú simplemente harás el bucle de nuevo y todo al principio otra vez para forzarlo a someterse."** Muerte consideró. **"Fascinante".**

Sheol le sonrió cálidamente.

**"¿Y tú estas segura de que esto va a funcionar?"** Él se inclinó hacia ella. **"Tienes a otros en el juego. ¿Cómo sabes que ellos no van a reaccionar?"**

**"Porque eso implicaría mi participación directa."** Sus ojos se endurecieron un poco. **"Y ninguno de ustedes quiere eso."**

**"No"** La muerte murmuró, mirando hacia las almas que nadan en el aire por encima de ellos. **"Desde luego, que no lo queremos."**

Crowley miró ciegamente en la pared frente a él, con los ojos rojos y dilatados. El humo rojo asomo tentativamente de su boca, pero debido a la fuerza de los símbolos, fue arrastrado dentro del cuerpo de nuevo. Tiró de las cadenas pero lo único que logró fue que estas se clavasen aún más en su piel.

**"No. No lo haré..." **gimió mientras la presión en su cráneo aumenta y la sangre le empieza a gotear por las orejas.

Sam seguía repitiendo el conjuro en intervalos, untando aceite santo en forma de cruz en la frente del demonio que tiembla y gime bajo la presión, mientras sus ojos revolotean fuera de la órbita. Cuando Sam terminó la décima aplicación, la cabeza de Crowley se volvió hacia él.

**"Él va... Él me va a traicionar, ¿no es así?" **Su voz era un sollozo y Sam lo miró. **"Hice el trato y yo sé lo que va a suceder. Mi familia va a ser sacrificada."**

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. **"He oído a los perros."**

Sam lo miró y apartó la mano de la frente.

El repentino grito de Crowley fue extrañamente conmovedor y él regresó a su asiento.

**"¡Ellos vienen a matarme!" **Crowley giro enrollándose en las cadenas y gritó pidiendo misericordia.

Sam sólo miró sus brazos, estaban emanando un brillo intenso que latía a ritmo de cada pulsación de su corazón.

Con nada más que hacer que mirar a Dean preocupándose por Sam, Castiel salio del calabozo. Sin la capacidad de curar Sam, él creyó que este era un momento que los hermanos necesitaban a solas.

Recorrió el búnker buscando a Meg y trato de no estallar de ira cuando se encontró con que ella había desaparecido.

Estirando su conciencia sobre la región inmediata, recogió las pistas y se sorprendió cuando su seguimiento lo llevó a la pequeña cabaña en Colorado.

La casa estaba oscura y silenciosa, todavía caliente por el horno de leña, y él revisó cuidadosamente todos los sellos. Ninguno había sido roto y si no fuera por lo que sentía, podría haber pensado que ella ya se había ido. Pero la podía sentir cerca y su chaqueta empapada de sangre que colgaba en la baranda de la escalera, era otra señal.

Exhalando un profundo suspiro de alivio, Castiel se subió y miró hacia la habitación que había preparado para la niña, pero ella no estaba allí.

Se volvió hacia el área abierta del desván y vio al demonio acostado descansando en la cama de matrimonio.

Por un momento, Castiel pensó en decir algo, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ella estaba dormida y para evitar sobresaltarla, no lo hizo.

Las sábanas la cubrían hasta la cintura y debajo, su cuerpo desnudo parecía temblar.

Castiel se acerco silencioso y tomo un plato a medio comer que estaba sobre el suelo y lo traslado a la mesa de noche. Meg murmuró algo y él puso un ojo sobre ella mientras apagó la luz y arrojó otro trozo de madera en el horno de la esquina.

Miró a su alrededor, respiró hondo y luego se quitó el abrigo y la camisa dejándolos sobre una silla baja de mimbre.

_*Estás tan cerca de caer*_ un pensamiento interno le molestó, pero lo empujó lejos mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Meg no se movió cuando él dijo su nombre.

Con cautela, se tendió a su lado y miró al techo. Sólo podía esperar a Dean que le invocan ahora.

Tenía que encontrar algún tipo de consuelo contra la aprehensión que podía sentir.

No supo por qué, pero él rodó sobre su estómago y llegó a ella lentamente. Meg gruñó y retrocedió al tacto. Vio un destello de plata bajo la almohada y se dio cuenta de que ella se había dormido tomando su espada ángel. Castiel se la quitó con cuidado y la puso sobre la mesa junto a la cama.

Estaba tan cerca de ella y el deseo de más cercanía era fuerte. Despacio, fue acortando la distancia entre ellos. La sensación fría de la piel de ella lo hizo detenerse y le deslizó la mano por la cara.

**"¿Meg?"** Murmuró, pero ella no se movió.

Observó su rostro mientras yacía quieto detrás de ella y casi sin pensarlo, los dedos se dirigieron a su vientre. El demonio estaba en silencio bajo la superficie. Pero pudo sentir su cansancio y preocupación, incluso después de haberse vengado de Crowley.

Los dedos de Castiel dibujaron un círculo y sin pensarlo, apretó los labios justo debajo de su oreja. Aspiró profundamente, memorizando todo de ella y lo que sentía. Meg se movió en su sueño, murmurando de nuevo, y los dedos de él se detuvieron.

Estaba soñando despierta. Incluso sin tocar en su mente, Castiel podía sentir el dolor y el estrés que ella desprendía, pero no era por el Leteo.

Él sintió su tensión mientras ella se contrajo.

Sus sueños estaban de vuelta y él se preocupó por ella.

**"¿Clarence?"** preguntó aturdida y él sintió el alcance de su poder como una especie de advertencia. De inmediato, llevó la mano sobre la suave piel de su espalda, presionando suavemente.

**"Shh"**. Él se imagino envolviéndola con sus alas alrededor, e inmediatamente una oleada de poder se desprendió, cubriéndolos a ambos en una cáscara protectora de calor. **"Estoy aquí".**

Ella se dio la vuelta con cansancio y metió la cara en su cuello, suspirando. **"Pensé que te quedarías en el búnker".**

**"Pienso que tú me necesitas más."** Él gimió bajo en su garganta mientras ella se acomodaba junto a él, aceptando su protección por una vez. **"Debería haber proporcionado una cama más grande"** susurró y ella se echó a reír. **"Yo realmente, no esperaba que tu descanses así."**

**"Podría estar haciéndome viejo." **Sus piernas se deslizaron entre las de él y pudo sentir la presión contra su cuerpo. **"Sólo cállate y mantenme caliente, ¿vale? Luego podremos luchar o hacer lo que tengamos que hacer."**

No podía dejar de asentir con la cabeza mientras sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura. Los labios de Meg presionaban en su cuello al tanto que el volvió su atención al vientre. Casi podía sentir el diminuto latir del corazón de su hija y la percibió exigiendo su atención, necesitándolo.

_*Yo estoy aquí_* pensó para ella y pudo sentir su temor. Estaba asustada por algo mal con respecto a su madre. Algo que el demonio espinoso no admitiría. _*Yo te protegeré*_

Muerte había pensado en ir con Castiel. De todos los ángeles, él podría ser la mejor opción. Pero no. No era el momento para tal movimiento todavía. No estaba pudiendo sentir correctamente al ángel ahora, lo que significaba que era probable que este con el demonio. Y cuando del demonio se trataba, Sheol no estaba lejos.

El cuerpo de Chuck temblaba y se retorcía en la cama del hospital. Muerte se debatía en seguir junto a él o dejarlo solo. Pero entonces considera cuán difícil era conseguir pizza decente en cualquier otro lugar en el universo.

**"Estarás en un mundo de dolor cuando ella acabe contigo"** murmuró al hombre con vida artificial. Sutilmente, extendió la sus manos, le metió un lápiz y un papel y le obligó a tomar ellos rígidamente.

Una enfermera, en su rutinario recorrido los vio. **"¿Qué demonios?"** Murmuró, acercándose. Ella pensó que era una broma de mal gusto de los internos. Pronto cayó muerta al suelo y Muerte suspiro mientras uno de sus Cegadores parecía tener el alma. **"Por desgracia, tengo que intervenir en estos tiempos **" murmuró y la Muerte parpadeó. **"Corre, Ajay. Se te necesita en Bucarest en breve".**

**"Sí, señor."**

Le dio poca alegría ver correr al Cegador, pero se dio cuenta de que la pluma de Chuck comenzaba a moverse sobre la página.

_Atrapado en su propia mente, Chuck se quedó mirando la máquina de escribir en el medio de la habitación blanca. El escritorio era negro y había una pila ordenada de artículos a un lado._

_**"No puedo dejarte ganar. No esta vez "**__ susurró mientras sacaba la página de la máquina de escribir._

_Pero cuando él puso sus dedos sobre las teclas, con cada golpe y deslice, escuchó los gritos en su cabeza. Trató de ignorarlos y de escribir a pesar que retumbaban en su mente. Pero aquellos gritos trajeron consigo visiones de agonía y dolor. _

_**"¡No puedo dejarte ganar!" **__Le gruñó a la máquina de escribir._

Meg se despertó de un sobresalto sintiendo una pequeña sacudida en el vientre. En realidad no había dormido tan profundamente en días. La inquietud ardía dentro de ella y sintió su alma demoníaca luchando por liberarse.

El cuerpo que estaba junto a ella era cálido y seguro. Luego de moverse un poco, abrió los ojos para ver que Castiel le devolvía la mirada. Sus ojos azules parecían casi negros en las sombras y se veía ridículo con la forma en que trató de inclinar la cabeza para mirarla. Sus pies estaban atrapados entre sus zapatos y él movió sus piernas un poco para darle espacio. Meg se tocó la cabeza y sintió un dolor palpitante, justo detrás de la base del cráneo.

**"¿Estás bien?"** él preguntó. **"Te ves cansada."**

Ella abrió la boca para darle una respuesta sarcástica, pero algo más la hizo callar. **"Tenemos que volver al bunker."**

Sam se tambaleó en el calabozo, Dean estaba justo detrás de él, con los brazos hacia fuera y listo para atraparlo. **"Estoy bien"** repetía.

**"Bien, bien, bien" **dijo Crowley, y repitió casi llorando lágrimas de sangre. **"Estamos todos muy... muy bien."**

Él se rió y Dean se quedó cerca de Sam cuando Crowley se dio la vuelta.

**"Soñé".** Crowley se humedeció los labios y jadeó en busca de aire. **"Son tantas cosas las que he hecho..."** Él gimió y dejó caerla cabeza contra su pecho.** "...que me he arrepentido."** Dean dio a Sam una mirada vacilante, pero su hermano estaba mirando al demonio. Crowley inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se encogió ante la vista de ellos.**"¿Cómo empiezo a pedir perdón?" **Susurró.

Dean entregó a Sam el cuchillo-demonio y se retiró de nuevo a donde él estaba, manteniendo sus propias armas cerca.

**"Puedes empezar por curarte"** respondió a Sam y cortó el cuchillo sobre su palma, trazando una línea gruesa de sangre. Cerró el puño con fuerza y la sangre comenzó a gotear hacia fuera al tiempo que comenzó a brillar con una luz brillante. Dean tuvo que protegerse los ojos por la intensidad de la misma, pero Sam pudo mirarla sin ser afectado. Su cara era de un tono azul misterioso, pero sus ojos resplandecían en un azul increíble, cambiando a blanco cuando se centró en Crowley.

**"Deus invenit iniquitatem."** Puso su mano ensangrentada sobre los ojos del demonio e inmediatamente, el sonido de la carne crujiente copo la mazmorra y Sam hizo una mueca, balanceándose sobre sus pies. **"Tu... tu..."**

Dean alcanzó a agarrarlo pero se sintió quemado por la cantidad de energía que irradiaba su hermano. "¡**Sammy...Sam!"**

**"¡Estoy bien, Dean!"** Le gritó, empujándolo lejos. **"Tu bac fecisti et pacis ensecuritatem."**

Su voz se volvió gutural y los gemidos de Crowley se convirtieron en aullidos de animal. Con el dolor de un perro atrapado, se retorcía bajo el apretón de Sam que elevó el cuchillo y lo clavó profundo en el pecho. Dean vio como el humo rojo salió de sus ojos y oídos, evaporándose en el aire. Los gritos se hicieron eco y Sam torció el cuchillo más y más profundo. Por último, dio un tirón hacia fuera y la herida se cerró y se curó con un destello brillante de luz azul.

El demonio se desplomó y sus ojos se abrieron grandes y presos de la confusión.

**"Lo que...yo..."**

Las cadenas se le cayeron de su cuello, los sellos y los símbolos ya no brillan intensamente porque no trabajan en un ser humano. Dean lo miró a él y luego a Sam, que estaba brillando aún más brillante. Buscando en el bolsillo, Sam agarró las últimas notas Kevin le había dado, las leyó, y luego volvió a mirar a la pared. Dean se balanceo hacia delante, pero Sam lo ignoró.

Algo faltaba en su hermano, sustituido por la pura luz que emanaba. No había nada de Sam allí.

Incluso estando poseído por Lucifer, siempre fue Sam.

Ahora no había nada.

**"Sam...Sam, espera."**

Sam hizo otro corte, esta vez en sus brazos en forma de cruz. Se parecía a un símbolo de ángel mezclado con la trampa del diablo. **"Abramgadrpht... donasdogama iaial."**

Levantó el cuchillo y se lo estrelló en el antebrazo izquierdo.

**"La tercer prueba fue hecha. Yo cierro las puertas del infierno. Yo maldigo a todos a la eternidad, atrapados en su propio mal."**

La sala estalló en luz blanca pura.

En la biblioteca, Kevin gritó mientras la tableta explotó en fragmentos de roca negra.

Castiel y Meg entraron en el bunker con cautela, observando el aumento de la electricidad a través de ellos. Había un extraño olor en el aire, no muy diferente al humo y azufre demoníaco. Las luces parpadeantes y la alarma a todo volumen eran advertencias de que algo andaba mal.

Extendiendo la mano, Castiel la hizo detenerse.

**"Déjame ir primero."**

**"No es necesario protegerme, ¿recuerdas?"** Murmuró Meg y él la miró.

**"Déjame ir primero."**

Ella agitó su mano para dejarlo marchar delante.

El bunker estaba empezando a hacer ruido y a vibrar, y Castiel se detuvo cuando vio que Kevin salía corriendo de la biblioteca.

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

**"No estoy seguro."** El ángel se tambaleó cuando el bunker se sacudió de nuevo.

Un fuerte grito hizo que Castiel se eche a correr. **"Dean..."**

Meg estaba detrás de él cuando otro estruendo en el búnker se sintió fuerte hasta disminuir lentamente a través del hormigón.

Cuando llegaron al calabozo, Meg casi fue empujada de nuevo al hall debido a los sellos y símbolos activados. La mano de Kevin sobre su espalda, la envió hacia delante y tanto ella como Castiel entraron a la mazmorra. Él había sacado su espada, listo para cualquier tipo de acción.

Pero lo que vio le hizo bajar la espada.

**"¿Dean?"**

Los sollozos bajos y desgarradores en la esquina, hicieron que Meg voltee a mirar. Crowley no estaba encadenado al suelo y se arrastraba alrededor, luchando por ponerse de pie. Ella lo ignoró y se le adelanto a Kevin.

Los sollozos continuaban desde el centro de la habitación en ese momento.

**"Sammy..."**

**"¿Dean?"** Castiel dejó caer la espada-ángel al suelo y corrió hacia donde el cazador estaba, acurrucado en el suelo en un montón de cenizas. **"¿Dean?" **Él extendió la mano y el Winchester giró sobre sus pies, agarrándolo de la chaqueta. Su fuerza lo arrastró hacia abajo y cayó de rodillas al lado de Dean.**"Dean. Soy yo."**

**"¿Dónde está Sam?"** Meg murmuró, con un ojo en Crowley y el edificio volvió a sacudirse. Esta vez no tan fuerte.

Kevin se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

**"Prueba y…"**

Bajó la cabeza.

**"Oh, Dios. Sacrificio."**

Dean estaba llorando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y Castiel se aferró a sus hombros. Él estaba tratando de dar sentido a lo que estaba diciendo, pero la vista a su alrededor lo decía todo. Al igual que las alas de un ángel, el alma de Sam había dejado su huella en el cemento. Castiel se resistió a la tentación de gritar una maldición a Dios y Dean se agarró más fuerte a él.

**"Todo esto..."** La voz de Crowley se arrastraba ronca.**"...para curar a un demonio, para cerrar las puertas."** Miró el rostro ensangrentado de Dean. **"¿Valió la pena, Winchester?"**

Dean sollozó con fuerza y Castiel lo mantuvo inmóvil mientras él tomaba aire en respiraciones profundas y temblorosas. Dean susurró que había visto a Sam explotar en la luz, tan lleno de una energía que su cuerpo no pudo soportar.

**"Meg, Kevin, salgan de aquí" **les advirtió Castiel.

Ella tenía su mano en el hombro delgado del profeta, cuando sintió el hundimiento del cuchillo-demonio en su hombro. Kevin grito y se hecho a un lado. Meg se agacho un poco para soportar el dolor y luego tomo el mango del cuchillo e intentó quitárselo, pero lo único que logra es romper uno de sus huesos. Los sellos y símbolos del lugar se activaron contra de ella y una fuerza la envía hacia atrás.

Meg choca contra la pared y queda sujeta a la misma por el cuchillo que traspasa su hombro de lado a lado. Crowley, quién se las había arreglado para llegar al cuchillo y lanzarlo, comenzó a cojear hacía ella pero Castiel ya estaba yendo hacia él.

**"Le dije que iba a encontrar una manera. Ella dijo que yo tenía que encontrar una manera de hacer que suceda. Ella me va a pagar."**

Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido. Meg vio venir arriba de su corazón la mano de Crowley con la espada-ángel que había recogido ágilmente en su camino. La caída la mataría al instante y no podía esquivarla estando clavada a la pared. El edificio volvió a sacudirse. Ella cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, Castiel estaba golpeando a Crowley.

Un sonido del desliz de la espada acompaño otro temblor. Pronto, un destello brillante de luz la encegueció y ella se acurrucó para tratar de evitarlo.

Detrás de la visión de Crowley, que venía hacia ella, pudo ver el cuerpo de Castiel que yacía inerte en el suelo.

**"¿Qué ángel va a proteger a tu bastardo ahora?"** Dijo arrastrando las palabras con sarcasmo.

Un disparo de escopeta fuerte la hizo saltar, pero la bala no era para ella. En un frenesí, Dean siguió apretando el gatillo hasta luego de haber vaciado el cargador de su arma. Cuando cayó en la cuenta del sonido _Clik en el vacío del aire_, su expresión se volvió fría y más enojada.

Crowley arqueó la espalda en agonía y gritó de dolor mientras lo consumían las heridas que estaban en la superficie de su torso.

Meg no se molestó en mirar, sus ojos estaban sólo en el cuerpo de Castiel. Volvió a intentar quitarse el cuchillo y otro temblor tuvo lugar. La tremenda sacudida colaboró para que pueda liberarse, un grito profundo de dolor rompió en el aire y como pudo, ella se acercó al ángel.

**"¿Clarence? Vamos, plumas. "**

A pesar de que sabía lo que estaba pasando, ella toco su cara y lo encontró frío. Los ojos azules miraban hacia el techo y su rostro estaba flojo. La huella de cenizas de las alas a su alrededor era un signo familiar y sintió algo dentro de ella. La inundó una sensación de que algo se había roto y quebrado en su interior.

**"¿Cas?"** La voz de Dean se escuchó baja desde donde se encontraba, con la escopeta vacía a un lado. La pérdida de Sam lo había abatido y ahora sin Castiel, se veía más roto. **"¿Cas?"**

Meg lo miró y luego bajo la cabeza. Sus manos estaban enterradas en las huellas negras de las alas y sintió el calor del espectro sobrante de la Gracia del ángel.

De pie en Yellowstone, Muerte sintió que la energía comienza a reunirse, y cerró los ojos. **"Aquí vamos."**

Le tomó sólo un momento enfocarse en sí misma. El instinto de sentarse y llorar no era tan fuerte en ella como lo fue en Dean. El repentino calor en la habitación y el olor a humo era cada vez más fuerte. Otro estruendo fuerte tuvo lugar cuando Meg tomó del brazo a Dean y lo obligó a seguirla. Kevin se estaba cubriendo la cabeza cuando los encontró en el pasillo.

**"Tenemos que salir. Las alarmas se están volviendo locas."**

La electricidad del búnker iba desapareciendo enviando chispas frescas en el aire.

"**Tenemos que salir de aquí"** Meg grito, empujando a Dean para sacarlo de su estado catatónico.

Los tres caminaron ligero a través del humo y polvo de edificio que se desmoronaba tras ellos. Kevin se les adelantó, saliendo finalmente del búnker. Meg volvió a tironear del brazo de Dean, que se detuvo a medio camino para mirar hacia atrás. Finalmente, ella lo empujó hacia afuera, antes de rodar por el suelo a su lado. Él cayó de rodillas e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Incluso aquí, el calor era sofocante.

**"¿Qué diablos está pasando?"** Preguntó Dean,mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. El fuerte trueno en el aire fue como escuchar una puerta que se cerró de golpe.

**"Las puertas se están cerrando."** susurró Kevin.

El grito de agonía repentino que vino de Meg fue ensordecedor. Ella sintió el tirón del hechizo tan profundamente que le cortó por dentro. Rodó sobre sus rodillas y se ahogaba mientras sentía el humo negro abrirse paso a través de la garganta. Involuntariamente, comenzaba a seguir el llamado. El infierno la estaba llamando a su casa.

Dean miró hacia el cielo para ver sobre él una carrera de líneas negras y rojas, todas yendo hacia la misma dirección.

**"Demonios, Sammy" **susurró** "Lo has echo"**

Meg gimió y trató de detener el dolor que la estaba envolviéndo.

**"Meg" **Kevin se acercó a tocarla y algo se desato desde sus dedos hacia el brazo de ella. Como si toda la fuerza de Meg reaccionara al poder de él. Ella sintió como si algo se hubiese movido y casi de inmediato, el efecto desapareció.

Meg giró cara abajo en la tierra, arañando la hierba y arqueó la espalda cuando un dolor agudo comenzó a retorcer su alma.

Sólo que esta vez, fue una pena profunda.

**"¡Maldición!"**

Nunca había esperado sentir tanto dolor de nuevo.

Su mano se apoderó des u vientre y levantó la vista. Kevin y Dean estaban observándola y en ese momento, por primera vez, estuvo dispuesta a pedir ayuda. Su cuerpo le dolía y lo sentía demasiado chico para ella. Estaba completamente débil.

En un instante, su atención se volcó al fuego y al granizo que se reunían en nubes de tormenta arrasando el suelo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la tormenta se precipitó sobre ellos e incineró todo a su paso.

_**Rewinding…**_

Kevin saltó sobre sus pies y tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba la pizarra. Sus dedos se aferraron a los papeles y la tableta sigue a su lado sobre la mesa. Un sudo rcaliente le baña la espalda causando que la camisa que lleva puesta se aferrea su piel. Respiraba hondo y profundo, sus pulmones le dolían, sus ojos le dolían…todo le dolía y le quemaba.

Aquella pesadilla había sido tan real que podría estar perfectamente seguro de que había pasado. Sam se quema en cenizas bajo la fuerza de la luz prestada, Castiel es asesinado por proteger a Meg y Crowley es asesinado a tiros por Dean. Luego, la tormenta de fuego había arrasado con todo.

No estaba seguro de porqué, pero bajo la cabeza, la apoyo sobre la mesa y empezó a llorar. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo para tratar de deshacerse de las lágrimas, la tableta nadó en su visión borrosa y algo en la escritura le llamó la atención.

**"¿Qué es…?"**

La cogió y la sostuvo cerca de sus ojos. **"¿Qué…?"**

Creyó que decía CASTIGO la primera vez, pero ahora decía ELECCION. El hechizo era fácil, demasiado fácil, y rápidamente tomo nota sin cuestionar por qué era tan fácil otra vez.

Movió los montículos de papel y un sobre cayó al suelo; este pasó inadvertido cuando él lo piso mientras se agachaba a recoger los papeles que habían caído.

**"Esto es extraño." **Se echó a correr hacia la puerta para buscar a Sam.

En el momento en que salió de la habitación, Sheol tomo forma y dio un largo vistazo a la tableta. Pero en lugar de ceder a la ira, ella sonrió y se rió entre dientes. **"Oh! tú amabas a romper las reglas."**

Meg estaba descansando fuera de la puerta del calabozo, con el rostro bañado en sudor y sus dedos manchados de sangre. Cuando vio que Kevin se acerca, sus ojos se abrieron en negro. Él vaciló un paso y luego se obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

**"Tú... ¿estás bien?"** Él le preguntó con curiosidad y Meg dudó antes de asentir.

**"Estas sucio y pegajoso..."** Ella lo miró. **"Parece que has estado trabajando."**

**"Pesadillas. Todo fuego y cenizas, la gente que yo quiero muerta, ese tipo de cosas."** Le dio una sonrisa débil. **"Debe ser la falta de sueño."**

Los ojos de Meg fueron repentinamente abiertos como platos. **"¿Qué tipo de fuego?"**

**"Una tormenta..."**

Se miraron el uno al otro antes de que Meg se encogiera de hombros.

**"Extraño. Yo tuve una sensación descabellada también."**–Suspiró- **"Cas está ahí con Crowley, asegurándose de que yo no lo haya dañado por demás convirtiéndolo inútil para la última prueba, y Sam se acaba de ir por el pasillo."**

**"Está bien."**

Kevin la miró antes de alejarse y tuvo la extraña sensación de que Meg había tenido la misma pesadilla también.

El demonio miró hacia hacia abajo y vío la caja que había llevado Dean. Tomó el rollo de película y se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose por qué eso estaba allí. Pero empujó la inquietud hacia abajo; los Winchester habían estado investigando mucho y probablemente eso no significaba nada.

Kevin la había distraído lo suficiente para desaparecer como primeramente ella hubiera querido y tuvo la extraña sensación de que ella ya había vivido este momento. No dándole más importancia al asunto, se dirigió a la sala común. Iba a ser más fácil buscar algo para comer mientras esperaba noticias que seguir girando en torno a un pensamiento sin sentido.

El aire pesado de la mazmorra olía a sangre y tortura; y si Castiel había encontrado el este lugar frío antes, ahora lo encontraba realmente molesto. Comprobando con la mirada la fijación de las cadenas de Crowley, tomó la pintura en aerosol y comenzó a pintar rápidamente símbolos y sellos en las paredes. El demonio detrás de él gimió y levantó lentamente la cabeza.

**"¿Qué? ¿Uno a la vez? ¿Estan jugando a ponerle la cola a Crowley?" **Gruñó y tironeó de las cadenas con fuerza. El ángel lo miró mientras puso la lata de aerosol en una esquina de la habitación.

**"No exactamente."**

**"Tu pequeña puta,…"** Crowley escupió un buche de sangre **"…no esta nada mal. Sabes lo que yo le hice a ella, estoy seguro. Pero eso no es suficiente para asustarme. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Los novios están jugando a ver quién me tortura mejor?"**

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Castiel comprueba que Dean haya enganchado correctamente las cadenas en la pared y se asegura de que no se suelten mientras Crowley batalla contra ellas.

**"Esta es la lucha de los Winchester. Sólo estoy aquí para ayudarlos".**

**"¿Y que papel es ese, eh? Los Winchester te usan hasta que sangras y todavía vuelven pidiendo más. Eres casi tan estúpido como Meg colgando a su alrededor, tal vez un poco más patético en realidad. Recuerdo que antes eras alguien digno de temer ¿Ahora? Solo eres una lacra, si los rumores son correctos." **

Castiel negó con la cabeza. **"Ella te dijo que te tomaron para la tercer prueba. Estás asustado."**

Oyó al demonio gruñir de rabia y acercándose a una de las paredes, comprobó nuevamente la fuerza de las cadenas.

**"¿Y tú, Castiel?"** Escupió sangre en el suelo. **"¿Estás cayendo otra vez?"**

El ángel se detuvo y dio la vuelta lentamente. El rey del infierno le dirigió una mirada triunfal.

**"¿Por un demonio esta vez?"** La mueca de Crowley fue sangrienta, pero lasciva. **"¿O simplemente te estás dando cuenta de lo agradable que es montarla?"**

Castiel no respondió y se dedicó a la comprobación estricta de la cadena más importante.

Crowley miró por encima del hombro. **"¿Tú realmente has pensado en el final de todo esto? ¿Eh?"** Él se removió. **"¿Qué sucederá cuando ese diablillo sea empujado hacia fuera? ¿En qué piensas Castiel? ¿En una vida de tarta de manzana? ¿Piensas que tendrás la oportunidad de subir al bastardo a un columpio y darle piruletas? Sabes que eso no es cómo va a ir todo esto."**

El silencio era ensordecedor, pero el demonio sabía que tenía su atención.

**"¿Crees que a Meg le importa todo esto? Ella los esta usando a todos ustedes y tú te estas enamorado de ella como un tonto o…"** La sonrisa de Crowley era obscena. **"…estás desesperado por ese pedazo de la cola."** La única reacción de Castiel fue apretar uno de sus puños, mientras aseguraba por segunda vez una de las cadenas. **"Ella va a parir a ese niño y lo usará para gobernar el mundo. Ambos sabemos como es ella."**

El mutismo rondaba en el aire.

**"¿Qué? ¿Crees que está enamorada de ti?**" Dijo Crowley, tironeando una de sus cadenas. **"No puede. Los demonios no pueden amar y tampoco pueden cambiar. Esta cura no va a cambiar lo que soy."**

Sin decir nada, Castiel lo miró.

**"¿Así que estás enamorado de ella? porque eso es lo que es ¿no es cierto?... ¡bah! eso es asqueroso."** Él se removió. **"Tu harías bien en olvidarte de eso y matarla antes de que ella te mate. Con o sin la sangre de tu hijo en las manos."**

Castiel se puso de pie frente a él y lo miró. Su sonrisa era fría. Crowley le sostuvo la mirada y gritó cuando recibió un puñetazo en el rostro que lo envío al suelo.

**"Eres patético cuando estás desesperado, Crowley."**

Chuck envolvió la pesada manta alrededor de sus hombros ya través de la ventana vio al cartero poner sobres en su buzón. Sentado en su escritorio, tenía montones de papeles apilados a su alrededor. Le temblaban las manos, tenía café caliente derramado sobre sus dedos y no se preocupaba por las quemaduras que este le producía. La pesadilla había sido tan intensa que él casi no había sido capaz de librarse de ella.

Se había despertado en el piso del baño, con la cabeza cortada y acostado en un pequeño charco de sangre. Tuvo que arrastrarse a la cocina y tomar una taza de café fuerte. Luego se quedó en su cama durante unas cuantas horas.

Chuck había estado escribiendo en cualquier pedazo de papel que tenía en sus manos.

Pero en cada palabra, el lamento de miles de voces gritando, lo habían confundido.

**"Tengo que encontrar una buena salida"** susurró. Miró a la pantalla de su ordenador portátil en el que se destacaba la elección del título.

**"Esto podría ser."**

Sam dio a Kevin una mirada cansada cuando Dean terminó de envolver sus manos. Las misteriosas quemaduras habían comenzado a aparecer hace apenas una hora y ardían demasiado. Unos chistes de Dean deberían haberle ganado una sonrisa pero Sam ignoró todos y cada uno de ellos.

**"¿Así que esta prueba debe ser en realidad como lo es ahora?"**

**"ELECCIÓN. Básicamente, se fuerza el alma. Se limpia su traje de carne, se enjuaga y se vuelve a repetir todo de vuelta. Es algo así como llevar al demonio abajo. "**

**"De acuerdo."** Dean dio al profeta un vistazo. **"Entonces… ¿le damos a Crowley una eternidad de duchas?"**

Kevin miró. **"No. Es otro hechizo. Más cerebral. Se juega con sus creencias y se va desgastando de a poco su capacidad de escapar. Él se atrapa a si mismo y es el deseo de liberación lo que lo convierte. Al principio pensé que era difícil, pero debería ser más fácil esta vez."**

**"Sí, bueno. Parece que la prueba ha cambiado. Sólo espero que tengas razón esta vez, Kev."** Sam levantó las manos.

Dean lo miró y suspiró. Kevin se removió un poco y frunció el ceño **"¿Qué te pasa?"**

**"Justo lo que dijo Sam. Quiero decir, sé que la última vez que leí que la tableta decía CASTIGO. Ahora ha cambiado. ¿Y si está siendo reescrito en estos momentos?"**

La sonrisa de Dean fue sarcástica y cansada. **"Eso querría decir que a Dios realmente le importa lo que nos sucede a todos nosotros."**

Castiel la encontró medio desnuda en la cocina, mientras lavaba su blusa. Cuando percibió su presencia, ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero se recuperó con rapidez cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Meg siguió dejando correr el agua caliente sobre sus dedos hasta que se aclaró la garganta.

**"¿Valió la pena?"** él le preguntó.

Sus ojos se quedaron en el material en ruinas. **"Sí".**

**"Me alegro"** Se acercó unos pasos más y se dio cuenta de que ella seguía fregando en el mismo lugar de la tela. La prenda ya estaba limpia y no había más sangre que fregar. Meg lo miró sobre su hombro y él apartó la mirada de la blusa.

**"¿Otro maldito lugar en donde estar?"** Ella ofreció sarcástica y parpadeó.

"**Tú conoces de Shakespeare."**

**"No conozco completamente todo." **Contestó algo obnubilada por la pregunta.

Dio una media sonrisa. **"Yo prefiero ***_**Mucho ruido y pocas nueces* **_**en primer lugar."**

Meg dejó caer el jabón en el lavabo y respiró hondo. **"¿Qué pasa, plumas?** **Nunca se te da por conversar y realmente apestas haciéndolo."**

Se apoyó en el lavabo al lado de ella. **"Nunca vi que estuvieras feliz de verme antes. Pero sé perfectamente lo que vi cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo."** Barrió con sus manos restos de espuma sobre la mesada y la miro fijo **"Tus ojos se iluminaron."**

Ella le dio una sonrisa sarcástica. **"No te adornes las plumas, nube blanca."**

Castiel la miró y esta vez ella miró hacia otro lado.

**"¿Has estado comiendo por lo menos?"**

Hizo un gesto hacia la pila de platos apiladas en la mesada. **"Algo así. Ella es una pequeña cosa exigente a veces."**

**"¿Has pensado en darle un nombre?"** preguntó Castiel, mientras la veía enjuagar el jabón de su prenda. Tenía que mantener esta conversació cualquier cosa para no escuchar los gritos de Crowley en la mazmorra, cualquier cosa para no pensar en lo que Meg le había hecho al demonio y en el riesgo que Sam estaba corriendo en este preciso momento.

**"Eso no ha pasado por mi mente"** admitió Meg, al tanto que retorcía la blusa y giró hacia él. Él trató de mantener la mirada en su rostro, pero sus senos le rozaron el pecho y notó cómo el encaje negro del sostén hacía parecer más pálida su piel.**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Es solo una idea."** No podía decirle que había pensado en nombrar al niño. Sus ideas habían cambiado y no veía bien continuar llamándola "_eso"._

Los ojos de Meg se estrecharon un poco. **"Hay cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse que de un bebé. El posible fin del mundo podría ser una opción, ¿no? "**

Él inclinó la cabeza a un lado. **"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"**

Su mirada se fue abajo.**"No lo sé. ¿Cuántas horas tenemos antes de que los chicos necesiten de nosotros?"**

Miró el reloj del microondas. **"Varias."**

**"Fine. Yo voy a ir a ver la televisión entonces." ** Caminó hacia delante y él la vió alejarse cuando repentinamente, ella se detuvo en el camino hacia la puerta y se dio la vuelta.

**"Sabes que mirar un poco de televisión no te mataría ¿verdad?"**

Algo aturdido por el repentino deseo de su compañía, incluso si sólo estaría sentado allí, lo hizo tropezar yendo tras ella.

Sam murmuró el hechizo en arameo de nuevo, mientras caminaba lentamente en un círculo alrededor de Crowley. El humo rojo de su alma intentaba escapar, pero a cada intento, él volvía a empujarlo hacia adentro con un exorcismo a la inversa. Sam obligaba a Crowley a abandonar el cuerpo y a experimentar la fuerza de la carne. Su alma salía afuera, pero rodeada de la trampa del diablo, nunca sería liberada, lo que definitivamente lo obligaría a elegir la humanidad.

Crowley estaba en silencio, el sudor de mucho tiempo se había secado en su cara y costras de sangre colgaban de su barba.

Sam no se sentía mejor que antes. Le dolía el cuerpo y no importaba lo mucho que bebiera o mojara sus labios, no había manera alguna de aliviar la sed que sentía. No era hambre. Sólo sed, sed sin fin.

Luego de dos horas, se sentó fuera del calabozo y se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo. A la distancia, se podía escuchar el rugido del alma demoníaca de Crowley tratando de encontrar una vía de escape dentro de los límites de la trampa. Sam cerró los ojos y suspiró.

**"¿Sam?"** Dean se agachó y acarició suavemente su rodilla. **"¿Estás bien?"**

Él sonrió sin abrir los ojos. **"¿Me veo bien?"**

**"Te ves como el infierno."** Dean se deslizó sobre su lado **"Me preocupa que esto no valga la pena el riesgo, Sam. Eres... te ves..." **Miró a la puerta del calabozo abierta. **"No quiero que te mueras."**

**"Nadie quiere morir, Dean"** Sam murmuró con voz cansada. **"Pero a veces tienes que hacerlo."**

**"Tú no, Sammy."** Dean echó el brazo sobre los hombros. **"Tú has muerto suficientes veces por este mundo. Y por mí."**

Chuck se quedó mirando la pantalla. Se sentía atrapado de nuevo. En esta oportunidad, cada vez que iba a beber para escapar del dolor, el alcohol sólo le trajo lo peor. Vio el galimatías[1] que había escrito y no encontró nada más que símbolos borrosos que ardían al rojo vivo.

Sentía una especia de empatía. Como si todo lo que había escrito había quemado realmente en él y le dejó agujeros profundos en su alma.

**"Necesito...necesito."**

Su cabeza se estrelló en el teclado y una larga secuencia de palabras salió de su boca. No había orden para ellas, pero la pantalla empezó a parpadear y el cursor se mueve por sí mismo, deletreando nombres. Nombres que él ni siquiera sabe todavía. A continuación, el cursor comenzó a volar sobre la pantalla y una cantidad infinita de letras negras llenan el documento en blanco.

Meg se despertó en el sofá, cubierta de sudor y de una sensación de asfixia. Se sentó de golpe y se pasó las manos por la cara y el cuerpo. La carne era normal, todo estaba bien. La tormenta había sido un sueño.

Cerca de la televisión, Castiel se había desplomado en el sillón leyendo una de las revistas del corazón. Él parpadeó. **"¿Meg?"**

Él la miraba con tanta atención que ella se apartó un poco de él.

**"¿Cas?"**

**"Me quede aquí... ¿Estás bien? Te ves cansada."**

Algunas de sus palabras le dio una extraña sensación de déjà vu; ella lo miró y no pudo evitar dejar escapar sus primeros pensamientos.

**"¿Por qué eres tan dulce conmigo, Clarence?"** Preguntó, tratando de ignorar esa sensación que le exigía ir a ver lo que estaban haciendo los Winchester.

Castiel inclinó la cabeza ante la frase familiar. **"¿Porqué eres tan dulce conmigo?"**

Ella abrió la boca para darle una respuesta sarcástica, pero algo más le dio la hizo detenerse. **"Tenemos que ir a ver lo que están haciendo *Han y Chewie*"**

**"Cinco minutos más no hará la diferencia, creo."** Dejó la revista a un lado y se inclinó hacia ella.

**"¿Has pensado en lo que vas a hacer cuando las puertas se cierren?"**

**"Quieres decir ¿Si funciona?"**

Él tomó de su brazo antes de que pudiera alejarse. Meg lo miró fijo y él la detuvo. **"Esto va a funcionar."**

**"Apuesto a que va a hacer que nos maten"** dijo entre dientes.

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Yo...yo acabo de..."**

"**¿Qué?"**

**"Yo..."** Meg negó con la cabeza. **"…Esto es una estupidez."**

**"Te preocupas por lo que esta pasando"** Inclinó la cabeza. **"¿Por qué?"**

**"No preocupes a tu cabecita. Fue sólo un mal sueño."** Meg se soltó con fuerza y lo miró a la cara con tanta atención que él de pronto se sintió cohibido.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Nada. Sólo un sentimiento."** Ella giró sobre sus talones y caminó por delante de él. **"Vamos a ver a los chicos y al demonio."**

**"Saca el infierno de mi"** espetó Crowley. Sam sacudió el cuchillo cuando se acercó a él. El demonio se debilitó. **"Yo no quiero esto. ¡Nada de esto!"**

Su voz era un grito y el color del humo demoníaco ya no es tan brillante cuando drena de él. Sam tragó saliva cuando sintió un inmenso poder subir a través de su cuerpo. El ablandamiento ya no era necesario. Él ahora tenía la fuerza suficiente para terminarlo sin meras palabras.

Ejecutó un corte en su mano y dio una palmada en la frente de Crowley.

Dean se despertó del sueño en el que había caído. **"¡Sam, Sam! " **gritó desplazándose desde la sala hacía la mazmorra.

Empujó la puerta y detrás de él llegaron Meg y Castiel, pisándole los talones.

La visión de Sam, de pie frente a Crowley era fantástica. Una intensa luz los iluminaba alrededor.

**"Sam"** Dean gritó y su hermano voltio la cabeza hacia él. La sangre que lloraba dejaba un rastro rojo en sus ojos, pero Dean se dio cuenta que estos no estaban rojos solo por la sangre.

**"El alma de Crowley esta dentro de él" **Castiel susurró a Meg** "Lo está purificando. Es la última parte."**

**"¡Sam, sácalo de ti!"** Dean ordenó, dando un paso hacia adelante, pero la cabeza de Sam ya estaba echada hacia atrás sobre sus hombros. Su boca se abrió y él gritaba mientras un humo de color blanco salía de adentro suyo. Floto en el aire por un momento antes de ser succionado hacia abajo en la boca de Crowley.

De pie detrás de Castiel, Meg parpadeó mirando los ojos ahora marrones de Crowley. Las cadenas cayeron inútilmente a su alrededor y el ángel levantó la vista hacia las luces que giran alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos azules brillaban con la energía mientras el viento azotaba su abrigo alrededor.

La luz parecía ampliarse y trepar por las paredes y el techo, hasta que la habitación entera brillaba. Él podía sentir el poder que Sam había estado conteniendo y murmuró una oración cuando casi le quemó la piel.

Dean se lanzó hacia adelante para atrapar a Sam antes de que caiga al suelo. **"¿Sam? ¡Sammy! "**

Sin embargo, la cara roja con rayas de Sam sonreía y Dean lo miro aturdido. Su hermano tenía los ojos abiertos y la mirada que le dio a él fue débil, pero triunfante. **"Lo hice, ¿no?"**

**"Sí, Sammy. Lo hiciste."** Dean le corrió el pelo de los ojos y trató de limpiarle la sangre. "**Buen trabajo, hermano."**

Castiel observó a Crowley y sólo vio un ser humano que mira fijamente detrás de ellos. Demasiado preocupado por Sam y Dean, se agachó a su lado. **"Es humano. Está curado... creo."**

Meg se removió y giró para mirar a su alrededor, casi sintió asfixiarse por el sofocante calor en del lugar. Detrás de ella, Dean encontró rápidamente la escritura que Sam llevaba con él y la sostuvo en alto para que la viera. La voz de Sam tembló cuando él comenzó a hablar en una mezcla de Enochian e Inglés.

Castiel se estremeció cuando el menor Winchester habló de servicio y sacrificio en un idioma que solo él podía entender.

Casi de inmediato, se escuchó un ruido fuerte que retumbó como una campana oxidada. Meg volteó sobre sus talones y sintió un tirón. La misma atracción que había sentido antes.

**"¿Meg?"** Los ojos de Sam estaban en su cara ahora. Cuando los miró, sus ojos eran negros y un líquido espeso comenzó a gotear como lágrimas rancias por su piel pálida. Se balanceó inestable y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre sus hombros como si estuviera a punto de gritar, pero nada. Ni grito, ni humo, ni poder.

Sintió entonces el calce de su energía de vuelta en ella y se desplomó sobre sus rodillas. Castiel estaba a su lado antes de que pudiera golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo.

Agarrando el abrigo apretado, ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y convulsionó de nuevo. La tos por la asfixia y el olor a azufre eran fuertes pero no importa cuánto su alma empujó para salir, su cuerpo se negó a dejarla ir.

**"¿Qué está pasando?" **ella susurró, quitándos eel pelo de la cara.

**"¿Cas?"** Dean gritó y el ángel voltio viendo como la cabeza de Sam se desplomaba. Dio una última mirada a Meg, que parecía más asustada que nunca y regresó rápidamente al lado del cazador y se arrodilló, presionando la mano en su cara.

**"Yo... yo no sé si lo puedo curar."**

Como si fuera en respuesta a sus palabras, el búnker comenzó a retumbar.

Los ojos de Dean de repente fueron brillantes y demasiado asustados. **"Por favor, Cas. Por favor."**

Las palabras golpearon al ángel y exhaló bruscamente. **"Lo voy a intentar."**

El edificio se sacudió en el momento en que puso sus manos en el rostro de Sam. Lo acarició y presionó suavemente sus pulgares sobre los ojos. Sam gimió, la agonía rasga a través de él y lo hizo sacudirse en los brazos de Dean.

**"Quédate con nosotros, Sammy"** advirtió Dean. **"Voy a patearte el culo si te mueres."**

Los ojos de Meg,todavía llenos de remolinos blanco y negro, se abrieron cuando la habitación se estremeció de nuevo. Hacía mucho calor aquí... demasiado calor, incluso para ella. Su piel ya estaba resbaladiza y podía oler el azufre apestando a través del aire. **"¡Cas!"**

**"¡Ahora no, Meg!"** gritó Dean, pero el ángel giró la cabeza para verla señalando detrás de él. Hubo un fuerte dolor punzante y llego a oír su grito antes de llevarse la mano al pecho. Dean simplemente trató de proteger a Sam cuando ella se echo arriba de Crowley y rodó con él. Las maldiciones del ex - demonio eran fuertes y cuando ella consiguió estar a horcadas sobre él, su mano fue inmediatamente al pecho.

Crowley la miraba estúpidamente mientras le arrancaba el corazón. Tatarmudeó y Meg lo maldijo mientras él se desplomó sin vida en el suelo.

Al dejarlo caer, el músculo seguía latiendo inútil y ella miró a Dean y a Sam.

La respiración de Castiel era rápida, y sus manos estaban fijas en la espada que le había atravesado el esternón. Meg corrió junto a él.

**"¡No le muevas!"** Dean gritó. Sam, aún débil, pudo notar como los ojos del ángel estaban comenzando a brillar.

**"¡Cas! Amigo, vamos."** La voz de Dean se quebró cuando él y Sam lo miraron. Con cada respiración entrecortada, la espada ángel se deslizaba aún más en él, haciendo de su muerte una agonía.

Meg estaba detrás de Dean cuando él y su hermano se arrodillaron a su lado y los ojos del ángel se encontraron con los suyos sobre el hombro de Sam.

**"Yo..."** Él estaba luchando por respirar mientras la gracia escapaba de la herida. **"Lo siento."**

**"Cállate, amigo. Vas a estar bien"** Dean le alisó el pelo de la frente. Castiel tosió, tratando de mantener la cuchilla en su lugar, pero la gracia que brillaba en la herida comenzaba a crecer. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia Meg y ella tomó su otro lado, ignorando el ruido del edificio. Dean le dio una sonrisa triste. **"Tú has sido asesinado más veces que Sam. Dios te ama demasiado como para dejarte morir."**

**"Vas a estar bien." **Sam prometió, sabiendo que iba a tener que tropezar con sus propias palabras. El ángel les dio a todos una sonrisa paciente y deslizó sus ojos hacia el vientre de Meg. Ella sintió tan fuerte esa mirada, que fue como si la hubiera tocado. Luego, sus ojos se posaron en Dean y Sam, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa cariñosa.

**"Mis hermanos..."** Él extendió el brazo y apretó la mano de Dean varias veces antes de mirar a Meg. **"Meg. Lo siento."**

Ella no era tan estúpida como para creer en falsas esperanzas. La mano de Castiel fue alrededor de su cuello y la atrajo hacia él, abajo y cerca de su boca. Sus labios temblaban mientras le rozaban la oreja.

**"Lo siento. Yo te prometí..."**

**"No se te permite morir bajo mi cuidado, plumas." **Ella hizo una mueca. **"Tienes que aprender a escucharme, ¿recuerdas? "**

**"¿Por qué eres tan difícil?"** Murmuró mientras la gracia comenzó a iluminar sus ojos. Meg acarició su cabello, manteniendo la boca cerca de su oído.

**"Tú sabes exactamente por que, maldito bastardo honesto."**

El ángel sonrió,aunque en realidad el movimiento le costó. **"Lo sé. Es por eso que…"**

Él exhaló bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron cuando el resto de la espada se deslizó en él. La presión quebró el arma blanca y los fragmentos rotos perforaron su corazón. El grito fue ensordecedor y Meg se apartó de la luz de su gracia. Un calor abrasador barrió el bunker de repente y su última visión fue la de Dean acaparando a Sam para protegerlo de la explosión de fuego que los rodeó por completo.

_**Rewinding…**_

Chuck gimió y levantó la vista de su teclado. Las palabras llegaron a su fin y las páginas están completas, pero el cursor sigue parpadeando.

Limpiando el sueño de sus ojos, miró la pantalla sin saber lo que había dicho. Lo que vio era un galimatías para él y en su estado débil, empezó a hablar en voz alta para que ellos cobren algún sentido.

Sentía remordimiento, una especie de agonía que se hundía cada vez más profundo en sus huesos, pero a último momento, su propia naturaleza le había permitido tomar el control de nuevo.

**"¿Qué?"** Volvió a leer el último párrafo por quinta vez. **"Yo no escribí eso."**

Después de leer las últimas palabras, su rostro se puso pálido y suprime las tres páginas completas.

Meg se despertó bañada en sudor frío, alcanzó a tocar las sábanas empapadas alrededor de ella cuando sintió que algo se volcaba en su vientre. Algo como un nudo apretado y torcido que estaba firmemente en alerta.

Por alguna razón, sus ojos se sentían húmedos y le dolían como si hubiera estado llorando. Removiéndose bajo las sábanas, se quedó con la mejilla pegada a la almohada y la mano sobre su vientre.

El cuerpo junto a ella se sentía cálido y seguro; y abrió los ojos para ver como Castiel le devolvía la mirada. Los ojos azules parpadearon un poco a la luz y dedos largos acariciaron su cara cuando ella tuvo la extraña sensación de déjà vu. Incapaz de contenerse, Meg extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

Castiel se sintió vivo, se sintió real; la sangre se movió bajo su piel y su respiración fue uniforme y profunda. Ella contempló la mirada angelical, sintió sus labios ásperos debajo de su pulgar, su aliento con olor a menta y el aire puro de su cercanía. Lo miró a los ojos y vio al ángel flotando detrás de la embarcación. No supo porqué, pero verlo le trajo consuelo, y la sensación de terror de la pesadilla se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Él la sintió un poco extraña, pero no se apartó de ella.

**"Intenté despertarte, pero estabas soñando muy profundo."**

Más déjà vu. Esto estaba mal y sabía que había pasado antes. Tratando de descartar lo que acababa de hacer, el demonio se sentó y negó con la cabeza mientras miraba sus manos. **"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?"**

**"Sólo después de la medianoche. La última prueba estae mpezando al amanecer."**

Meg aún se miraba las manos y estaba segura de que podía ver la sangre y las cenizas de las alas **"¿Cuál?"**

Castiel parpadeó. **"¿Cuál? Sólo hay una. ¿Te acuerdas?"**

**"No...No... Hubieron dos."** Ella saltó de la cama y cogió el sujetador y la blusa del suelo. Castiel se sentó, frunció el ceño y la forma en que inclinó la cabeza para mirarla, fue casi infantil **"Hubieron dos. ¡Yo lo sé!"**

Él se deslizó fuera de la cama, agarró su abrigo y la chaqueta antes de acercarse a ella con cuidado."**Creo que necesitas descansar. Tus sueños... "**

**"Vamos, Clarence"** Su voz fue temblorosa mientras luchaba con la blusa. Pacientemente, él extendió la mano y la ayudó a tirar hacia abajo sobre su cabeza. **"Los demonios no sueñan sin una razón, ¿recuerdas?"**

Iba a discutir, pero luego pensó que sería mejor cerrar la boca. **"Eso es cierto."**

**"Así que confía en mí... algo más está sucediendo. Lo sé. "**

**"¿Quieres que confíe en ti?"**

**"Sí" **Meg se arregló el cabello y se acercó a él, poniendo su mano en el hombro. **"Llévanos, cloudhopper."**

La miró. **"Yo no soy un conductor de taxi, Meg."**

Ella sonrió **"Tú vives, puedes ser lo que quieras ser."**

Desconcertado sobre eso, él hizo lo que le pedió y se concentró en conseguir el camino hacia e lbúnker.

Chuck miró la pantalla cuando comenzó a escribir rápidamente. Había pasado apenas unos segundos tratando de pensar otra manera.

Tal vez, era fácil hacer este mundo blanco o negro y necesitaba un cambio.

Sólo necesitaba algo inesperado.

Lo necesitaba para cambiar un poco. Si él solo pudiera desviar un poco a ellos del camino para que ella no lo lleve hacia abajo.

**"Kevin"** murmuró, y los ojos casi le brillaron mientras sus dedos vuelan sobre el teclado.

Sam leyó las notas confusas de Kevin con los ojos cansados. Tenía la extraña sensación de que ya había pasado por la prueba más de una vez. Piezas de recuerdos vagaban en su mente y había tenido sueños extraños de purificar a Crowley, pero nada de eso había sido real. Estaba agotado y no quería decirle a Dean lo cansado que se sentía, por que eso sólo lo preocuparía aún más.

La última prueba. RENACIMIENTO.

**"De acuerdo Crowley, cambio de planes."** Sam puso los papeles sobre la mesa y se acercó al rey del infierno. **"Parece que vas a tener alguna purificación de primera clase y el renacimiento."**

El demonio levantó la cabeza como si tuviera que luchar para encontrar la energía. Tenía la cara golpeada y estaba empapado en sudor y sangre. Él había estado balbuceando sobre el fuego antes y Sam se había dado cuenta que era sólo el efecto de la tortura de Meg. Pero por alguna razón, las lesiones que había sufrido no estaban curándose y aún tenía las marcas de las quemaduras y las heridas de arma blanca en su cuerpo. Era notorio que sin el pleno uso de su poder, no estaba logrando curarse.

Pero a Sam no le importaba. No ahora, cuando estaban tan cerca. Ellos estaban a punto de ser libres de los demonios y ganar un poco de cordura en sus vidas. Los hijos de puta que habían orquestado la muerte de su madre y arruinado su vida, estaban a punto de desaparecer.

**"Después de todo lo que hemos pasado." **La voz de Crowley era suave y sonaba como si hubiera sido golpeado **"Alce… ¿de verdad crees que puedo curarme? ¿Que la vida pura colgará delante mío como si yo fuera un conejo deseando una zanahoria?"**

Recogiendo un frasco de agua bendita, Sam frunció el ceño.

**"Soy un maldito demonio de gran tamaño Winchester"** gritó Crowley. **"¿Crees que quiero volver a ser un mono sin pelo cuando tengo todo este poder en las manos?"**

**"No importa lo que tú quieras, Crowley."** El joven se limpió la nariz sangrante con el dorso de la mano y se acercó a él.

**"Ese es el problema con ustedes Winchester. Este tipo de pensamiento en blanco y negro." **Crowley escupió y un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizó por su barba llena de costras. **"¡OH, he perdido tanto! ¡OH mi mamá murió y papá no me amaba lo suficiente! Boohoo. Ahora puedo llegar a elegir lo que es correcto hasta el final y en definitiva, elegiré mal porque tengo un complejo de dios."**

Sam se acercó a él.

**"Eres peor que cualquier demonio, Sam. Que cualquier ángel o monstruo. Ustedes son los monstruos, no nosotros."**

Se detuvo a medio paso cuando las palabras del demonio cortaron profundo y Crowley lo miró. Harto de su palabrerío, le dio un puñetazo en la boca para que se callara.

Meg se quedó inmóvil en el momento que aparecieron en el búnker. Incluso la estridente alarma de advertencia de su presencia no impidió que ella se alejara de él.

Pero en un arrebato de sólo unos segundos, lo empujó y corrió hacia la habitación de Kevin. Castiel se quedó desconcertado por el abrupto cambio de su actitud y pensó que ya era tiempo de que él se acostumbrara a los giros frenéticos del demonio.

La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, pero desde afuera, ellos pudieron oír los gritos.

**"¡Nada de esto es justo! ¡Ya he hecho todo esto!" ** La voz del profeta alzó aún más el volumen **" ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?!"**

Meg golpeó la puerta. **"Abre, cerebro de humo. La caballería está aquí." **Castiel miró y se encogió de hombros. **"¿Qué?"**

**"Aquí no hay un caballo."**

Ella sonrió. **"Hay un unicornio."**

Él puso los ojos. **"Todavía no lo entiendo..."**

**"¡Kevin! Si no abres esta puerta, voy a arrancarte la columna vertebral y la usaré para matar a Castiel."**

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y antes de que pudieran moverse, se vieron envueltos en un abrazo. Meg lo empujó fuera.

**"¡Whoa! No vamos a hacer las reuniones de Oprah."**

**"Estoy... Estoy tan feliz de verlos vivos a los dos."** Kevin parecía tan aliviado de que Castiel se haya retorcido en su abrazo.

**"Sólo nos habíamos ido una hora."**

El profeta se quedó boquiabierto. **"¿En serio?"** Miró de nuevo el lento tic-tac del reloj **"Maldita sea, me estoy volviendo loco."**

**"¿Por qué?"** Meg entró a la habitación y miró la escritura en la pizarra. **"¿Seguro que no has soñado algo?"**

Ella giró lentamente y sus ojos estaban negros. "**¿Otra vez?"**

Él la miró. **"Tú... ¿te acuerdas?"**

**"No como quisiera."** Ella hizo una mueca y se frotó el hombro. **"Todo es confuso, pero se sentía real. Sólo recuerdo algunas partes."**

La mirada de Castiel pasó entre ellos. **"¿De qué estás hablando?"**

**"La última prueba. Hay consecuencias de cumpliarla. Yo simplemente lo acabo de descubrir ¡La escritura es tan clara!"** Kevin empezó a hablar rápido y emocionado. **"Quiero decir, tiene sentido. Todo tiene consecuencias ¿no? "**

**"Espera. ¿Tú y yo estamos compartiendo sueños?" **Exhaló Meg.** "Eso no es sexy."**

**"Lo que decía en la tableta es lo todo lo que Dios quiso que no suceda. Es una advertencia." **Kevin pasó las manos por la pizarra. **"No se trata de las pruebas, porque ellas no terminan en paz y amor."**

Castiel se acercó a él. **"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**"Lo encontré en el suelo."** Le entregó un sobre a Meg. **"Fue lo que despertó mi memoria."**

Meg leía las diminutas palabras de oro en relieve. **"Clarence, ve a buscar a Dean y a Sam."**

**"No entiendo."**

**"¡Ahora!"** Kevin le espetó. El ángel lo miró fijamente y él tímidamente miró hacia otro lado. **"Por favor." **Susurró en voz baja.

Meg esperó a que el ángel se retire para devolverle a Kevin el sobre. **"Has visto morir a todos."**

Él asintió con la cabeza. **"Es por eso que tengo que parar esto. Ahora."**

Meg miró a su alrededor **"Más vale tarde que nunca."**

Castiel, ignorando las protestas de Dean, tironeó a Sam para que salga del calabozo dejando a Crowley medio exorcizado e inconsciente. No fue una sorpresa que los Winchester se pusieran furiosos con Kevin y con Meg por todo esto.

**"¿Qué? ¿Vamos a parar porque tu novia tuvo una pesadilla de repente?" **Dean gruñó, a la mitad del camino entre los archivos.

**"Ella no es mi novia, y sí, tenemos que suspenderlo."** Castiel se volvió hacia él antes de ir por las escaleras. **"Los demonios no sueñan, aunque Meg admitió que ella misma lo hacía. Ellos solo lo hacen cuando algo va a ocurrir o ha ocurrido. Lucifer, el Apocalipsis... " **Su voz se redujo. **"Leteo."**

**"Cas, estamos cerca, tan cerca de encerrarlos a todos ellos en su jaula de fuego. ¿Y tú deseas que nosotros demos marcha atrás porque Meg tuvo un sueño aterrador?"**

**"Ella dijo que ha sido un déjà vu."**

**"Lo siento por no entender eso."** replicó Dean y Sam lo miró. **"¿Qué?"**

**"Mira, si podemos terminar con esto, puedo volver a..."** Su frente se arrugó. **"Hacer lo que fuera que iba a hacer."**

Dean le vio bajar las escaleras antes de voltear hacia Castiel. **"Lo juro por Dios Cas, si esto es solo un retraso la mataré."**

El ángel asintió."**Entiendo. Estoy haciendo esto por ti y por Sam. Algo ha pasado, puedo sentirlo. Kevin y Meg tienen algo que decir."**

Él se alejó antes de que Dean pudiera responderle.

Chuck golpeó las teclas, pero se detuvo cuando la presión en la base del cráneo empezó a latir al ritmo de su corazón. El dolor en su cuerpo y el sudor caliente que lo había empapado, casi había desaparecido. Pero los remordimientos y la culpa no se habían ido, sino que se hicieron más profundo en su mente. Ahora, sólo había una sensación de agotamiento profundo, como si alguien le hubiera barrido toda su energía con facilidad.

**"Sólo necesito descansar."** se quejó, mientras ponía la computadora portátil en el suelo y se echó hacia atrás en su sillón.

Estaba durmiendo cuando un cuerpo delgado se arrastró y se apoyó en él. Cuando abrió los ojos, una mano de Sheol le tocaba el mentón y sintió su cuerpo prensado al de ella.

**"Estás cometiendo un error. Todo termina. No importa cómo se reescribe la historia."** Ella recorrió con el dedo sobre su barba recortada. **"Tú me peleas, yo peleo contigo."**

**"Ibas a terminar todo."**

**"Sólo para tomar lo que me debes. Para que todas las pobres almas tengan la paz que se merecen después de que tú los abandonaras cruelmente."** Ella bajó la cabeza y le acarició el cuello "**Nosotros no necesitamos pelear ahora."**

Ella lo abrazó **"¿Y por qué luchamos en el primer lugar?"**

**"El Caos siempre lucha con la Creación, hermano."** Él tomó una respiración profunda y copió el movimiento. Sintió tranquilidad y se entregó a la comodidad, cerrando sus párpados **"Es lo que hacemos."**

**"Esta es mi creación." **murmuró con un poco de temor. Por un momento, él aceptó el papel que ella le estaba dando, el que había negado durante tanto tiempo.

**"Que se termine."** Su boca rozó la yugular palpitante. **"Deja que los peones hagan lo que tienen que hacer. La prueba debe terminar."**

Pero si lo hace, todo estaría perdido y Chuck era conciente de eso. Él había luchado tanto tiempo por mantener todo a salvo y en su lugar, sin importar el costo.

Con una maldición, arrojó a Sheol fuera de él y ella cayó en sus pies, la túnica blanca se arremolinó a su alrededor. Chuck se puso de pie y luchó por conseguir la bata cerrada antes de que ella se diera cuenta de la cercanía construida hacia él. Estuvo a punto de perderse en la paz y el olvido que Sheol le había dado. Pero ahora, con ella en la distancia, su mente empezó a aclararse.

**"¡Esta es mi creación! Yo digo cuando acaba. No lo decide Lucifer, ni tú, ni siquiera Muerte."** gritó, esperando que ella se retractara. Pero Sheol levantó la mano y lo echó contra la pared, una grieta ancha se abrió de lado a lado.

La habitación comenzó a oscurecerse de a poco, hasta que solo ella brillaba en la oscuridad.

**"Tú, culo arrogante. Has destruido y recreado todas estas criaturas y este mismo mundo, porque nunca puedes amar lo suficiente. Lo odias y lo amas. Tú querías algo perfecto, pero no puedes terminar tu trabajo. Entonces, piensas que puedes controlarme."** Sheol movió la mano en el aire y él se estrelló de cabeza en una estantería. Mientras yacía gimiendo y sangrando, ella caminó lentamente hacia él y levantó la mano. **"Simplemente voy a reiniciar este bucle."**

**"Basta, hermana."** La voz de Muerte fue baja pero ambos voltearon para verlo. La figura esbelta dio unos golpecitos con su bastón en el suelo y los ojos negros brillaron en su cara delgada. **"¿Tú sabes que cuando nuestra especie lucha, una galaxia entera muere con cada golpe?"**

**"No te atreverías."** Sheol levantó una mano.

**"Yo no estoy eligiendo un lado. Me limito a la prevención de actuar precipitadamente. Los bucles de tiempo son sucios. Has arruinado gran parte de mi agenda. Así que les sugiero que se tomen un sutil...tiempo de espera."** Muerte dio unos golpecitos con su bastón de nuevo y Sheol desapareció dejando una estela de furia en el aire. Chuck escupió una bocanada de sangre y lo miró con temor y miedo en sus ojos.

La mirada de Muerte no era nada amable.

**"Haz otro movimiento, pero hazlo rápido. Ella no se va a mantener quieta por mucho tiempo y cuánto más tiempo se le de para pensar una nueva jugada, peor será el daño. Y estoy seguro que no te gustará lo que haga, porque esta realmente enfurecida."**

Muerte se había ido antes de que Chuck pudiera decir algo, dejando un trozo de papel detrás. Arrastrándose hacia él, tomo el papel y leyó la escritura de oro en relieve.

**"Todo lo que vino de la nada volverá a la nada."**Sam leyó en voz alta y tiró el sobre a Dean. **"Entonces, ¿qué significa eso? ¿Sólo un montón de nada? ¿Por qué seguimos debatiendo esto?¿Debido a Kevin encontró una nota? "**

Castiel miró a Dean y este suspiró.

**"Sam, sé que quieres terminar con esto y Dios sabe que yo también. Pero si Cas quiere que escuchemos, entonces debemos hacerlo." **Dean miró a Castiel para ver el agradecimiento en sus ojos. **"Muy bien. Meg tiene déjà vu y pesadillas. ¿Y qué? "**

"**Cuando sueño, tiende a ser sobre profecías en estos días. ¿Qué demonio comparte sueños con profetas? Yo no lo sé, pero los dos vimos las mismas historias y no terminan nada bien."** explicó Kevin con paciencia. **"Luego supe de una advertencia, una advertencia de parte de Dios. ¡No sólo de Metatron, sino también de Dios!"**

**"Así que la letra pequeña nos dice que no lo hagamos"** Dean sacudió lacabeza. **"Hubiera sido bonito saberlo antes de empezar."**

**"La advertencia no estaba allí antes."**

**"Muy bien. ¿Cuánto de esta tableta tú no conoces?"**

**"Dean, tranquilo ¿de acuerdo?"** Sam se frotó los ojos. **"¿Qué pasa si se cierran las puertas?"**

Kevin hizo una mueca. **"No fue explícito. Pero en el sueño que Meg y yo compartimos…"**

**"Fue real"** dijo Meg, finalmente, desde donde había estado, apoyada en una de las estanterías. **"Sentí todo, lo vi todo y pensé que era un déjà vu."**

**"¿Así que estamos confiando en eso?" **Dean respondió.

**"Claro, porque el mundo entero termina y es algo que yo quiero. Tiene el sentido perfecto."** Observó que los hermanos vuelven a discutir con Kevin. Castiel se acercó a su lado y la miró.

**"¿Qué ha pasado cada vez?"**

**"Crowley se purifica, se hace un humano. Sam muere una de las veces y tú lo haces en ambas."** Ella parpadeó. **"El mundo se acaba."**

Castiel ladeó la cabeza. **"¿Es una metáfora?"**

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. **"No te montes a tu caballo, ángel. Nada de ficción. Fue literal. Todo se quema y no se ven créditos ni escenas eliminadas." **

Miró hacia abajo entre ellos. **"Así que por eso estabas tan diferente cuando te despertaste."**

Ella se burló un poco y él alzó los ojos hacia su rostro para ver que ella estaba tratando de ocultar lo que había sentido cuando él la tocaba.

**"¿Por qué empieza de manera diferente cada vez, entonces?"** Dean preguntó en voz alta, y Meg apartó la mirada de Castiel.

**"Como comienza depende de la forma en que se va reescribiendo." **Kevin se encogió de hombros. **"Sólo que esta vez se que debemos seguir las advertencias. Retroceder por ahora."**

**"Con la mitad del demonio curado, estamos a un paso de purificarlo por completo."**

**"¿Purificar?"** Los dientes de Meg se apretaron. **"Tú puedes borrar al demonio del alma, pero no siempre se puede forzar a desaparecer lo malo en ella."**

Todos la miraron.

**"Escucha, pequeña..."** Dean levantó el tono de voz justo cuando el móvil de Sam comenzó a sonar. Gimiendo, él se levanto de la silla y lo agarró del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

**"Sí"** se escuchó un silencio. **"Espera. ¿Qué... Chuck? "**

Meg miró a Castiel, pero tanto él como Dean miraban con incredulidad a Sam. Kevin se encogió de hombros otra vez y rápidamente abrazó la tableta protegiéndola contra su pecho.

**"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Nuestra ayuda? Estamos un poco complicados, en el medio de..." **Sam frunció el ceño en el teléfono**. "¿Qué quiere decir con que sabes? ¿Qué...? "**

Cortó el teléfono ymiró a Dean. "**Chuck... está vivo. Quiere que lo visitemos."**

**"Ahora no es un buen momento."**

**"Se trata de la prueba. Él... él quiere que vayamos a verlo. Con Meg."**

El demonio lo miró. **"¿Quién es?"**

**"Es un profeta…." **Meg hizo una mueca incrédula **"Explícate cómo él sabe que estás aquí."**

Kevin miró a todos un tanto desconcertado y Castiel se percibía tan tenso que Meg pensó que se había convertido en una estatua.

**"Espera. Si él es un profeta, él nos puede ayudar"** dijo Dean y Sam asintió con la cabeza. **"Él puede leer la tableta"**

**"Muy a Cas con nosotros. Kevin se queda aquí."** Sam hizo una mueca, su piel parecía más pálida.

Dean hizo un gesto con la mano. **"Así que. ¿Viaje por carretera?"**

**"Viaje por carretera. Me dio una dirección, pero nada más. Típico de Chuck. No está tan lejos fuera del estado. Un par de horas si nos dirigimos rápidamente."**

Sam se tambaleó un poco en sus pies y Dean lo agarró.

**"Tú deberías quedarte Sam."**

**"No, estoy bien. Yo solo... "**

**"Sam. No es bueno para mí si nos metemos en problemas y te desmayas. Quédate aquí y descansa. Kevin necesita protección y hay que mantener a Crowley encadenado hasta que volvamos. Quédate ¿De acuerdo?"**

**"No. Yo iré con ustedes."**

Sus ojos se encontraron en una confrontación silenciosa antes de que Dean asintiera con la cabeza.

**"Muy bien."**

Sam se fue a preparar lo necesario para el viaje y Dean miró a Kevin.

**"Quédate aquí y consigue investigar todo lo que puedas sobre este maldito infierno. Quiero respuestas." **Lo agarró del brazo y lo tiró cerca de él. **"Mantén a Crowley encerrado y no te acerques a él hasta que yo vuelva ¿Me entiendes?"**

Kevin tragó nerviosamente. **"Por supuesto."**

Castiel se enderezó. **"Yo podría llegar más rápido."**

**"No. Eso llamaría la atención al cielo que todavía tiene puesto el ojo en ti." **Dean tomó la nota de Kevin de la mesa. **"Nos dirigimos y nos vamos con un plan, ¿entiendes?"**

La mandíbula de Castiel se tensó, pero no respondió.

Meg echó un vistazo a la cara de Dean, vio lo poco predispuesto que estaba a discutir y puso los ojos. **"Muy bien. Viaje por carretera con los Winchester. ¿Sirvió de algo que me salvara de regresar al infierno?"**

La muerte cortó el lteléfono móvil y se lo puso de nuevo en la mano del cadáver que había caído sólo unos minutos antes. Invisible a cualquiera que rodea al hombre, se sacudió el polvo de las manos y recogió su bolso. Cuando se dio la vuelta, el alma estaba de pie junto a Tessa. Miró a su propio cuerpo, luego a Muerte y abrió la boca para preguntar lo mismo que todos preguntan.

**"No tengo tiempo para eso."**

**"Gracias"** dijo el alma **"Eso fue bastante convincente."**


	9. Chapter 9

**In the Lethe 1x09 "En la Cima" (Cuando los demonios eligen)**

En la oscuridad total, lejos de la luz del Cielo, del calor y el amor, aún más lejos de la paz y el olvido, una inmensa estructura se dejaba ver entre medio de las penumbras de forma lúgubre y tenebrosa.

La puerta de la jaula se alzaba entre las vigas blancas que quebraban las tinieblas circundantes.

En su interior guardaba a dos hermanos, que habían sido destinados a luchar por el amor de su padre ausente. Casi habían tenido éxito, hasta que el amor de otros dos hermanos fue más fuerte.

LA JAULA era de calidad, no importa cuánto poder se utilizaba para tratar de romperla. Los prisioneros eran fuertes, pero de lo que la jaula estaba hecha, era incluso más antiguo y poderoso que ellos.

Las barras queman caliente y frío, con tal poder que la oscuridad a veces se sacudió por la fuerza de las batallas. Sin forma e inquietas, las luces de los arcángeles caminaban por el espacio quebrando los pesados mantos de oscuridad.

Acurrucada en el único rincón que pudo encontrar, el alma de Adam Milligan estaba mirando entre las sombras. Desde que la grieta fue cerrada, no ha habido más lágrimas, ni más gritos de sus hermanos para salvarlo. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que Sam había sido encarcelado allí también, sintió un poco de consuelo por su presencia, ya que la tortura de los arcángeles se dividiría entre ellos.

Tiempo después, en el momento en el que Muerte llegó y arrancó el alma de su hermano fuera de la jaula, una inmensa esperanza se apoderó de él. Eso significaba que Dean había encontrado una manera de salvarlos.

Pero el tiempo pasó y la esperanza se marchitó. Nadie había vuelto por él.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que sus hermanos lo habían abandonado sin importarle absolutamente nada de lo que podría estar sucediéndole a él.

Desde el momento en el que Muerte cerró la puerta de la jaula llevándose el alma de Sam en su maletín negro, Adam ha sido el único y placentero blanco de diversión sádica dentro de la jaula.

Lucifer siempre se mueve en primer lugar, siempre es el primero en voltear hacia él cuando la quietud en la jaula se torna demasiado abrumadora. En un principio, Miguel se alejaba de él hasta que sus frustraciones crecieron y luego, tuvo que comenzar a castigar a alguien. Fue entonces cuando los dos Arcángeles se turnaron para hacer recordar a Adam cómo era el gritar y rogar por misericordia.

El primer sonido Ping era el peor, ya que siempre significaba el dolor que se abalanzaba sobre él. Entonces aparecían las llamas y las garras, que le quemaban el alma, desmembrándola en gajos hasta que el dolor era tanto que su alma se adormecía. Era aquí cuando tenía lugar una pausa en el juego. Pero cuando su alma volvía a tomar forma por la inercia de la creación, la furia de Lucifer y Miguel volvía a ceñirse sobre ella, volviendo todo el proceso hasta el principio. El desgarro del alma de Adam se convirtió en el deporte favorito de los Arcángeles. Era una competencia para ellos. Quién infligía más dolor y quién le haría suplicar más por la salvación, era el ejor y el ganador.

Cuando el alma llegaba a volverse demasiado entumecida a los simples actos de quema, la tortura se convertía en creación. Las visiones de su madre muerta y de sus hermanos llegaban para continuar con el daño, una por una, desfilaban frente a él. Sin embargo, el dolor nunca fue el mismo, pero cuando ellas se iban, dejándolo inmóvil y despedazado en el suelo de la jaula, Adam nunca sabía en que momento todo comenzaría de nuevo. Lucifer y Miguel aguardaban en las esquinas, esperando el momento preciso para comenzar el juego otra vez. Durante ese tiempo, se deleitaban viendo el terror que experimentaba la pobre alma al saber que la agonía estaba por volver hacia ella en cualquier momento.

Un día, luego de una carrera de tortura habitual, los ojos de Adam se agrandaron cuando vio que algo que se movía en las sombras dentro de la Jaula y no era un ángel.

Pero el silbido Ping ya empezó otra vez y él se puso de pie. Una columna de fuego partió la oscuridad en brillantes fuegos artificiales. El cálido viento arrastró sus pies, tirando de él hacia abajo, hasta que fue absorbido por su vórtice. A través de las llamas, vio vagas imágenes de pares grandes de las alas y figuras incorpóreas. Las verdaderas formas de los ángeles lo observaban antes de que las llamas empezaran a desgarrarlo de nuevo.

Sus gritos fueron siempre más fuertes cuando Miguel utilizaba sus fuegos contra él.

"**Debido a tus hermanos, no pude lograr el propósito de mi padre"** la voz de Miguel gruñó en su cabeza. **"Estamos atrapados debido a tu fracaso por no ser un recipiente competente. Te mereces todo esto."**

Las palabras nunca cambiaban, eran las mismas repetidas una y otra vez, como una especie de mantra, cargado de furia y odio. Tanto tiempo había pasado y tantas veces las había escuchado que terminó por creerlas.

Mientras gritaba, un brillante destello tuvo lugar a su izquierda. Lucifer estaba mirando.

**"No"** dijo. **"Yo..."**

La decisión de Lucifer siempre fue disparar otro pilar de llama para golpear directo a su pecho y arrancar el centro de su alma. Aunque lo esperaba, Adam no pudo contener sus gritos cuando Lucifer lo empezó a apuñalar. Deslizándose muy dentro de él, las grandes garras trataron de tirar, despedazando la superficie de su alma. La voz de Lucifer fue superior a la de Miguel.

"**La única buena cosa de ti, Adam Milligan, es la forma que tienes de gritar."**

"**Grita, Adam"** exigió Miguel **"Estamos aburridos"**

Cuando Adam giró, tratando de liberarse del agarre del poder celestial, lo oyó. Un sonido que no había oído en miles de años. La puerta de la Jaula se estaba abriendo, el sonido era como el de una campana de bronce en auge y luego se cerró. Miró a través de las llamas y la oscuridad para ver un rayo de luz singular.

Una mujer estaba dentro de la jaula, con el pelo castaño rojizo, brillante color rojo, brillante en la luz. Su expresión era dulce, mientras miraba directamente a las llamas que lo estaban torturando. Levantó una mano y le hizo una seña.

**"Ven a mí" **Se dio cuenta de que su voz no estaba en su cabeza. La voz existía, estaba el aire pesado de la Jaula y Adam gritó pidiendo ayuda.

Sorprendido por la llegada de la mujer, ambos Arcángeles lo soltaron de repente debido a aquella primera presencia que se había sentido desde Muerte. Adam cayó al suelo y los ángeles retrocedieron un poco. El zumbido de sus verdaderas voces vibró en el aire cuando empezaron a hablar en Enochian entre sí.

Adam sintió alivio cuando se levanto sobre sus rodillas.

**"Por favor" **rogó, balanceándose y tratando de no colapsar. La distancia era mucha, pero él sentía que estaba a sólo unos metros. Sus ojos brillaban y ella le sonrió con los brazos abiertos. Sin importarle quién era ni lo que podía hacer, se liberó del poder de Miguel y corrió como no había corrido desde que Sam había escapado.

El cuerpo de la mujer fue abrazado por los brazos carbonizados y ella envolvió su alma corpórea. Adam sintió un consuelo inmediato que reemplazó el dolor y calmaba su alma. Lloró como no había llorado nunca antes. Metiendo la cabeza en su cuello, Adam suplicó que ella lo salvara. Sintió unos finos labios presionando su frente y lo meció con ternura, como una madre haría con su hijo.

**"Estoy aquí, Adam, en la forma en que tus hermanos no están. Te has ganado un merecido descanso." **Suspiró y él se aferró con más desesperación a ella. Por miedo a que lo dejara y que esto sea otra tortura ideada por Lucifer, su voz zumbó en su oído. **"¿Quieres paz?"**

Él asintió con la cabeza y presionó su boca contra su cuello. Sus dedos se clavaron con fuerza en ella, como si pudiera esconderse debajo de ella y ser salvado. Sheol no se inmutó, sólo comenzó a brillar intensamente.

**"Entonces ve a casa y descansa."**

Cuando su boca besó suavemente la frente, Adam se sintió inundado por la paz.

Sheol exhaló suavemente mientras el alma de Adam Milligan era absorbida por su verdadero yo. Le tomaría mucho tiempo para sanar en las aguas del Leteo. Puede que nunca sane, no totalmente, pero ella no estaba a punto de darle la espalda. Él era suyo por derecho y podría ser útil para ella, siempre y cuando sane y se sintiera en paz.

Cuando abrió los ojos que brillaban de color azul brillante, Sheol inclinó la cabeza para mirar a la oscuridad. Su atención fue atraída por los ángeles enormes que vuelan a su alrededor. Ellos estaban tratando de ocultar sus verdaderas formas de ella.

Los insultos en Enochian eran lo que esperaba. Ellos no se acordaron de ella de esta manera. Estaban furiosos por que había tomado su juguete y lucharon siguiendo su instinto.

Sheol sintió el estruendo del fuego a su lado y levanto la mano. Hubo otro ataque hacia ella y sólo movió sus dedos negando. Lucifer se estrelló contra la barrera de la jaula, con las alas de repente en su poder, Sheol lo hizo crujir. El grito era fuerte que ella sabía que él estaba pidiendo ayuda. Cuando Miguel la volvió a atacar, levantó la otra mano y lo clavó al lado de su hermano.

Sheol no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la rabia de Miguel empezó a hervir abiertamente en su cara.

**"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?" **Típico. Siempre fue el soldado. Las palabras en Enochian eran feroces y ella solo sonrió.

**"Estoy segura de que recuerdas que muy pocos pueden hacerte esto."**

La voz de Lucifer, rota y áspera:

**"Miguel, es ella. Es ella."**

El poder de ellos hacía temblar la jaula y Sheol sonrió. Esos eran los Arcángeles que recordaba. No los enjaulados en recipientes humanos ni los que estaban de luto por la ausencia de su padre. Estos guerreros fueron los primeros que había conocido.

**"Hola, chicos" **murmuró **"He venido para hablar de su puesta en libertad."**

Sam se despertó sobresaltado, jadeando en busca de aire y Dean lo miró por la ventana del Impala **"¿Estás bien?"**

Sam sabía cómo se veía. Pálido y demacrado. El débil brillo de sudor le hacía parecer aún más enfermo que antes. Tragó saliva y se refregó la frente.

**"Sí, estoy bien."** Tosió de nuevo y miró hacia arriba. Estaban en una estación de gas sobre la carretera y Dean había bajado a llenar el tanque. Con excepción de algunos camiones, el lugar estaba vacío.

Agotado, Sam se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y bajo, una fina llovizna estaba suspendida en el aire. **"¿Nos detuvimos?"**

**"Necesitamos combustible y Meg insistió en que se estaba muriendo de hambre." **

Sam se frotó los ojos.**"¿Dónde está Cas?"**

**"Con Meg, sacando lo suyo de perro guardián. Los camioneros estaban mirándola."**

Sam lo miró mientras se estiraba. **"¿Te preocupa Meg?"**

Dean soltó un bufido. **"Sí, claro. Creo que Meg puede cuidarse sola. Son los camioneros los que me preocupan." **Hizo una mueca y continuó a llenando el tanque.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Sam como llevaba cansado su mano a la frente **"¿Qué piensas? Todo esto de Chuck, que nos llame después de tanto tiempo. Y justo ahora. Es muy extraño."**

**"Cosas más extrañas han sucedido" **admitió Sam. **"El caso en cuestión en este momento, estos dos están en la estación de servicio."**

Dean finalmente sonrió, centrándose en el bombeo del combustible nuevamente. **"¿Estás bien? Te ves muy agotado. ¿Pesadillas?"**

**"No, no exactamente. Sólo... un sentimiento."**

**"¿Sí? ¿De qué tipo?" **

**"No es nada claro. Sólo una extraña vibración" **Sam miró la palma de la mano y presionó sus dedos en el centro de la misma. La chispa de dolor le hizo suspirar **"Voy a ir a comprar un Red Bull, ¿quieres algo?"**

**"¿Pie?"** Dean preguntó con ansiedad y Sam puso los ojos.

**"Sí, porque eso es una gran opción en este momento."** Él comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda. **"Necesitas algo nuevo, Dean."**

**"Cállate, nunca consigo pie."** Dean gruñó para sus adentros.

Meg se apoyó en el mostrador del café, hojeando la revista Del Corazón con poco entusiasmo. **"Gay, embarazada, casados en secreto…En serio, estas cosas son tan predecibles."**

El empleado, un chico tatuado y con manchas de grasa en el chaleco, se aclaró la garganta. **"Esto no es una biblioteca."**

Meg se volvió y miró por encima del hombro. **"No me digas,¿ah?"** respondió y sus ojos se deslizaron a negro y luego de vuelta a marrón en cuestión de segundos. El muchacho tartamudeo. Ella arrojó la revista sobre el mostrador y camino hacia el congelador.

**"Eso fue cruel. ¿Lo asustaste?"** La súbita aparición de Castiel detrás de ella, la hizo sonreír.

**"Soy un Demonio, ¿recuerdas? No tengo amabilidad en mi ser."** Cogió una bolsa de patatas, la abrió y comió algunas. Sin hacer comentarios, Castiel resopló y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia atrás. Meg le ofreció patatas, pero él no las tomó, sólo la siguió. Llevándose otra patata en la boca, ella se dio cuenta de la evidente incomodidad de Castiel.

**"Debes tratar de comer algo saludable para ambos…"** Con los ojos, señalo hacia su vientre **"Como..."** Él miró los estantes de comida en busca de algo, pero todo allí era comida chatarra. Nada tenía buena pinta. Luego de pensarlo, tomó el primer tarro en los estantes más bajos y se lo colocó a su lado. Meg miró la etiqueta antes de darle una sonrisa confusa.

**"¿Mantequilla de maní?"**

**"Es orgánico"** Castiel afirmó. **"Es mucho mejor para ti que…"** Miró un el frasco en el estante superior. **"Marshmallow-Fluff"**

**"Tienes razón"** murmuró ella. Le entregó la bolsa de patatas, quitó la tapa de la mantequilla de maní, tomo un poco con su dedo y se lo metió en la boca. Luego se encogió de hombros y lo hizo de nuevo. **"No está mal."**

El impaciente estruendo de su estómago era lo suficientemente fuerte para que Castiel se quede mirándola. Sabiendo que no iba a alejarse de ella, se hizo más divertido jugar con él. Meg puso los ojos antes de limpiar su dedo sobre el mostrador y atornillar la tapa en el frasco.

**"Diablos, me olvide lo que era tener hambre."** Cuando ella lo miró, Castiel seguía mirándola con los ojos abiertos. **"¿Qué?"**

Sus ojos cayeron de su boca. **"Nada."**

Meg tomo el frasco en la mano y camino por los pasillos. Castiel suspiró y recogió unas cuantas manzanas de la sección de fruta fresca.

**"El exceso de azúcar y grasa pueden ser..."**

**"No lo hagas, plumas. Así no "** advirtió. **"¿Lección uno? No le digas a una chica que lo que come se transformará en grasa."**

Castiel miró y tomo un burrito vegetariano del congelador. **"Tu cuerpo necesita nutrientes."**

Meg echó el burrito al microondas y golpeó el mostrador. Con lo pequeño que era su traje de carne, parecía casi juvenil en comparación con lo que era en realidad. Castiel negó con la cabeza y dispuso los alimentos que él había escogido sobre el mostrador. Miró al empleado, que seguía mirando conmocionado a Meg y luego volvió a mirarla.

**"Debes comer mejor."**

**"¿Sí?"** Miró las luces fluorescentes. **"Alejaste todo el alcohol de mi."**

**"Es por tu propio bien."**

**"¿Y? Eso significa que puedo ir de golpe sobria, y eso apesta. ¿Quieres llevar el fríjol tú? Siéntete libre." **Como si pudiera hacerlo, ella le tomó la mano y la puso sobre su vientre. **"Vamos, Plumas. Succiona y se tú la incubadora."**

Los ojos de Castiel se suavizaron un poco y su pulgar trazó un círculo sobre el vientre. Incluso a través de la tela, ella podía sentir la picazón en su piel.

La mirada del ángel no se alejó de su rostro y ella se dio cuenta que él podía sentirlo debajo de su blusa. La respiración de Meg susurró en un largo suspiro y le quito la mano.

**"No importa".**

**"¿Estabas soñando otra vez? ¿En el Impala? Hacías ruidos "** le preguntó cuando el microondas sonó. Meg se inclinó y tomó con cautela el burrito. Lo desenvolvió lentamente y lo levantó entre ellos un poco. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras jugueteaba con el envoltorio de papel, creando expectativa para responder.

**"Oh, sí."**

El ángel asintió, contento de que ella le estaba diciendo algo. **"¿Sobre qué?"**

La sonrisa de Meg era lenta y seductora. **"Acerca de algo..."** se acercó a él y los ojos de Castiel se ampliaron cuando ella inclinó la cabeza en ángulo con la suya. **"…largo, lleno y…"**. Sus labios apenas rozaron los suyos y él sintió su respiración contra su boca. **"Caliente."**

Castiel cerró los ojos un poco, anticipándose al próximo movimiento.

El burrito de repente apareció entre ellos y ella tomó un gran bocado.

**"Yo estaba hambrienta de algo bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?" **Le preguntó con la voz distorsionada por la comida. Él la miraba sorprendido mientras ella caminó hacia el mostrador nuevamente. El empleado continuaba mirándola pero no se atrevió a decirle nada cuando tomó una revista porno y comenzó a ojearla. Intrigado por el cambio de estado de ánimo, Castiel se obligó a tomar un momento para respirar.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y Sam apareció. Castiel se recuperó lo suficiente como para seguirlo, todavía con los alimentos en sus brazos. **"Estabas soñando también."**

**"Sí, supongo" **dijo Sam con un tono seco, ya que no quería tener esta conversación. Castiel suspiró y lo vio coger tres Red Bulls.

**"Sam. Sé que tú soñabas con el infierno, con la jaula. Era todo lo que podía sentir de ti. Tu dolor."**

Sam cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia él. **"¡No te metas en mi cabeza, Cas!"**

Sorprendido por la ira de Sam, Castiel retrocedió y lo miró caminar a través de la tienda. Con un fuerte golpe, apoyó las latas sobre el mostrador al lado de Meg y le hizo gestos al empleado para que tome el dinero. El demonio no levantó la mirada de la revista, pero Sam miró y sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de la tienda.

El ángel se acercó al lado de Meg, esperando que al menos que ella no se haya enojado con él, y sus ojos también se abrieron por la revista que ella estaba mirando.

**"Son $ 14.50"** el empleado tartamudeó nerviosamente.

Meg giró la revista a Castiel. **"¿Qué piensas?"**

Trató de no mirar, pero ella golpeó la página y él no podía evitarlo. Una mujer vestida como enfermera sosteniendo una paleta en la mano, estaba a horcadas de un hombre y había marcas en toda su piel. Castiel tragó ruidosamente y miró hacia otro lado.

**"Se ven un poco incómodos."**

**"Bueno, la dominación hace a los seres humanos."** El empleado se aclaró la garganta y Meg cerró la revista. **"Paga al hombre, Clarence. Asi luego él puede mirar el porno en paz."**

Ella cogió una manzana de la pila de los alimentos, mientras Castiel buscaba en el bolsillo **"Quédate con el cambio"** le ofreció, imitando a Sam y el empleado les despidió con la mano.

**"Frikis"** murmuró en voz baja y Meg sonrió, hundiendo sus dientes en la manzana.

**"No tienes ni idea, cariño. Vamos, ángel."**

Castiel dio al empleado una mirada de disculpa y la siguió por la puerta, llevando la bolsa de compras. El muchacho suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

Afuera de la tienda, dos hombres jóvenes los vieron salir y subirse al Impala que arrancó hacia la carretera nuevamente. Ambos eran altos y flacos, y sus ojos voltearon a negro justo cuando desde adentro, el empleado los vio.

El primer demonio sonrió y miró hacia el Impala que estaba retirándose del estacionamiento.

**"Así que la perra está colgando alrededor de los Winchester de nuevo..."**

**"Apuesto a que saben dónde esta el jefe." **el segundo demonio murmuró y su compañero asintió.

**"Si. Consigue un coche."**

El empleado del local, luego de haber visto por segunda vez aquel extraño efecto en los ojos, tomo su tercera cerveza de la noche a medio acabar y la arrojó en el cesto más cercano.

El largo camino desde la estación de servicio hasta la casa de Chuck se hizo largo. Dean se negó a que Sam maneje, pero las largas horas comenzaban a agotarlo. Con Sam enojado por la sobreprotección de su hermano y Meg ignorándolo, Castiel centró su atención en Dean. Él lo observó discretamente como pudo, algo más estaba haciendo que se vea cansado y preocupado. Él mayor Winchester ignoraba a todos, repiqueteaba de vez en cuando los dedos sobre el volante y miraba a todas partes, como si esperara a que alguien cayera del cielo en la parte delantera del coche.

Pero cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con Castiel a través del retrovisor, el ángel vio allí una tristeza tan profunda que casi le robó el aliento.

**"Estoy bien, Cas"** dijo Dean por encima del hombro. **"Ya casi llegamos."**

Los ojos de Castiel nunca se desviaron del espejo. **"¿Y una vez que lleguemos allí?"**

"**Sabremos porque el cierre de las puertas fue desaprobado por un profeta y un demonio y qué es lo tan importante para que Chuck salga de su escondite."**

Y para dar fin a la conversación, Dean encendió la radio. Castiel lo miró fijamente, demostrando que quería continuar la conversación, pero él le estaba ignorando de nuevo.

El ángel se echó hacia atrás y suspiró. El silencio en el coche era difícil. Sin mucho más que hacer, miró por la ventana trasera y vio los faros de otro automóvil que los seguía de lejos.

**"Nos han estado siguiendo por un tiempo"** dijo Meg de repente y Dean se sobresaltó, al mismo tiempo que Castiel.

**"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" **Miró el retrovisor. **"¿Meg?"**

**"Demonios. Los sentí en la estación de gas."** Ella miró hacia atrás con el ángel. **"Ojos negros. Algunos de los hombres de Crowley, apuesto."**

**"Mierda."** La mano de Dean fue directamente al cuchillo en su cinturón. **"¿Por qué demonios no nos lo dijiste antes?"**

**"Piensen en eso. Si volvemos, los llevaríamos directo al búnker ¿Y a quién encontrarían allí?"**

**"Ella tiene un punto"** dijo Sam.

**"Pero estamos llevándolos hacia Chuck."** sostuvo Dean, mirando molesto a Meg. **"Deberías haber hablado."**

Ella arrugó la nariz. **"Asumí que los *grandes chicos* controlaban el radar de los demonios. No puedo ser el único cerebro en este cuarteto, infeliz." **Castiel abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el insulto, pero no dijo nada.

**"Un día la voy a matar..."** Dean murmuró en voz baja mientras giraba el Impala en una calle lateral, a la cabeza de la carretera.

Leteo estaba más fresco, una señal de que Sheol estaba planeando algo. Las almas a la deriva, estaban a través de su proceso habitual: encontrar áreas para descansar y purificarse. El flujo de energía que irradiaba la entidad, los envolvía a todos en mantos reconfortantes de paz.

De pie en el centro des u lugar favorito, en el corazón mismo del olvido, ella dudó entre materializarse de vuelta en un cuerpo humano o permanecer en su verdadera gloria.

La luz blanca se agrupó, lanzando luz a cada una de las sombras circundantes y el silbido suave de una respiración se dejó oír.

**"¿Por qué estamos aquí?"** Se preguntó Miguel en Enochian, cuando se despertó del sueño que lo había puesto allí.

Abrió los ojos y la vio de inmediato. **"Tú"**

**"Miguel. Jefe del ejército de Dios. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?"**

**"Sí"**susurró y su cabeza se inclinó un poco. **"Me acuerdo de ti."**

Tenía la cabeza inclinada y voltio para mirar al otro arcángel que estaba despierto y mirando por el balcón abierto a las almas a la deriva sobre la playa. **"¿Y tú, Lucifer?"**

**"De todas las cosas para olvidar..."** Giró hacia ella y sus miradas se chocaron **"Yo no creo que podría olvidarme de ti."**

La sonrisa de Sheol se dibujó lenta en su rostro "**Bueno..."**

**"Somos libres"** Miguel miró a su alrededor. **"Ya no estamos obligados."**

Sheol observaba a los hermanos que se miraban el uno al otro. Hubiera sido demasiado tiempo perdido si ella los hiciera tomar otros recipientes en la tierra, así que aquí les regaló las mismas formas humanas que habían tenido. Las familiares. Así fue como Miguel se materializó en un hombre joven con ojos azules melancólicos, la forma de Adam; mientras que Lucifer permaneció en el cuerpo de un hombre rubio con ojos tristes y profundas líneas grabadas en su piel.

*Los recipientes*, pensó Sheol. Ellos podrían ir hasta los confines de la vida para conseguir las formas más perfectas con la fortaleza suficiente para luchar. Arruinando vidas si era necesario. Los ángeles, realmente, no eran mucho mejores que los demonios.

La emoción entre ellos era evidente. Ellos pensaban iniciar su pequeño juego de nuevo.

**"Ni se les ocurra "** ella les advirtió. **"Ustedes son mis huéspedes aquí, pero yo no soy tan estúpida como para soltarlos, no del todo."**

Lucifer levantó la mano hacia ella, como un niño desafiando a su madre, y ella lo miró. Él tartamudeó y se quedó sin aliento ante la repentina sensación de que estaba siendo presionado.

**"Estamos... todavía estamos enjaulados."**

Mientras la Jaula siga en pie, ellos nunca iban a escapar de su contención.

**"Sí. Será parte de ustedes y los mantendrá al tanto de no arruinar todo."** Miguel dio un paso adelante y casi cayó de rodillas cuando el poder de Sheol arremetió contra él.** "Presencié su nacimiento, muchachos; el momento mismo en el que fueron creados. No me hagan responsable de sus muertes."**

**"¿Qué quieres?"** Preguntó Miguel. **"Debo regresar al cielo, para comenzar lo que nuestro padre quería."**

**"¿Lo que tu padre quería? Incluso él, ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere en realidad." **Sheol sonrió y se sentó en su diván. *El Apocalipsis* no importa qué lado ganara, ella nunca gastaría energía en esa estupidez. **"No. El fin de la Tierra sucede a mi manera y no es el suyo. Su tiempo ha terminado."**

Miguel estaba luchando en su contra, ella podía sentirlo. Dios había creado perfectamente a su hijo. El más obediente de todos los Arcángeles.

**"Los dos están aquí para descansar y recuperarse des u encarcelamiento. Leteo sanará sus heridas más profundas."**

**"¿Por qué haces esto?"** Miguel intentó una vez más y Lucifer los miró a los dos, como si tratara de decidir de qué lado ponerse. Él estaba más torturado que Miguel, debido a su aislamiento durante mucho más tiempo.

**"Necesito tu ayuda y a cambio te daré lo que deseas. Tu libertad."**

**"¿Por qué debo ayudarte? Mi Padre dijo que eras peligrosa."**

*Es valiente* Sheol pensó divertida, mientras lo veía caminar hacia ella. Miguel era todo un remolino de energía y justicia Angélica. Ambos hermanos separados eran peligrosos, y juntos, eran demasiados co-dependientes. Si pudiera reparar eso y mantener sus planes en orden, los hermanos juntos sería lo que ella necesitaba.

Miguel se le acercó y ella estiró su mano para acariciarle el rostro.

**"No deberías intentar controlarme, Miguel"** advirtió y él se la quedó mirando. **"Porque estoy segura de que no te gustaría la forma en que terminaría eso. Ustedes saben cómo debe ser. Su pequeño *Apocalipsis* era sólo una cortina de humo tapando el problema real."**

Lucifer se removió.

**"Quédense aquí y descansen."** dijo mientras comenzaba a desaparecer. **"Y no pasen inadvertido que puedo ponerlos de nuevo en su Jaula, pero esta vez no tendrán ningún juguete que les haga compañía. Se tendrán uno al otro y su frustración, nada más."**

La vieja casa era como la antigua casa de Chuck, la valla rota y la pintura de exterior cayéndose a colgajos. Era extraño, porque la pequeña ciudad estaba cerca de donde habían visto la última vez Chuck. Dean hizo una mueca y luego miró alrededor para asegurarse de que los demonios que los habían seguido no estén a punto de aparecer en aquel momento. Castiel caminaba delante, también con la atención puesta alrededor, mientras que Sam y Meg iban detrás.

El césped crecido y el buzón oxidado hicieron que Meg resople. **"Bien. ¿Están seguros de que es aquí? Esto parece abandonado."**

Sam se encogió de hombros mientras abrió el buzón y miro el correo. **"El correo es actual. Sabemos que Chuck es un poco excéntrico."**

**"¿Un poco?"** preguntó Dean.

**"Está bien, mucho."**

**"¿Alguien me escucha?"** Meg se puso impaciente **"¿Quién es este Chuck?"**

Castiel abrió la puerta de la cerca **"Es un profeta del Señor."**

**"Eso no me dice nada. Los profetas son un centavo de una docena en la tierra de los Winchester"** Meg esperó mientras Dean pasó a su lado. **"Tiene que haber algo más."**

**"Él es un escritor. Escribió algunos libros sobre…bueno, nosotros." **Sam hizo una mueca** "Y extrañamente, consiguió popularidad."**

**"¿Qué? ¿Él te tomó una nota sobre cómo conseguir una melena de lujo en 5 sencillos pasos o cómo actuar como un cazador cursi en dos?"** Meg se quejó y Dean la miró por encima del hombro.

**"Los libros son respecto a nuestra caza. A veces, antes de que sucediera. La última vez que lo vimos fue en el Apocalipsis, por lo que puedes deducir que yo pensé que estaría muerto."**

Meg finalmente cruzó la puerta y miró a Castiel. **"Entonces ,¿por qué tengo que estar aquí si está es la escritura Ficción de Sam y Dean?"**

**"No lo sé. A pesar de que tú estabas en algunos de sus libros antes, yo no me había dado cuenta en ese momento"** admitió Castiel. Meg lo miró, pero él estaba caminando por la acera hasta el porche antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir.

Dean tocó el timbre de la puerta primero y después de unos momentos, sacudió la cabeza. **"¿Estará en la casa?"**

Sam lo miró. **"¿Desde cuándo Chuck sale de la casa?"**

**"Sí, buen punto."**

Frustrado, Castiel se colocó delante, golpeó la puerta, e inclinó la cabeza. **"Puedo oír a alguien que se mueve."**

Meg se apoyó en la barandilla tambaleante del porche y rodó los ojos **"Súper. Sería bueno que aparezca hoy…"**

El bajo sonido que se filtra tras la puerta, hace que Castiel se incline hacia atrás y asiente con satisfacción.

**"Creo que él está adentro."**

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la imagen familiar desalineada de Chuck, con un lápiz en la boca, se hizo presente. Dean rodó los ojos.

**"Mira, Ned, por última vez, yo no robé tu papel y…" **Chuck levantó la vista de la pila de papeles que estaba leyendo. Sus ojos se posaron en Dean y Sam, luego en Castiel. Meg se encontraba detrás de Sam, por lo que se perdió de su vista. El lápiz cayó de la boca **"Oh mierda."**

**"Esa es una gran bienvenida, profeta"** dijo Dean, siguiendo su camino hacia dentro de la casa. Chuck se le quedó mirando y Sam siguió a su hermano.

**"Sam... Dean ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?" **Rápidamente se corrió por delante de ellos **"Quiero decir…hace años que no..."**

**"Esperaba que tú nos dijeras por qué estamos aquí"** dijo Sam, mirando hacia él. "**Las llamadas telefónicas no ocurren muy a menudo."**

**"¿Llamadas telefónicas? Quiero decir... ¿qué? Yo..." **Chuck se detuvo cuando Castiel los siguió dentro **"Castiel, eres... quiero decir que estás... tú ... tú estás aquí. Con los Winchester."**

El ángel parpadeó. **"Por supuesto."**

**"¡Eso es... eso es genial! Quiero decir que yo pensaba que fui inestable contigo." **Chuck estaba empezando a balbucear y Dean puso los ojos en dirección a la laptop. La puerta principal se cerró, Chuck miró a Meg cuando ella apareció detrás del hombro de Sam. Ella miró alrededor de la casa y luego directamente a Chuck.

**"Oh...mierda"** susurró Chuck, tropezando contra la pared. Meg frunció el ceño.

**"¿Él es un profeta?"**

**"De acuerdo con Cas, tú tendrías que haber visto Lucas "** Dean agregó y Castiel lo miró.

**"¿Te acuerdas de aquello?"**

**"Fue uno de tus primeros momentos...sí."** admitió el Winchester. Chuck se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a Meg con la boca abierta, cuando Castiel lo miró con curiosidad antes de mirar a Meg. El demonio lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

**"Él ha visto los demonios antes, creo. Tal vez sea tu recipiente."**

Meg miró hacia abajo. **"No hay escote asomando."**

**"No es sólo que...es esta... Esta es Meg, ¿no?"**

El demonio permanecía mirando a Chuck. **"¿Ya sabes mi nombre?"**

**"Uh... bueno..."**

**"¿Podemos evitarlo?"** Replicó Sam. **"Chuck, ella es Meg y probablemente va a rasgarte la garganta si no le gustas. Meg, él es Chuck. Es un escritor y huele como si hubiera estado bebiendo otra vez. "**

**"¡No!"** Chuck protestó, metiendo sus pies en un par de pantuflas de peluche **"Y en definitiva, ninguno de ustedes ha explicado por qué están aquí."**

**"Me has llamado."** Sam se sentó en el sillón junto a Dean. **"¿Por qué?"**

**"Yo no te he llamado. ¡Ni siquiera sé tu número!" **El profeta estaba empezando a agitarse y Meg se apoyó contra la pared. **"¿Porqué diablos están aquí?"**

**"Mira, acabamos de tener un largo viaje, y antes estábamos haciendo las pruebas para cerrar las puertas del infierno y..."**

**"Espera ¿qué? ¿Eso es de verdad? ¿Tú todavía vas a hacer eso?"** Chuck parecía asombrado y Castiel frunció el ceño.

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

Nervioso, Chuck miró hacia abajo y luego a Meg, que estaba a distancia mirando el montón de notas que él había tirado sobre la mesa. Claramente, ella las estaba leyendo.

Dean siguió su mirada.**"¿Estas poniéndote nervioso?"**

**"Un poco. Mira, quiero decir que no te he llamado así que pueden marcharse…"** Chuck hizo un gesto con la mano señalando a Meg. **"…todos ustedes."**

**"Lo siento. Estaré con el equipo *Tonto y re-tonto* aquí hasta saber por qué hemos venido."** respondió con dulzura burlona. **"A menos que tengas una buena y real razón por la cual yo debería desaparecer."**

Él se esforzó para mirarla. **"Se supone que no debes estar aquí, se supone que deberías estar haciendo lo que hacen las mujeres….Embarazadas."**

Meg levantó la cabeza **"¿Perdón?"**

Chuck inmediatamente se apoyó contra la pared** "Q…No, quise decir…"**

Castiel cogió del brazo a Meg, impidiéndole avanzar contra él. Ella lo empujó fuera y vio otro montón de papeles, esta vez con su nombre garabateado en ellos. Parecía una novela que se estaba editando.

**"Espera, ¿aún estás recibiendo visiones?" **se burló Sam. **"¿Tú sabías que estábamos haciendo algo y sabes que Meg está embarazada? Bueno, aunque ella no específicamente esta actuando como tal."**

Castiel la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

Tímidamente, el profeta se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. **"Tal vez. Es información un poco… clasificada."**

Dean lo miró. **"Tú no es el FBI, Chuck."**

Agarrando un documento de la pila de descartes, Meg vio su nombre una y otra vez. La página tenía fecha de hace unas semanas. Los Winchester y Castiel continuaron forzando a Chuck para que les diga por qué estaban allí si él no los había llamado.

Meg se desconectó de ellos. El relato en las páginas hablaba sobre ella y de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Su respiración empezó a ir más y más rápido cuanto más leía. Secciones confusas, esquemas, notas, todo trataba de ella. _*Los demonios no suelen soñar, pero debido a la gracia por la que Meg había sido tocada, hubo una excepción… / Meg sintió la nueva vida dentro de ella con una mezcla de miedo y odio / Meg sabía que lo que estaba dentro de ella iba a ser de gran alcance. Pero ¿por qué un demonio y un ángel? ¿Por qué ahora?*_

Todas las páginas relataban sobre ella, incluso los esbozos de la noche que había pasado con Castiel tratando de olvidar el Leteo y luego vio apartados afuera del escrito con ideas de su embarazo en signos de interrogación.

**"Él lo sabía..."** Su voz fue tan baja que sólo Castiel la oyó. Voltio la cabeza para comprobar y vio a Meg arrugando un papel en la mano.**"Jodido infierno."** Todos la miraron, y sus ojos fueron a negro cuando ella miró a Chuck. **"¡¿Lo sabías?! ¡¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar?!"**

Chuck se puso de pie cerca del sillón y extendió las manos para tratar de parecer inocente.

**"Pude haber tenido alguna clase de idea…"**

**"¿Una idea? Tú sabías lo que iba a suceder. ¡Todo está en estas páginas! ¿Qué mierda es todo esto? ¿Una broma de mal gusto de Dios y un profeta ebrio?"** Tomó un abrecartas de la mesa de al lado y sus ojos se abrieron. Dean vaciló y se debatió en interferir, pero luego sonrió y se echó hacia atrás, haciendo un guiño a Sam.

**"Por favor, no dañes nada, he tenido una mala semana ya." **Él hizo una mueca recordando cuando Sheol lo lanzó contra la pared.

**"¡Oh que pena! Porque está a punto de empeorar."** Ella empezó a caminar hacia él **"Eres un hijo de puta."**

Castiel se interpuso en su camino **"Meg, ¡no puedes apuñalar al profeta! No puedo dejarte."** le advirtió, cuando todo su entrenamiento e instinto le gritaba que luche contra ella. Meg lo fulminó con la mirada y lanzó el cuchillo al suelo. Pero antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, ella se lanza cerca de Chuck y le da un puñetazo que lo hizo inclinar hacia el suelo, tambalearse y caer en el sofá.

Meg aterrizó encima de él. Castiel se lanzó sobre ella para salvar a Chuck y Dean sonrió ante la vista del ángel luchando con el pequeño demonio.

Meg lo tomó de la bata y lo arrastró hacia ella, sacudiéndolo.

**"Todo esto es una broma de Dios, ¿no es así? Para ver cuánto más podemos joder a un demonio, ¿eh?"** Haciendo caso omiso de aterrizaje de Castiel contra su espalda, Meg cerró su puño y se dispuso a otro puñetazo, pero Chuck logró esquivarlo corriendo la cabeza de su camino. El puño del demonio rompió el marco del sofá, detrás de su cabeza. Con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, Castiel la arrastró hacia atrás lo suficiente para que el profeta pudiera levantarse un poco.

**"¡Nunca pensé que me encontraría con un demonio psicótico dando vueltas con ustedes!"** le gritó a Dean, quién estaba riendo a más no poder.

Con un gruñido, Meg curvó sus dedos en otro puño y alcanzó a golpearle brutalmente la nariz. El crujido de los huesos fue tan fuerte que él cayó sobre el respaldo del sofá por la fuerza del golpe. Castiel continuaba luchando con Meg. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia sí.

**"¡Basta! Él no fue quien te embarazó"** susurró en su oído. **"No es su culpa."**

"**Toda esa escritura, él sabía lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que Crowley me encontraría, lo sabía todo."** le espetó ella, retorciéndose, pero él simplemente apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella. Por más disgustado que él también estaba con Chuck, no podía dejar que ella lo mate.

**"Matarlo no ayudará." **Castiel caminó hacia atrás, arrastrándola de vuelta con él. Dean tenía los pies apoyados en la mesa de café, Sam estaba medio dormido a pesar del escándalo, y Chuck se fue lloriqueando detrás de sofá. Castiel intentó tranquilizarla con su voz "**Cálmate**"

La voz ronca le rozó el oído, mientras se movía en sus brazos, queriendo escapar.

**"Quiero matarlo."**

Ella todavía estaba poniendo bastante fuerza en pelear, que Castiel siguió caminando hacia atrás para poner la mayor distancia entre ella y el profeta.

**"No."**

Dean miró a los dos. **"Tal vez deberías contar hasta cien."**

**"¡Vete a la mierda, Winchester!"** Meg logró librarse de los brazos de Castiel, pero no hizo ningún movimiento hacia Chuck. **"¡Él sabía!"**

**"Meg, yo no..."**

**"Tu Dios lo tenía todo planeado ¿no es así? En lugar de hablarte a ti, que aún lo amas por alguna razón o a Kevin… ¡NO!, él solo tiene un escritor borracho y mediocre redactando un melodrama al mejor estilo pulp-ficción."**

Castiel se estremeció.**"Meg..."**

**"No lo hagas"** dijo entre dientes. **"Simplemente no lo hagas. Fui una estúpida al pensar que tendría alguna respuesta. Sólo me hicieron una maldita broma interna."**

**"¡Fuera!"** Chuck salió desde la parte de atrás del sofá con la nariz chorreando sangre **"¡Todos ustedes! ¡No los quiero aquí! "**

Curiosamente, en el momento en que hablaba, la casa entera parecía sacudirse y Dean se puso de pie.**"Cas, sácala de aquí."**

Pero el demonio ya estaba cerrando la puerta en la cara de Castiel. Dean suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

**"Bueno, eso fue espectacular."**

**"¡Lo digo en serio!"** La voz de Chuck vaciló un poco. **"¡Fuera!"**

**"Bueno, eso parece una mala idea en estos momentos."** Sam habló finalmente, sin moverse del sofá. Estaba mirando por la ventana. **"Tenemos problemas más grandes."**

Dean siguió su mirada para ver que afuera, las luces de la casa de al lado y la de las lámparas de la calle estaban parpadeando.

Castiel se había quedado duro frente a la puerta cerrada.

**"Meg..."**

**"¡Hijo de puta!"** Meg espetó impaciente haciendo su camino a la Impala. **"¡Maldita sea!"**

Emanó su poder hacia fuera y destruyó el buzón de Chuck en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fue malditamente fácil prenderlo fuego con todo el correo de papel dentro. Aquello era infantil, pero la hacía sentir mejor.

La luz de una lámpara empezó a parpadear y ella miró. Su piel se erizó y suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Cuando voltio, tres demonios estaban justo detrás de ella. Su mano se levantó tarde y la fuerza de un golpe la envió contra un árbol. Meg se lastimó por la fuerza del golpe al tiempo que pudo reconocer a los demonios inmediatamente.

Partidarios de Crowley.

**"Esto es una sorpresa. Meg rondando a los Winchester y a su ángel mascota todavía, ¿eh?"** El más bajo le preguntó y ella retrocedió unos pasos. Los otros se escalonan a su alrededor. **"¿Dónde está Crowley?"**

**"¿Qué pasó? ¿Han perdido a su valioso Rey "** preguntó y él se puso tenso.

**"¿Dónde esta?"**

Meg sólo sonrió. El demonio más alto se abalanzó sobre ella y envió un puño directo a su cara. Ella se movió y lo esquivó. Pasó por debajo y estrelló el codo en su nariz. A pesar de lo mucho más grande que era, ella se las arregló para conseguir su cuello en sus brazos antes de que él pudiera hacer un buen movimiento. Pero antes de romper su cuello, las manos del demonio encontraron el camino a su brazo. Estaba a punto de retorcerlo cuando una mano se asomó por detrás, apoyándose en la frente del hombre. Meg tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando un fuerte resplandor de luz surgió del cuerpo. El agarre en su brazo se aflojó y el demonio cayó de espaldas contra el árbol.

Castiel la miró por un momento antes de mirar a los otros dos demonios. Ellos lo insultaron cuando él se movió rápidamente hacia delante, agarrando al mayor de ellos por el brazo. El demonio tiró hacia atrás y lo agarró por el cuello. Meg se lanzó hacia delante, girando bajo el brazo de Castiel para arrebatar su espada ángel.

Castiel se movió lo suficiente para que ella pudiera enterrar el cuchillo en el estómago del demonio. La criatura dio un grito entrecortado mientras las chispas anaranjadas lo iluminaban desde su interior. El cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo, levantando una oleada de polvo y tierra.

El último demonio, el pequeño que había hablado, abrió la boca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Pero antes de que el humo negro pudiera escapar, chispas anaranjadas salieron a través de su traje de carne. De pie detrás de él, Dean mantuvo el cuchillo demonio enterrado profundamente en su espalda.

**"Buen intento."** Una vez que el demonio detuvo los espasmos, el cazador arrojó el cuerpo cerca de los demás y miró a Meg. **"Así que...¿has terminado con la rabieta?"**

Detrás de Dean, Sam puso los ojos. **"Vamos a deshacernos de estos cuerpos antes de que alguien se de cuenta."**

Cuando los hermanos comenzaron a arrastrarlos, Castiel se agachó y ayudó a Meg. Negándose a mirarlo, ella se limpió con cautela el labio ensangrentado y se frotó el moretón en la mejilla con su mano sana.

**"¿Estás herida?" **Élle preguntó, tomándola de la muñeca. Con suavidad, le dio la vuelta y vio su cara mientras ella se estremeció. **"Se ha roto."**

**"No está mal. He tenido heridas peores y se han curado rápido." **Ella señaló con el mentón hacia los cuerpos **"Deshazte de ellos."**

Castiel se quedó mirándola y ella finalmente lo miró.

**"No voy a salir corriendo y no lo voy a matar. ¿De acuerdo?" **Meg terminó por decir, y él asintió.

**"Está bien."**

Antes de que Dean pudiera hacer comentarios, él se había ido con los cuerpos desgraciados que habían recogido.

**"Hombre, el día de hoy ya se está haciendo demasiado largo."**

Los gritos no se habían detenido desde que Dean y los demás se habían ido. Acostado en su cama, Kevin puso la almohada sobre su cabeza y apretó los dientes. Había pensado que sería más seguro quedarse solo en su habitación para esconderse de la presencia de Crowley.

Si el griterío era insoportable, el canto era peor.

Kevin sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Crowley estaba tratando de conseguir que él fuera a la habitación de tortura para dejarlo salir. Pero por mucho que quería matarlo, Kevin sólo se mantuvo en su habitación.

Estaba seguro de esa manera.

La única vez que salió de su cama fue para conseguir comida, porque ya su estómago estaba empezando a hacer ruido. Él tenía que ir a conseguir comida. Sólo necesitaba salir. Cuando Crowley comenzó otra interpretación en voz alta de "We are the Champions" de Queen, Kevin agarró la bolsa que tenía la tableta y se la echó al hombro. Tal vez lograría encontrar algo más fresco que cenas congeladas.

Haciendo una mueca, abrió la puerta y salió a…

Una pizzería.

Kevin parpadeó ante el brusco cambio. Ni siquiera había sentido moverse y ya estaba en un lugar totalmente nuevo. ¿Dónde estaba la puerta? ¿El bunker?

Este lugar era una vieja pizzería con sillas avejentadas, manteles a cuadros, y un montón de platos en la esquina. El olor de la pizza era deliciosamente abrumador. Confundido, Kevin dio algunos pasos y tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Sin pensarlo, dejó caer la bolsa al suelo de baldosas agrietadas.

**"Deberías ser mucho más cuidadoso con eso."** La voz seca y culta, pero aburrida, lo hizo sobresaltar y tomar la bolsa nuevamente.

La única persona que come en la mesa junto a la ventana se volvió hacia él y lo único que atinó a hacer, fue llevar la bolsa a su pecho, mientras trataba de ver quién era. Una fuente grande de pizza empalagosa, estaba delante de él y el olor de la salsa y el queso era abrumador. Inconcientemente, Kevin se pasó la lengua por los labios.

**"Ven, debes tener hambre, y yo como con compañía en alguna que otra ocasión."**

Kevin sintió sus pies en movimiento casi por propia voluntad. Estando ahora más cerca, cuando volvió a mirar a la cara a aquel hombre delgado, vio a varias personas en el suelo detrás del mostrador. Trago saliva y tropezó hasta que casi caer en la silla frente a ese hombre.

**"Estoy disfrutando totalmente de este lugar. Aunque la rotación de personal es muy alta."**

**"Sí" **dijo Kevin, mirando a un cliente que había muerto y miró la pizza.

Los dedos finos se colocaron cuidadosamente en el tenedor y el cuchillo. La entidad lo miró, oscuro y frío. **"Por lo tanto, Kevin Tran. He oído hablar mucho de ti. Principalmente a través de fuentes secundarias, por supuesto, pero han habido historias interesantes, sin embargo."**

Kevin pasó la lengua por los labios de nuevo cuando el hombre puso un grueso trozo de pizza ante él.

**"Debes tener hambre. Si no recuerdo mal, los profetas tienen la mala costumbre del mal comer y del beber en exceso. Tú tienes sólo hambre, espero. El alcohol es lo que te va a matar."** El hombre lo miró hasta que Kevin finalmente encontró su voz. La tormenta que comenzaba a retumbar afuera era lo suficientemente fuerte que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por centrarse en el hombre.

**"¿Quién eres tú?"**

**"Alguien que tú y todos los demás de tu clase están destinados a cumplir, tarde o temprano."**

Kevin miró y sintió una punzada de conciencia por su columna vertebral, como un dedo frío empujándolo. Sabía quién era este hombre.

**"Muerte".**

**"¡Qué brillante que eres!"** La entidad sonrió. **"Sí. Y tengo que hablar contigo sobre esa carga sagrada que llevas a cuestas".**

**"Espera ¿tú eres Muerte y quieres hablar conmigo acerca de la palabra de Dios?"** Kevin parpadeó. **"Estoy loco."**

Muerte lo ignoró**. "Traté de hacerlo con los Winchester, pero parecían no entender sobre la materia. Tú eres, como he oído, de*mente superior*, ¿no? "**

**"Sí".**

**"Come. Hablaremos mientras lo haces."** Muerte esperó pacientemente hasta que Kevin finalmente comenzó a comer la gruesa rebanada de pizza que le había dado. El profeta trató de ocultar lo mucho que quería devorar a toda la bandeja y se obligó a tomar pequeños bocados. **"Supongo que te diste cuenta de que tus sueños del fin del mundo eran la verdad real, no sólo pesadillas. Dado que el demonio tenía los mismos."**

Kevin asintió con la cabeza, mientras masticaba lentamente.

**"Excelente. Así que estoy seguro de que tú te estás preguntando qué es lo que causó eso. O por qué yo estoy involucrado." **Sus ojos se fueron concentrando en el rostro de Kevin. **"Verás Kevin, a mi edad, donde apenas recuerdo el comienzo, no tengo necesidad de esa estupidez. Todos ustedes han sido muy estúpidos."** Muerte cruzó las manos sobre la mesa. **"Y me estoy volviendo más molesto con todo lo que he tenido que intervenir."**

**"Entonces, ¿qué significa eso?"**

**"¿Por qué el cerrar las puertas del infierno crearía destrucción?"** preguntó la Muerte.

**"No lo sé."**

**"Cocina básica. Pones una tapa en algo demasiado caliente y ¿que sucede?"**

**"Hervirá…."** Kevin pensó en ello. **"¿Debido al... calor?"**

Muerte esperó pacientemente.

**"Quiero decir, una especie de efecto de desbordamiento. Si el infierno está lleno, gracias a lo que ha hecho Crowley, entonces algo más se afianza. No puede ser tapado por..." **balbuceó sobre él. **"Debido a que no estaba destinado a ser."**

**"Muy inteligente."**

**"Las tabletas no son instrucciones, ¿verdad?"**

**"Algunas lo son, otras no lo son. Por desgracia, el acuerdo original era que si se ciertas cosas fracasan o tienen éxito, este mundo se acaba." **

**"¿De quién es ese acuerdo?"**

**"De Dios, por supuesto."**

Kevin casi se echó a reír, dejando su tenedor en el plato. **"¿Dios responde a alguien?"**

**"¿Acaso no lo hacemos todos?"** Muerte se recostó en su silla. **"La creación tiene su precio. Como lo hacen todas las cosas. ¿De verdad crees que tu mundo es el primero de su clase? ¿El único de su tipo? La única cosa que lo hace suyo, es la excepcional cantidad de tiempo que ponen para su destrucción y abandono. Y el hecho de que el corazón de Dios se rompió por su precio."**

Muerte le vio terminar la porción de pizza en silencio.

**"Por supuesto, tú tienes que entender que esto esta fuera de mi interés general. Pero Dios y su proverbial ingenio han frustrado a la *persona equivocada* y esta vez, no soy yo. Sino que es alguien que afecta directamente lo que hago."**

**"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? Si no terminamos las pruebas, estas están a medio hacer y Sam va a morir."** Kevin apartó el plato y Muerte sonrió**. "Hice todo este trabajo para salvar el mundo y ahora tengo que hacerlo todo otra vez."**

**"Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo. Sólo una cosa muy importante: si se cierra una puerta, algo se tiene que abrir. Por el contrario, si se destruye un contrato, algo más tiene que estar en su lugar. Todo es cuestión de equilibrio."** Kevin se estremeció por la forma en que Muerte lo miró. **"Tal vez necesitas ver si la tableta ángel dice cómo hacer todo esto de la manera correcta."**

**"¿La tableta ángel? ¿Por qué estarían conectadas?"** El profeta puso los ojos. **"E incluso si allí hay algo, Cas la tiene oculta."**

**"En un lugar tan obvio que ninguno de ustedes se les ocurrió mirar con más detenimiento. Por así decirlo, eso ha estado mirando la cara de Dean Winchester en las últimas semanas."**

Kevin se puso de pie, temblando, pero dispuesto a enfrentarlo **"¿Crees que eres útil? ¿Por qué te importa?"**

**"Oh, no lo sé. Todo esto es bastante divertido de ver."** Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. **"Tú eres un profeta muy interesante, Kevin Tran. Pero ¿no crees que es un poco raro que, en un sistema en el que se permite sólo a la existencia de uno de ustedes a la vez, otro profeta haya aparecido?"**

Kevin cogió su bolso y frunció el ceño**. "¿Qué quieres decir? Ellos... Chuck es mayor que yo por lo que dijo Sam."**

**"Sí. Él es mucho mayor que tú. Que muchos de ustedes. Y mucho más inmortal que cualquiera puede imaginar. Casi se podría decir que no es un profeta en absoluto."**

Antes de que pudiera responder, Kevin apareció de nuevo en el bunker. Se sentía mareado y más confundido que nunca. Apoyó sus manos en los muros para sostenerse y escuchó el ruido familiar de luces y a Crowley que seguía gritando impaciente.

Cuando logró re-establecerse, metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó la tableta. Sus manos se deslizaron por la piedra rugosa y se la quedó mirando.

**"Creo que no he terminado, después de todo."**

Antes de unirse con los Winchester en la sala de estar, Castiel vendó la muñeca de Meg y revisó cautelosamente cada parte de su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no presentara ningún otro daño. El ángel ignoró el intento de Chuck para mantenerlos fuera y solamente atinó a ubicar a Meg en otra habitación, donde pensó que estaría a salvo.

**"Abrazos con Castiel como terapia, ¿eh?" **Ella le dijo de manera punzante cuándo él le pidió que se sentara en el sofá. Castiel ignoró ese comentario antes de tomar los elementos de primeros auxilios que pudo encontrar.

La forma en que ella lo miraba le recordó tiempo atrás. Cuando le tomó más tiempo del necesario para que ella vuelva a responder a sus preguntas de nuevo.

**"Te dije que iba a sanar por sí sola."** murmuró, mirándolo vendar su muñeca. Aunque él fue extremadamente suave en sus toques, los huesos le dolían doblemente a causa de que su poder estaba luchando para sanarla.

**"Lo sé."** Él cortó la gasa. **"Pero me gustaría estar seguro de que estás bien."**

**"A veces pienso que tu padre se revuelca en su tumba con lo bonito que tú te comportas con un demonio."**

Castiel se encogió de hombros y decidió ignorar aquella blasfemia. **"A los ángeles se nos dijo que debíamos proteger y amar a todas las criaturas de Dios. A veces nos olvidamos de eso, pero con el tiempo, algo nos lo hace recordar."**

Ella se quedó mirándolo mientras él pasaba sus dedos sobre los huesos de la muñeca con el fin de acelerar la curación. **"¿No te cansas de cumplir siempre con lo que te ordenan?"**

Castiel levantó la vista, buscando con la mirada a su cara. **"¿Quién dijo que esto lo hago por deber?"**

El silencio fue repentino e insoportable, pero él mantuvo sujeto su brazo mientras rozaba delicadamente los dedos a través de su piel. Meg bajó la mirada y luego puso sus ojos hacia un costado.

Castiel se levantó y emprendió la marcha **"Hay que interrogar al profeta. Voy a estar aquí, fingiendo que no existo."**

Meg volvió su mirada hacia él y luego sacudió la cabeza. Castiel se detuvo en el marco de la puerta cuando ella se aclaró la garganta. **"Pero en realidad, Clarence. ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar ¿Por qué? "**

**"A veces. Sobre todo cuando estoy preocupado tratando de mantenerte conmigo y protegerte."**

**"Al minuto que el niño este fuera, yo seré un caso perdido" **murmuró suspirando.

**"Te dije que yo te protegería. No me tomo a la ligera cosas como esas."** Antes de abrir la puerta, dió la vuelta para mirarla de nuevo.

**"¿Ella se encuentra bien?"** le preguntó. **"La caída que has tenido..."**

**"¿Quién?... ¡OH!" **Meg dio un vistazo a su vientre **"Ella se encuentra bien. Mejor que la mayoría de nosotros, supongo."**

**"Bueno. Voy a... Voy a ver qué puedo saber de Chuck acerca del por qué todo esto, si eso facilita las cosas para ti."** Él estaba inquieto de nuevo y Meg asintió.

**"Sí, gracias."** No quería que él viera lo que la estaba perturbado, con ganas de pensar en todo esto por sí misma, ella cerró los ojos y se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, abrió los ojos y suspiró.

**"Qué demonios, Clarence."**

**"Mira, ¡no nos hagas jugar un maldito juego!"** Dean dijo a Chuck cuando Castiel apareció cerca de la biblioteca en la sala de estar.

**"¡No lo estoy haciendo! ¡No te he llamado! No te llamaría."** Chuck arrojaba sus papeles en todas las direcciones, como si estuviera buscando un registro telefónico para probarlo.

**"Alguien lo hizo."**

Sam se frotó los ojos.**"OK, concentrémonos. Chuck ha tenido algunas visiones acerca de todo, y él sabe sobre el juicio. Meg y Kevin tuvieron sueños sobre el fin del mundo cuando se completara la curación del demonio, ¿Cómo funciona eso?"**

Chuck encontró las notas que estaba buscando y se sentó en un sillón. **"Por lo que he visto... ciertas tabletas son pruebas, pero son parte de un contrato más grande. También son formas de acabar con todo. Todo por culpa de una entidad conocida como Olvido."**

Sólo Castiel captó algo ante eso y entrecerró los ojos.

**"¿Qué, como un dios? Uno de los paganos." **preguntó Dean.

Chuck cogió sus gafas.**"No. Ha tenido variedad de nombres. Olvido, Cáos... Sheol. No estoy seguro cual es el correcto."** Él se frotó la mejilla, pensativo. **"Ella ni siquiera es una persona. Sólo toma esa forma. Ella es un ser. Al igual que Dios o la Muerte. Es mayor que los dioses y monstruos, mucho más compleja y mucho más poderosa. Maravillosa y peligrosa."**

**"Suena como si tuvieras un flechazo por ella."** murmullo Sam y la voz de Chuck pareció tartamudear.

**"¡No lo tengo!"** Tomó una respiración profunda. **"De todos modos. Es peligrosa, extremadamente peligrosa."**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Porque está dispuesta a destruir el mundo. Eso es lo suyo. Su único propósito."** El veneno en su voz hizo que Castiel lo mirara con curiosidad, luego de tener sus ojos atraídos a donde él había dejado a Meg, observándola a través de la rendija de la puerta.

**"¿Así que es un mal mal-culo?"** Dean lanzó y Chuck asintió con demasiada ansiedad.

**"Una gran manera de ver las cosas. Normalmente, ella se sitúa en un lugar donde las almas son limpiadas."**

**"Leteo" **Castiel dijo finalmente. Sam y Dean lo miraron.

**"¿El lugar desde el cual trajiste de vuelta a Meg?"** preguntó Sam y cuando el ángel asintió, él abucheó. **"Qué casualidad."**

**"¿Así que todo esto es culpa de este…esta Sheol?"** Dean se recostó en el sofá.

**"En esencia. Ella quiere acabar con todo por que siempre ha estado un poco…" **Chuck sonrió para sus adentros. **"…Nada contenta de cómo sucedieron las cosas."**

Dean sacudió sus manos en los pantalones. "**Entonces, ¿cómo la matamos?"**

**"No lo sabes. Quiero decir, no puedes. Ni siquiera yo sé cómo."**

**"Súper."**

**"Si las pruebas siguen adelante, el mundo se acaba. Por lo que he averiguado, no hay forma real de solucionarlo sin tener varias de las tabletas para comparar. Si se cierran las puertas del infierno, todo sube en llamas. Una especie de consecuencia." **

Ninguno de los hermanos estaba contento con lo que Chuck acababa de señalar.

**"Así que no lo hacemos"** coincidió Dean. **"Sencillo. A excepción de Sam..."**

**"Tiene sentido no hacerlo. La voluntad de Dios y todo eso."** dijo Chuck **"Claro que él estaría feliz de no tener que intervenir."**

**"Hay un problema ¿Por qué me debe importar?"** Susurró Sam y Dean voltio sus ojos hacia él.

**"¿Qué?"**

Tanto Castiel y Dean como el hombre alto y joven se puso de pie y golpeó sobre la mesa de café. **"¡¿Por qué carajo me debe importar?!" **Les gritó a ellos, y Dean se puso de pie para enfrentarlo. La afonía constante y el dolor de garganta lo incitaron a hacer una mueca de dolor. Su voz fue entrecortada, pero el poder de la misma hizo que Chuck se acobardara en su silla.

**"Sam, vamos"** Dean extendió las manos a un lado **"No estás pensando bien."**

**"Después de todo esto, de todo lo que nos ha pedido que hagamos ¿ahora se supone que tengo que vivir con lo que me ha hecho, sólo porque él prefiere no interferir?"** Sam se pasó las manos por el pelo empapado en sudor **"No es justo, Dean. ¡Nada de esto es justo!"**

**"Dios tiene un..." **Castiel comenzó y Sam lo miró.

**"Juro que si dices que Dios tiene un plan, yo te mato Castiel. ¡Dios no tiene un plan! Nunca lo ha tenido. Nos abandonó a todos y cuando algo sale mal, depende de nosotros el arreglar sus errores."** Sam tuvo que secarse los ojos mientras las lágrimas de frustración y el dolor comenzaron a salir **"Bueno, estoy hecho. Voy a terminar el juicio."**

Detrás de él, Chuck se frotó cansadamente los ojos.

Dean agarró a Sam por el brazo **"No, Sam. No es que lo estamos a punto de hacer. No terminaremos el mundo, porque la vida no es justa."**

Sam le dio una sonrisa amarga **"¿En serio? ¿Qué haremos Dean? ¿eh ? ¿Confiar? Tú no confías en mí, yo te he decepcionado más de una vez; ¿Salvar a la gente? Estamos matando a más de la que salvamos; ¿La obra de Dios? ¿Qué Dios? No estamos mejores ahora de lo que estábamos hace cinco años. De vuelta al comienzo... ¡Es solo una gran rueda!"**

Castiel estaba hirviendo por la blasfemia que Sam estaba dirigiendo a todos ellos. Pero un vistazo a la forma en que los hermanos se miraban el uno al otro lo hizo callar.

Dean sabía lo que estaba matando a Sam y sintió que él había tenido algo que ver.

**"Sammy"** la voz de Dean bajo un tono y apoyó la mano en su hombro **"Escucha, vamos a encontrar una manera. Siempre lo hacemos. Pero si te rindes ahora, todo por lo que hemos luchado se pierde. Has escuchado a Kevin, incluso has escuchado también a Meg. No voy a correr el riesgo de perder a mi hermano por esto. Eres mejor hombre ¿de acuerdo? sé que lo eres. Confío en ti Sam. Lo hago."**

El corazón de Sam se estrujó y Dean podía verlo en sus ojos. **"Estoy cansado, Dean. ¿Cuántos errores tengo que tener para hacer feliz a Dios?"**

Había una parte perdida en su voz, en sustitución de la ira.

Dean se quedó inmóvil y lo miró cuando se dejó caer en el sofá, una vez más.

**"Sam, tú no te mereces esto."**

Chuck miró entre los dos hermanos **"¿Debería dejarlos?..."**

Castiel lo fulminó con la mirada para que se callara.

**"Tú no tienes que demostrar nada, Sam."** Dean agarró sus brazos para mantener quietas sus manos temblorosas **"Yo no quiero eso, pero ¡Dios mío! no quiero que muramos. Ese no es el punto. No voy a perder, pero si hacemos esto, ambos moriremos, ya lo sabes. Y eso no es cómo será.Vamos a vivir. Confío en ti, pero necesito que confíes en mí."**

**"Siempre lo hago, Dean"** Sam murmuró. La explosión anterior le había costado la poca energía que guardaba.

**"Entonces confía en mí ahora. Vamos a salir de esto, pero te necesito conmigo Sam"** Dean sintió el calor que irradiaba de las manos de Sam y él levantó las muñecas con más fuerza. **"No me importa nada acerca de Dios. Lo que hacemos es salvar a la gente. Eso es lo que somos y lo hacemos juntos."**

**"Juntos"** dijo Sam, con cansancio.

Oyendo sólo pequeñas rebanadas de su conversación, Meg vagó por la habitación de al lado. Estaba comenzando a ponerse un poco nerviosa por no poder salir de allí cuando su atención se posó sobre uno de los libros de Chuck. _ESPANTAPAJAROS_ *Título extraño*pensó. Lo tomó, lo abrió y a los pocos segundos, su traje de carne se puso aún más frío cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de ella.

Ese era su pasado, hace años. Cuando ella era feliz sirviendo a Azazel, su primer padre. Hojeando,leyó la interpretación de ella con una mezcla de maldición y admiración.

Chuck y Dios habían sabido de ella todo este tiempo.

Meg no había olvidado lo que había sentido al pertenecer a la muy unida "familia" de Azazel. Cómo él había parecido amarla realmente, a pesar de que había exigido la absoluta lealtad de ella antes de darle amor.

Eso había sido demasiado para darse cuenta de lo mucho que podría estar en estos libros de ella y prefirió cerrarlo y ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar. Pasando los dedos sobre los estantes polvorientos, ella suspiró.

**"Quito la correa de Castiel sólo para atraparme en la correa de los Winchester. ¡Maldita sea!"** Cogió otro libro y lo arrojó a un lado sin verlo. **"Ni siquiera sé por qué tengo que estar aquí todavía. Podría estar afuera torturando y causando estragos."**

Algo se movió dentro de ella haciéndola sentir un poco incómoda y se dio unas palmaditas en el vientre.**"No actúes como si no disfrutaras de los viajes por carretera. Ya estas dándome calambres…"** Meg repiqueteó sus dedos y suspiró. **"No tienes idea de lo que se siente cuando das una vuelta así. Justo aquí y en este momento. Mala elección, chica."**

Se sintió estúpida por estar hablando con ella misma, aunque pensó que era mejor que estar escuchando a escondidas, el melodrama de los Winchester. De golpe, la abrumó un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ella tuvo que sostenerse de la estantería para mantener el equilibrio y no caerse.

**"Bien, acabo de tener un mareo y tal vez fue cosa tuya" **Su visión se aclaró un poco. **"Tengo que hacerte una pregunta, ¿Porqué demonios sucedió esto? Yo ni siquiera sé lo que lo eres o por qué estás aquí."** Meg suspiró. **"Te diré una cosa. Eres afortunada de no haber visto nada de todo lo que he vivido. Probablemente, todo eso sería un trauma para ti. No es como que me importa. Soy un demonio y nosotros no tenemos esa cosa maternal."**

Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera **"Tal vez nazcas y crezcas, quién sabe."** Meg corrió el cabello oscuro de su cara y posó la mirada sobre su vientre **"Supongo que estaremos conectadas por un tiempo, así que vamos a hacer un trato. Tu primer acuerdo demonio. Yo voy a protegerte porque tengo la sensación de que emites un tremendo caudal de sombra y oscuridad que mantiene a monstruos y demonios a raya, incluso a los ángeles. Eso me hace feliz y mucho más me haría si pudieras moler a Crowley y a los otros. Tú ya eres algo especial y eso es muy, muy aterrador."**

Meg miró la pequeña curvatura en su abdomen. **"Si yo no te protejo, estoy segura que Castiel lo hará."**

Al mover ligeramente el pulgar sobre su vientre, se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido mientras hablaba con su hija por nacer. Las fracturas de los huesos de la muñeca habían terminado de recuperarse y sin nisiquiera dejar una pizca de dolor detrás. Ella negó con la cabeza. **"Me gustaría saber por qué estas allí y que es lo que vas a hacer."**

El demonio suspiró y dio una nueva palmada a su estómago** "Supongo que eso será un misterio."**

Castiel se apoyó contra la pared, escuchando las suaves palabras de Dean hacia Sam y los más breves susurros de Chuck. Pero inesperadamente, unas palabras incluso más suaves se filtraron desde la habitación contigua, apenas audibles para un ser humano pero claras para él. Era la voz de Meg.

Inclinando la cabeza, escuchaba lo que ella se encontraba diciendo. La mayor parte de las palabras eran sin sentido cariñoso, pero él pudo captar su verdadero alcance debajo de todo. Lo que significaba que ella era un demonio especial. No supo por qué, pero él sonrió un poco y sacudió la cabeza.

"**¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa? "** preguntó Dean de repente y Castiel lo miró. El ángel no se había dado cuenta de que había sido demasiado evidente y rápidamente fue inexpresivo nuevo.

**"A nada."**

**"Está bien." **La voz de Dean sonó tensa **"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con Sam?"**

Chuck se encogió de hombros **"Yo diría que si que las respuestas para llevar a cabo las pruebas estaban en la tableta, tal vez las respuestas para desactivar todo, también se encuentran allí."**

Él lo pensó. **"Es probable. De otra manera esta la tableta ángel."**

Castiel miró hacia otro lado.

**"¡Genial! Hemos venido hasta aquí en vano."** Sam murmuró mirando a Chuck. Dean le apretó el brazo.

**"Está bien, Chuck. ¿Tienes un par de sofás? Necesitamos quedarnos hasta la mañana."**

Chuck se encogió de hombros **"Claro, supongo. Pueden utilizar las habitaciones de arriba. Es probable que estén algo…polvorientas, pero si ustedes necesitan dormir..."**

**"Bueno. Vamos, Sam. Nos pondremos un poco a cerrar los ojos y a tratar de conseguir lucidez acerca de esto. ¿Cas?" **Él esperó hasta que Castiel lo miró. **"Vamos a traer lo necesario que este en el Impala, mientras tú puedes ir con Meg y asegurarte de que ella permanezca alejada de Chuck."**

**"Por supuesto."**

Sheol nunca había estado ausente, no tanto tiempo. Desde que Muerte la arrojó al extremo opuesto de este universo, ella esperó su tiempo y lo observó actuar muy, muy de cerca. Él no estaba eligiendo un lado, pero estaba tratando de tener la certeza de que ambos jugaran justo. Estaba orgullosa de él, aunque un poco molesta por retrasarla. El deber de la Creación de Dios debería haber terminado hace mucho tiempo, pero allí estaba, todo intacto aún. Luego de regresar, ella esperó paciente antes de mover las nuevas piezas del tablero.

Leteo comenzaba a crujir con impaciencia. Con la presencia repentina de dos arcángeles, el poder en sus columnas étericas comenzaba a fluir con más fuerza.

Cada vez más almas empezaban a ser limpiadas y cuando Sheol se hizo presente, notó un cambio en el poder que flotaba en el aire.

**"OH, mi pequeña. "** murmuró mientras entraba en el centro de su hogar. Su poder siempre había podido mantener una cercanía y conexión con Meg, hasta que la presencia de aquel ser dentro del demonio lo fue arruinando poco a poco **"Esto sería mucho más fácil si hubieras hecho lo que se suponía que tenías que hacer."**

Enojada como estaba con el demonio, mantuvo su expresión neutral.

Miguel estaba probando su poder haciendo charcos de agua que aparecen y desaparecen. Le brillaban los ojos mientras la miraba, pero en ningún momento se inclinó cuando ella se materializó. Sheol caminó hacia el arcángel y le deslizó la mano por la cara.

**"Miguel... ¿Has mejorado?" **

**"Por ahora."** admitió, acariciando su mano con amor inconsciente. **"Gracias."**

Él estaba sintiendo los efectos del Leteo. Los ángeles no tienen alma, pero no eran impermeables a su calor embriagador. Después de miles de años de tortura, Miguel como Lucifer, necesitaban sentir algo más que dolor.

**"¿Quieres oír lo que te voy a pedir?" ** Preguntó, y él asintió. Ella lo arrastró como a un niño y aparecieron en el otro lado de la habitación donde Lucifer estaba sentado en el balcón. Cuando la luz brilló sobre él, Sheol vio una ilusión de alas en cascada a su alrededor. Este joven ángel siempre había sido el más brillante.

Ella le regaló una caricia sobre el pelo y él sintió como la tensión que había estado apoderándose de él, ahora se evapora completamente.

**"¿Por qué crees que te he puesto en libertad?"** preguntó Sheol y Miguel miró a Lucifer. La tensión subyacente entre ellos todavía estaba allí, pero era sutilmente controlada ahora. Claramente ellos habían estado pensando en eso.

**"Para poner fin a sus contratos con nuestro Padre."**dijo Miguel, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

**"Él los ha puesto a uno en contra del otro. Eso siempre fue ridículo."**

Lucifer asintió. **"Nunca quise eso. Yo sólo quería su amor..."**

Sheol afirmó con la cabeza y miró por la ventana. **"Demasiadas almas han sufrido. Hasta ustedes lo han hecho, abandonados por un padre que no pudo amar a todos por igual."**

**"Entonces ¿por qué no actúas? Tú tienes el mismo poder." **Miguel señaló.

Sheol sonrió. **"Debido a que no es el momento para mi actuación, y porque los dos saben que la interferencia directa es algo que mi especie no hace muy a menudo. Además…algo se ha hecho para disminuir mi influencia."**

Ambos Arcángeles la miraron. **"¿Qué?"**

**"¿De verdad creen que su padre toleraría una cosa así como mi rebeldía?"** preguntó ella con curiosidad y, en el instante en que lo dijo, supo que Miguel estaba atrapado una vez más.

**"Nuestro Padre... tal vez él no sabe lo que te han hecho."**

Ella le dio una sonrisa triste e irónica **"Miguel, porfavor. Él dejó que te pudras en una jaula durante miles de años…"**

El abrió la boca para responder, pero Lucifer estaba mirando a Sheol. Con asombrosa delicadeza, él extendió la mano y la deslizó sobre la de ella **"Miguel es muy devoto, pero él tiene un punto. ¿Qué es lo que podría perjudicarte y por qué nos necesitas?"**

Ella miró al centro de la habitación y un espejo de plata apareció, suspendido por cadenas de oro. Los ángeles se acercaron y vieron lo que el espejo reflejaba. Claramente se podía notar como ambos estaban luchando para unir el traje de carne con el demonio.

"**¿Ella? Ella es un demonio" **afirmó Miguel, luego de observar detenidamente.

Sheol prestaba atención al rostro de Lucifer **"¿No te acuerdas de ella?"**

**"Es solo un demonio "** dijo cruelmente **"Ellos tenían su propósito."**

Sheol permanecía tranquila, pero gruñía bajo su garganta. Lucifer era peligroso, siempre lo había sido a causa de su amor fanático hacia lo que él sentía era lo correcto.

Ella tendría que moverse con cuidado con los dos. Ellos no eran una amenaza a su integridad, pero una simple acción errada de cualquiera de aquellos ángeles podría causar demasiadas consecuencias.

**"Ella era muy devota hacia ti…"** Sheol caminó alrededor del espejo y le hecho una mirada también **"Te nombraste como su Padre y ella te dio su lealtad y amor."**

**"Y ella no pudo hacer una simple tarea. Es un demonio femenino sin poder real. Exactamente, ¿por qué la necesitas?"** le preguntó. Lucifer entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver por qué la cara del traje de carne de Meg parecía tan bien mezclado con su verdadera forma. Era como si estuviese siendo protegida por un poder externo.

**"Ahora es una trampa."**

Ambos ángeles replicaron sobre eso **"¿Para quién?"**

**"Para todos nosotros."** Sheol negó con la cabeza **"Una de las fuerzas más poderosas de este mundo le ha otorgado la capacidad de crear, y ella ha creado algo que necesito destruido."**

"**¿Un arma?" **Lucifer negó con la cabeza **"Pero a ti nada puede dañarte ni matarte."**

La mirada de Miguel se tornó fría **"¿La capacidad de crear? Ella esta... "** su respiración se entrecortó **"… ¿embarazada?" **Miró a Lucifer **"¿Es eso posible?"**

El Arcángel estaba tenso **"No. Cuando los cree, aunque conectados con sus recipientes, una vez que el alma del ser humano se ha ido, el cuerpo está vacío. Ya no puede reproducir...otra alma. A menos que este puesta por el demonio en si."**

**"Y ella la tiene. Y no es cualquier alma. Es muy poderosa y significa una amenaza para todos nosotros."**

**"Un Cambion" **declaró Miguel **"Entonces el cielo se hará cargo de ella."**

**"No. Lo que tiene, es otra cosa. Un Cambion no puede ser una amenaza para ella."** explicó Lucifer.

Sheol sonrió al Arcángel rebelde y avanzó algunos pasos detrás del espejo. El sonido _CHIC_ de sus dedos hizo que el espejo se rompiera y desaparezca en un instante **"¿Recuerdan al ángel que acompañaba a los Winchester?"**

Ambos Arcángeles resoplaron de fastidio y su energía se flexionó nerviosa alrededor de ellos.

**"Al parecer, ha logrado forjar una conexión con mi demonio."** Ella sonó posesiva y vio cómo el rostro de Lucifer comenzaba a deformarse.**"Ellos están juntos ahora. Es su niño el que lleva."**

La repugnancia abierta en el rostro de ambos le hizo ocultar su sonrisa.

**"¿Hijo de Castiel?"** Parpadeó Lucifer. **"¿Nuestro hermano? ¿El que se rebeló?"**

**"Era sólo un soldado." ** Miguel sonó venenoso.

**"Y yo lo destruí. "** Lucifer terminó.

Sheol sonrió, un poco sombría. **"Sin embargo, tu padre decidió llevar a un simple soldado de vuelta a la vida. Muchas veces. Él no lo abandonó."**

Miguel hizo un ruido extraño, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Volviendo su atención a Lucifer, Sheol lo vio tratando de entender.

**"Cuando se conocieron, yo creí que él se había escapado del fuego ¿Ella lo puso en libertad?"** Murmuró. Lucifer recordó más claro a Meg ahora. Ella había sido uno de los servidores dedicados de Azazel, que él mismo había tenido que castigar cuando no pudo mantener el ángel prisionero dentro de un aro de fuego.

La idea de las manipulaciones de Dios a favor de Castiel años atrás, le hizo casi brillar de la ira, pero Sheol agitó su mano para detenerlo **"Basta, Lucifer. Te he traído de vuelta para terminar mi trabajo. No hagas que me arrepienta." **Ella volvió asentarse en su balcón y lo miró fijamente. **"Yo pensé en que ella podría darme su lealtad y ser buena para mi tarea. Pero sólo ha estado fallando completamente."**

Él coincidió en la mirada **"¿Cómo?"**

"**Por desgracia, no he estado tan en sintonía con este mundo, como se podría esperar. Yo no anticipé su capacidad de..."** Ella agitó su mano en el aire. **"Sentir"**

Lucifer pasó los dedos por las cortinas, pensativo. **"Los demonios no pueden sentir. Es por eso que fueron creados por la corrupción. Se convierten en soldados sin mente, dispuestos a morir por una causa." **Detrás de él, y viendo de cerca, Miguel se removió, pero permaneció en silencio.

**"Ella lo hace, Lucifer. Ella es muy leal y creyó elegir una causa para acabar con la vida de otro demonio. Debido a que Castiel podía ayudarla con eso, ella le dio su lealtad a sus seres humanos durante un tiempo. ¿Pero ahora? Ella no está haciendo lo que necesito. Su lealtad se ha dividido." **

**"¿Estás diciendo que Dios tendió una mano en la creación de su hijo?"** Preguntó Miguel y ella lo miró.

**"Si. En una cierta forma."**

Miguel apartó la mirada de ella. **"No puedo creerlo."**

Salió de la habitación sin mucho más que decir y Sheol suspiró, observándolo mientras se marchaba. Lucifer mantuvo la mirada en su rostro.

**"Él sigue siendo tan devoto... Continúa con las ganas de agradar a pesar de todo lo que su padre hizo."** Ella miró a Lucifer. **"¿Y tú?"**

Sus ojos se posaron en el suelo.

**"Él te alejó y luego creó problemas cada vez más grandes para ocupar su tiempo, y yo…yo me resentí por eso."**

Ella sonrió recordando a este Arcángel en su creación. El había sido el más brillante y el más hermoso, muy extraño pero indiscutiblemente maravilloso. Sheol había disfrutado de sus primeras travesuras y también sabía que él no debía saber que ella habría levantado ni siquiera una mano para detener el castigo de su desobediencia a Dios.

Dios era, en cierto modo, mucho más amable de lo que ella era.

**"Lo sé. Pero Lucifer, mírame, es muy probable que no vaya a ver haber ningún cambio por parte de tu padre ¿entiendes? Necesito tu ayuda, la tuya y la de tu hermano." **

Su afán por ser el más querido se dejó ver en la forma en que sus ojos se movieron ligeros hasta los de ella. **"¿Podríamos ser una familia de nuevo?"**

"**Si"** Ella deslizó la mano por su cara **"Pero primero necesito que pongas a prueba al demonio. Quiero saber la profundidad de sus lealtades. No le hagas daño, pero pruébala. Si tú puedes acercarla de vuelta hacia ti, entonces voy a estar contenta."**

**"¿Eso es todo?"** Lucifer parecía confundido.

**"Regresarás a la tierra, pero no para poner un pie cerca de Sam Winchester o para pensar en volver al Infierno. Tú estarás allí sólo para servirme. Y si se te ocurre poner un solo dedo encima de ese chico otra vez, yo te envío de vuelta a la jaula y sin tu hermano ¿lo has entendido?" **

Un ligero aire de rebelión se mostró en sus ojos, pero Sheol levantó la mano y volvió a acariciarlo **"Confía en mí. Todo esto va a conducir a la paz."**

Le absorbió mucho poder convencerlo, pero finalmente la mirada del arcángel más rebelde bajó.

**"Sí"**

Castiel se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y vio a Meg hurgar en la alacena por algo de comida. Cuando ella notó su presencia, voltio y él alzó una bolsa en la mano.

**"Nice. Lees mi mente."** Ella casi le arrebató la bolsa de provisiones que el ángel había traído del Impala y buscó desesperada dentro de la misma algo contundente para degustar. Castiel la miró.

"**¿No te interesa saber lo que hemos decidido?"**

**"No es como si mi opinión importara"** Meg cogió la mantequilla de maní y buscó el último cubierto limpio de Chuck.

**"Vamos a ver si Kevin puede hacer otras lecturas. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de curar a Sam y averiguar lo que está pasando contigo."**

Meg inclinó la cabeza a un lado y se volvió hacia él **"¿Crees que Chuck sabe?"**

Castiel se encogió de hombros.

**"¿Qué es lo que está pasando en ese featherbrain tuyo?"** Ella preguntó, mientras cogió un poco de mantequilla de maní con la cuchara y se lo metió en la boca. Parecía absurdamente inocente para un demonio, pero aquello tranquilizó los impacientes ruidos de su estómago.

Aún apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Castiel puso los ojos en el ventilador del techo **"Hay algo que él no nos está diciendo."**

"**Mmm…Lo sé." ** Su voz fue distorsionada por la mantequilla de maní y ella dio un paso hacia atrás, apoyándose en la despensa **"Estrella de oro para ti, niño bonito."**

**"¿Por qué existe un segundo profeta?"** Él estaba pensando en voz alta y Meg observó la forma en que sus ojos siguieron el ventilador. **"¿Cómo supo que tú y yo estuvimos juntos en algún momento? Los sueños proféticos no deben ser tan profundos."**

**"Ni idea"** dijo en torno a la cuchara, las palabras fueron apenas distinguibles. Castiel se la quedó mirando perplejo y con el ceño fruncido. Parecía extrañamente seductora, si no más que un poco ridícula.

**"¿No deberías comer algo más que eso?"**

Ella sonrió y se metió de nuevo la cuchara en la boca **"¿Te estás ofreciendo?"**

**"Puedo buscarte un poco de pan."**

El demonio puso los ojos cuando él la miró con curiosidad **"Eres tan ignorante a veces."**

Ella vio su sonrisa justo en las comisuras de la boca **"No siempre, sin embargo."**

La mano de Castiel rozó la de ella y Meg se quedó inmóvil, la cuchara estaba a la mitad de sus labios. Había algo en la forma en la que él la miraba, el resplandor fluorescente encendido en su piel, que le recordó a ella estar en el círculo de fuego. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre ella, y Meg dejó caer la cuchara sobre la mesada, al mismo tiempo que dio un paso hacia adelante. Las manos de Castiel se apoyaron a ambos lados de la despensa y ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

**"¿Seguimos trabajando en la rutina de aceptar o callarse?"** Murmuró ella, tratando de coquetear y lo tomó con la guardia baja. Él asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó para presionar sobre el vientre.

**"Si. Creo que estoy mejorando."**

Meg tuvo que tragarse lo que estuvo a punto de decir cuando él inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Sin perder tiempo, y sin dudarlo, como lo había hecho antes. Las manos de Meg se apretaron en puños mientras él la llevó contra la despensa sin separar los labios de su boca ni siquiera un instante. Aquello fue repentino, demasiado brusco para que ella consiga pensar en algo inteligente, sólo se dejó llevar y sus dedos se deslizaron desde el cuello hasta la nuca de él, presionándolo aún más.

Castiel levantó la mano que se mantenía sobre el vientre y vacilante, fue a tomar uno de sus senos y se inclinó sobre ella. Meg se empujó contra él, paso los dedos entre su pelo y deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca. El gemido de Castiel fue amortiguado, pero ella sintió su impaciencia cuando deslizó una pierna entre las suyas y se frotó contra él. La mano del ángel apretó con tanta fuerza que ella se quedó sin aliento. El beso continúo y estaba siendo tan profundo que a ella dejo de importarle lo tenso que ellos habían estado anteriormente al tacto. Castiel deslizó la lengua en la cima de sus dientes, lamiendo el resto de la mantequilla de maní y ella sintió que aquello estaba siendo su cosa favorita en este momento.

Poco importaba ya el antojo a mantequilla de maní. Ella se había olvidado que estaba haciéndose adicta a la quemadura de la Gracia angelical.

Los dientes de él aún estaban sosteniendo su labio inferior y los largos dedos peinaron su pelo cuando se acercó más a ella borrando todo espacio existente entre los dos. Castiel sonrió ante el leve sonido que emitió Meg cuándo él profundizó el beso y le mordió el labio suavemente. Sintió cómo los dedos del demonio se hundían en su pelo y las uñas arañando su cuero cabelludo mientras percibía cómo el pequeño cuerpo se trepaba al de él hambriento de deseo.

Meg estaba pidiendo que aquello acabe en cualquier lugar de la cocina del profeta cuando Castiel rompió el beso y suspiró. Se quejó decepcionada y sus dedos se ajustaron aún más a la corbata. Presionó y tiró hacia abajo, pidiéndole que continúe. Él apoyó su boca contra la de ella por un momento más…

**"¡OH, Cas! ¡Yo te estaba buscado! Aunque también estaba buscando un café." **

Chuck apareció a través de la puerta, llevando a cuestas una caja grande.

Castiel estaba desalineado, la camisa desabrochada, la corbata floja y el pelo hacia todos los costados. Meg seguía lamiéndole el labio inferior mientras él continuaba apoyado en ella, jadeante. Pero si Chuck se había dado cuenta o no, no estaba claro. Meg lo miró cuando empezaba a hacerse el café, ella aún tenía los dedos sobre el pecho de Castiel.

"**Voy a romperle las piernas." ** le murmuró al ángel. Él la miró.

"**No, no lo harás."**

**"OH sí, yo lo haré. Sólo dame cinco minutos."** Ella dio un paso adelante para hacer su amenaza pero él tiró de su brazo. El agarre era suave y le sonrió.

"**Por favor."**

**"Está bien. Rómpeselas tú." **

La mirada que el ángel le dio era cariñosa, sus ojos azules parecían casi reír cuando asomó una media sonrisa en su rostro. Fue esa clase de mirada que la hizo mirarlo estúpidamente, fascinada por su visión de él. El ángel feliz, realmente feliz sin razón alguna, fue un espectáculo poco común. Él miró a Chuck y luego a ella, y se encogió de hombros.

"**¿Por qué iría yo a romperle las piernas?"**

"**Porque él te impidió echar un polvo por primera vez en muchos días."**

Fue común la forma inocente en la cual Castiel inclinó la cabeza y la miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño **"¿Es eso lo que iba a pasar?"**

Meg apretó los dientes **"Bueno, ahora no va a pasar."**

Aún murmurando sobre pollas duras, ella golpeó la puerta y salió. Castiel la vio entrar en la sala y sonrió un poco.

**"¿Ella te hace feliz?"** La voz de Chuck fue repentina y Castiel parpadeó, volviendo la mirada hacia el profeta **"Quiero decir, nunca te vi sonreír mucho. Nunca has hecho mucho más que aceptar lo que tienes como deber. En general, siempre fuiste serio y tan frío, pero ella parece revolver en tu interior casi tanto como los Winchester." **

**"Ella es solo... Meg."**

**"Extraño, sin embargo ¿Demonio y ángel? Ustedes son diferentes."**

**"Supongo que lo somos."** Castiel miró con curiosidad la caja que Chuck llevaba. Lucia vieja y estropeada; y tenía el nombre de Chuck escrito en ella.

**"Ah eh... ¿Qué ves cuando la miras? Quiero decir, ella es sólo un demonio. Así que me imagino que es la cara de todo el miedo y esas cosas."**

Castiel le dio una pequeña sonrisa, mirando la caja ** "Sí, ella es un demonio."**

**"¡Ah, cierto!" **Chuck puso los ojos al ver en Castiel una mirada de asombro y abrió la caja. El ángel miró por encima a los montones de mantas suaves, peluches y libros.

**"¿Qué es eso?"** Metió la mano y cogió un ejemplar deteriorado sobre cuentos de niños.

**"Estas son mis viejas cosas de niño."** Chuck cogió el osito de peluche y lo abrazó **"Mamá era realmente sentimental, siempre me leía un montón de libros." **

Castiel cogió un equipo de buceo infantil. **"Puedo imaginar que ella guardaba muchas cosas."**

Chuck buscó rápidamente en el fondo de la caja mientras sus mejillas se enrojecieron **"Sólo pensé…como muestra de agradecimiento por salvarme de tu novia psicótica, que probablemente podrías necesitar algo de todo esto ¿no? Hay algunas cosas allí que, con el tiempo, necesitarás."**

El ángel no se dio cuenta de cómo la voz de Chuck fue más baja y cómo él miraba de manera extraña la caja.

**"Ella no es mi novia. Ella es..." **Castiel tocó la fino y suave manta amarilla **"Y ella es casi psicótica."**

**"Cierto. Una mujer, ¿me equivoco?"**

**" ... Ella es, en efecto femenina. Yo..."** negó a si mismo **"¿Hay algo más, que no este aquí?"**

Chuck le dio una sonrisa inocente **"¿Qué...qué quieres decir?"**

**"Sobre lo que está llevando Meg. Por lógica debería ser a lo sumo un Nephilim, por la unión de mi gracia y su recipiente. Pero desde lo que siento eso es..."** Castiel respiró hondo **"Esa alma es, de alguna manera, parte mía y de Meg. Esto es mucho más que la simple biología de nuestros recipientes. Es más complejo. El niño es tanto demoníaco como angelical, más fuerte de lo que pensé que sería posible. Puedo sentirlo."**

**"Bueno, tú siempre has sido especial, Castiel"** dijo Chuck, dándose la vuelta para servirse una taza de café. **"Desde el momento en que tú te presentaste en la Creación."**

Castiel lo miró **"¿Qué?"**

El profeta se reía para sus adentros. **"¿Puedes imaginar la cara de los Arcángeles si se enteran de que su hermano pequeño y un demonio crearon una bestia de dos espaldas? No me gustaría estar en tu lugar con alguno de ellos alrededor."**

El ángel lo miró fijamente, preguntándose por aquel humor que el profeta estaba mostrando y se acercó a la ventana de la cocina.

**"Si todavía puedes ver el caos en el cielo, tú eres el un conducto hacia mi Padre. Tal vez él…"**

Inmediatamente Chuck le puso la mano en el hombro **"De alguna manera no creo que él esta intentando ser más duro de lo que ya es."**

**"Pero él es omnipotente."**

**"¡¿Impotente?! Wha…oh, omnipotente. Sí, bueno, lo que sea, entonces."** Chuck se encogió de hombros.

**"Si pudiera ver todo esto, si al menos me podría guiar."** Los ojos de Castiel se sintieron atraídos hacia Sam y Dean que estaban sentados en el porche delantero **"Yo podría saber guiarlos a todos."**

**"La vida no es fácil. Pero estoy seguro de que Dios sabe lo que está haciendo."**

**"No estaré nunca seguro de eso."** Castiel murmuró y su ceño fruncido se perdió en la figura de chuck.

Miguel apenas podía mantenerse contenido cuando Lucifer se fue con Sheol. Él sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo, lo que les estaba pidiendo a los dos a hacer y eso estaba en contra de su lealtad.

Él era devoto a su Padre. Él sabía que su Padre siempre quiso lo mejor para todos, que su lucha le había roto el corazón y que él siempre había querido encontrar un camino para que Dios los ame incondicionalmente una vez más.

Si hubiera querido matar a su hermano, entonces lo hubiera hecho.

Pero, por primera vez, después de largos siglos en la jaula, Miguel sentía la duda. La duda de que tal vez todo este tiempo había estado equivocado y que Dios no había tenido otra intención que solo permitir que la Creación continuara y no hacer nada para curar a su hermano.

Dios había salvado más de una vez a Castiel, pero había dejado al más devoto de los hijos pudrirse en una jaula.

_¿Qué podría significar el completar el último de los contratos más que perder a la única familia que tenía?_

_¿Y si esto simplemente decepciona a su padre una vez más?_

Castiel se alejó de Chuck para encontrar a Meg sentada en el porche de atrás, lejos de los Winchester que todavía estaban en el de adelante. El demonio estaba mirando el cielo de la noche y negaba con la cabeza.

**"Esto no va a terminar bien"** ella dijo, y luego se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que él estaba **"Eso fue rápido."**

**"Chuck tenía algunas cosas para nosotros."** Sus ojos se abrieron sobre ella mientras se sentaba a su lado. **"Para... ella."**

**"¡OH! Grandioso. Cosas usadas del borracho…."**

Se sentaron uno junto al otro, sintiéndose ambos tan torpes y sin embargo, no queriendo deshacer aquello. Castiel se permitió echar un vistazo a Meg un par de veces, preguntándose por qué estaba sentada tan tranquila ahora. Ella había estado ansiosa por irse pero cuando dijeron que iban a quedarse hasta mañana no se había resistido de manera alguna. Algo la estaba molestando.

Él miró hacia abajo viendo cómo ella se frotaba la muñeca curada y en ese momento, él se dio cuenta de que los huesos ya estaban perfectamente curados.

**"Deberíamos nombrarla."** Castiel declaró repentinamente y Meg voltio la cabeza hacia él.

**"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Los nombres pueden aparecer en un instante. No es necesario volvernos locos por eso." **

**"Porque ayudaría a formar un vínculo."** Castiel señaló.

**"Ella nada en mi útero ¿No alcanza con eso?" **

Él oyó la tensión en su voz. Aquello no era el sarcasmo de siempre, sino que era algo más profundo. Casi podía percibirlo en la forma que ella cerró los dedos en un puño.

**"Tienes miedo de esto."**

**"¡OH si, claro! Mira...sólo que no quiero nombrarla ahora. No conviertas esto en algo esponjoso, como los sentimientos."**

**"Pareces asustada por la idea de sentir."** el ángel señaló y ella negó con la cabeza.

**"No soy bueno con esto."** murmuró Meg, pero sus dedos se apretaron con tanta fuerza que sus uñas dejaron huellas en sus manos. **"No se supone que los demonios deben sentir, Clarence. Nosotros no llegamos a tener nada más que odio y deseos de destrucción. Cuando tenemos la oportunidad, es una cosa bastante rara. Al igual que tú, supongo. Estamos hechos para sentir sólo lo que se supone que debemos."**

Él parpadeó y posó los ojos sobre ella.

**"Así que sí, lo que creo que está pasando entre nosotros es maldito miedo."**

Él captó ese desliz, lo que ella había querido decir y sabía que tenía un poco que ver con Leteo o los últimos meses. Fuera lo que fuera que se estaba desarrollando lentamente entre ellos, era aterrador para un demonio que había sido torturado y educado en el Infierno.

"**¿Así que crees que somos algo más que aliados?"** El ángel volvió a mirar hacia fuera a los bosques lejanos **"No estas equivocada ¿Crees que esto podría tener algún sentido?"**

**"¿Si no fuéramos lo que somos? Sí, claro. Tendría más sentido entonces."** Ella se cruzó de brazos **"Pero no vamos a quedarnos atrapados en los *tal vez* porque todavía soy un demonio y tú todavía eres un ángel. Somos sólo enemigos que llegamos a acercarnos demasiado."** Ella lo miró a los ojos por fin **"Si no fuera por lo que pasó, tú ya estarías fuera de mi camino, feliz en Wincheter-land. No significo mucho para ti y esa es la mejor manera de mantener esto."**

Castiel no respondió.

**"Porque dudo que haya otra opción."**

Él no se movió cuando ella se puso de pie, no es que ella lo podía ver cuando su voz repentina la atrapó.

"**Te amo."**

Meg se detuvo a medio paso y se quedó mirando hacia la nada con los ojos bien abiertos.

**"No es como que tenga sentido."** Castiel se miró las palmas de sus manos **"Ni siquiera es como quiero a Dean o como quiero a Sam. Incluso a ellos los quiero de manera diferente y siento que claramente podría morir por ellos."**

Meg no se volvió, pero ella lo oyó suspirar.

**"¿Pero en ti? Esto ha crecido paulatinamente y continúa haciéndolo. Es algo como…."** Él aún mantiene la mirada abajo y niega con la cabeza **"Se siente diferente. A veces me duele más de lo que me gusta, aunque el dolor es algo que no había sentido antes. Pero lo siento ahora. Lo que yo siento... No quiero dejar ir eso. He aprendido a amar más allá del cielo, gracias a Dean, gracias a Sam; pero tú eres diferente para mí, siempre lo has sido."**

Levantó la cabeza e inclinó la cabeza mientras la miraba.

**"Lo sé, es aterrador incluso para mí. Yo se que sientes algo por mi, algo de lo que no creo que te des cuenta y tienes miedo de eso, tal vez más que yo. Puedo esperar, pero no estoy haciendo esto simplemente por deber Meg, … lo hago por amor y porque te quiero."**

Meg cerró los ojos. De todos los recuerdos de los bucles de tiempo en que lo vio morir, la extraña forma con la cuál él la miró fue el recuerdo que jamás creyó poder tener en la realidad. Escucharlo decir lo que él acababa de decir fue tan doloroso como cuando ella le hizo ver que importaba.

Sin decir una palabra más, Castiel se levantó y volvió a entrar en la casa para ayudar a Dean con Sam. Meg se quedó mirando la calle y negó con la cabeza. Fue fácil recordar las palabras que le había dicho a Sam antes de morir sobre Castiel, pero ella había pensado que eso iba a pasar y que iba a olvidar la manera en la que le había hablado a Sam.

Pero ella no lo hizo.

**"Maldita sea"** murmuró mientras lo miraba alejarse. El ángel estaba casi fuera de su panorama cuando sintió algo extraño que le enrolló la boca del estómago. Cálido y frío al mismo tiempo.

Ella se encontraba teniendo miedo.

Poniendo los ojos al cielo, suspiró y los cerró lentamente. Él se perdió definitivamente de su vista y las palabras que ella diría se evaporarían en el aire.

**"Yo te amo."** susurró de todos modos.

Las manos de Sam temblaban bajo las de Dean y su respiración era agitada. Con los ojos en su rostro, Dean negó la cabeza y se inclinó más cerca. **"Jesús, Sammy, estás ardiendo."**

**"¿Esta es tu manera de decir que soy sexy?" **Preguntó Sam y Dean puso los ojos.

**"No, idiota. Quiero decir que la fiebre no baja. El siguiente paso es un baño de hielo y algunos antitérmicos."** El aire de la noche era lo suficientemente frío que ha traído la fiebre siempre presente de Sam enfermo. Dean comenzó a envolver lentamente sus manos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su hermano.

"**Dean"** Sam tosió roncamente **"¿Si,...si no hacer la prueba es lo que me mata?"**

Los ojos de Dean fueron a su la cara **"No lo hará, Sam. Te lo juro."**

**"Tengo una fiebre muy alta y en cada minuto, creo que voy a desmayarme. Algo está mal."** Los ojos de Sam se cerraron un poco, como si el puro esfuerzo de mantenerlos abiertos, lo estuviera agotando.

**"¿Cómo qué?"** Dean observó unas pequeñas venas de luz en los brazos de su hermano. Las venas subieron y luego bajaron hasta que desparecieron por completo. La visión era tan extraña que él levantó la mirada para ver a Sam mirándolo.

**"Me siento un poco poderoso. No como cuando bebía la sangre de demonio. Ahora me siento limpio."** parpadeó un par de veces para aclararse la vista **"Pero también siento que en cualquier momento todo este poder va a salir disparado de mí."**

Dean lo miró fijamente.

"**Supongo que es una especie de precio de detener todo a mitad de camino, ¿no?"** Sam preguntó con voz cansada.

**"Quizás. Pero si Chuck tiene razón y nosotros podemos encontrar la cura para lo que está mal contigo dentro de las tabletas, luego vamos a estar bien."** Observó Sam doblarse por la cintura y comenzar a toser. Con suavidad, le palmeó el hombro. **"Vas a estar bien Sammy. Sé que lo estarás."**

Cerró los ojos y rezó a Cas para que venga a ayudarlo **"Todo va a estar bien."**

Meg caminó a la orilla del césped, manteniendo un ojo en sus alrededores y un ojo puesto en la casa. Se había sentido bastante incómoda estar allí con todos ellos. El interés de Chuck en Castiel era obvio, pero era el tipo de interés extraño que la hizo preguntarse por qué.

Por la ventana desde afuera, pudo ver los movimientos internos de la casa y vio cómo Dean soportaba el peso del cuerpo de Sam sobre uno de sus hombros, con la ayuda de Castiel del otro lado. Incluso desde la distancia, lo pudo ver balanceándose incómodamente en sus pies.

**"Alce se está poniendo viejo"** murmuró con sequedad. Ella pensó que era mejor eso, en vez de que Castiel viniera a buscarla.

"**Meg"**

La voz la hizo detenerse a medio paso, dejándola inmóvil mientras un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

**"Supe que eras tú"**

La voz familiar había estado en sus sueños desde siempre, pero había dejado de oírla hacia tan solo unos pocos años y nunca creyó que pudiera volver a escucharla.

Al igual que todos los demonios, ella reconoció esa voz instintivamente. Era la misma forma en la que castiel podría reconocer la voz de su Dios.

**"¿Lucifer?"**

Cuando se ella giró sobre sus pies, él estaba allí. El traje de carne era el mismo, un hombre que se había llamado Nick, recordó. Sin embargo, la piel se curó y estaba tan limpia como la suya. Meg a dio un paso atrás en estado de shock.

**"Estoy alucinando"**

**"¿Esta es la forma de saludar a tu padre?"** Él abrió los brazos hacia ella y Meg se tambaleó un poco. Estaba segura de que se trataba de una alucinación.

El camino de su propio ser estúpido obligándola a tomar una decisión.

_***No te equivocas, mi pequeña. ¿No fue Lucifer tu verdadera elección? Él siempre la ha sido y siempre lo será.***_

Meg se llevó una mano a la cabeza para tratar de ahogar el acento suave y repentino de Sheol en su mente.

Lucifer bajo los brazos y caminó lentamente hacia ella.

**"¿Pensaste en que tu Dios te abandonaría?"** le preguntó con dulzura. **"Sí, yo soy sólo un producto de tu imaginación. Pero voy a volver, Meg, ya lo sabes. Y cuando lo haga, voy a necesitarte."**

Ella trató de no mirarlo, pero al igual que la última vez que había estado en su Gracia, estaba casi anonadada.

Cuando las manos del Arcángel ahuecaron su mejilla, él le sonrió. **"Meg. Hija de Azazel y mi hija. Has logrado sobrevivir todo este tiempo."**

Lucifer se la quedó mirando y esperó pacientemente a que ella le devolviera aquella antigua mirada de adoración que recordaba. Él pudo observar los cambios en su verdadero rostro. La capacidad de suma lealtad, aún estaba allí, dentro de su ser, pero algo había cambiado. **"Tú estas diferente, niña. Desde hace unos cuántos años, todavía eres hermosa y fuerte, pero algo ha fallado dentro de ti. Te pareces a…no estoy seguro."**

Meg se balanceaba sobre sus pies y sus ojos se volvieron pesados mientras él acariciaba sus mejillas suavemente **"Tú no eres real."**

**"¿No puedes reconocer a tu propio Dios de pie delante de ti?"** le preguntó con curiosidad. **"Tú fuiste creada por mi amor, para servirme."**

Tiempo atrás las palabras la habrían hecho hundirse profundo en él y estaría dispuesta a seguirlo hacia cualquier lugar, pero ahora, ella sólo podía oír el suave murmullo de Castiel en su memoria. _*…Lucifer esta usando a los demonios para un solo fin. Y luego, cuando lo tenga, él destruirá a todos ustedes.*_

Su padre y Castiel eran ángeles. Su pensamiento corrió… ¿Y si ella no era más que un medio para un fin?

_*Castiel...*_

Los pulgares de Lucifer continuaban acariciando su cara, pero Meg abrió los ojos.

**"Si me obedeces, seré el único que te ame tal como eres. Sólo te pido obediencia, como siempre."** el sonrió **"A cambio de mi amor."**

La diferencia fue suficiente para traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

Castiel no le había pedido eso.

Él se había convertido en algo que ella nunca habría imaginado, desde hace mucho tiempo en aquel anillo de fuego. Él era el ángel que había estado dispuesto a morir por ella sabiendo lo que ella era y no había pedido nunca nada a cambio.

El había sido el único que dijo amarla sin esperar algo más.

Meg nunca antes se había cuestionado el amor. Se lo habían exigido. Ella se había visto obligada a someterse, a adaptarse y a cambiar; torturada hasta que amara por completo.

La realidad era que nunca nadie le había dado amor sin el deseo de que ella cumpla ciertas expectativas.

Con esta visión de Lucifer tocándola, sólo le quedó claro lo que no había pensado nunca antes. Que existía una diferencia entre el amor por deber y el amor por elección.

**"No"** Meg dio un paso atrás de su toque. **"Yo no te debo nada. Esto es sólo un sueño"**

Los ojos de Lucifer se estrecharon en ella. **"No hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás, Meg."**

**"Tú no eres real"** susurró ella, llevándose la mano a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. **"Tú no eres real"**

**"Seré real muy pronto para ti, Meg y para todos ustedes." **Él miro fijo a su vientre y luego levanto la vista a sus ojos** "Espero que no elijas el lado equivocado cuando yo regrese."**

Antes de que Meg pudiera mirar, él se había ido e hizo que se pregunte si ella se estaba volviendo loca otra vez. Sintió calor, y la piel donde Lucifer la había tocado le quemaba.

¿Por qué estaba viendo el fantasma de Lucifer ahora? Negó con la cabeza y se dio una corta bofetada. Mientras contemplaba sus manos temblorosas, ella recordó que había oído la voz de Sheol, zumbando suavemente en su oído. Pero se auto-convenció que posiblemente no haya sido nada. Es posible que simplemente no hubiera sido nada.

De pie bajo los árboles del otro lado de la carretera, la mirada de Sheol se redujo cuando Lucifer apareció a su lado. Él había estado envuelto en su poder para esconderse de Castiel, pero todavía no había hecho nada bueno.

Lucifer le dirigió una mirada curiosa. **"Pensó que yo era un sueño"**

**"Lo eres, técnicamente"** Ella inclinó la cabeza. **"Ella no te siguió"**

"**No"** Él hizo una mueca. **"Fue casi como si ella no quisiera"**

Su arrogancia la hizo chasquear los dedos y lo envió de vuelta a Leteo sin más discusión. En momentos como estos, sabía que era mejor que ella no vuelva allí también todavía. Necesitaba tiempo para poner las cosas en orden, para mover sus propios peones en su lugar antes de que Dios mueva los suyos.

Ella sonrió con cariño mientras observaba a Meg desaparecer dentro de la casa. Lucifer no podría fallar y seguramente lograría convencerla cuando recobre por completo sus fuerzas. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Castiel vagaba por la casa de Chuck mucho después de que Meg finalmente volvió a entrar.

Sin necesidad de sueño y sin saber que más hacer, sólo mantuvo vigilancia sobre todos ellos. No había más demonios con los que luchar ni tampoco había ángeles para alejar, la casa de Chuck ya estaba protegida contra estos.

Entonces, tuvo tiempo para pensar.

Después de ver la magnitud de lo que estaba mal con Sam y la desesperación que había sentido de Dean; él sabía que tenía que encontrar una manera. No sabía qué hacer. Si dejaba que el juicio se complete, entonces las consecuencias serían devastadoras. Si esto no sucediera, entonces Sam iba a morir y en cierto modo, Dean moriría con él.

Cerrando los ojos, se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras y suspiró.

Si supiera que podría ayudarlos, le hubiera pedido ayuda a Chuck, pero el profeta había bebido hasta quedarse dormido después de un fuerte dolor de cabeza y en esos momentos, estaba roncando en su sofá. En los cuartos de huéspedes, Dean no estaba durmiendo y Sam estaba luchando para mantener sus pesadillas lejos. Podría decirse que la casa estaba algo calma y eso trabajaba en su propia tensión.

Había esperado poder pasar la noche hablando con alguien. Pero después de su confesión a Meg, sabía que el poco terreno que había logrado ganar con ella hasta ahora, su confianza, probablemente se había ido por la borda y estaba perdido.

Las líneas estaban dibujadas y él las había cruzado. Él lo hizo.

No tenía a nadie con quien hablar.

Cuando se encontró en el segundo piso, se preguntó si sería bueno tratar de hablar con Sam de nuevo. Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de Sam, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y giró para mirar.

**"¿Castiel?"**

Meg estaba en la puerta de la habitación principal, apoyada contra el marco. No la había oído subir y cuando le miró sus pies desnudos se dio cuenta de por qué. Ella tenía la cabeza inclinada a un lado y pasó sus ojos sobre él.

Castiel parpadeó, sorprendido de que ella lo este mirando de esa manera.

"**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"** Ella preguntó y Castiel se acercó.

"**Yo…"** Él la miró **"¿Estás herida? Te ves preocupada."**

Ella le sonrió **"No estoy preocupada, Clarence. Sólo un poco…"** suspiró **"Ni siquiera estoy segura. Tensa. Tal vez abrumada, supongo."**

Él la miró fijamente **"¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre este lugar y Chuck…?"**

Meg negó con la cabeza y lo miró **"No. Es que..."**

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un buen rato y él vio la forma en que sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta volverse completamente negros. La vista era sorprendente en sus rasgos pequeños y él notó algo de cautela en su expresión.

"**Meg…"**

Entonces, su sinceridad y el coraje que había sentido para hablar y confesarle lo que sentía se había ido y ella miró hacia otro lado.

**"Lo siento, pensé que te gustaría pasar la noche o algo así, pero no creo que sea lo mejor en estos momentos. Seguramente te será de poca comodidad que Dean este en la otra habitación, que Sam ande de sonámbulo y la presencia del profeta borracho, que probablemente sepa lo que hicimos antes" **Meg se dio la vuelta y él la siguió hasta el dormitorio. Cerrando la puerta silenciosamente, ella murmuró para sí misma. Castiel rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"**Meg…"**

**"Tal vez yo realmente lo este perdiendo." **Ella se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que él apareció detrás de ella. **"Tú…"**

Castiel inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante. **"Me gustaría quedarme"**

Se le acercó lentamente, con cautela y le fue difícil ocultar el alivio que sintió cuando ella permaneció inmóvil, sin alejarse. Castiel extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla. Inclinando la cabeza, le rozó el pulgar por encima de su mandíbula e inmediatamente los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello mientras él buscó su boca con desesperación.

Sin embargo, el beso fue suave. Por primera vez sin prisas ni presión y ninguno de los dos luchaban por el dominio del otro. Castiel alejó su boca con un movimiento cálido y lento, mientras sus manos mantienen a Meg estrechamente ajustada a su cuerpo. Los ojos del demonio se abrieron un poco para verlo y lo encontró mirándola encandilado. Los movimientos de ambos habían sido pausados y tranquilos pero ambos mantenían una respiración agitada y a ritmo constante.

Sea lo que sea, ella pensó vertiginosamente, todo esto era nuevo.

Él bajó sus manos para tomarla de los muslos y tirar de ella para arriba. La alzó dejando que enganche las piernas alrededor de sus caderas

Castiel sintió los dedos en su pelo, acariciando en vez de tirar y poco a poco se acercó a la cama. Ella le pellizcó y le acarició el cuello, disfrutando de la manera en que él gemía provocándole una vibración en todo cuerpo. El recipiente del ángel irradiaba calor y el deseo de sumergirse en él iba aumentando en cada segundo de aquella cercanía. Meg le desabrochó la camisa y le aflojó la corbata mientras percibía como las rodillas de él se doblaron, arrodillándose con ella sobre el colchón.

Castiel le pasó los labios por su mandíbula hasta que ella voltio la cabeza y le devolvió los besos. Él se quitó el abrigo y la chaqueta. Luego continúo con la corbata y la camisa. Los dedos de ella apretaron sobre sus hombros cuando él movió la boca hacia su cuello y con las manos levantó un poco su blusa hacia arriba.

El ángel se movía lento, tan lento que ella casi quería arrancar la blusa de su propio cuerpo, pero él la mantenía a ritmo. Alejándose un poco, Castiel levantó la prenda por encima de su cabeza y la arrojó a un lado. Meg sintió la cortina fresca de su pelo por la espalda y la mano de él subiendo por su columna vertebral llevando un caudal de luz que hizo gruñir a su oscuridad. La inclinó un poco hacia atrás en la cama y observó el juego de sombras en su rostro.

Castiel deslizó los dedos sobre la cima de sus costillas, provocando que su espalda se arquee. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y le dio un beso en la clavícula.

Él continuaba con movimientos lentos, como si intentara recordar todas y cada una de las partes de ella que podría haber olvidado. Mientras los dedos de Meg se hundían y rascaban su cabeza, él arrastró los dientes en la parte superior de sus senos hasta el borde del sostén de encaje y luego de vuelta hacia arriba, hasta llegar al cuello, en senderos lentos y firmes.

El silencio más allá de las respiraciones agitadas y el lento tic-tac del reloj en la pared era casi demasiado. Murmurando para que él deje de burlarse de ella con aquellos movimientos lentos, Meg se agachó y fue por el cinturón. La mano de Castiel tomo la de ella y la apartó con impaciencia. Ella se quedó sin aliento por lo que él acababa de hacer y lo miró.

"**Cas…"** advirtió, y él sonrió.

Sin bajar su cabeza, sus brazos la levantaron un poco y Meg se deslizó contra él mientras terminaba de desvestirla con más paciencia de la que sentía.

Se recostaron en la cama y sus bocas se apretaron. Meg sintió la electricidad de su Gracia en movimiento en contra de su oscuridad. Un hormigueo se abría camino por su piel y ella llevo los dedos a su nuca para tratar de conseguir que se acerque más. Castiel movió la cabeza esquivando sus manos y deslizó los labios sobre su pálida piel. Siguiendo una línea imaginaria descendió hasta llegar a su estómago y allí comenzó a dibujar círculos lentamente con una de sus manos mientras que la otra la ahuecó en uno de sus senos. Jugó con la lengua en su ombligo y ella arqueó la espalda tomando con fuerza las sabanas en sus puños.

"**Meg…"** Su ojos se alzaron a ella **"Sé lo que quise decirte antes, allá afuera…"** murmuró cuando se movió un poco y dejó de besarla por un tiempo.

"**No"** advirtió ella y lo agarró por los hombros empujándolo hacia arriba, encima de ella. Cuando lo vio mirándola, suspiró y lo empujó hacia arriba para darle un beso y asegurarse de que no vuelva a empezar. El murmullo del ángel contra su boca era insistente y él se apartó un poco.

**"Lo sé"** Castiel murmuró, llevándole el pelo hacia atrás y sosteniendo su cara. De igual manera a como la sostuvo Lucifer en su alucinación, había algo en su rigidez que no la dejaba ir. Pero aquella mirada no era tramposa y esas caricias sólo transmitían paz, calor y seguridad **"Gracias"**

**"Yo…"** ella susurró, con voz tensa y dolida por la necesidad. No era seguro lo que él quiso decir, pero sabía que probablemente él estaba tratando de leerla de nuevo. Meg podía no llegaba a adivinar por qué él le estaba dando las gracias y no estaba muy segura de qué hacer.

Al sentir el tacto de sus manos en su pelo, Castiel sonrió.

**"Lo que dije antes, Meg. Ahora sé lo que puede significar"** Su boca se movió contra la de ella otra vez, jugando con sus labios para un beso. **"Y realmente nada puede cambiar eso"**

La forma lenta en la que se movía para contenerla, pero al mismo tiempo para seducirla, permitió que ella cerrara los ojos y disfrute de ello. Por primera vez, sintió que la forma en la que él podía dominarla, no era tan terrible como había pensado. Castiel estaba tocando más profundo en sus ser de lo que debía.

Ella estaba siendo querida por lo que era. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse en un intenso beso y se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo una elección que jamás imaginó, cuando se abrió a la huella que él estaba dejando sobre su maldita alma.

Castiel respiró profundamente mientras la besaba, atrayéndola un poco más hacia su abrazo. Ella voltio la cabeza hacia un lado y le dio un beso en el hombro y luego se estremeció cuando sintió la boca de él moviéndose por su cuello. Casa una de sus mordidas y lamidas dolía un poco y ella gimió. El aliento del ángel era caliente en los lugares donde la tocaba, poniéndole la piel de gallina y haciéndola temblar.

**"Clarence…" **murmuró y él se inclinó hacia arriba, frotando su nariz con la suya. El gesto fue tan inocentemente cariñoso que ella avanzó un poco, mordiéndole el mentón. Levantó la cabeza y lo besó, sintiendo el ruido sordo del gemido a través de su pecho cuando ella deslizó sus dientes por encima de su lengua.

Castiel le tomó la cara de repente y se alejó un poco, esperando a que ella abriera los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, sus pulgares se suavizaron en el rostro pálido y Meg miró cómo él estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre ella. Parecía lo suficientemente listo, pero era obvio que no estaba teniendo ninguna prisa, como otras veces.

**"¿Moviéndose lento?"** Ella preguntó,y él le dio una extraña media sonrisa.

**"Tal vez..." **Sus dedos bajaron por su cuello hasta su pecho dibujando patrones en la piel húmeda de sudor. Meg se apoyó en sus codos para ver el movimiento de sus dedos.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo?"** Preguntó.

**"Tomar mi tiempo"** explicó, y sus ojos se movieron hasta los de ella. **"Me gustaría conocerte más. Las veces anteriores han sido... demasiadas rápidas para mí. Quiero saber más."**

Ella parpadeó. ¿Quería conocerla realmente a ella? **"Yo..."**

Castiel dejó caer la cabeza y le dio un beso en la clavícula. **"Déjame amarte. Por favor."**

Meg se puso rígida hacia arriba, no está segura de qué hacer, y sus dedos se zambulleron en su cabello para mantenerlo quieto. Cederle el control, incluso de una pequeña porción de ella, estaba en contra de su naturaleza.

**"Puedes confiar en mí"** él murmuró contra su cuello, dándole un beso debajo de su oreja que la hizo estremecer. Luego él no se movió más, a la espera de su permiso. **"Tú sabes que puedes hacerlo"**

Ella cerró los ojos y con una inclinación de cabeza, trató de relajarse en su abrazo. Él la miró por un momento antes de quitar la almohada de debajo de ella, de manera que su cuerpo fue plano sobre la cama y le dio un nervioso vistazo antes de sonreír y besarla en la frente.

Meg se reunió con su beso a mitad de camino, gimiendo por la presión suave de sus labios. Su cuerpo era cálido, mucho más cálido que el de ella, y se encontró presionando en el calor con anhelo. La mano de Castiel se deslizó suavemente por su cuerpo y su lengua se deslizó contra la de ella y gimió de nuevo.

Él movía lento y Meg se dio cuenta vagamente de que estaba tratando de hacer el amor con ella cuando rompió el contacto de nuevo y besó el camino de su cuello. Los suaves murmullos de Castiel eran tonterías para ella y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y apretó de nuevo las sábanas entre sus dedos mientras los labios y la lengua del ángel comenzaron a dibujar pequeños patrones en su piel.

Cada nervio de su traje de carne abandonado repentinamente se sintió vivo. Era como si cada toque de luz, tan cálido y vibrante, lograba traerlos de vuelta a la vida. Meg sintió aquel cuerpo robado como si fuera realmente suyo y no sólo una cáscara vacía en la que tenía que vivir.

Mientras él jugaba entre sus pechos, ella clavó los dedos en las sábanas casi hasta romperlas. El impulso de gemir y apoderarse de su cabeza para obligarlo a ir más rápido, fue tan fuerte que se clavó los dientes en el labio inferior. Castiel percibió la reacción de su cuerpo en la forma en que ella se arqueó debajo de él retorciendo sus piernas contra las suyas. Dejándola ir, él se trasladó a otro lugar de su cuerpo, probando el sudor y la sal de su piel. Los sonidos suaves que ella estaba haciendo, escapando a su control, le hicieron cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la forma en que ella estaba reaccionando a él.

Meg miró al techo,temblando en el esfuerzo de no obligarlo a ir más rápido. Su lentitud era una burla perfecta, lo suficiente para que ella llegue a pensar que se igualaba a una tortura. Sin embargo, ella quería ver la diferencia con él. Esto era muy diferente y estaba segura de que nunca lo podría olvidar. Por mucho que ella quería negarlo, se encontró disfrutando de la suavidad de su toque y de la forma en la que él estaba tan centrado en hacerla gemir. Meg detuvo su respiración mientras él continuaba tratando a su cuerpo como un paisaje inexplorado, lamiendo y disfrutando los detalles a través de sus manos y labios. Ella se retorcía, cada toque la hacía temblar y rogar por más. Él parecía tan fascinado con el movimiento de su cuerpo bajo sus manos que le tomó un minuto antes de volver la atención a su cara. Castiel vio la mirada en sus ojos y sonrió.

**"Dame un beso."** lo obligó.

**"¿Mm?"** Y fue esa extraña media sonrisa suya que hizo ruido dentro de ella y le hizo sentir una chispa en lugares que imaginó que llevaban mucho tiempo muertos. El beso fue profundo pero suave y ella trató de seguirlo, porque a esta altura podría decir que lo estabadisfrutando. Esta vez estaba siendo diferente, no era como cualquier otro momento cuando tuvieron tiempo para ir tan lento o habían sido presos de la desesperación de no poder esperar. Castiel estaba puniendo anticipar cada movimiento que ella hacía y lo estaba disfrutando.

Con las caderas ajustadas contra la de ella, él rompióel beso y movió la boca hacia su mandíbula y empezó a llenar con más besos toda su piel. Ella inclinó el cuello sólo para más obtener más.

**"Hermosa "** él murmuró.

"**No tienes que mentir con palabras bonitas, Plumas."** contestó **"No las necesito. Yo sé lo que soy y cómo me veo"**

**"De todas maneras, yo sigo pensando que eres hermosa"**

Sus ojos se abrieron y él se inclinaba sobre ella otra vez, mirándola a la cara con esa extraña mirada que significaba que estaba viendo bajo la superficie. No había repugnancia en sus ojos, que era la forma en la que naturalmente un ángel podría haber mirado a un demonio. Meg notó que no había nada repelente en sus ojos, lo único que podía ver era el deseo y el amor reflejado hacia ella.

Y eso fue tan espantoso como maravilloso.

Sus manos hicieron camino hacia el cinturón y esta vez él no se resistió. Ella pudo aflojarlo y con un pié empujó el pantalón por sus piernas. Castiel acompaño el movimiento. Ahora que él estaba completamente desnudo, ella se encontró contemplando su cuerpo con desbordante satisfacción.

"**Tú tampoco estas mal"** susurró y fue a lamer su cuello levemente. Castiel gimió y movió los dedos sobre su cuerpo.

**"Gracias. Es buena coincidencia que mi recipiente te agrade"** Él murmuró contra su oído y Meg dejó caer lacabeza hacia atrás mientras se entregaba a su boca nuevamente.

La mano de Castiel se movió entre sus piernas suavemente, mientras ella se estremecía y jadeaba. Él lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que los ojos de Meg se abrieron de nuevo para revelar la oscuridad total en sus profundidades. Cuando ella estaba a punto de gritar para que haga algo, él se acomodó arriba de ella y la hizo callar con dulzura. Envolviéndo los brazos alrededor de su espalda, ella cerró los ojos mientras él comenzó a empujar.

"**Meg"**

Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio observándola. La fascinación en su expresión la hizo empezar a ir más rápido.

**"Shh..."** él susurró pegado a sus labios y le acarició la mejilla.

Meg volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras el lento empuje de sus caderas hurgaba hondo en ella. Castiel hizo un sonido profundo de su garganta y la besó, lento y profundo hasta que ella se puso las manos en su pelo para sostenerlo firme. Podía sentir su respiración jadeante y como las bocas se movían lentamente una alrededor de laotra. Los labios acercándose para tocar el sudor resbaladizo de la piel y el aliento caliente. Todo estaba siendo tan diferente, tan lento y amoroso que de un moemnto a otro, Meg se encontró siguiendo su ejemplo, casi instintivamente.

Él se movió constantemente en ella, concentrándose más en besarla que en cualquier otra cosa y ella deslizó las uñas suavemente por su espalda hasta las caderas. Su movimiento era tal cual como ella lo iba guiando y él tuvo que dejar de besarla apoyando su frente contra la de ella mientras se concentraba. Meg podía sentir su aliento luz cerca de la boca, sentir su piel caliente y resbaladiza sobre la de ella y cómo él realizaba los movimientos lentos y constantes que la llenaban de placer. Ella gimió y se aferró a sus caderas. Sus piernas se deslizaron entre las suyas y la cabeza de Castiel cayó en su hombro. El cabello oscuro acariciaba su mejilla cuando él comenzó a moverse más rápido, hasta que lo único que ella podía sentir era su manera de moverse. Por un momento, nada más importaba.

"**Meg"** susurró de nuevo y esta vez fue tan bajo en la oreja que le hizo un hormigueo en la piel. Cuando ella gimió, él acarició su oreja y respiró de nuevo. Su mano empujó la parte baja de su espalda mientras se movía con él, sintiendo la tensión que comenzaba a crecer. Él le murmuraba palabras al oído de nuevo, nada que ella pudiera entender, y cuando apretó más fuerte sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, Castiel empujó aún más cerca.

La besó de repente, y ella gritó por la forma en que su cuerpo se tensó contra su toque. Incapaz de detenerse, ella empujó sus caderas hacia arriba a tiempo con él y deslizó sus manos por su espalda llegando alrededor de sus hombros, mientras hundia los dedos en su pelo. Él gimió contra su boca al tiempo que tenía su brazo alrededor de su cintura manteniéndola apretada contra él. El grito agudo que Meg lanzó, fue amortiguado por sus labios y ella cerró los ojos cuando la presión se liberó finalmente dentro de ella.

Castiel rompió el beso mientras jadeaba en busca de aire, bajó la cabeza de vuelta a su hombro y lo mordió suavemente mientras se movía con más fuerza hasta que la presión dentro de él llegó al limite y se liberó. Su gemido chocó contra la blanca piel e hizo estremecerla. Ella sonrió mientras él realizaba cortas réplicas de sus movimientos para disfrutar más de aquella sensación. La besó en el hombro, sobre la marca de la pequeña mordedura que había dejado y descansó sobre ella.

"**Castiel"** le dijo, preguntándose si estaba queriendo moverse. Pero los brazos de él se apretaron alrededor de ella manteniéndola quieta y él negó con la cabeza antes de que finalmente la miró. Sus dedos fueron desde las piernas hasta su cuello y le levantó el mentón mientras se movía para besarla. El beso fue suave y sus labios se despidieron de los de ella cuando su mano le acarició la mejilla. Él apoyó la frente en la de ella otra vez y Meg abrió los ojos para ver que la miraba. Castiel se movió de arriba sólo para quedarse acurrucado a su lado. Ella no estaba segura de qué hacer, siempre se había alejado después del sexo, pero esta vez se encontró quedándose quieta y permitiendo que los ojos del ángel recorran su cuerpo.

El ángel le devolvió la mirada, su mano le acariciaba el cuerpo suavemente, como para tranquilizarla y traerla de vuelta a la calma junto a él. Y efectivamente, había algo en esa mirada que la hizo relajar. Meg se acercó y presionó otro beso en su boca, el labio inferior de él se encontró empujando entre los suyos, como si no quisiera romper el contacto. Sientiéndose totalmente drogada, ella lo mordió acomodándose a su lado mientras que llevo una mano a su cara y le rozó el pelo húmedo de su frente. Aquellos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada, estaban medio cerrados con una mezcla de alegría y alivio.

"**Me quedaré contigo."** Le dijo él y una de sus manos se deslizó hacia la curvatura de su vientre **"Así puedes descansar"**

Meg se estremeció, sin saber porque aquella dulzura le movió algo en su interior, giró en la cama y cerró los ojos en contra de lo que estaba sintiendo. Eso era demasiado para lo que ella era. Cosas como estas, eran extraños para los demonios. Ellos no se merecen la bondad o cualquier tipo de amor. A ellos les fue impuesto creer que lo único que podrían conocer era el dolor y la muerte.

Pero cuando Castiel envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia atrás lentamente sobre su pecho, por un momento, se olvidó del dolor y la muerte, de toda la tortura y el odio. Rodeada por su calor, ella estaba siendo amada tal cual como era y él no esperaba nada a cambio.

"**Castiel…"** ella comenzó. Él no dijo nada, claramente, esperando por lo que tenga para decirle. Pero Meg se contuvo y se limitó a cerrar los ojos en lugar de hablar.

Castiel metió el brazo debajo de su cabeza y ella sintió su aliento rozar la parte posterior de su cuello. Su pierna se deslizó sobre la suya, por lo que ella se acercó aún más a él mientras sus dedos le acariciaron la piel. El latido de su corazón comenzó a disminuir a medida que iba cayendo en la calma junto a ella.

"**Te amo"** él murmuró en su oído justo cuando Meg empezaba a caer en un sueño más profundo y en esta ocasión se olvidó de tirarlo de lejos. En ves de eso, ella simplemente se acurrucó más profundo en sus brazos y se permitió relajarse en la calidez natural de él. Un calor que no se había dado cuenta que quería.


End file.
